The Legend of Dragoon: Platinum Shadow
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: The second part to my novelization. I hope it's just as accurate and enjoyable as the first.
1. Fletz - City of Stars

**Well, it seems like a lot of you are interested in reading more. So I've decided to post at least a few chapters. Rereading it there are a lot of things I'm not particularly happy with or at the very least am unsure about. Rose and Albert is one of them. I really want to know what you think of how they are portrayed. Other than that, just enjoy.**

_When the clash of swords echo, the journey chasing the past ends and the journey to know today begins. One soul seeks another and pledges their sworn friendship to another. One mystery begets the next and the doors of fate are opened. 'You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you…'_

The city of Fletz was as alive as ever as the citizens bustled about to get where they needed to be. None suspected anything out of the ordinary in the least. It helped that time seemed to freeze as he popped out of nowhere at the center of the city.

Everyone's movements stopped immediately upon his appearance because he had no business standing out like a sore thumb. So before the spell wore off he gave a small smirk, a hand on one hip, and disappeared again, the city bursting with life once more as everything carried on like normal.

No one realized that a murderer and a manipulator had been among them. They didn't even know their time had been stopped. All they saw was an ordinary day where nothing had been interrupted.

Weeks had passed since then as the group entered the city of resplendent design, just as unaware of the fact Lloyd had already passed through as the townspeople.

The city had little to no tree or plant life in general, mostly sleek marble and stones making up the ground and buildings. To be more specific, the stone pathways were a tan color, designs of stars, the moon, and constellations scattered around on it in a blue color. The buildings were mostly all one level and perfectly flat with tables and chairs on the top, a white marble used to construct it with dark blue marble only on the bottom area of the buildings.

Walking a little further into the city, Dart saw that one woman had a garden by her home on the outer edges. However, it wasn't growing very well, most everything looking quite dead. But who was he to judge? If she wanted to grow things then she was free to, even in a desert like country.

There was a short, small bridge to their right passing over a stream of water which, as they passed over it, caught Shana's attention. She leaned over it, breathing in deeply. "I smell…the ocean from this river!" She sighed in content, smiling warmly.

Haschel trotted over next to her to look over the edge as well. "It's close to the sea." He nodded.

Dart thought it was an interesting tidbit that the stream led to the ocean, but he was more interested in what he spied down on the edge of the bridge. So he bent down on a knee to inspect it.

Albert noticed him down on the ground and perked. "Is something wrong with the bridge?" He hoped not, but he saw few other reasons for Dart to be doing as he was.

Everyone else turned toward him, wanting to know what was going on as well.

Dart shook his head faintly, running his fingers over the old, faded writing. "It says 'Claire Bridge.'" He muttered thoughtfully, rising to his feet as he thought back to a face he hadn't seen in eighteen years. "It's the same name as my mom."

Haschel laughed heartily, jumping over to Dart. "Oh! My runaway daughter is named Claire, too!" He slapped Dart on the shoulder. "There may be some secret connection between us!"

Rose rolled her eyes, scoffing at the idea. "It's impossible to have such a coincidence."

Albert stepped forward, nodding firmly. "I agree with you." He could barely believe he was saying this, but it was true. He then looked to Dart and Haschel. "Let's say the population of the Continent of Endiness is about a million and five hundred fifty thousand are women." He cleared his throat. "According to the statistics of the Royal Personnel Authority, four percent of all women have the name Claire."

They were all staring at him as if he were insane at this point. None of them would have guessed he was so good with statistics and the like.

Albert ignored their stupefied looks, explaining since they sadly did not understand. "It means from a statistical point of view-"

Rose jumped in, not able to handle this spout of information. She decided that she'd put it in a way a simpleton would understand. "Just looking tells it all." She did a scan to make sure, nodding as she was certain, "They don't look like each other at all."

Albert took to looking them over as well, hand cupping his chin as he thought. "Hmm…indeed." He nodded with life. "Cranioscopically speaking, the distance between their skull, eyeballs, and also their jawbones are-"

Dart and Haschel rubbed their heads in unease as he analyzed him so closely. It was rather uncomfortable, so they were glad when Rose jumped in.

Rose sighed irritably, cutting him off for a second time. "Let's go." She pointed ahead. "He won't finish talking until dusk."

Shana giggled softly at her even though she wasn't intending to be funny. Somehow Shana had learned to laugh at her sometimes harsh behavior as long as it wasn't seriously hurting any of them.

Albert chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Still, he couldn't complain about her eagerness to shut him up. Compared to earlier on she was being a saint right now.

As they went on up a few stairs and over strange constellations Dart barely registered a couple of two story buildings and one weird one with a blue planet atop it, but mostly he didn't have time to really take in the buildings. His mind and focus was jerked over to an open space at the foot of the castle as a sharp scream cut through the air.

Immediately after the scream a few people darted down the stairs just before them, zooming around Dart and his friends with a precision that was too good for this to be a one-time reaction.

This made Dart and the others even more interested and they went about halfway up the stairs to get close enough to view the event, but far enough away to stay out of the way.

What they saw was a group of men and women running frantically about in circles or ducking down behind their stands in pure terror. ""Shoot! Pri-Princess Emille is here!" One of the men stuttered, further showing his distress.

"It's too sudden!" Each said in unison. "It's scary!"

Most scurried over to the stands to try and squeeze in with the owner now, one of the few still out in the open crying, "Gods! Please help us through this!" She clasped her hands at her chest, jumping back into a stiff position instantly afterward as Princess Emille's figure became visible behind the guard at the entrance.

The guard promptly stepped aside, bowing slightly in respect as she passed.

Princess Emille had a fair complexion, light, long blonde hair which she lanced with soft pink flowers, a petite figure, and sea blue eyes. Her outfit was a stunning dress the framed her figure perfectly and spread out at the waist to reach to the ground. The chest area was a dark red as were the wrist cuffs and the bottom circle of the dress. The rest was light pink that faded to white the farther from the center it was.

Yet despite all this beauty there was an almost evil glimmer in her narrowed eyes and the way her mouth was turned down into a sharp frown. She did not move at all like a princess either. Albert especially couldn't understand these contradicting aspects.

Emille stomped to the center of the area where the picture of a star was. "I heard somebody say shoot." She hissed, eyes narrowing further. "Who was that!?" She demanded, turning slowly to each person still standing near enough.

Each time her eyes landed on a person they backed up quickly, cowering under her intense gaze. Even the dog that had been there shot into a sprint down the stairs as she glared at him for barking.

"Hey, I'm the princess in this country!" She reminded angrily as if they had really forgotten. "You have to be nice to me!" She stamped her foot, sighing irritably.

As Emille began pacing a brown haired woman in a blue dress timidly approached her, hands clasped around her stomach. "Ex-Excuse me your highness." She muttered, swallowing hard. "I would like you to name my soon to be born baby." She even offered a half smile.

Emille scoffed, giving a single syllable laugh of disgust. "I don't think so." She shook her head, crossing her arms firmly of her chest. "It's a hell on wheels."

The woman sucked in a sharp breath, hands raised to her mouth in horror. "Oh no…" It wasn't long before she was bawling, hands pressed over her face.

Emille growled loudly, anger evident. "Disgusting! Stop crying!" She ordered, pointing a warning finger at the woman.

The woman stifled her sobs and wiped at her eyes to rid them of tears. "S-Since my husband was killed by bandits…this, this baby has been my only hope." She foolishly thought explaining would make the princess ac with more understanding.

The princess started slightly, thinking on this a moment. "Bandits?" She repeated, quickly moving on. "Phooey!" She waved her hand in dismissal. "You bore me!" Emille quickly marched back to the entrance of the giant twin tower castle and up the stairs.

The woman took a few steps in the direction she had taken, falling to her knees once the guard moved back into place, blocking her way. "O-Oh no…"

None of them could tear their eyes from the scene that had just unfolded. But the horror that had played out hurt Albert most of all. He had known of her since he was a teenager and the things he had been told had been nothing like this. Something was terribly wrong.

Dart saw the pained disbelief written across Albert's face as he tore his gaze away from the castle. "You ok?" He murmured, not expecting an answer.

Albert shook his head absently, not doing so to answer Dart's question since he had not heard him in his daze. All he was thinking of was any way to explain this. "Is-Is that person Princess Emille?" He breathed blankly, shaking his head slowly again. "I heard she was very sweet."

Shana was looking at him now too and his words made her face fall further, a sadness in her eyes and a deep frown on her lips. "Albert?"

Still he ignored them. "If this is a dream…please wake me up!" He begged.

In the end it was Rose who was able to snap him out of it. "Albert!" She snapped harshly, eyes narrowed into slits as she stared him down.

Albert almost mechanically turned his face to look at her blankly.

"We can't sit here like this. We have to find Lloyd." She waited a moment to make sure he got this and then went on. "Once we do that, you'll have plenty of time to check out whatever is going on here." She motioned toward the castle.

Albert thought about it a little while before he decided he liked this idea. "Yeah, you're right." He was getting used to agreeing with her, strange as it sounded. Honestly their opinions weren't that different and the way they thought was crazy close as well. "Emille can wait."

Dart held up a hand to indicate they needed to wait a moment. "I know we need to get going." A micro expression of anger flickered across his face. "But it's been a long journey getting here. We should take a little break."

Haschel tapped his finger on his chin. "I think I saw a bar back by that funky house with the planet on top. Why don't we get a few drinks?"

Rose went to snap at him for suggesting such a thing, stopping herself as she realized she really didn't hate the idea all that much. It wasn't that she was a heavy drinker, but she enjoyed a few drinks every now and then in order to ease her mind of the things she did. "Sounds ok."

They all were mildly surprised by her willingness to take part, but not as much as Dart. "Rose…you…you drink?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Occasionally." Her eyes narrowed instantly as she figured their minds would go to one thing. "But it's not like I'm a drunk or anything."

"I didn't say you were." Dart chuckled. "It just doesn't seem like you."

Rose looked away from him. "I guess I'm full of surprises."

Dart's brow furrowed and a frown formed in response to the way her words seemed pained more so than she meant for them to be. But he didn't ask what she really meant by it. He knew better. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He laughed lightly. "Let's go."

They backtracked to the area around the strange house, seeing the bar after a few seconds. It was one of the larger buildings, a set of stairs leading up to it since it ironically set atop a clinic. Dart supposed that was for a good reason.

As they walked in their eyes were met with a room of varying shades of the ocean, not quite green and not quite blue. And like every other part of this town stars seemed to be the prevailing theme. They were on the floor, walls, and ceiling in varying sizes. It gave the place a calming mood that was usually absent from a bar considering the kind of characters found in a bar. It was a nice change.

There were plenty of tables in the decent sized building and most all of them were empty. Dart wondered why. Most bars were full nearing sundown. Regardless of the reason, they took a seat around one of the tables near the back so as not to draw to much attention to themselves.

Dart sighed heavily after sitting down, letting his head fall down into his cupped hands.

Everyone looked to him, wondering what was the matter. Only Shana spoke. "Are you ok?"

Dart smiled warmly. "It's nothing." He assured. "I was just thinking about my parents and Neet."

Shana frowned for a fraction of a second before she found her smile again. "You mean you're thinking about the Black Monster then. Right?"

Dart cringed at how right she was. "Yes." He chuckled, smiling despite the fact he still dwelt on such unpleasantries. "I can't help it."

"It's ok." Shana shrugged her shoulders some. "It won't hurt you to remember."

Haschel nodded, smiling wistfully. "Indeed." He folded his hands together on the table. "I think of my daughter Claire all the time and, even though it hurts some, it also makes me feel happy."

Rose rolled her eyes at the whole lot of them. "You are wrong. All of you."

Their faces fell some as her words reached them. They then turned their confused eyes on her. What could she mean this time?

Rose sighed softly. "It's one thing to remember good times, like Haschel says, but another thing entirely to hold onto bitter moments." Her gaze intensified. "If you don't let go of your hatred then it will eventually consume you and you will no longer know yourself. Trust me."

Albert sighed. "It's true. Thinking about my father's death never helped me either. I only held on to the memories before that. I had to let go of the rest."

"Alright, Albert, stop being a suck up." Haschel teased.

"Excuse me?" Rose and Albert said in unison.

"Oh, come on." Haschel laughed. "Ever since we got here he's been kissing your ass. I mean, no matter what, you agree. It's ridiculous to pretend just so she won't hate you."

"I'm not doing that-!"

"I don't hate him-!"

They shut their mouths quickly as they spoke at nearly the same time.

Dart shook his head. "Leave them alone Haschel." He had to admit it was pretty funny the way they'd shifted into harmony with one another so easily, especially after the fit Rose had had with him trying to replace Lavitz. But he wasn't about to complain. "It's better they act as twins than butt heads."

"Dart." Rose said through gritted teeth, a hint of amusement showing through the annoyance. "Don't be a hypocrite."

Shana laughed softly, looking up to see a guy approaching.

"How many drinks?" He asked dully.

Dart opened his mouth to answer, Rose beating him to it. "Ten." She said simply, quickly going back to ignoring the man.

The man sighed heavily, hating his job, before he trudged back to get them what they wanted.

"Anyway…" Rose started again. "Just find a balance. Remember your family and village, but don't dwell on what could have been." She eyes flashed over to a guy in a yellow outfit who was bouncing around before she looked back at Dart. "And if you can't do that…then just forget it all."

Dart shook his head slowly. "I can't do that…" he murmured sadly. "I can't forget them. But…I can't forget **him** either. I never will."

Rose bowed her head slightly, sighing softly. "You'll have to. Eventually." Otherwise his need for revenge would hurt him and everyone around him.

Dart remained silent, considering this more than most things. In a way he hoped she was right, but at the same time that she was wrong. He wanted it to be true that he'd be able to forget with or without revenge. However, he feared that this might not come to pass and he'd be consumed, as she said. He didn't want that. He could only imagine how Shana would cope.

Rose felt a twinge of guilt for bringing it up again after the topic had shifted to a more enjoyable subject, but he needed to be reminded. She didn't want to see him crash and burn like she had so many times.

The man sulked back, placing the drinks in a huddle at the center of the table. "Enjoy." He muttered halfheartedly, sighing in depression another time before leaving them.

Each grabbed a drink, some tipping it more hastily to their lips than others as they remained silent for a time. They really didn't know what to say in a normal situation. It had been so long since they had done anything 'normal.' Normal for them was closer to unnatural.

Shana was the last to take a sip and when she did she accidentally started up a conversation. She had never drunk before and wasn't used to the taste, immediately spitting the substance back out.

Dart burst out laughing at both her reaction and facial expression. "What's the matter?" He teased. "Not like the way it tastes?"

Shana rubbed her tongue with a hand as she answered. "It's awful! How can you drink it!?" She would have liked a response from any or all of them explaining what drew them to it.

Haschel was first. "If you drink enough of it you feel on cloud nine." He laughed. "Of course, you don't remember much the next day in that case. But still!"

Albert shook his head, grinning from ear to ear at this reasoning. "That, and for me at least it's not allowed most of the time. It gives it a thrill."

They were looking at Dart now for his answer.

Dart couldn't help but laugh as their gazes bore into him. "I don't know." He shrugged.

"Come on Dart." Shana pleaded. "I want to know why **you** drink?" Her eyes were wide in anticipation, hands clasped at her chest.

Dart rolled his eyes at her. "Nah, you don't want to hear it." He assured, waving her inquiry away with his hand. "It's stupid."

Rose could think of only one thing that Dart wouldn't want to say, especially to Shana. More so she figured it was because the mood would be ruined again with little hope of fixing itself a third time. Unfortunately she didn't think she could save him without saying what he refused to.

"It can't be any more stupid than ours." Haschel tried to coax him. "Besides, we're friends here. And we could use a good laugh."

Dart squirmed under their gazes, seeing what Rose had a moment before. He was trapped with no way to escape except burst their bubbles. But was that really escaping? "I…" he rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign of his nervousness. "I really don't…"

Rose was growing quite annoyed by the pressure they were putting on him. They had to see that he didn't want to answer. So she finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Would you leave him alone?" She snapped. "He obviously doesn't want to say. So bug off."

Dart breathed in deeply, relieved she'd saved him. "Rose, it's alright." He tried to convince her.

Rose growled beneath her breath. "Whatever."

Haschel smirked. "Well, since Dart is off limits, what about you?" He raised a brow at her, daring her to turn him down.

"It's none of your business." She scolded.

Shana could only image what Rose's reasons were. She was a rather dark person in many aspects. Although for a moment she wondered if perhaps her reason was the same as Dart's. And in that case she found herself wanting to know more than before.

Albert shook his head. "I don't think so." He wagged his finger at her. "Only one pass a day, and you used it on Dart." He smirked. "So out with it."

Rose's fists instinctively clenched and her lips parted to say something mean when suddenly another thought struck her. "Fine." She said smugly. "You asked for it."

Her tone caught Dart's attention more so than the prospect of knowing a little more about her. She sounded way too pleased to give away this information. That couldn't be good.

"I drink…" She trailed off to allow them to become more eager. "…to forget."

They all started, all but Dart. He knew it. One of the few reasons she would relieve him of having to tell the truth was because her reason was the same. Drinking to forget…what a bad habit. He'd eased up on it as of late considering he was back in Shana's life. He didn't want her to see such a side of him.

"Oh…" The three said in unison with varying tones of regret.

"Yeah." She quipped. "'Oh'." She hoped they felt as bad as they sounded. It's what they got for trying to pry into her life. They should have known better by now. She wasn't like everyone else. She was not an open book to be read as they pleased. She was a book that had been sealed off from prying eyes and shut tight with a lock that had no key. And maybe now that she answered like this they would never force her to partake in such games again.

They fell silent once more, pushing their glasses around to distract themselves since all the glasses on the table were empty, Dart having downed the most – four.

Albert used this as an excuse to get away, standing up quickly. "Anybody else want another drink? I can get us some more." The speed at which he spoke gave away the fact he was trying to get away from the dreariness as fast as possible.

Haschel hopped up with equal speed. "I'll go too! But it might take a while." He warned the other three. "I might try customizing my drink." He hurried away then.

Albert chuckled nervously before he quickly followed after him, thinking he might do the same and customize to buy time.

Shana sighed heavily, jumping up to try and bring them back. "Guys!" She called after them.

Rose and Dart were alone then, no one's eyes keeping tabs on their movements. Dart didn't know what to do with this. He was used to being alone with her in battle occasionally, actually a lot. For some reason it always ended up that way. But this was different.

Rose wasn't as bothered by the fact they were alone as she was the fact she knew Dart was nervous about it. She hated when people reacted that way to being stuck with her and only her. Usually it meant whoever it was was afraid of her and she didn't want to know Dart felt this way even if it was true.

Dart continued to push his collection of glasses around on the table as his nerves ate him alive. What was he supposed to say? She wasn't much for talking, kind of like him. So what was there left for them? He wanted to scream he was so frustrated.

Rose at first hoped he would remain silent, but after so long of watching him twitch like that she came to the conclusion she would rather hear him talk nonsense. "Do you have something to say?" She finally made herself say.

Dart started at the sound of her voice, smiling lamely. "Maybe…" he shrugged, searching for the right words in case the lack of proper wording would set her off. "I want to thank you for turning the limelight off of me." He chuckled faintly at his words.

Rose shrugged, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "It was nothing. They were bugging me is all."

"But…how did you know that it was…" He grimaced. "You know…the same as yours."

Rose allowed a slight smirk to play across her face. "It wasn't hard. I used context clues." She glanced back at the other three, Shana trying to pull the other two back. "They are just idiots. That's why they didn't get it."

"Rose." He warned with only a little bit of seriousness.

"It helped that I had the same reasoning too I suppose." She begrudgingly admitted. "I know how much I used to, and kind of still do, hate people knowing that. So it was obvious to me."

Dart nodded. "Well…I'm sorry."

Rose looked up, frowning and eyeing him with uncertainty. "Sorry?" She questioned. "About what?"

"Sorry that you have something that bad in your life that you have no way of forgetting, just like me." He sighed sadly, eyes sullen.

Rose sighed similar to him, placing her elbows on the table to rest her head in her hands. "Don't be. It's not worth it."

Dart wasn't sure what to say to this. He expected her to not want his pity or even condolences, but he had almost fooled himself into believing she would this once. "Alright." He shrugged, trying to force himself to look elsewhere.

Rose inwardly started hating herself for saying that. She should have thanked him instead of made him feel like he'd wasted his energy on trying to make her feel better. But it was too late now, just like always. She sighed again, "We should get the others."

Dart looked back at her, head cocked to the side some in question.

"We should get going. It'll be dark soon." She explained simply, shrugging her shoulders some. "Unless you prefer to stay and forget a little more." She surprised herself by suggesting this, it not really being in her nature to do this with someone else.

Dart appeared to be considering the idea more than he thought he would, but in the end all it took was one look at Shana and he knew he couldn't. "No, you're right. We need to get going." He stood up to get the others, not giving a second thought to Rose.

Rose sat there a minute longer than Dart, staring after him. It was sad that he had to be a victim of the devil. He didn't deserve it. Yet if he did not have the memory of this horrible past he would surely be dead. Nearly everyone perished when faced by the Black Monster. It was a miracle he had managed to avoid it, him, a five year old.

Dart snapped his fingers to get their attention. "Come on guys. It's time to go."

When Albert and Haschel spun around on their stools, Dart noticed that their smiles were a bit lopsided and their eyes were dulled. He knew instantly that they had managed to down quite a few more drinks, but weren't so drunk that they would be unable to function or realize what they were saying.

Still, Dart couldn't help but shake his head at them disapprovingly. If he had kept from getting drunk it should have been no problem for them. "You amaze me."

Haschel and Albert laughed at him, Albert scrambling to make himself seem normal and composed quickly after. "We…we are fine." He nodded as he said this.

Rose was by Dart now, just as disapproving. "I should throw the both of you out into a fight just to teach you a lesson."

Dart saw that she only meant to scare them with her words, so he didn't reprimand her. "Come on." He grabbed both of them to pull them into a standing position. "We don't have any more time to waste."

As they tried to hurry out the door, a teenager in a yellow outfit suddenly jumped in front of them. They doubted he meant harm by it, but he blocked their way.

"Kid, get out of the way." Dart waved him away, not wanting to deal with the random people that they somehow managed to draw to them. "We're kind of in a hurry."

The teen shook his head. "I've been watching you." He said with a creepy smile. "Now! Come on back to the back!" His eyes darted to bar where his boss was still missing from before he looked back to them.

"I told you, we don't have time-"

The teen remained undeterred, perky as ever. "All the way to the back!" He repeated, pushing Dart the way he wanted him to go.

Albert and Haschel didn't need convincing in their states; they simply followed Dart even though he obviously didn't want to be where he was right now.

"Oh, such slowpokes!" The teen laughed at the whole lot of them as they all finally were where he wanted them. He then quickly launched into what he wanted to say. "You guys are from out of town, aren't ya!?" His eyes were wide as bowling balls as he looked eagerly at all their faces.

Dart glanced over at Rose who looked just as displeased with the situation as he was. He needed to make sure that she wasn't going to hurt the kid just because she was annoyed and he rather hoped she would have something for him to say that could end this in one go.

Unfortunately Shana didn't share their feelings, answering cheerfully, "Yes, we are." She nodded.

"I knew it!" He did a fist pump in triumph. "I could immediately tell you are not from here! You guys…" he trailed of, leaning forward some as he inhaled deeply. "Mmm…smell like exotic foreigners!"

Dart and Rose simultaneously scooted back to further the distance between them and this weird kid. He reminded them of a stalker.

Shana, on the other hand, continued to be amused by the kid's excitement. "You're funny." She giggled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Kaffi!" He beamed. " I'm one of the workers here!"

"Oh. So you know the city then?" Shana thought it was a beautiful place. She just didn't understand it like she knew even this teenager must.

Kaffi nodded fervently. "Yep! I've lived here my whole life! So let me give ya a quick introduction to this town!"

Dart sighed heavily, not caring about the town. He would have said so too had it not been for the fact Shana was so eager. Sometimes he hated caring so much.

"You saw lots of star shapes in this town didn't ya?" Kaffi energetically motioned all around him to indicate the stars in here as an example. "There were decorations on top of roofs or mosaics on the street, right?" He waited hopefully for a response.

Shana nodded, smiling sweetly.

"It's 'cuz Tiberoans have faith in the stars." He explained, nodding matter of factly. "So, naturally, we have an advanced astronomy."

Rose rolled her eyes as the kid tried to impress Shana by seeming like a know it all. He should know that she wouldn't be into him no matter how smart he pretended to be.

Shana clasped her hands down at her waist, liking learning these things. "It's the study of stars isn't it? Sounds wonderful!" She grinned brightly, proud of herself for knowing something.

Kaffi nodded about ten times. "Right!"

Even Albert as out of it as he was started getting irritated by the pep and holdup. He had to wonder if Dart was planning on ending this any time soon. So he leaned over to whisper in Dart's ear, "We are here to pursue Lloyd!"

Dart nodded faintly, trying not to draw Kaffi's attention to them. "I know."

Kaffi had the eyes of a hawk and instantly noticed their shift. "Hey! Whadayasay?" He still did not lose his smile. "What are you two guys whispering about?" He moved over to where they were, leaning in with his hands on his hips and eyes squinted in suspicion.

Dart and Albert moved back to their former positions as they realized they weren't stealthy enough.

Rose snickered at them despite herself, eyes quickly shifting back to their annoyed look as she let them fall on Kaffi.

Kaffi jumped back away from them, laughing lightly at their reaction as he inquired. "Are you becoming more interested in stars?"

Dart rubbed the back of his head as he tried to appear regretful in saying, "I'm sorry, but…we are actually looking for a man named Lloyd."

Kaffi made a face. "A 'man'? Are you more interested in a man than stars!?"

Dart looked at Kaffi as if he were stupid. Of course he was. Normal people didn't think twice about the stars, they took them as they were.

"Just kidding!" Kaffi laughed, waving his hands in front of his face to signify defeat. "Hmm, Lloyd…?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I dunno!" He threw his hands into the air. "And if Kaffi the hipster doesn't know it means he probably isn't in this town." A pause. "So come on! Why not talk more about stars?"

Dart and Rose both went to say no as fast as was possible, Kaffi somehow still managing to beat them to the punch.

"You know what!" He clapped his hands together. "You should go see a person I think you would like! He's an astronomer named Fester!" He shook his head unconsciously as he thought about the wacky man. "He is crazy about the Moon That Never Sets and I think he can tell you lots of interesting things."

Dart perked, suddenly mildly intrigued by the mention of something in the sky he had never heard of before. "The Moon That Never Sets?" He repeated, slowly being pulled into this.

"Yeah, you know, the one over there." He pointed out the window just behind them to a moon set in sky. "The strange star in the sky all the time, day or night. I heard he is doing research about the relationship between a monster called the Black whatchamacallit and the Moon That Never Sets."

There was a collective intake of breath at the mention of the Black Monster. And they knew then that they would undoubtedly be going to visit this Fester person. Even if the others hadn't wanted to, Dart would have dragged them there anyway.

Kaffi inwardly laughed at their shift in interest. They were an odd bunch. "Why don't you drop by? He's next door."

The barkeeper, his boss, reappeared then with a dark scowl and deep frown on his face. "Hey! Kaffi! Stop goofing around! It's dark outside, so more people with be coming!"

Kaffi chuckled nervously, turning about. "Okay!" He chirped, rubbing his head. "Sorry." He glanced back at Dart and the others. "I gotta get back to work." And he ran off.

Haschel shook his head. "What a weird guy."

"Aw, but he was sweet." Shana giggled softly, not even thinking how this would affect Dart.

Dart's brow furrowed instantly and he eyed her strangely. "Sweet? Are you insane? He was a nutcase."

Shana laughed, grin almost evil as she looked at him. "Maybe." She shrugged, thrusting her head in the air as she walked slowly past him. "But at least I don't drink."

Dart started a bit. Really? She was really going to play that card? Even if he was being ridiculous, she shouldn't do that. He couldn't help that he was a little…dare he say, jealous?

"If we're going then let's go." Rose snapped them out of it. "We've been too long as it is."

Albert shrugged. "It's not like Fester's going anywhere. And besides, we aren't really going to leave at night are we? None of us know this land like we did Serdio. It could be dangerous."

Rose sighed irritably. "Dangerous or not, we're leaving tonight. Got it?"

Albert scowled at her, but he didn't say a word in return. He'd learned that picking a fight with Rose was like a death sentence –you just weren't going to win.

"Either way, we're seeing Fester first." Dart said this in a tone he rarely if even had used, one that said he would not tolerate or give heed to anyone wanting to do different. He was finally using his authority as the leader.

"Hurry up then." Rose growled, heading off with or without them.

Despite his status as leader he wasn't at the front as they left the building in search of Fester's home. Shana was at the lead, head held high.

Rose was irritated by how she appeared to be flaunting being at the front even though she probably wasn't meaning to look that way. Rose simply couldn't help it when it came to such things, especially when the one at the front didn't deserve to be there in the first place.

Shana halted a few paces from the bar, turning to face the entrance of the first building of by the bar. "This must be the house next door." She observed. It was the one with the strange plant like thing on top of it. "I wonder if Mr. Fester is in." She tapped her chin.

Dart stepped forward, tapping the doorbell on the house. As no one appeared immediately, Dart crossed his arms firmly over his chest in annoyance.

Shana frowned at his obvious impatience, waiting another minute before sighing. "Maybe not…" she murmured, shrugging her hands instead of her shoulders.

Dart shook his head in disagreement. "The lights are on though."

Shana quickly jumped at the opportunity to shine. "Let me see!" She hopped forward, pushing the doorbell another time. When it failed she took in a deep breath and yelled, "Mr. Festeeeer! Are you hoooome!?"

Finally there was a response. "Yes, yes I am! Sorry!" he hurried to the door, opening it wide for them. "I wasn't paying attention." He chuckled. "I was admiring the moon." Fester was a slim, tall man wearing a white hat, pants, and shirt; overtop which was a purple robe.

Dart stepped forward smile returning to his face, a light in his blue eyes. "Actually, we wanted to talk to you about that."

Fester perked. "Oh? Really? Well then, come on in! Let's talk inside." He beckoned them in, bringing them back into a cluttered room with an assortment of maps, papers, and odd gadgets littered on the floor.

It wasn't a very impressive home, there didn't even seem to be a bed. However there was a ladder in the center leading up to something. So maybe it was there.

"Now…" he settled back against a table. "What exactly is it you want to talk about?" He was fidgeting from the excitement swelling within him. No one ever wanted to talk about the moon or stars, at least not to him.

"We want ask you about the Moon That Never Sets." Dart was more specific this time, seeing that just saying moon could be any one of the two in the sky. Although, if there were two, Dart found it strange he'd never noticed this before.

"Oh!" Fester jumped for joy. "About the Moon That Never Sets!" He held up a finger. "Wait here for a minute. Let me get some materials."

They all nodded in unison, not wanting to rush the man.

Fester went to the corner of the room, bending down to dig for what he wanted. "You are interested in a weird matter." He chuckled. "Of course, I cannot make judgments about other people." He pulled out a book then, smile widening. "Ah-hah!" He hopped back to his feet, returning to them. "Please take a look at this."

They all gathered around closer so as to see what he had. It was a book with scribbled notes and drawings of his own and ones that had been in the book from the start. And it was all hard to understand.

Fester quickly saw their confusion and thought to explain a bit more about what it was about and the objects of his study. "In astronomy, a Moon That Never Sets cannot exist."

"Cannot exist?" Dart blurted out in disbelief. If it could not exist, how was it that it sat up in the sky as they spoke?

"That's right." Fester nodded, grinning faintly. "Stars travel the sky by catching the winds of time. But, this moon is not affected by time. It never moves, day or night. That's why it's called the Moon That Never Sets."

They all nodded albeit Rose. She didn't see the need. She already knew this thanks to her vast array of knowledge. There was little anyone could tell her that was new.

"After counting one hundred and eight years, when the Moon That Never Sets glows red, a moon child descends upon the earth to fill the world with holy bliss." He paused to let this sink in. "This is a poem of war, telling the fate given by the Moon."

They hung on to every word that passed his lips, eager to know this telling of fate. They especially wondered when the next one hundred and eight years would land.

Fester's perky expression died, turning stern as a deep frown formed and a fire sparked in his eyes. "However, what we really get is the spawning of destruction and fear that is…the Black Monster."

Dart's blood boiled at the mere mention of the name, his fists clenching instinctively. "Black…Monster!" He snarled through gritted teeth, an anger flaring in his usually calm blue eyes.

Everyone but Rose sucked in a soft breath at this revelation. So the one hundred and eight years had been back when Dart had lived in Neet. They should have known.

Rose stiffened at this part of the tale. True she'd known about it and seen it coming, but somehow saying it aloud was different. She supposed it was because she didn't like Dart when he was angry or tortured, especially about this.

Fester nodded solemnly. "Why a demon, not a blessing? What does it mean?" He paused for dramatic effect. "The mystery has yet to be resolved…"

None spoke for a time after the tale. But when they did it was Albert's voice which reached them. "I never imagined we would be able to get some information on the Black Monster here." He smiled faintly, not really happy about the circumstances, just glad that Dart might be brought closer to closure because of this.

Fester beamed. "Did you find this useful?"

Shana nodded fervently. "Yes!" She quickly looked to Dart. "You think so too, right Dart?" She smiled warmly at him.

Dart nodded slightly, a bit out of it.

"Very good." Fester was bursting with happiness inside. "It is a pleasure to be helpful to such a beautiful lady."

Dart raised a brow at Fester as he spoke of Shana. A devious smirk passed his lips after the initial displeasure. "You said who is beautiful?"

Shana's mouth went agape slightly. "Hey!"

Dart snickered, shrugging his hands. "I guess there are many ways to see things."

"Whatever!" Shana huffed, swatting at him to get him back.

Dart scowled playful, pushing her lightly back. "Stop it!"

Haschel chuckled at them, grinning from ear to ear. "Having a good friend is beautiful." He sighed. "It makes me envious."

The city bell chimed then, grabbing all their attentions and turning their heads in the general direction. "Oh, it's getting late!" Fester cried, worried. "I have to hurry up or I will be making the Princess wait!" He scrambled to pick up what he needed in his home. "It's hard to eat only by astronomy. And I'm acting as the governor of Princess Lisa as well."

They watched him scurry about not moving to leave.

As Fester hurried to the door he stopped himself. "Oh! If you want to take a good look at the Moon That Never Sets, go upstairs and take a look through the telescope. It's set in the direction of the Moon That Never Sets." He took a deep breath. "Now. I am heading to the castle!" And he disappeared through the door.

Dart chuckled as he stared at the empty doorway. "People in this city are so strange."

Shana hit him lightly on the head for the comment.

"Ow…" he grumbled, frowning at her.

"Don't call people strange." She scowled, glaring at him. "Just because they're different from you doesn't mean they are strange."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever."

"Let's go!" Rose interrupted their tiny squabble. "We need to start tracking Lloyd." A faint yawn passed her lips then even though she had tried to keep it down.

Dart chuckled. "I want to catch Lloyd just as much as anyone of you, but I think it'd be better if we found an inn and stayed there for the night" He gave Rose a look as he said the next part. "And I say that about everyone."

Rose scowled at him, quickly looking away. "I don't need to rest." She grumbled, running a foot in tiny circles on the floor. "All I need is to catch Lloyd."

"It doesn't matter." Dart frowned. "You don't have to sleep, but we're staying in an inn."

Rose growled under her breath, muttering profanities too softly for anyone but her to hear. She knew better than to say such things loudly.

"Well, we best be going." Haschel thought that the tension would have to be broken by either him or Albert since Dart didn't like to force her into doing things. "We'll need to leave soon after the sun rises.

There was a collective nod, even from a reluctant Rose, and they left to seek out an inn. It should have been pretty obvious since it was a necessity for a lot of people. At least, they hoped it would be.

It took them about five minutes to get to where they wanted to be and at that point the tiredness had hit them hard and they all were barely keeping their heads up. "Rooms for five." Dart yawned and he slapped an amount of money he figured would be right down on the counter.

The woman smiled sweetly at them before counting the money up. Amazingly it was spot on. "Alright, up the stairs. It's dealer's choice."

Dart nodded.

No one of them, not even Rose, needed prodding to go up the stairs and pick a room. They wandered almost zombie-like into the room they most preferred. Each room had two beds, so Albert and Haschel chose one, Shana and Dart picked the next, and Rose happily took a room for only her. She hated the idea of having someone watching her as she slept.

Albert, Haschel, and Rose plopped down in their beds, pulling the covers down and back over themselves. Shana, however, walked over to a row of plants lining the wall. She thought flowers were beautiful beyond compare. She always had and probably always would.

Dart went to sit down on his bed, noticing Shana an instant beforehand and instead moved over to where she stood. Her interest in such a trivial thing amused him, making a smile form on his lips. "Watching the buds?" He chuckled, standing directly behind her and looked over her shoulder at the flowers.

Shana glanced back at him, shrugging her shoulders faintly. "Maybe…" she breathed, going back to stare intently at the flowers. "They are some kind of flower buds. I've never seen anything like this either…" she shook her head at her lack of knowledge. "I wonder how they bloom."

Dart's smile spread further across his face. "You are excited about it, aren't you?"

Shana nodded, showing teeth in her smile. "Yes."

Dart took a step closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Talking about buds…you've always liked to see flowers blooming."

Shana felt a deep blush spread across her face, elated not only by the contact but his memory as well. "You remember that…" she murmured in content, leaning back some into him.

Dart nodded. "Of course."

Shana sighed happily, breathing in his scent for the first time in what felt like forever. He was never close enough for her to do this normally.

"I hope we can fill Seles with green someday." He thought aloud.

Shana nodded ever so slightly, her voice soft as she whispered. "Yes."

"Now get some rest." Dart muttered, taking her hand as he moved away from her to lead her to her bed. "You'll need it."

Shana was barely aware of what was going on at this point from a combination of sleepiness and being on cloud nine. So she absently followed him, letting him tuck her in as if she were a child even though she hated when he acted this way. Somehow…this was different.

"Goodnight Shana." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead without thinking about it.

Shana yawned sleepily. "Goodnight Dart…"

They both fell quickly into sleep, falling into dreams of each other in both romantic and sibling situations. And for once in his life the thought of them together didn't make him shudder. He couldn't say he loved the fact, but it wasn't a nightmare. And that almost scared him more.

**I hope you liked it. The style isn't much different from the first one so many of the issues some of you had with the first one probably still exist in this one. Sorry about that. I don't have time to rewrite this monstrosity of a book. I'd like to, but it's just not realistic. Please review!**


	2. The Gehrich Gang

**Happy End of the World Day! :DDD For anyone who's still alive, have an update to go out with!**

**Oh, and before I forget I'm sure many of you noticed two things that were different in the last chapter. Most notably Nello didn't show up. I'm sorry, but that scene was just weird in an out of video game context. You don't just walk into someone's house and chill there all night. You just...don't. And as for Kaffi, I know she was a girl in the game, but the name is predominately a boy name. So idk, I changed it because it fit better.**

**Well, enjoy!**

It was late at night as Rose stirred, a little at first, but there was a gradual increase in the magnitude of the movement. Before she knew it she was thrashing violently in her sleep, unable to escape the horror of her dreams, actually, her nightmares.

As she first opened her eyes within the confines of her dream world she was nowhere. She was surrounded by darkness, an empty place ripe for creating anything that her mind willed or, on bad days, exactly what she didn't want to see.

Slowly but surely the darkness began to fade away, revealing a peaceful town that she couldn't yet place. There was a clock tower at the center, the first thing to form, and it was in the middle of night. The stars and moon were gleaming beautifully, lighting the way for weary wanders. Next a barn of the sorts on the outskirts of town came into view and then everything else followed shortly.

She sucked in a sharp breath as the last pieces were put into place and she realized this was Neet – Dart's hometown and the site of the Black Monsters attack this time around. "No…" She breathed. She knew this couldn't be good.

Suddenly she was transported into one of the buildings, standing right beside a bed fit for a child. She peered over at the face of the child. Her airways restricted as she saw plain as day that the boy sleeping soundly was Dart. He looked to her to be around five, not a thing on his mind.

He was pretty adorable as a kid, at least in the way that her mind was creating him. She had no way of knowing if he really looked this way back then.

After a minute or two he started making soft noises, rolling about.

Rose raised a brow at him, wondering if perhaps he was having a bad dream like she was sure she was about to have now.

Dart's blue eyes opened wide then. His pupils dilated slightly and his breathing was a notch above normal. He laid there a minute, hands one on top of the other beneath his head, before he quickly hopped up and wandered through the house.

Rose didn't have a choice in following him. The track of her dream forced her to remain in tow. So she followed him past what she figured was his parents room all the way out to a tree stump set by their house.

He plopped down on the stump. He breathed the cool night air in deeply so as to calm down from whatever had plagued his unconscious mind.

Rose smiled as she watched him swing his legs back and forth, dragging his feet across the snow covered ground. He seemed to do this quite often judging by how methodically he moved.

But the peace was instantly broken as his sharp scream pierced the air. A bloodied knight came flying out from the outskirts and skidded across the ground near Dart.

Rose jumped, a shiver shooting up her spine at the blood chilling sound of his childish scream. Her eyes darted to find the cause of his terror and she was horrorstruck when her eyes landed on a dark figure heading toward them.

Dart scrambled up, screams never ceasing as he hurried back into his home to wake his parents.

Unfortunately, Rose was not dragged with him this time. She found herself to be glued to the spot as the scene unfolded before her very eyes. She was not even allowed the luxury of looking away.

The monster cast flames from its hands, igniting the roofs of the houses and melting away the snow in order to make flames burst forth from the ground. It didn't seem to care either. It did everything slowly and deliberately.

Rose couldn't bear watching this. She wanted to stop it so badly. It didn't help any as more tortured screams burst forth from all those awaking to their homes ablaze and the people who were being caught and burned alive by the monster…the Black Monster.

She felt an odd sensation then as she was passed through, as if she were a ghost, by a swarm of people. The last of the people was Dart and his parents, trying to be stealthier in their escape.

Dart looked back for a moment at what Rose believed was her, eyes sadder than she had ever seen them in her travels with him. Stranger still was the fact they were laced with fresh tears and his body was quaking in fear.

She didn't think Dart was capable of housing such fear, as ridiculous as it sounded. The man she knew had formed this image of strength, independence, and above all else an inability to be deterred by his emotions. Even when Lavitz had died he had only shed a few tears. Rose just couldn't picture him this way.

Rose's mind's creation of Dart's mother jerked Dart to attention. The whole family shot back into a run. His father, also made into a form she saw fitting, was in the lead. He was making sure that even if they were seen by the monster that he would be the first to go. It was noble.

The Black Monster snarled viciously, snatching up a person trailing just inches behind Dart. "Where is she?" He growled in a thick voice, grip tightening around the man's throat.

"I-I don't know!" He swore up and down. "P-Please…just let me go…!" He pleaded.

"Liar!" The monster snarled, a tainted black fire coursing through his veins and out from his hand to engulf the man.

The man's tortured scream reached her for but a fraction of a second before his body was scorched and his insides were decimated to the point he no longer had the ability to live. He instantly went limp.

The Black Monster threw him roughly to the side, sending him clear through the building at their right. "Useless." He hissed, seething as he scanned the area for his next victim. And in the end they'd all be his victim, it had to be so.

There was a sharp yelp all of a sudden and both Rose and the Black Monster's attentions were grabbed by the sound. "Dart…" Rose breathed, mortified.

Dart had tripped over a loose tree root and was lying flat on his stomach, struggling to get back up on his feet. Every time he jumped up he would collapse again, something hurt bad enough to prevent him from staying on his feet.

"Dart! Get up!" Rose tried to scream, but all that came out was empty air. Her hands shot to her throat as she groped it for something that could be constricting her airways. But there was nothing. So she went to run for him, but found that she was paralyzed too. _No…_

The Black Monster, on the other hand, was fully functional. He stomped over to where Dart sat scrabbling as fast as he could backward. "M-Mom…" He whined pitifully, staring deep into the eyes of the Black Monster.

"Where is she…?" The monster growled. "Where is the Moon Child!?"

A furious cry coming from the Black Monster ripped through the air as he was smacked with a stick held by Dart's mother. "Leave him alone!" She demanded. She hit him again before throwing the stick to the side and grabbing her child.

The Black Monster shot a stream of fire from its hand, creating a circle around the pair as it approached. "There can be no survivors." He seethed, preparing to burn them alive like all the others as he raised a hand.

Dart and his mother were huddled together within the circle of fire, both frantic and afraid of the sure to come death. As their fear rose his mother tried to whisper a soothing song. But Rose didn't get to hear it clearly as the monster cast his fire at them and…

"NO!" Rose scream split the air. The image of the dying town disappeared in the blink of an eye as she shot up in her bed, still not fully realizing it had all been a dream. Her breathing was elevated, pupils dilated, sweat dripped from her body, and her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she clutched her chest.

She was kind of worried that her scream had been transferred into reality as she sat recovering from her nightmare. But more so she was consumed by what had nearly become of Dart. Even though it was obviously unreal since Dart was here now, she just couldn't help it. It had seemed so real albeit her restricted movement and such.

Honestly, she was petrified by what she'd seen, especially Dart's young, sad face. That's what Rose needed desperately to forget. She didn't want to see it constantly as she was now! Rose shook her head fiercely back and forth, trying to shake the image away.

But it made no difference what she did that night. No matter what, she could not get the picture of Dart's face, his eyes laced with tears, and the sound of his mortified scream out of her head. It remained lodged in her brain. And she knew even sleep would not bring reprieve.

His face lingered in her mind's eye and followed her throughout her dream that night. As such she cried as she slept. It was the first time in forever, something she would not remember doing. By morning it would be no more than a nightmare.

Rose was back to her usual self the following day, no one suspecting that she had gotten little to no sleep due to her nightmares induced by a combination of hearing of Dart's reason for drinking and her own drinking. They treated her like always.

"Hey, Rose." Dart smiled, walking up to her. "We were going to go now."

Rose nodded. "Good. Staying the night has set us back quite a bit." She looked lazily over at Haschel as he passed before continuing. "And I'm sure Lloyd didn't plan on staying here, so he's probably way ahead by now."

Dart grimaced faintly. "Probably." Even though he had been content to rest last night, he now somewhat regretted the decision. Lloyd really needed to be caught before he caused more turmoil in Tiberoa like he had in Serdio. "That's why we're going."

Shana popped up then. "Hi, Dart." She muttered sweetly, hands clasped at her waist. "Everyone's up." She had been given this task since neither Haschel nor Albert had been up. Dart had hurried to instruct her to do this since Rose had stirred and he knew she would not want to wait.

"Alright." He nodded in appreciation, waiting for her to bounce down the stairs before he looked back to Rose.

Rose stared back at him a minute before asking, "What?"

He twiddled his thumbs, feelings a bit nervous. "Last night…I thought I heard someone scream." He frowned softly. "Was it you?"

Rose blanched instantly without her permission, her eyes unintentionally widening as well. "No." She said a bit shakily. "I didn't dream at all, so I had no reason to scream." She stuck her nose up marginally as she walked past Dart, a soft sigh of bitterness escaping her as she headed down the stairs.

Dart shook his head at her as he turned about and followed her. He hadn't expected a truthful answer, like usual. But it disappointed him that she would lie when it was pretty obvious he already knew the truth.

Last night her scream had jolted him awake and he sprang out of bed immediately, thinking it was Shana. When he went over to her he saw that she was sleeping peaceful and relaxed a bit. And he knew that the only other person it could have been, considering the tone, was Rose. Albert and Haschel didn't have that kind of pitch range. And it worried him pretty bad.

He had even thought of going into her room to see if she was ok, stopping only as he remembered who he was talking about. Even if she were in distress, she wouldn't want him to know. She was strong like that, unwilling to show that she was indeed human. So he'd gone back to bed and tried to forget about it. But it was definitely easier said than done.

As the events of last night and Rose's poor lie today passed through his head he found himself approaching the four who were gathered at the center of the front room. "Follow me." He moved to their front, looking back over his shoulder to make sure they had heard before heading on out the door.

Most of the time they were an odd group since there were so many of them traveling in a kind of circle everywhere they went, but here it seemed natural. People moved to and fro in tightly knit groups on purpose and accident.

"It's nice to not look strange." Haschel chuckled, speaking everyone else's minds.

Rose shrugged. "You get used to it." It was ironic that she of all of them would say this since before she'd met them she had been a loner.

As they walked, even though they knew it was a fruitless effort, they kept alert in case they might spot Lloyd carelessly walking around this crowded city. He wasn't that stupid. Whatever he was planning, he'd been planning for quite a while. He wouldn't want it to go down the drain because of that.

So naturally by the time they were at the exit they had not seen hide or hair of the man. Dart sighed heavily. "There are no signs of Lloyd after all." He wasn't shocked, just disappointed.

Shana shared his feelings. "I can't imagine that Emperor Doel told us a lie." She frowned deeply, brows furrowed slightly as she stared up at Dart's face.

Albert shook his head, going around them to face them all. "No…in his last moments, my uncle was himself again." He smiled painfully at the memory. "I think we can trust the information that Lloyd headed for Tiberoa." He paused as if unsure of himself. He quickly got over it though. "So we should assume that we crossed paths with Lloyd."

Dart's frown and eyes held a twinge of anger as he wondered aloud, "So…where in the world…?"

Rose smirked deviously, leaning back against the archway leading out of the city. "In any case, the king is getting along with a motley crew like us." She focused her eyes solely on Albert then, waiting for a reaction.

Haschel couldn't help but laugh at Rose's playful jab. "I was concerned at first." He admitted with a chuckle. "I even imagined that we were going to be pushed around by the king's ego."

Albert sent a scowl at both of them, waving his hands at them to get them to stop. "Please, stop teasing me, both of you!" He half laughed, smiling broadly. "What I would like you to do is just treat me as an equal, as a friend traveling with you!"

Shana giggled through her hands, grinning as she teased Dart. "Dart is not good at speaking with courtesy." She turned her gaze to Dart. "He gets cramps in his tongue when he tries for a long time." She giggled again unintentionally.

Dart rubbed his head, chuckling nervously at her teasing. It was true. He was never any good with being polite; he barely could manage it with people he knew. "I appreciate your solicitude, Your Majesty." He addressed Albert this way without thinking. Even though Albert had been travelling with them for some time Dart still slipped back into old ways occasionally.

Albert wagged a finger at him. "Let's stop using that 'Your Majesty'. We will be in trouble if anybody hears that." His face untensed as he got that out. "Anyway, the priority is to pursue Lloyd."

"Yes." Dart nodded firmly, anger flickering in his eyes.

Albert looked up toward the sky as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "This is not the only town in Tiberoa." He murmured.

Rose nodded. "No, of course not. If there was only one town in this country it would hardly be a country at all."

Albert stopped the tapping and scowled at Rose briefly. He then turned his gaze back on the rest. "If my memory is correct, there should be a town called Donau along the North Sea shore."

Shana perked instantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Oh! Let's go there now!" She smiled warmly to herself. "I've always wanted to see the ocean." Hellena didn't count for her since the beauty she expected to be in a place near the ocean was sapped due to the prison. This would be her first!

Dart nodded firmly. "Okay!" He did a fist pump. "Maybe we'll find Lloyd there!"

Instantly upon exiting the town they were once again met with the desert scenery that they'd passed through to get here. There was even less greenery out here than in the depths of the city. All that was seen in terms of plant life were cacti and browned messes of twigs that might have once been a bush.

But instead of going along the same trail that had taken them from Serdio to Tiberoa they veered off, not really knowing where they were going. They simply knew that if they picked a direction they were bound to find some town or another.

Rose, however, disagreed. "What are you doing?" She sighed dully after an hour of aimless wandering.

Dart stopped at the front, stopping them all. "What do you mean? I'm walking." He chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well what I mean." She growled irritably. "You are trying to find a place you don't have a clue as to how to get to."

Dart smiled falsely as he concocted a reply. "Sure I do." He insisted. "It's north, like Albert said."

Rose shook her head in disappointment. "Dart, that was the worst comeback ever." She stepped forward, surveying the area carefully before she added, "And just because you know the direction doesn't mean you can't get lost."

Dart knew there had to be more to her speech. He'd been around her far too long not to be able to tell. There were little signs that he wasn't sure anyone else saw, like the way her eyes held a certain glimmer or how she unconsciously flicked her nails against each other.

Rose sighed, hands on her hips. "The point is, being the leader doesn't mean you have to do everything on your own. If you're lost or unsure, just say so."

Dart raised a brow at her. He couldn't believe she would be so easy on what he figured she'd see as him showing poor judgment. "Really?" He said blankly.

Rose folded her arms over her chest. "Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question? Or are you trying to tell me you don't think I'd help?"

Dart swallowed hard. "You usually want me to do things on my own." He shrugged.

Rose couldn't snap at him for his answer because it was mostly true. She had done this so he could utilize the skills he already possessed to be the leader he was born to be. "Well, you can." She paused to recheck landmarks before getting to the point. "I didn't remember it at first…" She murmured. "…but I've been to Donau. It was just once, but I know how to get there."

They were all surprised, yet simultaneously not surprised. The surprise was because they hadn't thought any of them had travelled this country not counting Albert's few times to Fletz. They weren't surprised because it was Rose. Rose knew everything.

Rose ignored their mixed expressions and explained the route. "It's an extremely long walk through the desert, just like this, but there is a section that has actually been given a name. It's the Barrens."

Haschel couldn't help but laugh a little. "Isn't it all kind of barren?"

Rose scowled at him. "I didn't name it."

"So…how long do you think it'll be?" Dart figured he'd ask even though it was a stupid question.

"The better part of a day." Rose said simply, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "But once we get to Donau, it'll be worth it." Even she had to admit that Donau was beautiful. Seeing it again would be interesting.

"Then I'd rather not wait around her all day." Dart sighed miserably. "Lead the way." He waved Rose on. He already felt like he was tired from thinking of the journey ahead.

They travelled for a parching five hours through the desert region. They didn't have a lick of food and they were pretty on edge, liable to snap at each other with the slightest provocation. They didn't really mean it when they yelled at one another, but they were just so tired.

"Do you **really** know where you're going?" Albert grumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I feel like you're walking us in circles."

Rose's eyes caught fire and she rounded on him. "I'm sorry. Would **you** like to lead!? Because I'd be happy to hand the torch off to you! It's not like you'd get us lost or anything!"

Albert's fists clenched instantly, teeth gritting as his eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm the only other one that could do this!"

Dart stepped between them, holding them apart with a hand each. "Shut up!" He screamed, glaring at them both. "Both of you quit your squabbling before I have to kill you!"

"Excuse me!?" Rose growled, daring him to say something like that to her again.

"Stop it Rose!" Dart snapped without thinking. "I'm not afraid of you! I won't bend to your will and only scold him! So stop acting like you can control me." He finished his rant by pushing her back roughly.

Rose started, staring at him at first with confused eyes. She didn't intend to control him like he said, she just expected him to be the one person who would always side with her. She thought he understood her. "Whatever, Dart." She murmured in an almost dejected tone. "I don't care what you do."

Haschel scoffed at her. "He's the only one you do care about."

"Don't Haschel." Dart growled. He only felt slight guilt due to snapping at Rose because right now he was extremely irritable. He was more surprised by the fact he was managing to not bite all of their heads off more so than he was about getting angry at Rose.

"Some family we are." Shana muttered, kicking a stone with everything in her. She was so mad at a combination of things and this was the only way she could get it out without hurting one of the others like they were doing.

Dart nearly went off on Shana as well, barely able to stop himself because of an image that flashed before his eyes of Shana upset. "Shana…don't say that." It had to be bad luck.

Shana snorted at Dart. She felt a lot like Rose when she did so. It was odd.

"Enough." Rose growled. "We're here." She pointed. "The Barrens."

They all sighed in half relief and half annoyance. They were glad that they had reached this point since this meant there were maybe a couple of miles left to go before they at least could see Donau. But still, they wished it was over already so they could rest and stop fighting with one another.

The Barrens, like Haschel had predicted at the start, weren't much different from the rest of the area they'd traveled. Everything was just as dead as before, no more and no less alive. The dirt was the same tan color, and there was that occasional patch of a burnt bush. There was only one difference.

The paths here were more defined, created by layered rock formations rising up into the air. It made the area more like a canyon than a barren landscape like the terrain earlier. This was especially true when you accounted for the patches of grass protruding from cracks in the rocks.

"It should've been called the Grand Canyon or something." Albert said as a half joke, knowing Rose would probably jump on him for talking about the name again.

Rose seethed as his words reached her ears, nearly doing as he expected.

However, Dart noticed the slight shift in her already angry demeanor and immediately went to soothe her the only way he knew how. "Come on, Rose." He hissed so only she could hear. "We don't need another fight." What he did next wasn't meant to calm her down exactly, more so to distract her and make her emotions shift in a completely different direction.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as she felt his hand wrap around hers and she didn't waste time in jerking away from him, traces of a scowl present on her face. But for the most part her anger toward Albert was forgotten. It was just as Dart planned.

Strangely enough, Dart felt a small shock as they touched. He attributed it to an electrical buildup, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that it was something more and he blushed faintly.

They twisted through the maze of paths, never once losing their way, until they met with sort of bridge. It was made of the same material as the walls encasing them in this place, but honestly they didn't need it to keep going. The drop was only about ten feet and could be jumped down.

"Come on." Rose ordered, jumping down first. "Just jump. It's a waste of time to cross it and come back beneath it."

Everyone but Shana listened to her. Shana just couldn't bring herself to do it regardless of the fact it was so short. "I-I can't." She murmured, slowly moving to cross over the bridge and meet up with the others beneath it.

"Shana!" Rose snapped heatedly. "Don't be such a baby!"

"Rose!" Dart instantly snapped at her, giving her an intense glare.

"What!?" Rose yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "She needs to toughen up! Otherwise she will never amount to anything!"

"Shut up!" Dart snarled, a fire flaring in his eyes. "She doesn't have to be like you! In fact, I don't want her to be! You're too harsh! You're unbelievably harsh!"

"Guys…" Shana breathed, twiddling her thumbs as she approached.

"What!?" They both snapped at the same time.

Shana ducked her head down as their harsh voices swept over her. "I…I'm here now. We can go. And…" She swallowed hard as she tried not to cry. "You can stop fighting over me."

Rose and Dart looked from her to each other, sighing softly. Even though they were sharing feelings of regret at this point, neither would admit what they'd done was uncalled for. It showed how similar they really were.

So it fell on Albert to rally them. He coughed a little to get their attention. "Well, it'd probably be best if we got going." He offered sheepishly.

Rose's glare formed all over again without her consent. Her natural instinct of hating being told what to do was kicking in thanks to a mixture of her near to the surface anger and her regret. "You lead." She grumbled. She shoved past Shana to the back. "I don't want to."

"Rose." Dart growled through clenched teeth. "Don't do that."

"Just go." She didn't want to look at him, head turned to the side and arms crossed. "You can't possibly get lost at this point."

Dart should have known she would give up her position only when she was sure of their safety. So with a heavy sigh with irritation carefully placed in it he took his place at the front, far from both Rose and Shana. "Come on…"

Shana looked at Rose sadly for a fraction of a second before she wandered quickly up to the front to stand by Dart. She then tentatively wrapped her arms around one of his, glancing back almost fearfully to see what Rose thought of this.

Rose was grumbling expletives under her breath when she looked up to see Shana latched onto Dart. This was no surprise to her since she'd known from the beginning that Shana was madly in love with the blind fool. Yet somehow she still felt a fire flare up within her as she watched them. It didn't help that Shana was now looking back at her as if she expected Rose to react.

Shana's eyes widened as she saw Rose lock eyes with her and she quickly swirled about, resting her head on Dart's shoulder. But as perfect as it was for her, she couldn't stop thinking about Rose and her angry eyes. She couldn't because she was not sure if it was just Rose being Rose and hating being at the rear while she was in front or if it was jealousy that lurked in the depths of her eyes.

As they grew closer to the end of this maze the rock formations closing them in started to change. Now instead of blank slates of rocks, there were bones of some long gone creature resting half in and half out of them. It was spooky and for a minute Dart thought they might come to life like the Virage had. "Rose…what are these?" He asked tentatively.

Rose rolled her eyes, hiding her disbelief from her tone. "Just bones." She assured, moving closer to the front for the first time in an hour. She felt she'd sulked enough. "They won't come to life like the Virage." She nodded at Shana. "Shana could even tell you that."

Dart looked at Shana for confirmation that he really didn't need.

Shana swallowed hard. She hated the spotlight being on her like this. And yet… "It's true." She admitted, ducking her head down to a degree. "I don't feel any life in them like I did the Virage."

"See?" Rose said superciliously. "It's fine."

They all shrugged, saying simultaneously. "Ok."

Another few minutes and they saw a raised rock bridge similar to the one that had sparked a fight between them. The only difference was this one did not need to be crossed to go where they were going. It was the equivalent of décor.

Then there was a sudden split in the silence, two separate laughs reaching them.

Dart jerked his head upward, looking again at the bridge to see that there were men standing atop it which he had not noticed at first glance. "What the-"

There were three men up there, each looking worse for wear. The two on the sides wore identical hooded clothes made of light brown animal skin and didn't look to be all that strong. The one in the center, however, looked like he wasn't as big of a joke. His name was Mappi.

Mappi wore no shirt, revealing his muscles, a black pair of pants, and had his one piece of orange hair stuck in a spiky pony tail. But what worried Dart were his claw extensions on his hands. They looked almost bigger and sharper than Kongol's had been.

Mappi burst out in a maniacal laugh as he took in Dart's puzzled expression. "Are you dating those girls in a place like this!?" He cackled as he subconsciously jumped up and down. He sounded insane the way he talked and how each word seemed unable to lack that laugh.

"Who are you?" Dart growled, ignoring the guy's comment as he rested his hand on his sword. It wasn't that they looked too dangerous. He just wanted to be careful.

Mappi, the leader, burst out laughing again. "Did you hear that?" He cried, looking fervently from the bandit on his left to the bandit on his right. "They are asking us 'who we are'!"

The one on the right joined him in laughing. "I guess they think we're a bunch of doctors!" He found his own joke so amusing he fell back on his back, rolling around in hysteria.

"Should be a quack!" The second chirped, falling over like the first as he started laughing as well.

Mappi finally regained his composure, smirking devilishly. "Surprise, surprise!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and signaling for the other two to hurry to their feet.

As soon as they were on their feet the three hopped the twenty feet down off their perch to land directly in front of Dart and his friends. "We are the one and only Gehrich Gang!" Mappi cried.

The two bandits nodded fervently, "Yeah, yeah!"

Mappi snickered as he formed his next sentence. "We're so bad we scare ghosts back to hell!"

Dart stared in disbelief at the three. "They have no class." He sighed, shaking his head.

Rose nodded, totally agreeing. Even though they had done nothing to them, she already wanted to see them dead by her hand.

"Hey!" One of the bandits snapped, seething. "What did you say!?" His fists shook like crazy as he clenched them in anger.

"Yo Mappi!" The second called to his leader, eyes filled to the brim with anger as he stared intently at Mappi. "How should I cook these dumbheads!?"

"Well, hmmm…" Mappi rubbed his hands together as he concocted a plan. "" I know what!" He snapped his fingers as it hit him. "Let's get our reward of money and the bimbos!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Albert growled lightly under his breath as they insulted both Rose and Shana with their crude language. "We have nothing to give you." He hissed, taking a step forward. "But if you insist, how about a 'miserable ending' for you?"

Mappi laughed in an angry tone. "Stop yapping like that!" He pointed his claws at them. "Just leave your valuables. It's that simple!"

A loud growl erupted from Dart's throat, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Get out of our way." He drew his sword out in warning. "We don't have time to play with you."

"This is your last chance." Rose mimicked Dart's move, pointing her sword out toward them as an afterthought. "Get out of our way or you'll need a real doctor."

Mappi seethed. "ARRGGGH! I'm totally pissed!" He screeched, hopping up and down to show his anger. "Smash their heads will ya brothers!?"

Both the bandits drew twin knives, smirking evilly at the group as they bounded forward.

Dart almost felt sorry for them as they foolishly charged them. He especially felt sorry for the one that would be unlucky enough to go after Rose.

And one did go for her. He jumped from place to place as if this would help him avoid being struck as he went in to stab Rose.

Rose watched him as if he were stupid for a minute or two, sighing boredly. "This isn't even a fight." She slashed her sword swiftly across his throat as his knife reached inches from her.

The bandit sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide from the sudden flooding of his airway and the immense pain. He was so focused on trying to breathe again, coughing and spluttering like crazy, that he couldn't hold onto his weapon. It fell moments before he too was on the ground, writhing.

"You poor thief." Rose scoffed, meaning it in how pathetic he was. She didn't pity him for dying. "But you don't deserve to suffer." She stabbed him straight through the chest, the squish sound resulting letting her know she'd hit his heart.

The second one had gone for Shana. This was definitely a much better gamble.

Shana was good with long distance targets, but she failed when it came to up close encounters. So when she could not draw her arrow and shoot it fast enough to stop the bandit she had only one option left. She reared her bow back and knocked the bandit upside the head with it.

The bandit nearly fell over as his head spun from the strength of the blow. But it was still just a bow and he quickly found his footing again, leaping at Shana.

Shana squealed, trying to hit him even harder.

The bandit dodged this time, latching onto her arm. "Come on girlie!" He sneered. "You're comin' with us."

Shana kicked him in the gut as he made little progress in dragging her anywhere.

The bandit groaned loudly, shoving his knife up close in her face as a warning. "You best stop girlie or I might have to hurt you."

The sound of metal meeting flesh came next, the bandit's head flying off across the desert.

Shana screamed loudly even though she knew this meant that she was now in no danger. It was just so disgusting and disturbing to see the blood spilling from his neck to surround his body as his hands continued to twitch some.

"Be more careful." Dart kicked the body of the bandit so that his hand was no longer around Shana's wrist. "You can't let yourself get bested that easily."

Shana ducked her head in shame. "Sorry."

Mappi's whole body was shaking in fury. "You bastards!" He charged in to try his hand at swiping something from these people so that his partners deaths wouldn't mean nothing.

Dart jerked back around, sword raised before Mappi was anywhere near him.

Mappi veered off to the side just before he got in range of Dart's sword, sweeping around behind him to get better odds.

Dart turned around quickly. If he'd learned anything it would be that having your back to the enemy was just asking to die.

Mappi dove for Dart's feet, sufficiently catching him off guard and allowing himself to take Dart's feet out from under him.

Dart stumbled before falling flat on his face, a feat which embarrassed him more than it worried or hurt him.

Mappi hopped on top of Dart's back, one set of claws held over his neck. "Alright! Hand over the valuables or else!"

Dart rolled his eyes, twisting his arm around to an odd enough angle to allow him the right means to jab his sword at Mappi.

Mappi's eyes caught the movement in the early stages of the effort and he easily jumped back off of Dart. His swiftness allowed him to avoid the same fate as his partners.

Dart didn't waste time springing to his feet and swirling about so that he was looking down at Mappi who was crouched over on all fours.

Mappi sneered at Dart, lunging at his arm to at least knock his weapon out of his hand.

Dart sent Mappi spiraling back through the air as he slammed the edge of his sword on his chest.

Mappi's back arched as he smacked into the rock wall and a stifled yelp passed his chapped lips. He then slowly sank down the rock until he was touching the ground, a pained look of sad fear plastered on his face. It didn't help that there was a thin slice across his chest bleeding lightly.

Dart slowly walked toward Mappi, weapon lowered only slightly while his irritated expression remained. Although he wasn't really sure what to do with the creep. He certainly wasn't a threat.

Mappi's body shook as he scrambled to the side, trying desperately to get away from the mess he'd made for himself. "H-Hold on." He held up a shaking hand as he frantically tried to think of ways to escape.

Dart stopped as Mappi asked, looking at him as if he were stupid.

Mappi scooted a bit more, chuckling nervously. "It's…It's my fault." He hopped up in a standing position for a moment despite the pain, hands clasped together as he shook them pleadingly. "I-I won't do it again!" He swore, throwing himself down on the ground as a person might do when in the presence of God or, in his case, when begging for their life.

Dart raised a brow at the strange man's quickness to result to such petty begging. Not only that, but how was he to believe him? He was a crook, he stole, lied, cheated, and whatever else was necessary to make it by. Still, Dart found himself lowering his weapon down to his side even further.

"Please forgive me." He begged, a hint of genuine tearfulness showing through.

Dart sighed, annoyed by how easily he could be swayed, and turned to walk away.

Mappi slowly lifted his head up as he heard the first footstep and his pitiful face transformed. His eyes narrowed and became laced with malice while his mouth turned up into a sinister smirk. "Just kidding…" He launched himself at Dart.

Dart had been so caught off guard that all he had time to do was catch his breath and pull back slightly before he had lost the most important thing he'd ever owned.

Mappi's claws caught on the string around Dart's neck as he swiped for Dart's chest, flinging the precious stone across the desert.

Dart's eyes grew as large as bowling balls as he watched the stone keep on going, bouncing along on the ground.

Mappi immediately noticed the distress he'd caused and upon one last flicker of a look to Dart he dove for the object.

Dart dove for it in the same instant, having seen the gleam in Mappi's red eyes. He couldn't let the thief have it! If he lost it, Rose would kill him!

Their hands were stretched out to the fullest length possible, the tips of their fingers even with each other. But with the aid of his claws Mappi was able to flick the red stone back into the palm of his hand.

As soon as Mappi felt the cool touch on his palm he clenched his fists tight, tucking down and rolling in a million fast circles to further the distance between him and Dart.

Dart got up from the ground, feeling the breath knocked out of him as he fully realized his gem was captured. The pang was so intense, the cry of his spirit reaching him clearly, that he lurched forward. His sword which lay flat on the ground as he held it was the only thing keeping him from completely collapsing. His eyes were filled with disbelief in himself and fear of losing his spirit.

Mappi ignored Dart, opening his hand to stare intently at his prize. "What's this?" He murmured, rubbing his thumb across the smooth surface. He was so enthralled by the dim glow it gave off.

Rose shot into a run toward Mappi, eyes burning fiercely.

Mappi caught sight of her blur of a body, lifting his head up to see who it was.

Rose thrust her stiletto toward his back with blinding speed and amazing strength, putting her whole body into it. She was more determined than she'd been in a long time.

Mappi jumped swiftly to the side.

Rose slung her stiletto around in a full circle to take his head off.

Mappi ducked down with equal speed as she possessed, amazing all that watched.

Rose twisted her body around in her jump, bringing her blade down hard to slice him down the middle.

Mappi bounced backwards, turning heel and sprinting on all fours back up the rocks to the bridge.

Rose growled, breathing heavy as she brought her blade so that its point went up past her head. But the scary part was her coal eyes the way they pierced through Mappi as he ran like a coward.

Mappi cackled in victory before he split, climbing the rocks as if he were a mountain goat. In a moment's time he'd gone straight up and over, completely gone from sight.

Dart was finally getting back to standing up straight, making the daring move of walking over to stand next to Rose.

Albert sighed heavily. "He's gone."

Dart hung his head in bitter defeat mingled with shame. "It's my fault for not being careful enough." He admitted, teeth gritted and fists clenched as he grew angry more at himself than Mappi.

Rose shook her head in disbelief, unable to fully blame Dart despite the fact it was all his fault. "A Dragoon Spirit being stolen is the last thing I wanted to have happen." She grumbled, trying to keep her fury from getting loose and hurting Dart. That was also something she didn't need to have happen.

Haschel rubbed his forehead methodically, trying to process everything. "Anyway…let's move on to Donau." He could think of nothing else that they could do that wasn't completely stupid. Just going in the direction Mappi had taken would practically be suicide.

Albert nodded solemnly. "We might find out something about the Gehrich Gang when we get there." He glanced at Rose to see if she approved of both Haschel and his combined idea.

Rose averted her gaze and jerked her head to the side as an extra precaution, mouth twitching in uncontrollable anger. "Yes." She said curtly, not waiting a second to stomp off in the direction of Donau.

They all stared for a moment, not sure if they wanted to follow too closely since she looked pretty steamed. All but Dart even ducked their heads down as they tentatively walked her path.

Dart lingered longer than the others, sighing heavily and hanging his head in shame. "I'm dead." He breathed, swallowing hard. "So dead."

"Dart?" Shana called softly over her shoulder, trying not to let Rose hear.

Dart snapped his head to attention, body stiffening as he half expected the voice to be Rose's. "I'm coming." He also made sure Rose wouldn't hear. He really didn't want to start anything, not now. And he knew something would start. It was inevitable with her.

Rose's whole body seethed as she struggled to keep herself from killing them all, especially Dart, in that moment. She just couldn't believe him! He had managed a feat that seemed impossible. And she would have to chew him up and spit him out at the very least to teach him a lesson. Although she had to admit, for once she wasn't looking forward to snapping.

As they went around the next turn Dart found himself smiling faintly. The strange thing was that it wasn't because of the increased signs of life. He smiled only as he imaged exactly what Rose would say. Whether it would be about his incompetence or his stupidity or maybe even how he was too easily swayed by beggars, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he wasn't quite as bothered. After all, it was what made her her. And it's what made him so enjoy being with her, no matter what.

**Ok,about the scene where they left Fletz, it is kind of odd given the fact much more interaction goes on in the group between his joining and now. Still, I felt I should keep it. I can't explain why beyond it was in the game. And, unlike Nello, it wasn't fundamentally flawed from a 'real world' basis. If it bothers you or seems out of place, sorry. I seriously debated removing it or altering it more, I just couldn't get myself to do it.**

**Other than that I like most everything else pretty well. The dream scene was especially fun. Basically it was more of a scene to throw people off who don't know everything about the game. (none of you obviously) More like for family or friends that read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this end of the world update. And don't forget to give me one last review before we die! :P**


	3. Bitterness

**I was extremely tentative about posting this chapter. I actually really don't like it. Well...I do...but not in a sense of other people reading it. I don't know. But as you know I don't have time to edit, so it is what it has always been. That's why it makes me nervous. Well, enjoy.**

As they finally reached the town of Donau the sights they beheld were drastically different from those in Fletz. Every inch of the town was covered in greenery of all sorts. Flowers of all the colors of the rainbow blanketed the ground albeit the spots cleared so that there were paths to get to the houses in the town.

There were even trails of flowers climbing up the sides of the houses at varying extremes. No one seemed to care that it might one day overcome their house completely. The people here were that in tune with nature and loved the life of even a simple flower so much as to never destroy it unless absolutely necessary.

"Wow…" Shana breathed, hands clasped at her chest. "It's so beautiful."

Dart would have agreed, but he was impossibly preoccupied with Rose. He just knew that at any moment she was going to jump on him and berate the living crap out of him for losing his spirit.

Albert, on the other hand, felt free. "Indeed." He nodded. "It's positively verdant. Nothing at all like Fletz."

Rose simply snorted at them. It wasn't that great. It was just a town, like anything else in the world. Besides, there were more important things going on than something as trivial as taking in the beauty of a floral town.

A girl standing near the entrance instantly stiffened as she looked around at them, her expression almost strangled as her eyes grew wide with fear. "Wel-Welcome to Donau, the Flower City." She tentatively introduced them to her home.

Shana smiled warmly at the girl, barely noticing her fear. "Thank you." She beamed.

The girl let out a deep breath she had been holding, relief sweeping over her in a wave. "Thank God!" She half laughed. "You don't seem like bandits!" She sighed again, feeling so much better. "Your clothes are so filthy that at first I thought you might be!"

Albert looked down at his clothes and the others before chuckling lightly at what he'd barely noticed before. "We really are covered in dust." He shrugged. "It's natural the girl would be mistaken."

Shana quickly glanced down at her clothes, not liking the idea of being that dirty. What was worse was they had just gotten cleaned up before setting off to Tiberoa! Yet there was no denying they looked a mess. "Aw…" she murmured so no one else could hear, frowning deeply at her appearance.

Dart didn't really care what he looked like, he was used to it. But he knew Shana would not share his feelings, especially as he noticed her rubbing at her clothes. He went to say something to her about it, stopping as he became enthralled by something about her in that moment. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't look away.

Shana would have kept dusting herself off if she hadn't spied Dart's eyes on her. Realizing he was staring made her freeze in motion, eyes narrowing into slits. "Don't stare at me like that!" She snapped unexpectedly, mouth turned farther down as she glared at him.

Dart immediately snapped to attention, surprised by her harsh tone. "It's not that bad." He laughed, waving his hands in front of him in defense. "Really." All the while he was unable to stop smiling.

Shana hit him playfully, giggling softly despite her attempt at remaining annoyed.

Rose growled lightly beneath her breath, arms crossed firmly over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently. "We don't have time for fooling around like that." She hissed.

Dart and Shana's smiles instantly fell from their faces. They'd nearly forgotten that they weren't alone right now, they never really were. More importantly they were with Rose, the head of the anti-fun patrol. And she was more upset than usual.

Haschel knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. "Are you jealous?" He nudged her in the side, grinning from ear to ear. He so loved to pick on her despite the obvious consequences.

Rose's fingers curled tightly around her arms in a partial clenching of her fists. "I am just concerned about the Dragoon Spirit." She turned her head in the opposite direction of him so that he might not see how her eyes had widened at the mention of such a thing. Her? Jealous? Never! Just no.

Albert chuckled a little at the thought. "Leave her alone Haschel." It was obvious he didn't mean it much by the way he had to force down a laugh after every word. "Rose doesn't have feelings."

Rose glared from the corner of her eye at him.

Haschel burst out laughing. "But no one can resist the amazing Dart!"

Dart tentatively looked over at her, wanting to see what she really thought about all this by peering into her heart. And everyone knew you couldn't just ask, so he did so the only way possible – through the depths of her eyes.

Rose noticed him and what he was trying to do in an instant, turning farther away from him so that her secrets would not be shared. She couldn't let him know how true Haschel's words were. She couldn't get ensnared in the trap of emotions, not again. And the best way to do that was to never let anyone know how she felt. In fact, it was the only way.

"Leave her alone guys!" Shana went to Rose's defense. "She's just upset about earlier."

Rose smirked faintly. "Yeah…" She whispered to herself.

"And she's right!" Shana nodded firmly. "We need to go!"

Everyone shrugged. "Yeah." Haschel and Albert agreed. "Let's eat and rest."

As they went to scout out the area Shana had to admit it, she honestly wasn't sure about Rose either. Despite having been around her for the longest time, she was still one big mystery. Who knew if she liked Dart? Who knew why she latched onto them in the first place? Who knew anything!? All Shana knew was that if it was true, her liking Dart that is, she wouldn't hate her. She didn't think she could at this point.

Not even if Dart ended up liking her back would she start a fight, because now they were friends and she would never hurt her friends. Besides, Dart didn't like her like she knew he could Rose. She was just his baby sister. And there was little that would change such a concrete thing. So, she'd just have to see what happened. But however it ended up, she would not regret anything.

Meanwhile, as Dart and the others settled down in a restaurant, a crime was in the process of being committed. It was in the center of the town, sandwiched between a cluster of houses which rarely were used. This way no one would hear.

"Noooo!" A woman screamed at the top of her lungs as she was surrounded by a trio of bandits.

All three cackled in unison, eyes gleaming lustfully as wicked smirks formed.

Their catch for today was especially nice. Her skin was fair, her hair a beautiful golden blonde in a thick single braid, and she was just the right size. Petite was always good. But her clothes covered way to much up. Her skirt was a mile long and she had a thin blue jacket over the top of a white shirt. They'd have to do something about that.

The woman scrambled backward as they approached her, grunting softly as she felt the disheartening texture of one of the buildings. What was worse was both her sides were blocked with boxes. "P-Please…leave me alone!" She begged, eyes shooting rapidly about to try and find something, anything, to be used to her advantage.

The three laughed harder as she pleaded, closing in even more.

The woman ducked her head down as an automatic reflex, body beginning to shake. "W-What are you going to do!?" She wanted to know something!

The one at the center gratified her words with a response. "We are deciding that now!" He leaned his head closer, memorizing every bit of her.

The woman shook harder as he came within a foot of her. She knew she shouldn't have wandered from her knights! She should have been a good girl and done as she was told! And now she was going to get hurt for her disobedience!

The first one laughed even harder at her pathetic nature as he drew away. "As I expected." He mused. "You are one of the Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau aren't ya!?"

Her lip turned downward, quivering like the rest of her as she tried not to look at them. She just wanted to go back home. "P-Please…let me go."

"HA!" The first couldn't believe her. "You have to be stupid if you think we're letting **you** go."

The second leaned in next, looking her dead in the eye. "You have such a pretty face, don't you?" He snickered, reaching out to touch her face.

She let out a high pitched squeal, slapping his hand away without a second thought before she drew further into herself. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, tears filling her crystal blue eyes.

The third laughed at her and the bandit who touched her. "Great! Selling her will make us rich!"

They all nodded, grinning devilishly.

"Oh no…" She moaned, falling to her knees on the ground. She then buried her head in her hands, sobs racking her body.

"Now, don't make a noise and we won't harm you!" The first ordered her, each drawing a knife from their pockets to show they meant what they said.

The second moved forward, grabbing her by her braid to pull her forward. "Stop crying girlie!" He demanded, holding the knife to her throat. "Or else."

She swallowed hard, daring to disobey them. "So-Somebody help!" She screamed, tears flowing down her light skin.

Suddenly a door swung open and a man appeared before her eyes.

She could scarcely believe this. It was so much more than a miracle. It was a sign from the heavens. Only he didn't seem to pay any mind to her and her situation. It was like he was oblivious. Or worse…he just didn't care and would not bother stopping this atrocity. Then she started hyperventilating. "Oh, gentleman over there! P-Please…help…" She reached out as if to bring him her way.

The man paused as he heard her call to him, looking with mild interest at her. But he did no more. He didn't move to aid her.

All the bandits spun around quickly, eyes narrowed at the intruder. He was going to ruin everything. "Just go away!" The first snapped, knife at the ready. "Or you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah!" The third growled.

The man took a few steps away, stopping to smirk faintly and shake his head in disbelief of their stupidity. He then slowly drew his sword from its sheath, eager to use it if necessary.

"Are you gonna get in our way!?" The first snapped, quaking with fury. No one in this town dared stand up to them. They ran this joint!

He chuckled lightly. "Please continue." He prompted, turning about to face them. He then stuck his blade down in the ground in cockiness.

The second stared in disbelief. "What!?" His grip on the woman was loosening and he was so preoccupied with this strange man that he wasn't holding the knife so close to her throat anymore.

"If you don't mind dying." The man added, eyes holding a dangerous gleam as he smirked.

The first bandit grasped for words as the man stood there like he was better than them. He could not believe this guy!

It was the third who spoke for them. "YOU are the one to die!" He snarled, charging at the fool with his knife raised.

The man didn't even have to use his sword; he simply raised an open hand up and stretched it out in their direction. The instant the bandit got within a foot of him he was sent spiraling back, as if he'd hit an invisible wall, and slammed against the building just inches from where the woman sat.

The woman sucked in a sharp breath as she stared wide eyed at what this man was able to do. She had never felt so lucky.

The other two bandits were barely thinking of the woman at this point. They were shaking in their shoes as they stared agape at their other member. "Wh-What did you do!?"

The second bandit no longer held the woman, knife pointed shakily at the man. "You-You freak!"

The man drew his sword back from the ground, alternating its target back and forth between the two still standing. "Shall I continue?" He raised a brow. He almost hoped the answer was yes.

The third bandit slowly got back to his feet, exchanging frightened glances with the others before they made a silent decision. They ran.

The man snorted conceitedly at them. "Fools." He sheathed his sword, turning away from the woman without bothering to ask if she was ok. He had things to do, places to be. He didn't have time for any more than he had given.

The shaken woman slowly calmed down, just noticing the man leaving before it was too late. "P-Please wait!" She called out, reaching for him as she stood back on her shaking legs.

The man stopped, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

She smiled through her tears, rubbing fervently at her eyes and face to rid them of tears. "I don't know who you are…but thank you very much for helping me!"

He shrugged, waving a hand at her dismissively. "It's nothing."

"Oh, please." She moved a bit closer, hoping she might get a better look at him. "Let me at least have your name." She half begged, hands clasped at her chest in the perfect image of innocence.

He chuckled softly at her curiosity as he turned to face her for a moment. He wondered if that same curiosity might one day get her killed. Almost like today. "It's Lloyd." He said coolly, noting her appearance.

Her faint smile widened as she got both his name and a good look at him. "My-My name is Wink." She felt the need to tell him, fingering her waist long braid out of habit. "I am a Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau."

Lloyd nodded faintly, acknowledging her, before he turned back around and left her all alone again.

Once the door slipped shut behind him, Wink let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, Lloyd." She breathed in an almost infatuated manner, sinking back down to her knees. "Ah…"

The group was still not back to the way they'd been before the Barrens as they exited the restaurant. Rose and Dart just couldn't deal with what had happened like everyone else had – by pretending it never happened. Because it had. If it hadn't, Dart would still have his Dragoon Spirit. There was no way to pretend that away into oblivion.

They both knew they needed to get over this by confronting each other too. But neither could work up the courage to say anything to the other in front of everyone else. If there was to be a scene, and there would inevitably be one, they wanted it to be at least a little private.

That was why as they searched for a hotel to rest in, Dart resolved to pull her to the side and get this mess over with. He was even about to reach out for her as he opened his mouth when his attention was drawn elsewhere.

Soft sobs were coming from a woman in a yellow dress. She was sitting on the steps of her home with her head buried in her hands, murmuring something or another.

Dart looked with interest over at her, slowly diverting from the path he'd been leading them down to walk over to her.

As he grew near he could better make out the words she was spitting out. "Oh why?" She blubbered. "Why did you go Lynn?"

Shana was the only one that followed him down his new path, stopping by his side to watch the woman he was focused on.

"We are having a wedding soon." She still hadn't noticed them. "It's impossible to have a talk with the Gehrichs."

Dart noticed then that she was holding a crumpled note in her hand and he couldn't help but wonder what it was about. Perhaps it was the source of her distress.

"What's wrong?" Shana timidly asked.

The woman jerked her head up out of her hands, eyes big as basketballs as she stared in fear at them. "Who-who are you!?" She shrank away from them some as the question passed her lips. She couldn't help but feel like she might be attacked.

It didn't take a genius to detect her fear, so Dart saw it instantly. "Don't worry." He tried to sooth. "We are not bandits." He smiled halfheartedly.

"Really?" She smiled in relief, wiping her eyes fervently.

Dart nodded. "Who are you?" He didn't like not knowing.

"Kate."

Shana smiled sadly. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

Albert decided to step aside with them, leaving Haschel and Rose behind. "We might be able to be of some help." He assured. "So you can tell us."

Kate nodded faintly, standing as she felt sure of herself and them upon the approach of a man with such a regal appearance. "Okay." She lifted the letter up to stare at the outside of it. "It all started this morning when I finished my errands." She swallowed hard. "I came home, and Lynn was gone."

All their expressions fell as they listened to her stumble along with her tale, even Haschel who was stuck farther away with Rose. But of course Rose stayed her usual unaffected self.

"In his letter…" She opened it regardless of the fact she had memorized it by heart at this point. "…it says he is going to try and persuade the gang to pull themselves out of Donau." She watched her feet intently as she spoke. "I'm supposed to wait for him at home."

Dart frowned deeply. "He left a letter?"

Kate perked suddenly, eyes alight. "I have an idea!"

Dart nodded, signaling that he was listening.

"If I show this letter to the mayor, he might do something to help! The mayor is Lynn's father after all." She said with hope.

"I see." Shana looked up at Dart. "You think we could do it for her?"

Dart instinctively glanced back at Rose. He knew she had to have been listening even if she was pretending to ignore what was going on.

Rose caught the look he was giving her, but she refused to have anything to do with him right now. She shoved her nose into the air and crossed her arms over her chest with even more defiance.

Dart rolled his eyes. "Of course. It won't hurt anything." He would never tell Shana this, but the only reason he wanted to do this was because he knew how mad it would make Rose.

An initial response of anger could not be held from her expression as she heard the ring of scornfulness in Dart's tone. But she quickly hid the truth. He was doing this on purpose. He'd seen what she thought of helping this insignificant girl. She was no fool. God was she going to verbally beat him when she got the chance.

"You have to wait for Lynn here." Dart made sure she realized this, even though Lynn more than likely wouldn't be coming back without them bringing him back.

Tear started to come back to Kate's eyes as they said they'd do this for her, although this time they were tears of happiness. "Oh, thank you!" She praised, handing them the letter.

Shana took it from her, smiling warmly. Kate was so devoted to Lynn and she had no doubt Lynn was just the same. It made her think of what she and Dart could have been if the circumstances had been only slightly different.

"Come on Shana." Dart growled with a mixture of annoyance and tenderness that usually wouldn't meld so well yet somehow did in this moment. "We have to do this." He took ahold of her hand as he turned away from Kate, pulling her along.

Shana smiled in infatuation as their skin met, a little spark running from his rough skin to her smooth skin. "Ok, Dart." She said as if she weren't doing a million flips on the inside.

"Oh!" Kate called. "It's the highest point in the town!"

Albert nodded to her, letting her know her words hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

Dart's eyes immediately went to Rose as they changed course, trying to gauge how right Haschel's teasing had been. He would like to believe that it was all bogus, but something told him there was a hint of truth to his words. And he had to know how much a hint really was.

Rose's eyes narrowed to the extreme as she watched Dart hold hands with Shana. She then instantly hated herself for not knowing why she was bothered. She wanted to say it was because he was stringing Shana along just to see how she would react to him being with her, but she wasn't sure. In a way she knew it had to be more. And that scared her. She didn't want to be jealous. She had had enough of that to last her a lifetime. That was why she swore she felt her eyes sting with tears as she thought back.

"Better move it Rose." Albert snapped her out of it. "Or else you'll end up last."

Rose's eyes widened and she quickly came back to reality. "Right." She muttered, stopping as she went to step past him as she thought to say something. "And…thanks." Just as quickly as she said it, she was leaving him behind.

Albert smiled. For her that was like the sweetest gesture in the world. Honestly he could barely believe she'd say such a thing, and to him of all people. Yeah, he'd treasure that for a good long while.

"She said it was the highest point in the town." Dart murmured to himself, tightening his grip on Shana's hand. "So I guess it's up there."

They'd wandered back around to the front of the town and then taken a path they'd previously left untouched to get to a section farther in the back. It had multiple sets of thin walkways strung overhead that led up to homes sitting up in the air. There were a bunch of them, but only one from this point.

Dart took the stairs up and into what he hoped would be the mayor's residence. If not, he would be beyond embarrassed after walking in on a person's home like that. So he crossed his fingers with his free hand, silently saying a prayer.

Upon entering the building Dart still wasn't entirely sure about this being the mayor's residence. Although there was a guy just standing there in the doorway ahead, so Dart felt a little better about just walking right in. "Um, sir." Dart started, smiling falsely. "Is this the mayor's house?"

The butler wagged his finger at them. "No, no, you can not meet the mayor because he is busy." The butler gazed back behind him to see if the mayor was listening in again. "I'm sorry, but please come back some other time."

Dart rolled his eyes at the jittery man. "Can you at least take a look at this letter?" Dart didn't really expect a change and for once he didn't care if there was. He was so tired. He just wanted to rest.

The butler's eyes ran over the paper at lightning speed, growing wider by the second. "Th-this is…" he shook his head in disbelief. "P-Please come in!"

Dart found a hint of a smile again as they grew closer to being done with this foolishness.

The butler sped off around the corner, flailing his arms wildly. "Mayor! Mayor! A horrible thing has happened!"

The mayor looked up with little interest, eyes dull.

"It's about Mr. Lynn!" He reiterated so that the mayor would understand the gravity of the situation.

The mayor sucked in a sharp breath, startled more so than he'd been in his life. "What happened?" Still, he tried to sound as if he were calm.

The butler handed him the letter, unable to stop bouncing on the balls of his feet due to fear.

The mayor's eyes grew larger still. "What kind of man would venture to face the Gehrich Gang by himself?" He could no longer hide the distress in his voice. His heart felt as if it were being seized and squeezed with no mercy. Lynn was his only child. He couldn't bear losing him.

The butler shook his head sadly. "I didn't know Mr. Lynn was that consumed with…" he trailed off as he saw the mayor's expression grow further pained.

The mayor bit his lip, fighting back tears. "It was my fault." He admitted, shaking his head slowly. "It's my fault for not realizing it!"

The butler clasped his hands together, bowing his head some. "I bet Miss Kate is very stressed."

The mayor took in the butler's words, but did not acknowledge him with a response. Instead he looked to Dart and the others who were standing idly by. "You must go." He half ordered them, managing a stern expression. "As the mayor, I don't want you to be involved in this."

Dart smirked faintly in bitter amusement. "We are already involved." He grumbled, eyes darting to Rose for half a second. "The gang took something very important away from me."

The mayor nodded slightly, knowing without a doubt what would come of this. "I see."

"So, where do they come from?" Dart was more eager than he'd been in a while.

The mayor nodded gravely. He knew he would ask such a thing. "They are from the Valley of Corrupted Gravity." The mayor sighed sadly as he saw Dart wanted more. "But we don't know anything about them other than that." He admitted.

The butler jumped in quickly, hoping to stop them. "That place is very dangerous! They say nobody can come back once they enter the valley."

"Butler!" The mayor cried in horror. "Don't say that! Lynn…" he swallowed hard. "Lynn went there."

The butler smiled apologetically, snapping into a mode of determination instantly afterward. "Now we have to gather the people of Donau to form a rescue team!"

The mayor shook his head fervently. "And then what will happen to the city? The gang might take over!"

Dart couldn't believe what he was about to do, but it wasn't enough to stop him. "Let us do it."

Rose shot daggers at him with her coal black eyes. It didn't matter that they had to go anyway. She didn't want the responsibility of taking care of a mere human, one that probably couldn't wield any form of a weapon. Even a bow like Shana's would be better.

Shana reacted the exact opposite of Rose. She looked up at Dart with a bright smile on her face and acceptance in her brown eyes. "You were planning to go anyway, weren't you?"

Dart nodded to her, smiling faintly even though he never stopped feeling Rose's angry eyes on the back of his head.

"Oh!" The mayor jumped for joy. "It is encouraging to hear that warriors like you are going!" He smirked, clenching his fist before him. "Now I can face those punks in our city with courage!" He laughed with a newfound sense of determination.

Dart was glad that he was able to inspire people so easily. It almost made it worthwhile to go so far off track like he had.

"And now we have to go." Rose hissed, grabbing onto Dart's arm to drag him out of there. She knew if he had the chance to bask in glory he would surely take it. Not that he was conceited or anything, he just wouldn't pass up the chance was all.

Dart didn't bother fighting her much because he both didn't want to make a scene and he knew in the end it wouldn't make a difference what he did. She would win. She always won.

"Bye!" Shana waved to the mayor and butler before scurrying on after everyone else and out the door.

"Why did we leave so quickly again?" Albert asked Haschel as they hung back a little bit away from the other three.

Haschel shook his head. "Rose, that's why. You should know better than anyone that she doesn't like helping people she doesn't care about."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me about that one." Albert grumbled, crossing his arms. "But still, this is where we are going. I don't see the big deal."

"Like I said." Haschel half laughed. "It **is** Rose."

Albert shrugged. "I guess that's good enough."

The next thing that really registered in Dart's mind didn't occur until Rose had him in a room with her and slammed him hard against the far wall. "What the hell!?" She spat. "Why did you offer to help that stupid man!?"

Dart barely reacted to her rage outwardly, only grunting softly as he impacted the wall. On the inside he was screaming in confusion. She had never shown such anger to him in the course of their relationship. He'd seen her do this to everyone else, but not him. The closest came when on the way to the shrine. But…that was so long ago. "What do you mean?" He growled coolly.

"You know exactly what I mean! We don't have time to deal with people like that!" Her hands remained pressed up against his shoulders as if it would really keep him pinned on the wall.

Dart allowed a hint of anger to slip onto his face, eyes betraying the irritation he felt. "It won't cost us any time." He attempted to reason. "It's the same way we're going." He pressed his lips tightly together to hide the fact his teeth were grit. "And you know that."

Rose's arms shook slightly. "I don't care!" She snarled. "I don't want to babysit a useless human!"

"A useless human, huh?" He parroted her. "Is that what you thought of me too when we first met? Was I useless?"

Rose started the slightest bit, quickly regaining her appearance of unbound fury. "You weren't just human!" She tried to reason. "You were a Dragoon!"

"Liar!" Dart finally snapped. "You said so yourself! Back in Hoax! You didn't save me at first because of that. You did so because you wanted to."

Rose cringed as she was hit with the truth. "Don't fool yourself." She scoffed regardless of how right he was. She refused to let him know he had it pegged. "It was a convenient lie."

Dart's eyes caught fire. "You're ridiculous!" He barked. "You can't take back what you said! So stop trying!" His fists clenched at his side at this point, him so close to doing something he knew he'd regret.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" She brought him forward and slammed him back into the wall again, breathing a notch above normal as she stared him down. "I. Did. Not. Say that."

Dart shook his head in disbelief. "Rose, stop. Just stop." His narrowed eyes softened considerably. "You don't have to be such a hardhead." He chuckled softly. "It's ok to let your established demeanor slip a few times. Just because you do doesn't mean you aren't good enough."

Rose seemed to cool for a fraction of a second before the fire returned to her eyes and her hands gripped tighter on his shoulders. "Stop trying to make this about me! It's not about me! It's about you and your inability to turn anyone down!"

Dart growled under his breath, losing his patience. "No. That's not what it's about."

"Yes it is!"

"No!" He snarled. "It isn't! What this is about is your inability to handle losing!"

Rose started a great deal, the words posed to attack him dying in her throat.

Dart took this opportunity of her shock to turn the tables. He twisted out of her hold, latching onto the middle of each of her arms and held them tightly to her side. "That's why you can't handle helping these people! That's why you can't have normal relationships! And that's ultimately why you can't handle situations like this without losing control!"

Rose couldn't move, she knew it, but she refused to lose this. Even though she was basically proving his point in doing so, she had to win. So instead she leaned in inches from his face, sending him the dirtiest glare possible. "You're wrong."

"No, I'm not." He shook his head. "You denying it just proves my point."

Rose squirmed in his hold, not wanting to be stuck. This way it was too easy to be interrogated. And the feeling of being trapped like an animal swiftly caused her to come closer to the brink of losing all control. "Stop it!" She shouted in a voice that almost didn't sound like hers.

"Only if you admit it. Just admit it."

"Never!" She shrieked. "I'll never admit it! I won't."

"Damn it Rose!" Dart shook her some. "Why can't you be a little more like Shana!? Just for once!"

"Oh! So now I'm not good enough for you, huh? That makes me want to tell you all my secrets! Yeah! Totally."

As Dart went to open his mouth and snap back the sound of the door opening jerked his attention away from Rose. "S-Shana!" He chirped in bewilderment, instantly drawing his hands away from Rose. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you wanted some food. The inn has snacks." She said sweetly, hands clasped behind her back. "What are **you** doing here?" She said with much more suspicion. This didn't seem like a normal scene with two people chatting. Rose looked positively pissed. Could it be…were they…fighting?

Dart smiled without a trace of believability. "We were just talking." He chuckled, rubbing his arm nervously. "But I'll be down to eat in a minute. You go on ahead, ok?"

Shana gave them both one more doubtful look before perking back up. "Ok! See you in a bit!" She spun around and ran back down the hall, out of sight.

The instant Shana was out of earshot, Dart snapped back into serious mode. Although this time he made sure to speak much lower. "I'm not asking to know your deepest darkest secrets. I'm just asking for a little truth." He drew in a deep breath. "Now please Rose. Just tell me the truth."

"The truth?" She repeated his words, testing them out on her tongue as she moved to shut the door back. The truth. It had been so long since she'd had to give the truth she almost didn't know how. "You want the truth?" Her voice was rising in volume and she was slowly making her way back to stand in front of him. "The truth!?"

Dart stood before her with a stern look plastered on his face. He knew she was about to explode, but since she'd shut the door he found himself not caring. He would take her abuse because it wasn't really abuse. Maybe to others it was, but he understood her more than a stranger. He knew her better than anyone.

Rose bristled, inches from his face as she snarled, "**You** are the problem!"

Dart started only slightly, not completely surprised by this. It made sense. Now if only she would actually admit the real reason he was the problem and not hide behind the excuse of agreeing to save Lynn.

"**You** are what's wrong with me!" She shoved him roughly back after every sentence. "You couldn't just kill him! You had to go and feel sorry! You had to let him steal your Dragoon Spirit! And you got us wrapped up in this mess! It's all your fault!"

"I know." Dart didn't deny it. He'd never planned on denying it. All he wanted was for her to say what was actually bothering her.

Somehow this didn't satisfy her. "Then fix it! Don't waste time racking up errands! DO. SOMETHING."

"I will." Dart remained calm, too pleased to really get mad.

Rose's body shook with anger and confusion. "Stop that!" She demanded. "Stop letting me walk all over you!" She had him pinned up against the wall again at this point, her face still inches from his.

"You're not walking all over me." Dart rolled his eyes. "You couldn't do that if you tried."

Rose raised a brow. "Prove it then." She challenged, smirking deviously.

Dart shook his head in disbelief, the amusement showing through in his eyes. "I'm a guy. There's nothing else to prove."

Rose didn't like the sexism one bit. "Either you prove it to me, or I'll have to stab you because that comment was not in good taste."

Dart shrugged, still not looking as if he would move.

"Dart." Rose said through clenched teeth. She was starting to get angry again.

Dart sprang into action, swiftly grabbing her wrists and twisting them behind her head as he simultaneously used only the force necessary to pin her down on the floor. "Check. And mate." Dart smirked in triumph, looking square into her coal eyes. They were so mysterious and beautiful, just like her. Although they gave more away than she herself would ever give willingly. And even when they were angry, similar to now, they never lost their captivating quality.

Rose was startled at the speed he was able to overtake her in. She'd never seen him move that quick outside of the heat of battle. Rose smirked then as she thought of something. Perhaps this was like a battle to him. And as it appeared, winning this made him much happier. "I hope you don't think this makes you better."

Dart laughed out loud. "No, never. I just caught you off guard." It's what she wanted to hear, he could tell. And he was happy to give her what she wanted.

Rose's smirk grew further. "Don't sell yourself short." She playfully scolded, not struggling in the least to escape his trap. "Even catching me off guard isn't easy to do."

Dart grinned widely. "Wow, a compliment. I feel privileged."

Rose would have hit him for being so stupid if he hadn't had her hands down above her head. Instead all she could do was stare wistfully up into his blue eyes. They were so bright, so full of life, so unlike her own. She knew hers must be cold, dark, depressing. As she thought this, her happiness died.

Dart noticed her shift in feelings and was instantly affected. "What's wrong?" He was worried he'd unconsciously done something to hurt her somehow. He wasn't even thinking of the fact he was sitting on her anymore. He was in the mindset of just talking, like things were normal.

"I was just thinking…" Rose started to say, averting her eyes and trailing off as she realized she was about to spill her thoughts.

Dart nodded. "About what?" He pressed, crossing his fingers in his mind as if it would really change whether she would tell him or not.

Rose shook her head. "Never mind." She grumbled. "Now…get off."

Dart sighed, scooting over to the side of her as he released her wrists.

Rose sat up, shaking her head to try and get her hair to fall back into place.

They just sat there in silence for what felt like forever, trying not to look at one another at the same time while they tried to sneak glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

It was about five minutes later when Rose went against her very being in speaking. "Your eyes…" She murmured out of nowhere.

Dart sucked in a soft breath. "What?" He couldn't have heard that right.

Rose smiled painfully. "What I was thinking about. It was your eyes."

Dart didn't know what to say to this, so he did the only thing he thought would keep her from stopping – he remained perfectly still and silent.

She scoffed at herself. "It's silly. But I was comparing yours to mine. And unlike in battle, yours won hands down." She sighed heavily, hating herself for bending to his will. She shouldn't have been speaking so freely what she thought on a whim.

Dart snorted at her sneaking in a jab at him even in a moment that at first seemed to be serious, like next to all the conversations they had. "What do you mean?"

Rose shrugged. "Your eyes are so peaceful, so endearing, so happy. Looking at you, no one would think you were a victim of circumstance."

Dart smiled painfully. "Your eyes can be that way too." He tried to encourage. "You just have to look at the right angle."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Stop it." She said in amusement, pushing up to her feet. Now she was looking down on Dart, him defenseless against anything she might do. "You make me sound like a funhouse mirror."

Dart leapt to his feet, taller than her once more. "No, I make you sound human."

Rose grimaced. "I don't like to think of myself that way. I'm not like others."

Dart shook his head at her resistance. "Ok." He shrugged, finally giving up. He didn't want to press too much in case that would drive her further into herself. "Then let's go eat." He headed for the door.

Rose stared intently at the floor boards, twiddling her fingers, before she snapped to attention. "Wait!"

Dart turned his head to gaze lazily back at her. "Yeah?"

Rose averted her gaze as she tentatively dared ask. "Why…did you just let me yell at you?" She murmured, not proud of what she'd done mere minutes ago. "You didn't have to."

Dart smiled warmly to both her and himself. "Because that's what you needed." He said simply with a small shrug. "And when you need something, it's best you get it."

Rose snorted. "So…I scare you too." She laughed bitterly. "Ok."

Dart's eyes saddened and he felt he had to turn around completely to face her. "No." He shook his head. "No, that's not it." He swore up and down.

"Then explain." For once she honestly didn't know what he meant. She wanted to know.

"You could never scare me." He scoffed, smiling again. "What I meant is, I don't like to see you upset. And when you don't blow off some steam you get more upset than ever. So I let you yell at me." He placed his hand back on the doorknob. "It's what friends do."

"Friend…" She breathed to herself, twisting the word about in her mind and mouth. "Friend."

"Dart!" Shana screamed from afar. "Dart!"

Dart jumped at her voice, not having been prepared for it. "We-I'm coming!" He corrected himself, looking back at Rose. "So? Are you coming?" He eyed her hopefully as he slowly opened the door.

Rose thought seriously on the matter. She wasn't sure about all this. She then tentatively went to speak.

However before she got the chance, Shana popped up again. She latched onto Dart's arm and leaned against him. "Hi Dart!" She chirped, smile as bright as the sun.

Rose's barely there cheerful expression instantly fell. "No…I think I'll go to bed. I'm pretty tired." She gently pushed them out, shutting the door behind her before she sank down the sleek door to sit on the floor. She sighed heavily, leaning her head down on her raised knees. "God, help me." She breathed.

Dart cringed as the door was shut in his face. He should have known she'd do this, he should have known. Yet he had not. He'd actually let himself believe she was going to go and eat with them.

"Dart?" Shana chirped, eyes gleaming with cheer. "Are you ready?"

Dart forced a smile. "Yeah, come on." He looked back at the door for a fraction of a second before he reached down for her hand. As he did so he swore he heard muffled sounds of anger.

Shana took his hand happily, loving the heat that it possessed. "So, what do you want?" Shana pretended not to see what was going on by being perky, but in reality she saw just as clearly as anyone else. She saw that Dart and Rose were spending a little too much time together, she saw that Dart lost the glimmer in his eyes when she left, and she saw how Rose withdrew from normal activities when anyone but Dart was involved. She simply pretended not to.

Dart started slightly as her voice breached the safety of his mind. "What?"

Shana giggled sweetly at his unawareness. "Silly." She made fun. "What do you want to snack on?"

"Oh." He murmured. "I don't know. Whatever you're having."

Shana rolled her eyes without him seeing. "Ok, Dart." She shrugged. "As long as you're happy." She snuck in the carefully placed edge in her tone so as to shake him up. He needed to know that the way he was acting was disgruntling for her.

Dart sucked in a soft breath, eyes widening some. "Shana…" He tried to say, unable to finish. "Shana…I'm sorry for being this way. There's just a lot on my mind."

A lot like Rose? That's what she wanted to say, bitterness abound. But she knew better. Instead, she'd make him feel like it was ok. "Don't worry about it Dart." She giggled, smile brightening further as she gazed up at him. "Everyone has off days." She made the daring move of stretching up and nuzzling him lightly.

Dart blushed lightly at the touch of her soft skin, not having expected it. He hadn't realized she was so daring, nor had had realized she was so determined to make him hers. It impressed him greatly. She wanted it so much more than Rose. "Yeah, I suppose your right." He agreed, nuzzling her back without thinking. And as he did so he actually felt something. Could it be…was he slowly falling for her…?

Shana sighed in content as he showed her feelings in return. She still wasn't sure if it was anything more than a brother loving his sister, but she swore she felt something more in that moment. There was a certain spark that she couldn't deny. And it was then that she decided that Rose wasn't as far ahead of her as she'd once thought. There was actually a chance that she, Shana, could win Dart's heart.

***hides under rock* What did you think of it? I don't know about it. I hope you liked it. But please don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. (Like how I put too many romantic hints in there.) Do I? Or how Rose is too mean.**

**Well, next chapter we see Meru. I remember actually liking writing Meru. Before I did it I didn't think I would. Anyway, review!**


	4. The Beautiful Dancer Meru

**Here's another update. Finally the moment you've all been waiting for - Meru's introduction! She was really fun to write back when I did this. I hope you enjoy!**

That night wasn't all that great for any of them. They all had something bugging their mind both consciously and unconsciously. For Rose it was still Dart's past and the new addition of what she supposed was jealousy. For Dart it was the regret of leaving Rose to her own devices in favor of Shana. For Shana it was stealing Dart away and knowing deep down that she didn't stand a chance. Albert worried over Princess Emille and for Haschel it was his daughter even though he hadn't worried about her in so long. They all had their handicaps.

Yet come morning not a one of them looked like they'd struggled with sleep the night before. It was as if everything were normal. They were pretty good at that – acting normal. But they wouldn't tell the others because they knew doing so would mean everyone else knowing they weren't ok. And that wasn't ok.

"Everyone up?" Dart yawned loudly, stretching his arms out above his head.

They yawned like him, nodding their heads in the process.

"But just because we're up doesn't mean we're not still tired." Haschel chuckled, yawning again. His dreams of Claire had ruined all chances of a peaceful sleep.

"You should learn to calm your mind." Rose scoffed as if she had actually managed to do such a thing. "If you did you wouldn't be plagued by such stupid things as nightmares or maybe not even dreams."

Albert rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. I heard you tossing and turning all night long." He shook his head in faint amusement as he walked toward the exit. Just before leaving he turned his head around to see her from the corner of his eye. "Don't preach to the choir." Then he left.

Rose growled angrily beneath her breath. "He thinks he knows everything." She mumbled. "He doesn't know anything."

Dart walked up to stand even with her, pretending not to hear her mumbling. "We should probably go quickly if you want to take the lead from him." He smiled brightly, knowing she'd hurry when given such an incentive.

Rose sent a dark glare his way, thrusting her head into the air instantly after in order to hide the smirk of amusement that was spreading across her face. "Don't worry. I'll get the front spot no matter when I leave." Regardless of her cocky words, she still hurried to be the second out the door of the inn.

Dart chuckled, smiling warmly after her. If you could expect anything from her, it was that she was unbelievably competitive and would sooner kill you than let the lead position slip through her fingers. That and she was completely unpredictable.

Shana moved slowly over to Dart's side, looking longingly up into his eyes. Sadly she saw as clearly as ever how he longed for Rose more than he did for her. So she just did like always and pretended everything was all right. "Dart." She chirped, smiling sweetly as his eyes fell on her.

"Yeah? What is it Shana?" He inquired, traces of fear in his crystal blue eyes.

Shana inwardly pouted as she realized his automatic reaction to her talking to him was fear. She wished he'd stop that. "Are you going to walk in the back then?"

Dart hadn't really thought about it, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt anything. The others would probably appreciate getting a chance at being at the front. And Shana would probably linger at the rear, so he'd be with her too. "I suppose." He shrugged, smiling brightly.

Although Shana loved seeing him smile, especially at her, she wasn't blind. She saw how his smile was dimmed when he gave it to her compared to a moment ago when he'd been looking after Rose. It was a punch to the heart, one that she was slowly learning to endure.

"Are you going to stay back too?" He asked, moving past her silence. "It'd be nice to walk with you without everyone staring." He half laughed at what was supposed to be a tiny joke.

Shana's eyes lit up by leaps and bounds at his change in tune. "Oh! Yes!" She nodded with her whole body. "I'd love to walk with you. I always do." Her voice slipped in volume, turning soft and sweet as her eyes glimmered with love.

Dart's smile grew a bit. "Ok." He held out his hand despite himself. He found he rather liked to hold her hand when they went places. It was a mix of his brotherly instinct to help her through everything by holding her hand and something else, something bigger. He still wasn't sure of what that was, but it gave him an odd feeling, that's for sure.

Shana happily took his hand, loving the contrast in the texture of their skin. "So, where are we going?" She queried with no lack of cheer.

Dart waited until they were out on the streets again before he answered, "I don't really know." He admitted, chuckling nervously. "I guess we should figure out where this Corrupted Gravity place is."

As they wandered back toward the front of the town with Rose and Albert still fighting to be the leader, a commotion caught their attention.

"Hey you, alky!" A girl's sharp voice cut through the air. "How dare you touch my butt!?"

It sounded like it was just around the corner, so Albert hurried to clear it. As he rounded the corner he stopped, eyes scrunched up to try and make out the people involved.

The rest was like a domino effect, the others behind him stopping in accordance. Only Rose took a few steps more than the rest, smirking deviously as she hissed. "I win."

Albert rolled his eyes at her, turning his attention back to the scene unfolding.

Of the people involved there were two men, one obviously a bandit, the other was more fit and stood out incredibly badly, and the last was a girl. "Don't be stupid!" The fit man barked, fists trembling as he seethed with anger at such an accusation. "Why would I touch the butt of a kid like you?" He scoffed.

The girl's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "What did you say!?" She snapped through clenched teeth, faint growls passing her lips as she tried to remain calm.

Both bandits crossed their arms over their chests, an eyebrow raised. This girl was being so immature and disrespectful. "You heard us." The small one grunted.

The girl's whole body started to quake, suddenly stopping after but a moment. A certain calmness fell on her face as she stared in amusement at them and their denial. "But, I could forgive you." She murmured thoughtfully, purposefully letting her eyes wander around to further the false nonchalance of the situation.

The bandits couldn't wait for this one. She acted like they'd actually done something to have to be forgiven. So how she would word this would be interesting indeed.

"IF…" A smug smirk formed on her lips as she added her condition and finally allowed her mischievous gaze to fall back on them. "…and **only if** you'll admit that I am too sexy to ignore." She batted her eyes playfully and fluffed her hair up with a hand. "And apologize!" She added sharply, pointing an accusing finger at them.

The bandits exchanged looks of complete disbelief. Was she serious? "Huh?" The small bandit made a face.

The larger one shook his head and rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Is this kid dreaming or what?" He then turned his eyes back to the kid. "Like hell we're apologizing!"

"Yeah! We didn't do nothing wrong in the first place!" He held his fists up, ready to punch her lights out if he really had to. Who cared that she was a girl! When a girl went and acted like this, she was asking to be pummeled.

The girl's body shook with fury again and she tossed her arms up and down in exasperated irritation. "That's it!" She lifted her head to the sky as she screamed. "I can't stand it anymore!" In the blink of an eye she thrust her tightly curled fist into the larger man's gut.

The man went flying across the ground, stopping only as he hit the fence railing separating the flowers from the path. "Ouch…" He moaned, rubbing his head tenderly.

The girl laughed lightly, spinning around with her arms outstretched in a dizzying circle as her way of celebrating.

"Y-You!" The smaller man seethed, charging at her with knives raised.

The girl saw him even as she continued to spin, stopping abruptly to do away with him and his cheap attempt to best her. She blocked his knives with a single swift movement and threw him into the air with another act of equal skill.

"You brat!" He snarled, wobbling to his feet as his world spun around him.

The girl laughed cheerily, throwing an arm into the air in triumph. "I'm no brat!" She argued after her victory thrust. "It's you all who are the brats!" She planted her hands firmly on her hips in blatant defiance.

They were both back on their feet now, staring her down with immense hatred. "Don't you know who we are!?" They cried in unison, tempted to have another go at her.

The girl's grin broadened as their anger rose. "I know." She nodded. "I just don't care."

A thunderous growl erupted from the larger man's throat. "You think you can get away with it!?" This girl was insane! It wasn't that they were strong or anything, no bandit was, but she had no fear. While the rest of the town didn't dare trifle with them because of fear, she thoughtlessly beat them down.

The girl tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let me see…" She said it as if she were honestly contemplating the notion. "Hmm…I think so!" She laughed heartily.

The bandits shared a look of uncertainty as they slowly started to back away. It wasn't like they were scared, they just really didn't want to deal with a girl with an attitude right now.

The girl leant forward, eyes narrowed in faux anger. "What's the matter?" She teased. "You aren't running away now are you?"

The bandits shook with fury, but there was nothing more they were willing to do. Instead they turned heel and ran off. "Darn!" They screamed as they disappeared around a corner. "You'll pay for this!"

The girl scoffed at such a notion. "HA! I won't be paying you!"

Dart shook his head at the girl. "Doesn't she have a better way to say goodbye?" He chuckled faintly; actually quite impressed with the fact she'd stood up for herself. She certainly didn't look the type.

She quite reminded Dart of the fragile stripper kind of girl. That is to say, her clothes didn't cover much. Her top was nothing more than a brown strip of armor just big enough to cover her breasts and her bottoms were a silky blue material that wrapped around her hips, golden clips snapped around it to hold her large, flouncy, three pieced skirt feathers and the big blue bow at the back on. The color scheme was a strange combination of golden orange, light blue, and dark blue put into interesting designs.

Of other things she had on was a huge bow the size of her head which held her hair in a high ponytail, a golden collar-like object with a couple blue gems embedded in it, blue arm braces with gold metal on each end, twin thick golden wristbands, funky lower leg braces, and brown sandals. They all shared the same design as her flamboyant skirt.

The girl hadn't noticed them at first since her back was to them and she was busy dusting off, but when the sound of their feet scuffling closer came to her she was quick to jump on them. Her head snapped up and she spun about with blinding speed, eyes narrowed. "Are you one of the Gehrich Gang?" She flung her hammer up over her shoulder and held it dangerously above them. "Do you want me to smash you too!?"

They all jumped back a bit, Dart waving his hands wildly in the negative. "N-No!" He insisted, barely believing he hadn't noticed she had been carrying such a deadly weapon. And heavy. How was she holding that thing up?

Albert was the first to take in her physical appearance. "Hmm…platinum hair." He murmured to himself. "The same as Lloyd." Her eyes however were a bright red. "But, the rest is different."

The girl untensed some, lowering her weapon slightly. "Are you maybe one of my groupies?" She mused, leaning in to get a better look at them. "Hmm…don't seem like it though!" She decided quickly, snapping up into an erect position in an instant.

"Groupies…?" Haschel muttered in amusement. Who even used that word anymore? What, was she eighty years old? The thought made him chuckle softly.

"You guys are some strange group of people." She laughed as she fully took in their wide spanning appearances.

Rose scowled. "Look who's talking circus freak." She hissed.

The only sign the girl gave of registering Rose's words was a faint frown. For the most part she ignored it, remaining perky as ever. "What's your name?" She pointed at Dart who had worked his way to the front of the pack.

"It's Dart." Dart said without a moment's hesitation.

The girl's smile widened as she found amusement in Dart's name. "Mine's Meru!" She announced proudly, throwing an arm into the air from sheer excitement. "I'm the best dancer in Donau!"

"Really?" Shana spoke up, letting go of Dart's hand to step forward. "What can you do?"

A light sparked in Meru's eyes and she started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Tons of stuff!" She insisted. "Watch!" She slung her hammer over her shoulder through a secure latch, ran away from them a bit, took a deep breath, and started to spin in a dizzying circle. After a few circles she bounced out of the spin and showed off a vast array of moves.

Shana watched intently all the while, eyes shining with captivation. "Amazing!" She cried in exuberance as she clapped her hands together.

Albert smiled faintly as he watched Meru bounce around like crazy. "Not bad." He admitted quietly to himself. Rose would kill him for saying it.

Meru stopped suddenly, doing an over-exaggerated bow that had her head nearly touching the ground. "How was that!?" She badgered, staring with wide, eager eyes at them.

Rose sighed heavily, rubbing her temples methodically so as to keep calm and not react too badly to this immature child. She leaned in toward Dart to growl, "We don't have time for playing with a kid."

As amusing as her tricks had been and as annoying as it would be to agree with Rose for the umpteenth time, Albert could not disagree. "Yes, we can't waste any time if we are going to help Lynn."

Shana let out a soft sigh of disappointment, but did not argue a moot point. "Sorry." She needlessly apologized, offering one of her sweetest smiles. "But we gotta get going."

Meru zoomed past Shana, nearly knocking her over, to get within inches of Albert's face. "You said Lynn!?" She gasped, suddenly serious. "Then you guys are going to rescue Lynn!?"

Albert leaned away from Meru as far as was possible, a large grimace and a faint blush spreading across his face. "Um…" He couldn't find the words to say with her so unbearably close.

"Huh!?" She pressed, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

Dart saved Albert by responding for him. "How did you find out about that?"

Meru hopped away from Albert in order to look at Dart. "'Cuz I heard it from Kate." She sighed in a 'well duh' manner as she rolled her eyes. "But people in this city are all chickens!"

Haschel raised a brow at such an accusation. "I don't know if chickens would be the right word."

Meru snorted. "Yeah, it is." She said firmly, quickly moving past his comment. "So **I** was gonna make a raid on their hideout!" She exclaimed with certainty and a great deal of pride.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. This kid was really grinding her gears. Why would they care what she was doing? There was no way she was coming with them! No way in hell.

"Then those bastards gave me a hard time!" She grumbled, a scowl flickering across her features. "I guess they didn't take me seriously cuz I'm alone." Her smile returned as the memory of them running in fear came back to mind. "Sure showed them though!"

Rose knew Dart was too nice to just leave when someone was talking to him like Meru was, so she started the movement for him. She walked past him and started to go by Meru, hoping they'd follow her.

"Hey!" Meru cried. "Where're you going!?" She spun to face Rose. "I had something to say!"

"I don't care." Rose hissed, eyes narrowed into slits so thin they appeared snake-like. "We have work to do, and it doesn't involve you."

Meru puffed out her lower lip in pouting and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "You sure are mean aren't you?" She grumbled, forgetting her to gaze back at the rest. "Well, you know what!?" She perked back up instantly. "I'm gonna go with you guys!"

They were all taken aback by such a ludacris notion, Dart even stumbled back a step from shock. "W-What?" Dart managed, trying to hide what he knew must have been an uncomfortable grimace playing across his face.

Meru's scowl returned with even more intensity. "Hey!" She snapped, leaning in inches from his face like she had Albert. "You don't need to make such a face!"

Rose could feel her blood was starting to boil beneath the surface the more this kid talked. "Just leave her alone." She said through tightly clenched teeth. "Let's go."

Everyone else felt a little worse about just walking off like Rose was, but in the end they knew it was the only way to get around Meru. So with a collective small shrug they did as Rose said.

Meru's face was drained of some of its color as they discarded her so easily. "Hey! Hold on!" She called after them, running to get to the front of them. "Do you guys even know where the hideout is?"

Dart frowned faintly. "It's somewhere in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, isn't it?" He muttered with little conviction.

Meru burst out laughing. "Wow, how naive! You make it sound easy!" She shook her head in amused disbelief. "But you cannot go through such a mell of a hess kinda place without a person like me," she pointed at herself, "whose totally knowledgeable and totally pretty!" She grinned broadly.

They all exchanged uncertain looks. Meru was one odd girl and she would probably screw things up more than once. But she was so much of a leech that they weren't sure any amount of rejection would work.

"Besides," she said slowly and with great emphasis. "You need the permission of the king just to enter the valley. Don't ya know that!?"

A slight grimace passed Shana's lips as she surveyed Meru with the utmost focus. She was surprised to see how serious she was. "What are we going to do Dart?" She looked to Dart for an answer. "This girl is serious."

Dart sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated the pros and cons of dragging Meru around. On one hand, she appeared to know the place and could be a decent guide, but on the other hand she was totally insane and had so much energy she'd probably get them into an ungodly amount of trouble. But was he really one to deny her this when she wanted to save Lynn even more than them? "Oh well, you can come." He begrudgingly said.

Rose almost fell over from shock. "Are you serious?" She wished he wasn't, but she knew he was. When he did something, he never went back.

Dart shrugged, offering an apologetic half smile. "We can trust her intentions to rescue Lynn."

Rose's disbelieving expression never faded, even with his reasoning.

"Besides," he tried again, a bit afraid that they'd have to go through another period of distancing like when he'd lost his Dragoon Spirit. "we don't know the place. We might need a guide."

Meru jumped for joy. "Right! He's completely right!" For a second she almost believed he was going to deny her this. But whatever! He obviously knew better. "Now, let's go!" She cheered, doing a turnabout before pointing animatedly toward the exit of the town. "Beautiful dancer Meru and friends form a posse for dealing with the Gehrich Gang!"

Dart rubbed his head in embarrassment and chuckled nervously. "Yeah…"

Everyone else made similar motions as him, sharing his feelings about her behavior. She was way too perky and full of energy. Perhaps this journey would drain some of that.

"Onward!" She ordered them as if she was the leader and they were her faithful servants. Before anyone could tell her otherwise she shot into a full speed run to the front on the town.

"I might have to kill her." Rose grumbled under her breath, fists clenched tightly at her side.

Only Albert was close enough to hear. "Don't say such a thing." He warned. "You barely know her."

Rose almost decided to take her anger out on him, stopping only as she remembered what he had done for them, even her. "Exactly." She said instead, moving quickly ahead of him to try and take the lead position from the bratty girl. If Albert wasn't good enough to take it from her then Meru certainly wasn't.

"Oh, Rose." Albert sighed, shaking his head faintly. She was so different.

**There's not much to say about this chapter. It's probably the shortest one of the book. Other than that I just hope you liked it and thought it was accurate. Please review!**


	5. The Games We Play

**I'm just going to go ahead and say this - I think the conflict I gave Rose and Albert made me ship them a little. Like, when I was writing this that wasn't what I was thinking at all. This whole book that wasn't my mind set. But going back it makes me smile and think of it as that way even though DartxRose is my favorite ship ever. Anyway, ignore me! Just enjoy!**

Despite the fact they'd started off early, they somehow didn't have the time to find their way back to Fletz. Night fell with stunning speed and they were forced to stop and rest for the night. There was much protest from Meru since, according to her; the monsters were most vicious at night. But Dart had managed to quell her fears and they'd set up camp.

"Alright, I got the firewood." Haschel beamed, dropping it in a pile at the center of their little circle of people. "Now we've got to figure out a way to light it."

Rose sighed heavily, head resting in the palm of her hand as she dared to pick at Dart. "Dart, why don't you use your flame shot?" She asked casually as if she had really forgotten.

Dart in particular gave her a puzzled look. He, however, remained silent, awaiting her inevitable slap to the face.

"Oh, wait!" She mockingly laughed. "That's right. You lost your Dragoon Spirit, so you can't do that."

"Thanks for that, Rose." He sarcastically replied. "Because I totally meant to lose it you know. In fact, I planned it."

"Please don't do this." Albert sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples methodically to ease the stress that they were causing. "We don't need such petty fights."

Haschel nodded. "He's right. What's done is done. All we can do is try and fix it."

Rose scowled away from them, mumbling, "We wouldn't have to fix it if he hadn't messed up in the first place."

Dart growled faintly, sending a scowl of his own at her. He then made sure to speak soft enough so only she would hear. "Yeah? Well if you had just ran the guy through this wouldn't be an issue either."

Meru threw her arms up in the air, practically screaming, "Hello! Guys, what the heck are you talking about!? Dragoon Spirits? Flame shot? What in the world!?"

Albert chuckled lightly at her desperation to fit in. "Right, you wouldn't know." The way he said it made him sound as if he were supercilious, but he was just stating facts. "You were right when you called us strange." As much as he hated the notion of being weird, it was true.

Meru leaned forward, hands clenched firmly around each crisscrossed leg and eyes wide as could be. "Uh-huh."

"Have you ever heard of Dragoons? They are a big part of multiple legends and events, such as the Dragon Campaign." He allowed her time to ponder this and shake her head in the negative before he spoke again. "Well, every one of us is one of them. We are the next generation of Dragoons."

Meru just stared blankly at him for a moment, trying her best to process this unbelievable information. "Ok." She said with a shrug. As cool as a Dragoon sounded just by the name and being in a Campaign of the sorts, she still didn't see what made them amazing. "So what do they do?"

Albert raised a brow. He was shocked she hadn't jumped right up and had a spaz attack and a half over just this information. Maybe she had more control than he first thought.

"I'll show you." Haschel instantly volunteered, grinning slyly from ear to ear.

Rose snorted unintentionally, unable to believe Haschel would be able to pull it off when he had never even attempted it in or out of battle. "Yeah, right."

Haschel glared at her. "What? You don't think I can do it?" He challenged.

Rose shook her head. "I don't think you can't, I **know** you can't." She said simply, leaning back with her hands behind her for support.

"I'll show you." Haschel steamed, fists clenched tight. "I'll do it easier than any of you!"

"This should be interesting." Rose mused, smirking.

Haschel honestly didn't know what he was doing. Even after watching his friends do it multiple times he wasn't sure how they triggered the transformation. There were many things involved, a sense of danger, fear, and desire to protect something. But just knowing this didn't help. He needed to be able to use these feelings properly.

Rose raised a brow as he just stood there. "Well? What are you waiting for?" In a way she didn't think he would be able to do it, yet at the same time she hoped her teasing would make him angry enough for the event to trigger. She really was trying to help, at least in her own twisted way.

Haschel held the purple stone in his hand up closer to his face. "I can do this." He breathed so only he would hear. "I have to." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried his hardest to focus on a moment where all those feelings had built up in him. Naturally his mind bounced between the moment where his only child had run away and the point in their fight with Doel where he swore they were all going to die.

Rose was pretty impressed when his stone's already bright light surged with power, engulfing his entire body. And despite the fact she would never hear the end of it now; she was decently pleased with him. He had been the weakest link without this power, so now maybe he would be on equal footing with the rest of them.

Haschel felt an immense amount of power and strength fill his body as it started to drastically change. Thick purple armor built itself over top of his purple clothes and he sprouted magnificent wings from his back. But for him the most amazing part was the thrill of electricity coursing through him. He could feel it, the overwhelming power ran through his very veins, and he loved it.

Before Haschel had the chance to rub it in Rose's face, Meru was up and having a spaz attack. "Oh. My. God!" She cried sharply, bouncing around like crazy to get a good look at every angle. "Oh my God! This is freaking unbelievable! I mean, just **look** at those wings!" She sighed in longing. "Man, I need to get me this!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it. Dragoon Spirits are extremely choosy and they usually won't pick someone as young and immature as you."

Meru's mouth fell agape. "Hey! I'm not immature! So stop calling me that!" She stomped her feet in blatant irritation and threw her arms up and down, simulating a tantrum.

Dart did a face palm. "Meru, that's not doing anything to help your case." He groaned, anticipating a snarky comment from Rose at any moment.

Strangely, Rose didn't say another word. She turned her head to the sky and let her mind wander. The night was particularly dark and brooding without either of the moons visible. It reminded her of her dream to a startling extent and made her shudder. She hated that dream, that reoccurring dream. It never ceased to rattle her to the very core.

"So!" Meru got over the name-calling and quickly brought her full attention back to Haschel. "What can you do!?" She pumped her fists in anticipation. "Huh!? Got any cool moves!?"

Haschel chuckled nervously. "Well, I don't really know." He admitted, a faint blush rising to the surface of his cheeks. "I've never tried."

Meru blanched. "What!? Never tried!? How come!? I would have been all over this!" She hopped forward and pressed her hands up against the gem on his chest. "And how about this!? What's it do!? Is it like a power source!?"

Dart frowned deeply. He actually didn't know the answer to that himself. He never had the chance to ask Rose and didn't really delve too deep into the mystery during his free time. Although he supposed her assumption was correct considering…well, just considering.

"You talk too much." Albert grumbled, almost hoping she'd hear his complaint and adhere to it.

A red color rose in Meru's face as she was once again made angry by their words. "No!" She spun around and slung her hand toward him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "**You** don't talk enough!"

Rose was snapped out of her revere by Meru's harsh words and since she was back in reality she figured she might as well end this squabble. "It is where the magic stems from."

Meru was inches from Albert, about ready to bite his head off, when Rose's even voice reached her. "Huh?" She snapped back up and latched her arms around Haschel's neck for no particular reason. "What did you say?"

Haschel eyed Meru warily as she hung on him. What was her deal? No sane girl would be anywhere near a man in his sixties, let alone be hanging all over him. She probably wasn't even a legal adult! It made him rather uneasy.

Rose sighed irritably. She hated having to repeat herself. "The gem on his chest. It isn't exactly the power source for everything, but it is the source of the magical power."

Meru crinkled up her nose. "Magic? For real? That stuff actually exists?"

Rose nodded. "Yes."

For a minute Meru just stood there, thinking heavily on the matter. Then she suddenly burst to life, eyes gleaming with excitement and mouth turned up in the biggest grin. "That's amazing!" She released Haschel in order to throw her arms into the arm. "Gosh! This is the best day of my life!"

Although Haschel had initially felt unease when she was so close, he found himself sorely disappointed as she leapt away from him. He rather liked the attention of a young girl.

"Well!" Meru clapped her hands together. "As cool as this is, how about we play a game!?" She eagerly exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"She sure doesn't stick to one subject for too long, does she?" Albert snickered, only intending for Dart to hear.

Dart chuckled despite himself, a small smile passing his lips.

Meru growled angrily, her mouth and nose twitching without her consent. "Whatevs!" She threw her hands into the air before she jumped down on the ground, stretching out on her stomach with her head resting in the palms of her hands. "Now what should we play?" She pondered aloud, eyes sparkling.

"How about nothing?" Rose grumbled, yawning softly. The game of killing herself actually wasn't sounding too bad right now though. Either that or going off on her own to sit in a quiet place. Meru was a headache and a half.

Haschel shot her a disapproving look. "How about instead of being a drag you get over here and help me undo this…this **thing**." He shook his arm some to see if that would do any good, touched the center gem, and just about every inch of his armor.

Rose rolled her eyes and begrudgingly hopped to her feet. "Pathetic." She took a few hurried steps over to him and flicked her finger on the center gem. "That easy." She sighed, reclaiming her space on the ground.

A bright white light surrounded Haschel the instant she touched the gem and he was quickly stripped of his armor and the magical abilities that came with it. "Now why didn't it work when I did that!?" He felt much better without the armor dragging him down.

Rose rolled her eyes at him again. "I'm just better than you."

Haschel snorted at the notion, settling himself down in the circle around the wood. "And we still don't have a fire." He chuckled.

Dart was quick to try and win this round. "Here! I'll do it!" He picked up a rock and one of the sticks. "I may not have my spirit anymore, but I'm perfectly capable of starting a fire!"

Rose wasn't paying any attention to Dart, her mind was wandering. She wondered for a moment if she should do this too. It wouldn't be hard. Still, she found herself to be quite hesitant over the matter.

"Come on Dart!" Meru egged on. "You can do it!"

Shana hadn't said a word so far; she was content with being where she was, which was right next to Dart. She leaned heavily on him, head rested comfortably on his shoulder. "I believe in you too." She whispered, sighing in content.

As Rose was about to flick her wrist to start the fire, there was a spark and the wood which Dart held caught fire. "Ha!" He tossed the wood over in the pile with the rest of them. "I knew I could do it." He smirked smugly.

"Yay!" Meru cheered. "Now we're totally ready to play! And I think we should play twenty questions!" She nodded firmly, eager for their reaction.

"Twenty…questions…?" Dart muttered as his faced creased with confusion. He'd never heard of such a game. And judging by everyone else's looks they shared his view.

Meru laughed at them all. "Sillies! It's a game I made up! You go around asking whoever you want a question about them." She smiled at her own cleverness. "Oh, and they **have** to answer." Her voice sounded almost sinister as she added this rule.

Rose glanced over at Dart, conveying her nervousness to him with just her eyes.

It took Dart no more than a second to know what she would have said had no one else been listening and he honestly shared her feelings. He didn't like the sound of this game all too much.

"Soooo, I'll go first!" She bounced her legs back behind her as she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…well, I pick all of you!" She laughed. "I need to know your names. Except Dart of course!"

They took turns saying each of their names, even Rose obliged her. As each one answered they thought it wasn't such a bad start.

"Ok! Thanks a bunch!" She giggled softly, giving them another one of her wide grins. "Now we'll really start!" She announced. "And I pick…Al!" She pointed at him.

Albert sighed heavily. How had he not seen that coming? Not only did she pick him, but she also killed his name. "It's Albert." He corrected.

"Lighten up." She reached up and flicked him in the nose. "Alright, so I have to ask. What's with the clothes!? Like, seriously!"

Albert cringed as she asked exactly what he expected her to. Anyone, especially someone like her, would want to know. "I'm the King of Serdio." He admitted begrudgingly, lowering his head some.

Meru's eyes grew wider than bowling balls. "Really!? No fibs!? WOW!" She rolled over onto her back as she spazzed over the notion. "Amazing man!"

"She's such a child." Rose grumbled under her breath.

Meru recovered decently quickly, rolling back over on her stomach in the position she'd been in before. "And now it's your turn." She nodded to him. "You can ask anyone anything." As she said it her eyes wandered over to Rose. She was the next most interesting looking one of the bunch. Perhaps Al would ask her something!

Albert sighed heavily, scanning each of them. He really didn't know what to ask any of them. That's not to say that he didn't have questions that he wanted answered, it was simply that he knew better than to dig too deep. Rose was especially off-limits. "I…pick…Dart."

Dart kind of figured it would be either him or Haschel. Albert knew better than to pick Rose, Shana had almost the same past as him, and God forbid he let Meru ask another question of someone. "Ok."

"What's it like to live so freely?" It was a lame question, he realized this, but he never did get to ask Lavitz. And besides, not even Lavitz was as free as Dart seemed to be living in such a lenient town.

Dart started some at the odd nature of the question. It wasn't as personal as he had thought it would be, actually it was a question that he could have easily asked any of them. Anyone but Rose. "I don't know." He shrugged. "When you're young it's nice. Nobody yells at you for messing up and they don't really watch over your activities." He smiled warmly as he was filled with nostalgia. "But if you get hurt they're always right there."

Albert smiled with a hint of pain. "That sounds wonderful." He chuckled. "As a king in the making I never got opportunities to run free like that. That's also why my only friend was Lavitz."

"Ok, ok! Hold up!" Meru waved her hands about in a crazy blur. "I know the rules say it's Dart's turn now, but I have to ask! Who the heck is Lavitz!?"

Everyone cringed and their hearts ached as she asked one of the forbidden questions. Despite the passing of months, the topic was still extremely sore. But they knew they couldn't blame her, she didn't know.

Rose was easily the most noticeably upset. Her mouth twitched, eyes narrowed into thin slits, and her fists clenched automatically. She would have liked to take Meru's head off for even mentioning his name. The only thing that stopped her was Dart's touch.

Dart saw the anger flare within her in an instant and quickly went to stop her from doing something that would undoubtedly be rash and stupid. "Rose." He hissed in her ear. "Stay calm." He smoothly reached for her hand, gripping it tight enough to get his point across but gently enough to attempt to give her a feeling of comfort.

Meru may have been an overactive teenager, but she wasn't stupid. She felt the sudden gloominess in the atmosphere and how any drop of joy the others had felt had been sucked from them. "What…?" She murmured meekly. "What did I say?"

Dart went to answer her, as heartbroken as ever when it came to Lavitz, but Rose quickly cut him off.

"He's dead." She hissed venomously, eyes burning with unimaginable anger and pain.

Meru sucked in a sharp breath, startled. "I…I'm sorry." She looked as if she might cry.

Haschel didn't like the direction this conversation was going and quickly scrambled to pick up the pieces. "Well, Meru." He looked to her, trying to completely block out the others expressions. "What about you? Where are you from?"

Meru wiped at her eyes in what she perceived to be a stealthy manner. "Oh. I'm from Mille Seseau." She smiled with only a hint of true happiness.

Dart perked despite the pain that still gripped his heart. "Really? So am I." He smiled in a similar manner as her. "Do you know Neet?"

Meru's eyes widened. "You're a survivor?" She gasped incredulously. "I didn't think anyone ever survived those attacks!"

Dart nodded grimly. "Yes, and as far as I know, no one made it but me."

Meru didn't like the direction this topic was headed either, so she hurried to focus the attention on another of them. "Hey, Shana! What about you?"

Shana looked up sadly, tears in her eyes. "What about me?" She murmured timidly, wrapping her arms around Dart's.

"I dunno." Meru forced herself to laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Anything! How did you grow up? Who was your fist love? What's the most fun you ever had? I don't care!"

Shana smiled slightly. "I grew up in Seles, back in Serdio. I played with Dart since before I can remember. We were always friends." She smiled warmly, a faint blush rising to the surface of her cheeks.

Meru giggled in knowing. "He was your first crush then too!" Her grin was wider than it had been thus far. "So you two are an item!?"

Shana instantly detached herself from Dart, throwing her hands into her lap as she jerked her head downward. She had to hide the blush that spread further across her face by the minute.

"Oh." Meru muttered, blushing in embarrassment. "So he doesn't feel the same." She was quiet for a minute before she erupted again. "How fun! It's just like a battle!"

Dart wasn't really comfortable with this conversation. He hadn't liked it when Lavitz brought it up, so he definitely hated how Meru brought it up. But he couldn't bring himself to say so since Shana didn't seem to mind. She actually appeared to be enjoying herself.

"Dart!" Meru turned her attention on him. "If you really don't love Shana, then who **do** you love!?" Her mouth was curved up into a smirk that didn't seem to fit her face. It was almost scary.

Dart blushed deeply, turning his face away from them to try and hide it. "I…I don't…I mean…that is…" He twiddled his thumbs nervously, unable to put together a coherent sentence. It didn't help that he felt everyone's eyes on him as he stumbled along. He even felt sweat forming on his brow.

Meru shoved her hands over her mouth to stifle her laugh. He must have been thinking of Rose. There were no other girls around. "I see." She whispered inaudibly. "And Rose," Her eyes held a dark gleam as she turned to her. "You haven't said much. What about your past? Ever fall in love?"

Rose stiffened, hands twitching from a mixture of anger and strangling fear. Her…past? No. She couldn't say anything about it. She refused! She wouldn't say anything about her 'love' either!

Meru rose up into a sitting position and scooted up until she was in the circle. "Come on!" Meru urged, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a part of the game."

Rose felt immense pressure on her as Meru stared intently at her. It made her want to whip out her stiletto and rip her to pieces. But she couldn't. No…that would just prove she was as awful as she knew she must seem to Meru. No…! Rose shook her head back and forth to shake these feelings.

Meru stared strangely at Rose. "What the heck are you doing?" She chuckled. "Just answer the question."

Rose's body began to shake noticeably and she suddenly jumped to her feet, fists clenched tight and head held low. She lingered there for a moment, trying to force herself to stop freaking out, before she slowly turned away from them to get away.

Dart started and snapped out of his nervous daze in the process. "R-Rose!" He cried out, almost getting up to follow her. "What are you doing?"

Rose glanced bitterly from the corner of her eye at him, but she didn't say a word. She couldn't bear to. Instead she stalked off without looking back, breathing in a deep shaky breath as she struggled to keep control.

Albert growled beneath his breath, turning his irritated eyes on Meru. "Now look what you've done!" He huffed as he rose to his feet and stomped off in a similar direction as Rose.

Meru stared blankly after Albert. "What was that all about…?" She thought aloud.

Haschel chortled ever so slightly. "It's just Albert kissing up to her again." Haschel resituated himself so he was facing Meru. "He's been doing it for a while now so she won't kill him."

Meru raised a brow in question. "Kill him? For what?"

Haschel shook his head. "It's a long story." He paused as he looked to the sky. "You really don't need to hear it. And they would both kill me if I said anything."

"Not to mention I would too." Dart growled.

Meru looked with uncertainty back and forth between the two. "Well…as fun as this is…" She tapped her chin. "I think I'm gonna go do something else!" She hopped up on her feet like a frog and reached out to pull Shana along with her. "So come on Shana!"

Shana squeaked softly as she was jerked away from Dart. Although she couldn't say she was too disappointed. He was giving off a brooding feeling that she didn't much care for. It was the feeling that always meant he was thinking about the Black Monster and what he'd done.

"We can make up our own game!" Meru insisted as she dragged her farther from the two men. "It'll be so fun!" She grinned from ear to ear, laughing loudly. "Especially since this one was totally ruined!" She yelled extra loud to let the two men know it was partially their fault.

Dart sighed heavily, resting his head in his hand. "What are we going to do with her?" He spoke more to himself when he said it, but he wasn't exactly opposed to input. "She's making things worse than when Albert joined. It's like an accident waiting to happen with Meru."

Haschel brought his hands behind his head and locked his fingers together to create a brace. "It's not her fault. She just has too much energy for her own good." He fell backwards to lie stretched out on the ground. "Honestly, Rose could do with some of that life. Then we'd be good."

Dart's eyes narrowed instinctively at the idea. "Nothing's wrong with Rose." He said sternly. "She is who she is and she doesn't need to be any other way."

"Relax." Haschel chuckled. "It's not like she's going to change anyway."

Dart opened his mouth to say something when he realized Haschel was right. They could talk all they wanted about the things that would make her 'perfect' but none of it would do anything to change her. "Still…it's not right."

"Whatever." Haschel shrugged.

Dart mimicked Haschel's movements in that he moved his arms behind his head and laid back on the ground. "Yeah…"

There was a long pause after that where they just laid perfectly still and contemplated all sorts of things. Haschel's mind jumped from his daughter to Meru to Rose and her issues, and back to his daughter. Dart's mind, however, focused solely on Rose.

When the silence was broken, it was Haschel who spoke. "When do you think they'll be back? I mean both of the groups."

Dart shrugged. "Meru and Shana shouldn't be gone too long. Meru will probably burn out and Shana won't be far behind her. But Albert and Rose…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Who knows? They could stay gone all night."

Haschel smiled faintly. "Albert's like her faithful puppy now. She's trained him quite well too."

Dart frowned deeply. "Would you cut that out? If Rose hears you talking like that she's liable to kill you, and Albert doesn't seem to take too kindly to it either."

"That's because they know it's true. Otherwise it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, Haschel." Dart couldn't help but be amused no matter how loyal he was to Rose. "You can be so ridiculous sometimes."

"And that's why you love me." Haschel nudged Dart's foot with his own, the only thing reachable from their position.

"Yeah, yeah. Just promise you won't pick on them so much. Ok?"

Haschel thought about it for a minute, wondering if it was worth it. "Well…alright." He shrugged, smiling brightly. "But only because you asked me to."

Dart rolled his eyes. "That's fine with me." After coming to an agreement, Dart's mind instantly wandered. As he thought to Rose and Albert, Haschel's question burned brightly in his head. When would they be back? He struggled to think of a logical answer. It **was** Rose after all. He just hoped that wherever she was, she was ok. And hopefully Albert would bring her back.

At first Albert had wandered off in a direction that wasn't directly following Rose. He knew she would hate being stalked when she was obviously upset and he wasn't about to get killed over it either. Still, he made sure she was always within his sights. He just had this sinking feeling that if he left her to her own devices something would inevitably go wrong. And he hated the idea.

Soon the paths became too narrow for him to pull the trick of appearing to be going his own way and he simply had to watch the distance between them. He also made sure he was extra quiet. But no matter the details, the most important thing was that she never left his sights. He would have disregarded the sound and distance aspects just to make sure this happened.

Rose was so caught up in her own problems that she really didn't sense Albert following her. She probably wouldn't have heard an enemy either. Yet even though she hadn't known he was after her, she still managed to make things difficult for him. She jumped effortlessly up the canyon walls until she was at the top. It was as natural as walking for her.

Albert was amazed by her uncanny ability to scale the walls like that. He almost thought it would be impossible for anyone else, including himself. Still, he refused to give up. He had to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. So he dutifully began the struggle up the wall, all the while hoping beyond reason that she wouldn't keep going.

For an instant Rose considered going farther from the people she called friends, she even readied herself to jump across a wide gap in the walls. However, the sound of pieces of rocks hitting the ground caught her attention. She glanced over toward the noise, mildly surprised as she saw Albert hanging precariously onto the wall three fourths of the way up. "Fool…"

Albert finally made it to the top thirty minutes later, breathing heavily on his hands and knees. He hadn't worked like that since before he could remember. He really needed to get out more. If only he could do as Rose did, then he would be without fatigue and sweat would not cover his body.

By now Rose had settled down in a sitting position on the edge of the wall, feet dangling over the edge. Her hands were clasped in her lap and her head hung lower than normal for her. All the while she was silently begging that Albert would leave her alone. She wasn't in the mood to be around any of them, not even Dart. Hadn't he realized this by how she'd suddenly left? She didn't want him!

It took him a while, but Albert eventually got his body under control and rose shakily to his feet. From this angle he couldn't see Rose's face, but he didn't have to. He could tell just by her stiffness and the slight tremors in her body that she was still upset for whatever reason. Not just that, he could also see that she didn't want him there either. However, that wouldn't change the fact that he was going to stay with her.

Rose closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath as she felt a panic start to work its way up inside her. He was too close to her. He needed to get away. She didn't want to hurt him. And she knew she would if he intruded like this when she was in such a mood.

Albert hesitated a moment as he felt an odd wave of emotion emanate from her. Still, it wasn't enough for him to leave her. Instead he moved tentatively forward and seated himself beside her. He too dangled his legs, bouncing them slightly as he looked out of the corner of his eye at her in utter silence.

Rose was incredibly uncomfortable as he moved even closer to her. Perhaps under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been all that bad, but right now it was. "What. Are you doing here?" She growled through clenched teeth, eyes burning behind her eyelids.

Albert didn't respond to her question, knowing she really didn't need an answer. She knew perfectly well what he was doing here. She probably just didn't understand why it was him and not Dart. Honestly he had wondered that himself at one point. Dart cared more about her than any of them.

Rose dared to open her eyes and look over at Albert. He was sitting perfectly still, appearing to have no interest in her. What the heck!? It wasn't like him to act like that. He should have been all over her about leaving like that and how it was dangerous. "I asked you a question." She hissed darkly.

Albert glanced over at her nonchalantly, thinking to shrug his shoulders as an afterthought. "I know." He muttered, bringing his eyes back to the sky. It was pretty dark tonight. He wondered if the creatures liked it this way.

Rose untwined her hands as she was gripped with anger, her fists clenching instantly after. "So answer." Her tone held more of an edge than before.

Albert smiled painfully. Fine, he'd answer. "I wanted to." He said simply. Of course there was more depth to the truth than what he gave her, but she probably would rather he skip such a thing.

Rose felt a growl itch at the back at her throat at his remark. Normally it would have been the preferred answer, but right now it just pushed harder on one of her more sensitive buttons and made her already high anger level rise closer to the surface. "Go away."

Albert was no fool. He saw clear as day how Rose was not responding well to his choice of words and he knew he needed to find a better way of handling this. "Rose…" He murmured.

Rose viciously cut him off. "I said go away!" She twisted her body around, throwing a murderous glare his direction. "Or are you deaf!?"

Albert drew back some in surprise, showing her a confused and faintly hurt look. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He sighed weakly, turning his head in the opposite direction of her so he didn't have to stare into her burning eyes.

Rose continued to bore her dark eyes into the back of him for a time before she felt a sudden tug at her heart. She was instantly hit with a wave of unimaginable guilt and a dose of self-loathing. "Damn it…" She groaned, bowing her head regretfully.

Albert glanced tentatively over at her as he heard her mumble something. But he wasn't about to ask her what she had said. It was better for his health if he kept his mouth shut.

Rose breathed heavily in and out, shutting her eyes tight as she muttered something else. "I…I'm sorry." She couldn't believe what she was saying. "I'm just…not myself."

Albert turned his head back around so that he was able to fully see her. "Why not?" He prodded gently, knowing that she more than likely would not give up such information.

Rose's fists clenched within a second. Why? There was no simple answer. So many things came into play when she thought about it. "It's complicated." She decided to say miserably.

Albert grunted faintly as he was given this ambiguous answer to chew on. It was just as useless as he expected it to be. Still, he refused to let this get him down. "You know, Meru didn't really mean it." He tried with the same level of gentleness. "She's just a kid."

Rose visibly cringed and her fists clenched tighter without her consent. "I don't care." She hissed. "Kid or not, she needs to mind her tongue."

Albert sighed in a resigned manner. "I don't really disagree with you." He admitted. "She has too much energy for my taste too." He paused to allow Rose a moment to enjoy his slight agreement. "But that doesn't mean you can treat her like trash. Like you treated me."

Rose inadvertently sucked in a breath, the truth of her ways of mistreatment stinging. It wasn't that she was sorry for what she'd put him through, in a way she still believed he deserved it. But at the same time she hated what she'd done – alienating him like she had. She was always at war with herself.

"As much as she annoys me and probably everyone else, I could never wish such treatment upon her. She wouldn't be able to handle it." He chuckled despite himself. "Heck, even I found it hard to deal with. Especially since…" His neutral expression slipped into a deep grimace as he nearly walked into forbidden territory.

"It doesn't matter." She picked up a stray rock chip and tossed it with all her might over the edge.

Albert looked curiously at her. He wasn't entirely sure what she was referring to. Was it Meru? Or did she actually mean Lavitz and everything that happened?

Rose spied his uncertainty from the corner of her eye, but she didn't gratify him with clarification. She quickly moved on. "So are you done then?" She looked up, not at him, but out into the endless sky. And for an instant a painful smile cracked on her lips. "You came to convince me to accept the brat, that's it."

Albert shook his head. "Don't be stupid." He scolded with faint harshness. Rose was no doubt more comfortable with words that held a bit of abuse in them. "I came to get you."

Rose inwardly smiled, not able or wanting to transfer the emotion to her face. "You're the stupid one." She used the same tone he did. "I'm not going back."

Albert sighed heavily. "You're going to have to eventually anyway. You're just postponing the inevitable." He paused as if he were done speaking, adding, "It's actually not healthy."

"Whatever." She grumbled, picking herself up off the ground. She wasn't going back though. She refused to with that brat hanging around. She still wasn't ready. But she wasn't above getting farther away.

Albert stared up at her with confused uncertainty. "Rose…what are you doing?" He knew she wasn't going back. In fact, he had a feeling she was going to do something stupid.

"Go back." She muttered coolly, her muscles tensing as she prepared to jump across the gap. This way Albert wouldn't have a chance of following her.

"What?" Albert said slowly, still not sure of what she was up to. "Why would I do that? I already told you I-"

In the blink of an eye Rose had hurtled herself across the gaping hole, flying elegantly through the air to touch down smoothly enough on the other side. The picture of proficiency was furthered by her slow rise to her feet from her crouched position.

Albert was made speechless by her swift action, eyes and mouth open wide. Only as he found it in him to get to his feet did he find his voice, a very flustered one. "Wha-What was that!?" He exploded. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

Rose rolled her eyes and snorted at him. "Stop overreacting." She said with immense calmness that would not be expected from most after jumping across such a gaping hole. "You saw me scale the wall. You should have known this was no different."

Albert growled loudly. "Rose! Get back over here!"

Rose shook her head. "No. I want to be alone."

"Rose." He said with forced coolness. "You can't do this every time something upsets you. You'll wind up getting hurt."

"Are you sure you know who you're talking to." She said with obvious amusement. "I don't get hurt by the little creatures of the night. I can kill them easy."

Albert moved tentatively closer to the edge, peering over to see how far he'd fall if he didn't make it when he jumped. "Rose." He sighed deeply, trying to not freak out about what he was thinking to do. "If you don't come back, I…I'll have to come after you!"

Rose was jolted immensely, nearly falling over. Still, she forced the shock and fear on her face out of her tone. "No you won't." She scoffed, tossing her head into the air.

"Don't test me." His voice was steady now as he became resolved to what he would have to do to get her to come back with him. "Because you'll be sorry when you're wrong." Although it was hard to see her in the darkness from so far away he still shot her an intense look full of seriousness.

A panic was rising within Rose. "You're not stupid." She continued to pretend like she completely believed in her assumption despite how unsure she was becoming.

Albert laughed out loud, backing up to get ready for the jump. "That's funny. But I'm pretty sure you just called me stupid no more than five minutes ago."

"Albert." Her voice cut through the air like a knife. "Stop it." She smoothly leapt back to him.

Albert jumped a bit, stumbling back in the process. It wasn't just her presence that jolted him either. More so it was the fact that she'd called him by his name. She wasn't one to do that to any of them, not even Dart.

She lingered inches in front of him for a moment, staring deep into his eyes, before she slammed the palm of her hand into his face.

It wasn't that it was a hard hit per say, mostly he hadn't seen it coming. So he was knocked back with immense force and fell flat on his back. "What the-"

"Shut up!" She said with even more harshness. "Now listen to me."

Albert nodded faintly as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you can go and toss your life around as 'bait'. It just doesn't work that way." She cringed as she was reminded of her own mistakes forever ago. "I don't care how good your intentions are or how much you care about the person you're trying to trick. Most people will let you act like an idiot. They'll let you die."

Albert sucked in a soft breath, eyes wide in a mixture of confusion and horror at the truth. "But…"

Rose sighed heavily, reaching her hand out to him. "Fortunately…I could never do that." Not to him anyway. But this bit of information she would never reveal. "As much as I hated you…as much as I wanted to kill you…"

Albert hung his head some as his mind flashed back to Lavitz, back to his pained face as he laid in Dart's arms, and back to that question that had started Rose's hatred. _How did he know about the Moon Gem?_ It was his fault. "I understand." He mumbled, proving his point by not taking her hand. He helped himself up.

Rose silently commended him for his act, but she didn't linger on it. "This doesn't change my decision though." She made sure he realized. "I won't go back with you."

Albert figured as much. She was as stubborn as a mule. But whatever. He'd tried his best and that's what mattered. Dart would have to get over it. He started to turn away from her when her voice caught his attention.

"However," she said slowly as if she still wasn't sure of what she was saying. "If you must, you can tag along."

A smile twitched at the corners of Albert's mouth. "No." He chuckled. "I don't think I could handle your routine. I'd be in the way."

Rose smiled in her head, dropping down to sit on the edge of the canyon wall again. "I won't be going anywhere." She promised, lying back on her back to look up at the clouded sky. "Besides, I have to rest so I can be back when everyone else wakes up."

Albert hesitated, not sure if she was testing him somehow or if she genuinely didn't mind. If it were the latter, Albert knew in Rose language it meant she secretly wanted you around. So he settled down a bit farther from the edge and laid back just as she had.

"But I ban you from talking." She added absently, almost as a joke.

Albert snorted in slight amusement. "Yeah, alright. I'll be quiet."

Instead they thought about what was most heavy on their minds which, in all honesty, suited them both better. Rose lingered on her past mistakes and Albert's unwillingness to give up on her that almost verged on pure stupidity. Albert wondered what it would take to convince Rose that not everyone deserved to be hated and how they would get the permission of the king.

Only an hour or so later did Albert think to mumble something as he drifted. "You better not leave me in the morning though."

Rose snorted, rolling her eyes at his stupid statement. "Shut up and go to sleep." They drifted into sleep soon after, Rose's last thought questioning why it had been Albert who had sought after her instead of Dart. What had held him in place and kept him from her? She immediately thought –Shana.

**Well, what did you think? I hope it was good for a non-canonical chapter. Please review!**


	6. Permission

**I told myself I'd start reading these thoroughly, but I lied. x.x I hope it's up to par with the prior parts of the story. Enjoy!**

Just as Dart had said, Meru wandered back to camp late that night with Shana in tow. She prompted Shana to go over to Dart and curl up next to him while she found her own place up against a crippled tree. She was out like a light once she laid her head back, dreams taking her to a place she hadn't been in years.

What seemed to her to be just as quickly and she was up again. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and she was already bouncing around. "Dart!" She chirped, diving to shake his shoulders and wake him. "Dart!"

Dart groaned, swatting at where her hands laid on his shoulder. "No mom, I don't want to play with her." He mumbled, body untensing and hand sinking back to his side as his words faded away.

Meru slapped a hand over her mouth as she cracked up. "He's dreaming." Her eyes jumped over to Shana who shifted according to Dart as he moved slightly. She supposed she could let them sleep a little longer. They looked happy together.

As she continued to stare at the couple the snapping of a twig caught her attention. She jumped quickly to her feet, eyes wide and muscles tensed as she anticipated the arrival of some sort of creature.

From around the corner came Rose and Albert, side by side. Their expressions were neutral yet holding a hint of serenity all the while. "What's the matter Meru?" Albert chuckled. "Afraid we were the boogieman?"

Meru didn't lose her tenseness, she remained as alert as ever. Out of all of them these two were the ones she trusted the least. Although she almost would say her opinion of Albert had suffered simply because he had gone after Rose for no good reason.

"I think she did." Rose played along because she both liked the way Meru looked in this moment and she had no qualms with being half civilized to the brat. That little time away talking to Albert had somehow mellowed her.

Meru ducked her head some in uncharacteristic nerves and shame. After Rose's sudden spurred leaving she had been dreading her return. She had sensed the cruelness in every aspect of Rose – her body language, her speech, and even her micro reactions. So she fully expected to get it.

Albert snickered at her sudden shift in attitude. At least she had the common sense to fear Rose. "What? We're not going to eat you."

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that.

Meru finally untensed, but that didn't stop her from keeping a wary eye on them both. "So where'd you two run off to last night then?" She timidly ventured. Who knew what would set Rose off. "You certainly didn't come back."

"Does it really matter?" Rose said with a little more of an edge. It didn't matter who asked them, she loathed questions.

Meru frowned deeply. She lifted her gaze to the sky, allowing her mind to find the answer. "No." She murmured flatly.

"Didn't think so." She let her eyes wander over to Dart. A stir of bitterness rose in her eyes. There he was, doing just as she knew he'd be. Not that it surprised her. She knew Shana loved him and that somewhere deep down he loved her the same way. And she wanted them to be happy. Still…it stung.

"I'm shocked Dart isn't up." Albert moved away from the unstable ground they trod on with their current awkward exchanges. "He's usually the first."

Meru couldn't help but laugh out loud. "HA! He's totally sleeping like a baby. I swear, you should have seen it! I tried to get him up and he started talking in his sleep." She was grinning from ear to ear with that same sparkle back in her red eyes as had been there when they'd met her.

Sleep talking? Rose wondered what it had been about – a nightmare of the Black Monster or just a simple dream. "Regardless, he needs to get up." So she started to go do it herself.

Meru's eyes grew wide. "No! You can't disturb them!"

Rose paused. She turned her head slightly and raised a brow at Meru. "And why not?" Her voice still held that edge. It was like it was integrated into it.

Meru withdrew again. She stepped back some to lengthen the distance between then. She could never be too careful. "Look how happy they are." She sighed in content, staring at them with a longing for a love like the one they seemed to share. "It's too sweet to ruin."

Rose snorted at the very thought of it being 'sweet.' Love made her want to hurl. "Not for me." She shook her head, trotting the rest of the way over to the pair.

Meru deflated. "Aw, Rose."

Albert smiled faintly after her. He then looked over at Meru who now slumped over with her hands almost touching the ground. "If you're going to go with us for any amount of time you're going to have to learn to expect such an attitude from Rose. She doesn't exactly care when there is something more important ahead." He himself had finally gotten used to it.

Meru picked herself up. She crossed her arms over her chest. "But why? Why is she like that? Doesn't she have a heart?" Meru honestly wondered.

Albert shot her a disapproving look. "Of course she does." He glanced over at Rose who was now bent over and shaking Dart by his shoulder. "She just doesn't show it much."

"That's stupid." Meru scoffed. "What's the point of having a heart if you don't show it to the people who matter to you!?"

Albert let his eyes fall back on Meru. "I don't really know her true reasons. All I know is she values her reputation more than anything and being tough and appearing to have no feelings for others is a part of it." His mind flashed back to last night when he had accidentally rolled over on her and she'd slapped him senseless. That was a good example. "She's…different."

Meru snorted rather loudly. "No dib. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. Although different isn't exactly the word I'd use. More like psychopath."

"Meru." Albert growled coolly, eyes flashing with irritation. "Don't judge her so quickly." He let a soft sigh escape. "Despite everything you might think you know, she is not a heartless person. She would do anything to protect her friends. **Anything**."

Meru found this hard to believe. Rose was so harsh, so unforgiving, so quick to snap. How could she really care enough to risk her life for anyone in any situation? "Really?" She mumbled incredulously. "Cause right now she looks like she's about to kill Dart."

Albert jerked his head around, eyes widening slightly. "Rose!" He snapped. "What are you doing?"

Rose's eyes darted to him and she instantly withdrew her hands from Dart. "He won't wake up." She growled. A fire danced in her coal eyes. "And he's pissing me off."

Albert shook his head. "Relax. Just go find a pool of water or something."

Rose made a face of utter disbelief. "Are you freaking kidding me!? Find **water** in a **desert**!? Have you lost your mind!?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Just do something that doesn't involve violence. Please."

Rose almost didn't abide by his words. She only changed her position as she heard both Zieg and Dart's voices echoing the same words. "Fine." She grumbled. Maybe she'd get lucky or something and find water.

Meru giggled as she watched Rose stomp off. "See? She has such a temper!"

Albert shrugged. "So do you." He countered absently. He was more interested in seeing which direction Rose was headed.

Meru whined loudly. "That's not true!" She insisted. She shook her head fervently. "I am perfectly calm! See? See me!? I'm being calm!"

Albert chuckled faintly. "Yeah, you look calm."

Meru thrust her nose into the air. She crossed her arms with even more firmness. "Whatever." She grumbled, pretending not to look at him.

Albert sighed heavily. It was like having two Rose's as far as short fuses go. But that's where the similarities ended. Rose was dark and brooding whereas Meru was bouncy and always spoke her mind, Rose knew what not to say but didn't care when she was mad to cross the line, Meru didn't understand the concept of a forbidden zone without being told but once told would never dare cross it. It was amazing how polar opposite they were.

"Hey, Al." Meru's voice was softer all of a sudden and she'd lost her stuck up body language. Her eyes even held an uncertain gleam with traces of sadness.

"Hmm?" He gazed fully at her. His brows were raised to match his questioning hum.

Meru latched her fingers together, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "I was wondering…" She mumbled, running a foot along the ground to further her appearance of nervousness. "…why did you go after her last night?"

Albert started slightly. There she went again, being blunt as ever. "What do you mean? She's my friend. What more of a reason do I need?"

Meru shrugged. "Nobody else did though." An image of Dart's hand closing around Rose's came to mind. "And I sort of thought Dart was the closest to her. It didn't make sense is all."

Despite her age and crazy attitude she was actually quite clever and observant. To see that quickly the bond they shared was impressive. "Dart didn't go because he trusted me." Albert chose to say, carefully picking his words. "If I hadn't jumped up, he would have definitely gone."

Meru frowned. "Really? He seemed kind of glued to the spot there with Shana." Meru wondered if perhaps he loved them both dearly and was torn, forced to choose in different instances between them.

Albert grimaced. "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about." At least he thought he did. Now he wasn't so sure. Could Dart really be duping Rose for Shana?

Meru shrugged. "Ok." She started to go over to Dart and try again by different means. Halfway there she paused to ask one more thing. "But…you looked mad at me as you went after her." She recalled, glancing back. "Did you think she would leave and not come back?"

Albert sucked in a breath at the notion. No! Of course not! "She wouldn't leave us." He said with the utmost certainty and firmness. His eyes revealed his anger. "Like I said, she does care." His irritation died quickly, him soon feeling regret. "I just don't like to see her that way. That's all."

Meru nodded faintly. "Ok, I understand." She turned back to Dart and trotted over not to him, but to Shana. She gently untangled her from him and watched her plan work.

Without his support beam he toppled over, smacking the ground. "What the…?" He dizzily sat back up and rubbed his head tenderly. "Is…is it morning already?"

Meru leaned in inches from Dart's face, grinning broadly. "You sillyhead! It's been morning for a while! You just wouldn't get up!"

At this revelation Dart jerked up straight and hopped just as fast to his feet. "Then let's go!" He cried. "Everyone! Get up!"

Meru lost it at his hyperactive behavior. She fell backwards due to the extreme extent of her cackling. "Ow! It hurts!" She managed through her laughs. The act of holding her sides didn't help in the least.

Shana fell back on the ground like Dart had as Meru released her due to her fits of laughter. She hit just as hard, jolting awake with a soft yelp. "Oh…" she breathed, slowly sitting up. "I'm here." She gazed around to see what everyone else was up to. Her eyes stopped as they fell on Dart. "Hi, Dart."

Dart started at the sound of her yelp and then at her voice. "Oh, hey Shana." He smiled faintly at her. He barely remembered vague images of her next to him. The fact they had been cuddled up with each other was mostly lost to him. But in his mind it had seemed nice enough.

Shana smiled warmly back. She barely recalled how she'd fallen asleep last night. She'd been so tired that it had almost not mattered that she was so close to him. Only now did it impact her, making her feel warm inside. "Are we going then?" She questioned sweetly, helping herself to her feet.

Dart nodded. "Uh-huh. Apparently I overslept." He admitted sheepishly. A slight blush filled his cheeks.

Shana giggled as he grew embarrassed enough to blush. "It's ok." She hadn't seen him do that since before he left her in pursuit of the Black Monster. Maybe it was against some sort of man ethics. She really didn't know. But it was certainly sweet. "It happens."

Just as quickly as he had noticed her, he had moved on to bigger things. "Where's Rose?" He directed at Albert in particular as Dart continued to search with his eyes. After all, Albert had been with her last night.

Albert chuckled as he was reminded of her. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute. You see, I sent her off to find something to wake you up with." His faint smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up. "But she'll probably give up soon."

"That's it!" They heard from not so far away. "No more! I'm going to wake him up however I feel like!" As she came around the corner her words died on her lips and she fell utterly silent.

Dart waved a hand at her. "Hey, Rose." He smiled with amusement that he tried hard to hide. "What's up?"

Rose seethed for a fraction of a second, her clenched fists shaking with amazing intensity and eyes burning with unbound fury. But just as soon as it came, it was gone again. It was replaced by a strange calmness. "Well, at least you're awake."

Dart wandered over to her. "Yeah, sorry about that." He chuckled. He rubbed his neck out of habit. "I should have been up already."

Rose shook her head and waved her hand at him dismissively. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is getting back to Fletz and waking Mr. Lazy over there up." She frowned deeply as her eyes landed on Haschel. "Which, by the way, is your job."

Dart rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know." He laughed, heading over to Haschel to kneel down by him. "Haschel." He murmured, gently shaking him. "Haschel, get up."

Haschel groaned loudly, his body automatically stretching out as far as it could to get the stiffness of sleep out of it. "Really?" He grumbled, eyes opening to a blurry mixture of reds and black. "I was ready for another hour of sleep." He joked, yawning as he sat up.

Dart half laughed at him, gratifying his rather lame joke with a positive response. "Sorry, but we've got to get moving. My Dragoon Spirit depends on this."

"And Lynn!" Meru interjected, throwing an enthusiastic hand into the air.

Dart chuckled. "Yeah, Lynn too."

Haschel steadily rose to his feet, his old bones and muscles nearly giving on him. "I'm alright." He said more to himself than any of them. "Ok…we can go." He nodded. "Yes."

Dart frowned faintly as Haschel spoke to himself repeatedly, but he didn't call him out on it. Instead he went along with him. "That's good." He turned to face the others who were lined up nicely. "Alright! On to Fletz!" He clenched a fist before his face in anticipation.

"And we'll actually get there today." Rose added as her way of a joke.

Only Dart understood, an amused smile cracking on his lips. "Hopefully."

It took around an hour or so for them to get back to Fletz and once they did none could deny their happiness. Even after just a few days absence they had started to miss the bustling serenity that this place managed to have. And it wasn't half bad to look at either, much different from even Bale.

It was also as they stepped foot in the city that one of them broke the silence that had consumed them on their trip. "So, we need the permission of the Tiberoan king to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity." Albert sighed thoughtfully, gazing upward.

Dart perked, turning his eyes on Albert. "Have you met him?" He didn't deny it, this would help them greatly. The only problem was he feared Albert would prefer not to go that route.

Albert brought his gaze back to them. "I think I met him several times when I was little." He murmured, still slightly caught up in zoning in on memories older than time.

A smile lit up Dart's face. "Great! If the king remembers you, it'll be quick."

Albert completely snapped out of his revere, sending Dart a stern look of disapproval.

Meru didn't notice his reaction a bit. "That's our king!" She cheered, throwing a hand into the air. "Dignity, huh?"

Albert sighed heavily, hanging his head some. "I am not going to reveal my identity." He said blatantly. "I am not traveling as the King of Serdio. I am traveling as your companion, and Lavitz's friend." He forced a smile onto his lips despite the mention of Lavitz. He knew he couldn't be burdened so greatly by him forever.

Rose nodded approvingly. It would be wrong of him to put himself above them for even a moment and to reveal he was the king would be doing just that. "He's right. It's better this way."

Meru gave a childish pout, crossing her arms firmly over her chest as her eyes filled with false anger. "Of course you would say that!" She accused. "Always making things difficult!"

Everyone sucked in a sharp breath at her rash act of calling Rose out on such a thing. It didn't help either that it was an obvious reference to Rose's spurred exit from their 'game'.

Rose laid her dark coal eyes on Meru, mouth twitching at the corners in a frown.

Meru cowered noticeably like before at the campsite that morning.

All were shocked beyond belief when Rose simply ignored Meru and spoke to everyone else. "If we aren't going to get in using the king card, then we need to get started with finding another way." She said coolly, fully prepared to leave them as she moved ahead.

They hadn't realized it, but they'd all been holding their breath as they watched her stare Meru down. Only when they fully believed she had no intention of lashing out did they let out a heavy sigh.

Shana had also tightened her grip on Dart's arm, now loosening it again. "What?" She breathed in confusion. "Why didn't she kill her?" She whispered to Dart, staring with a furrowed brow.

Dart shrugged, giving her a look of equal confusion. "I was for sure she was going to snap." What exactly had happened last night with her and Albert? What was he missing?

Albert was easily the least surprised by her strange behavior. That morning as they walked back together he had made her promise to try harder and show a little more patience with Meru at the very least.

_"The others won't want you treating Meru like you have been for very long you know" Albert said smoothly, even offering her a faint smile._

_Rose frowned deeply, refusing to look at him. "I bet not. Nobody likes the brat."_

_Albert sighed heavily. "Alright, and that **definitely** has to stop. You can't give people nicknames like that."_

_Rose smirked deviously. "You mean like she gave to you, **Al**."_

_Albert visibly cringed as a shudder flew up his spine at the mention of the name Meru had shamelessly given him. "At least it's a variation of my name." He forced himself to say although with little conviction. A hard swallow of disgust followed shortly after._

_Rose rolled her eyes. "It's no different." She tossed her head to throw her hair back behind her. "And besides," She stared directly into his eyes. "An annoying girl deserves a demeaning title."_

_"Rose." He wasn't mad at her or her butt headed nature. He just knew at least a couple of the others would grow irritated after a short time. "Just promise you won't be half as nasty to her as you were to me."_

_Rose sighed heavily. "Only if you stop talking about that."_

_Albert smiled painfully. "No problem. I'd love to forget it ever happened."_

_Rose inwardly smiled. Forgetting how she'd treated him was one of the things she most wanted right now. "Then I guess I can at least **try**."_

"Albert!" Rose's harsh voice cut through the air, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" He perked, seeing now how everyone else was already far ahead and looking expectantly back at him. "Oh! Coming!" He hurried toward them, taking his place at the rear.

As they went on, Dart between Shana and Rose, Meru in the middle, and Haschel by Albert at the back, they had no real plan. They simply were headed for the castle where they'd last seen Princess Emille.

Unfortunately the same guard who had stood there then was standing firmly there now. He was stiff as a statue and held no emotion in his face. One might wonder if he was capable of feeling.

Naturally, Meru was the first to spaz over the obstacle set before them. "Hey!" She snapped, waving her hands animatedly as she ran up to the guard and leaned in uncomfortably close. "Can you get out of our way!?"

The giant gatekeeper shook his head mechanically. "No way." His voice boomed, a hint of emotion in the form of irritation flashing over his face. "No strangers can get through here."

"Ah!" Meru gave him a stupefied look. "Never!?" She planted her hands on her hips to take on the appearance of a person awaiting and fully expecting a better answer.

He shook his head again, enormous sword shifting slightly at his side. "Never."

Meru huffed, cheeks puffed out as she turned on her heel to report the obvious to the others. "That big man is blocking our way!" She pointed a quivering hand back at him.

"It figures as much." Haschel shrugged. "This is the castle. The king and princess are very important, I'm sure."

Meru made a noise similar to a laugh crossed with a snort. "I'm gonna take care of this!" She announced, hitting her fist to her chest before she spun around and charged full speed at the guard.

"Meru!" Dart called after her, reaching uselessly after her.

Meru hit the guard as hard as possible, bouncing off of his belly to fall on her butt. "Ouch…" She moaned, rubbing her back near her butt. The concrete was harder than she expected just like the man's stomach was flabbier than she thought possible.

The guard started slightly, eyes widening a tiny bit. "I-I didn't do anything." He bent his head to inspect her. "You bumped into me by yourself!"

Meru scowled darkly up at the guard. First he knocked her down and now he was barely moving to help her or make sure she was ok. "Humph!"

Regardless of how he felt he had to remain adamant about the rules set down. "You can't enter the castle by doing that." His voice reached far, reverberating like crazy.

Meru hopped up quickly, wiping herself off before she straightened to face the guard once more. "Hey big belly! Why can't you let us in!?" She demanded.

The guard didn't want to mingle with Meru any longer. She had much to short a fuse for his liking and he could practically sense that giving reasons to her would only make her act even rasher.

His silence had much the same effect as speaking would have. She moaned in irritation, stomping a foot as she turned around to face her group. "Hey Al!" She cried sharply. "You're a king! Can't you do something about it!?"

Albert's mouth fell open and eyes grew wide. " Meru!" He snapped in a hushed tone. "Hush! That's supposed to be a secret!"

Meru whined rather loudly. "Aw! Come on!" She immediately jerked her body around to face their leader. "Dart! Do something!" She was begging for some solution.

Dart sighed heavily, stepping forward to try and solve this like a mature adult. "Are you sure there's no way you can let us in?"

The gatekeeper frowned faintly and shrugged as a means of apologizing. "There are lots of bandits walking around." He explained. "I was told to never let anybody in."

Shana, who had mostly been hiding behind everyone else, stepped into the limelight. "Can we at least send a message to the king?" She murmured timidly, hands clasped at her waist and eyes shining with unsurpassable innocence.

The gatekeeper's eyes widened with interest. "You are…" He breathed, stepping forward from his post a little so he was closer to her. "…pretty…"

Shana hunkered down and moved away to Dart as the gatekeeper approached her with lustful eyes. ""Wh-What did you say?"

Dart moved swiftly over to her in order to insure she remained safe from this man. He even placed a protective arm around her waist and pulled her up against him, his eyes flashing with a hint of jealousy mixed with fury.

The gatekeeper snapped back to attention. "Oops!" He chuckled nervously, jumping back into place in front of the entrance. "I'm on duty! I cannot let you in!" He shook his head fervently, trying to convince himself more than them. "I cannot let strangers in."

Dart and Shana sighed in their heads as they turned back to face the others.

Meru knew by their faces the outcome of their attempts. "What are we gonna do now?" She half whined, shrugging her shoulders as a bitter sigh slipped past her lips.

Dart instantly knew the only sensible option. "Let's not linger here. Hanging around is just a waste of time and effort."

Haschel nodded. "It's a sober judgment." And he would know, being as old and experienced as he was.

As they started to trot off the gatekeeper perked. "Oh! Are you finally leaving?" The first traces of a smile graced his lips. "Come back if you can find someone to vouch for you!"

As they walked to nowhere in particular, Albert was the first to try and brainstorm an idea for a voucher. "What about Kaffi?" He shrugged with little enthusiasm or belief in himself. "Do you think he knows somebody in the royal family?"

Haschel started to agree, but the disapproving looks that were shot at him and Albert from everyone else made him shut his mouth quickly and choose better words. "No." He shook his head. "No, he's too far down on the scale of work for that."

Rose tried her hardest to remember a face that she'd seen in their time here, but she was sadly coming up empty handed. The only ones she'd really taken in were Kaffi, which was an automatic no, and the innkeeper, also a no. So she kept her silence.

"Come on guys!" Meru cheered. "You can do it!" She knew she would be useless in this feat, so cheering was the best she could do.

Shana let go of Dart in order to move over next to her. "You should probably be quiet." She whispered timidly, not liking having to bring people down.

Meru sent her a questioning look etched with dejectedness.

Shana dropped her eyes so she didn't have to look a t Meru. "Everyone is frustrated with this complication…so…" she twisted her fingers together at her waist due to nerves. "Well, unless you know the answer…just don't talk."

Meru was further deflated by Shana's words, her whole body slumping. Was she telling her that no one wanted to hear her, even when she was trying her best to encourage them and raise their spirits? Was she that much of a drag? "O-Ok…" she murmured.

Dart almost felt bad for her as he watched her deflate like a balloon. Still, he couldn't deny it would be nice not hearing the buzzing that was her mouth as they went along. He was actually pretty happy at Shana's bold move. Maybe he'd tell her later.

They wandered around town for the better part of the day in complete silence, the sun slowly sinking back below the horizon. This immense passage of time did nothing to help their moods either. Their legs ached, their stomachs growled angrily and they would have liked to snap at each other the first word that slipped from their lips.

So when Albert coughed suddenly it had them all jumping on him. They each jerked their heads, even Meru's, toward him. They all sent daggers into him, causing him to cower and making them not see the person coming up quick.

Dart hit hard against the man clad in a purple robe and would have fallen back on the ground had it not been for Rose. She fluidly caught him in her arms.

"What the-" The man nearly snapped at them, stopping only as he realized who it was. "Oh! Dart!" His expression instantly transformed, a smile spreading across his face and eyes lighting up.

It took Dart a minute longer than the man to see who it was he was speaking to, but when he did he had much the same reaction. "Fester!" He laughed. "Long time no see."

Fester laughed back. "So, how you been? Found anything out about the Moon or the Black Monster?" It was an innocent question on his part, but to Dart it wasn't so much.

Dart cringed faintly at the mention of the creature. Despite eighteen years he still squirmed. "No, but I haven't really been looking." He admitted.

Fester cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing Dart carefully. "Oh, you look troubled." He said with interest that quickly faded. "And I would like to say I can help you, but I am a little busy now." He squeezed past them, gazing back over his shoulder to add. "But I'll be done soon!"

Dart nodded. "It's ok. It's not that big a deal anyway." Dart lied through his teeth, smiling falsely.

Fester bought the lie. "That's good!" A pause. "Well, I have to go now! See you!" Then he scurried off into a shop.

"You totally lied to him." Meru scolded, forgetting the rule placed on her about talking.

"What?" Dart said innocently enough.

Rose wondered if Meru saw the deceit because she knew he needed to get into the castle or if she saw deeper into it and knew Dart needed this, more precisely, wanted it, because of the Dragoon Spirit. They had told her he'd lost it after all.

Meru planted her hands on her hips. "That guy! He looked kind of important. So why didn't you ask him for help?" Her gaze intensified.

"He was busy." Dart shrugged his arms. "I didn't want to disturb him for something he probably couldn't help us with."

"Lame!" Meru instantly rebutted.

Rose nodded. "For once she's right. You should go after him."

Meru jumped in the air. "Yes! I'm right!" She cheered, doing a fist pump. "So yeah! Go get him!"

Shana nudged Meru in the arm, giving her a look that she hoped would remind her to remain calmer and not talk too much. It was for her own good after all.

Meru sighed heavily and let her mouth fall shut. She had nearly forgotten and nearly bounced back into her usual cheerful mood. Now she had been knocked down all over again.

Dart did a turnabout, working his way to the rear of their group and turning it into the front. "Alright you two. I'll talk to him about it. Although I doubt it'll do much good."

Albert wagged a finger at him. "You never know. He could be the key to the castle."

Rose and Shana worked their way up to stand on either side of Dart, Rose pausing on her way to give Albert a 'are you kidding me' look. "Never say anything like that again." She even spelled it out for him before she walked the remainder of the way up. It really was an awful pun.

Dart was quick to enter the building, eyes landing on Fester within a second. "Fester!" He called, waving to him as he approached.

Fester glanced over his shoulder, smiling brightly as he once again recognized Dart. "Oh, hello again." He chuckled. "What are you doing here? Stalking me?"

Dart chortled, swiftly moving on to the task at hand. "No, I actually came here to ask you something important." He sorely admitted, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Is it about that problem of yours which you denied having?" He laughed warmly.

Dart's face went blank for a moment. It took a minute for him to recover too. "Hehe…yeah." He nervously laughed. "I just didn't want to bother you was all. But…I guess you are the only person we can ask, Fester." He shrugged.

"Hmm…" Fester shifted some of the items he was lugging around. "I see. Fine." He moved to the counter and laid down his armful of items. "I just have to pay and I'll have finished my errand."

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

Fester handed the woman at the counter the amount of money he'd already calculated in his head to be the right amount. "You can come to my house and talk."

Dart's face lit up. This was perfect. "Alright!" He eagerly nodded. "Let's go guys." He said over his shoulder.

Fester picked up all his items in his arms, wobbling to the front of them. "Follow me." He nodded his head forward to indicate the entrance of the shop.

The group remained at Fester's feels up until the entered his house. Once in the tiny room which he called home they spread out around him with Dart facing him.

"So." Fester set back against one of the support beams at the center of the room and prepared himself for what he expected to be a long speech. "What is it?"

Dart relived the time leading up to the loss of his Dragoon Spirit up to the moment when it had been stolen from him. He felt it was necessary that Fester understood how important the item he was seeking was to him. Otherwise Fester might not be as inclined to help if he could.

Fester tapped his chin thoughtfully as Dart reached the end of his tale. "Gehrich Gang…I see." He looked deep into Dart's eyes, finding all the seriousness in the world in their depths. This was no lie. "They must have taken one of your most important possessions if you are thinking of venturing directly into their hideout."

Dart nodded firmly, eyes gleaming with urgency and hints of fury. "It's not just a memento." He made this perfectly clear. "It means more than that to me." He unconsciously placed his hand over his heart, thinking of both his father and the power that he could feel calling out to him.

Meru's body was quivering from head to toe in intolerance. The Dragoon Spirit wasn't the only thing that they were after here! "We're gonna rescue Lynn, too!" She spit out, unable to hold it in another second. She didn't care if they shot her a look of annoyance or not. Lynn was important too!

Fester acknowledged Meru with a momentary glance, speaking to Dart. "I understand." He nodded. So shall we go to the castle?"

Haschel started. "Right now?"

Fester chuckled at his reaction. "Yes, I can take care of it. You see, I have a side business in addition to being an astronomer that lets me freely enter the castle." His grin was almost wicked as he informed them of this.

Meru cocked her head to the side, once again breaking her new rule of silence. "What do you do Fester?" She stared in genuine interest.

For some reason in that instant it hit Dart. "He is a governor." He said quickly in an almost laughing manner. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten over the short time he'd been away from Fester. He felt like an idiot! A complete and utter idiot!

Fester chortled lightly. "Yes, yes I am." He beamed, pleased that he remembered. "You can enter the castle by mentioning my name."

Meru frowned deeply and crossed her arms firmly over her chest in another one of her pouting fits. "Oh can't you answer some other way than that? That's boring!"

Dart smiled faintly, rubbing his head in a combination of nerves and embarrassment. "You-you think so?" He chuckled.

Just then the sound of the town bell rang throughout the town and his house. It came loud and clear, showing perfectly the peace the town had fallen into.

Fester perked, so in tune with the chiming of the bell that it was almost scary. "Well what do you know, it's time to go." He moved past them, nearly forgetting in his haste that they needed to tag along. "So come on, let's head to the Twin Castle." He waved them forward.

They followed after him, for once in a single file line. And it actually wasn't as annoying as they thought it would be. Only Rose grumbled to herself as they slowly made their way back to the castle.

Dart noted that it was completely dark now. But this dark was different than last night's. This dark was littered with bright lights set up periodically on the outside of homes. In fact, he could barely see the twinkling stars as he scrunched up his eyes to stare with all his might.

Fester exchanged a few words with the gatekeeper and had the gatekeeper out of the way in an instant. He made it seem so unrealistically easy that it wasn't funny. It actually made Dart and everyone mad.

"See?" Fester beamed. "Now we can go on in."

They all nodded. Oh well. At least they were as good as in at this point. Who really cared if they had been useless in doing so? This still made them one step closer to getting both the Dragoon Spirit and Lynn back.

"Good." Dart smiled.

"Yes." Rose breathed. They needed to save the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit. Her mind could not rest until then. It was too important.

**I think I remember some weird parts in this one, so please tell me if you agree. And I sure know how to stretch segments of the game. XD Please review!**


	7. The Twin Castle

**Another chapter! This one's ok I guess. I like the next one ten times more. The Valley of Corrupted Gravity was fun to mess with. But until then, enjoy this!**

After heading up the ascending stairway they were greeted by quite a beautiful sight. Although Dart wouldn't have guessed that the castle would be just as dark as outside, bright glowing lights set on upper levels and the next set of stairs the only source of light.

It gave the room a cozy feeling nonetheless and allowed Dart to see the patterns on the long stretching blue rug as they followed its path. He could even sense the difference in texture of the tiny stars and later on the image of a sun as they passed over it.

At the top of the stairs the blue rug continued, Fester however diverted from the path and led them up one of two short stairways that split in opposite directions.

It was no surprise to see a guard, much smaller than the first, standing firmly in from of a door and side path at the top. But it didn't matter because Fester turned in a complete different direction. And once more Dart felt the texture of their footing change from the marble stone to a very resistant red rug splayed with golden colored images of the sun and stars.

This appeared to be the top floor and so Dart followed with more confidence up close to Fester. And the red rug proved to be perfect proof of his hunch as it flowed on through the next gaping doorway and covered almost every inch of the flooring.

Fester hurried to kneel before the king as the got up a foot within the set of stairs leading up to the throne. "I am here, Your Majesty." He said with revere.

Dart and the others mimicked his actions, but Dart's eyes were on other things. He noted how there were two guards on either side of the stairs, each eyeing his with extreme intensity and mistrust. And he noticed how there were three chairs for thrones. This most the most perplexing detail.

"Oh, Fester!" His old yet far reaching voice cried as he stood. "Please take care of my dear Princess Lisa for today." He smiled warmly and lifted his hands in the arm.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Fester nodded.

King Zior's lips fell down into a frown then and beady eyes squinted as he tried to understand something. "By the way," he mumbled, scratching the side of his black haired head that showed out from under his pink tinted hat. "I think I have some problem with my eyes. I see many Festers!"

Fester laughed heartily and stood up. "King Zior…" he shook his head. "There is only one of me. These people are my friends, Your Majesty." He nodded back at them so that the king would understand without question.

"Oh, indeed!" He laughed back. "There is only one Fester! And, what is their request?"

Only Albert and Dart rose to their feet, Albert being the one to step forward for once. "We are here to request permission to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity." He said firmly, backing it up with a nod of equal resolve.

King Zior started, his extremely dark skin blanching a bit. "Hmm…Fester." He muttered with uncertainty, eyes shifting nervously. "I think I heard the 'Valley of Corrupted Gravity'. Was it my imagination?" He held his breath for it to be so.

Fester rolled his eyes. "King Zior, your ears are fine too." He looked back at Dart, motioning toward them. "These people need to talk to the Gehrich Gang. So they would like to go to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity." It was as simple as that, even if a little crazy.

King Zior held his head as he tried to reason out the sudden spike of interest in the gang. "Oh, you too!?" He shook his head in disbelief, a faint smile of pity forming.

The whole group cocked their heads as they silently wondered what he meant by that.

The king answered the question he knew rested on their lips without a second thought. "Well, the other day a young man named Lynn came to me for the same reason." He sighed heavily as an image of Lynn flashed before his eyes. "It seems being a daredevil is trendy nowadays."

Dart shook his head fervently, a fire dancing in his eyes. "We are not going there for a picnic!" He assured him, fist clenched before him. "It's **very** important."

The faint amusement lingering in King Zior's eyes faded into oblivion, sternness instead spreading in them as a firm flat line took its place on his lips. "You understand all the risks, then?"

They all nodded. They weren't stupid, if that's what he thought.

King Zior hesitated but a moment so as to survey them all and make sure they really meant what they said. "Fine." He shrugged. "Servant!" He called out. "Bring the pass for them!"

A man that had been hidden from sight flew into the room, promptly jerking his hand up in front of Dart to reveal the pass to him.

Dart took with pass and offered the man a faint smile of appreciation before the servant had zoomed back out of sight again.

"Be careful." King Zior said as his final warning. "That place is not for the weak either physically or mentally. You'll need both to successfully pass through."

Dart bowed his head as the words passed his lips, "I appreciate this Your Majesty."

As Dart turned to leave, a thought struck the king. "Wait a moment." He reached a hand out toward him despite the fact it would not reach him.

Dart perked, looking back over his shoulder. "Yes Your Majesty?"

King Zior couldn't help but chuckle at his formality. "It is already late. Why don't you relax in the castle?" He stared at Dart with high hopes.

Dart hesitated, exchanging glances with everyone else before he made a decision. "Of course Your Majesty. We appreciate your kindness."

"Just go on out." He waved them on. "You can stay in the room on the right side of the castle."

They all knelt for a fraction of a second to show the proper respect and then swiftly turned on their heels to leave for the room the king had so graciously given them.

Only Dart paused in the process to exchange parting words with Fester. "Fester, thank you so much." He smiled brightly and tilted his head unintentionally. "You don't know how much this means to me, to all of us."

Fester smiled back. "It was nothing." He chuckled. "I was just doing a favor for someone who deserved it."

"Well maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Dart hoped, but he seriously doubted it too. After tonight he planned to not come back to Fletz again without really good reason.

"Perhaps." He nodded. "Either way, I am going back to work. Princess Lisa's studies are going very well." He waved faintly, deeming the conversation over.

Dart waved back as he ran to catch up with the others who were already talking to the guard in front of the room. And as Dart slowed he wondered why a guard would watch over something as insignificant as a bedroom. He also wondered what was on the other side.

"Excuse me! Your Majesty Albert!" A voice yelled after them, a woman in a beautiful blue dress appearing shortly after. "I am Libria, the Lady's maid for Princess Lisa." She bowed her head and clasped her hands at her waist to further her subdued look.

They all, especially Albert, started. How did she know that he was a king? He had told no one around here about this fact and he was pretty sure this person had not been around when he was young and had visited. "No need to bow." Her doing so made him flustered.

Libria popped up instantly, offering a gracious smile. "Princess Lisa had me call you and your company." This was the most important part of her speech.

Albert blinked twice and cocked his head to the side. "What?" He breathed. "Princess Lisa knew of our visit?"

Libria's head popped like a spring when she nodded. "Yes! She speaks with the stars and knows the future." A sigh of awe escaped her. "Astrology shows her the way."

Albert's eyes lit up like never before. "Speaks with the stars?" His heart even sped up. "How interesting."

Liberia laughed lightly. "This way please." She motioned them toward her, heading back the way they had come into the throne room.

Dart stared blankly after her, looking to Albert for clarification. "What's going on? Can a person really know such things from the stars?"

Albert registered his voice enough to give him a response. "We'll find out when we meet Princess Lisa." He then wandered zombie like after Libria, ignorant of whether the others were following or not.

She led them dutifully through the throne room and to a side door leading to a balcony hanging over both the city and the ocean.

"This really is the city of stars." Haschel belly laughed.

"And you know…!" Meru chirped, bouncing over to Haschel as she saw him as the most likely to talk with her. "I've never even been to Fletz in my life!"

Haschel didn't think twice about being a willing participant in this conversation. He honestly liked Meru's free spirit. "Really?" He chuckled. "You should get out more often." She kind of reminded him of a younger version of himself.

"Out there." Libria nodded toward the opening. "Princess Lisa is waiting."

They shuffled out, eyes falling on a petite girl standing with her back to them on the beautiful white balcony.

Lisa was staring intently out at the stars, her yellow dress and blonde hair fluttering gently in the wind. But despite her focus on all her troubles, she instantly heard their approach by the clicking of their shoes on the floor. "Welcome, Albert, the King of Serdio."

They all filed out in a semicircle around Lisa, waiting for her to make her next move.

Lisa slowly turned around, a pained smile on her face and a deep rooted sadness in her emerald eyes. "I am Lisa, the younger sister of Emille." She forced a more sincere smile on her lips as she curtsied.

Each bowed their head to show at least equal respect.

Lisa giggled faintly at their instinctive response. They must have been influenced by Albert. "I have invited you here because I have a favor to ask of you."

Something in Meru's mind snapped then, her eyes widening to the size of bowling balls. "Hey!" She zoomed forward and spun around so all her friend's eyes were on her. "Hey wait a minute!" She waved her hands crazily in front of her, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "How does she know he's a king!?"

Dart chuckled, the edges of his mouth twitching upward some despite himself. "Libria was talking about it a before. Don't you remember?"

Albert couldn't help but be slightly amused either. "Princess Lisa found out about it through astrology."

Meru blushed deeply at her blunder, but she didn't move from her spot. She was like a deer caught in the headlights.

She was saved the entire weight of humiliation as Haschel sprang forward to stand beside her. "Hold on there!" He put a palm out like a stop sign. "What the heck is astrology!?"

Shana felt like the smartest person ever as she promptly handed him the answer. "It is the telling of a person's fortune from the location of the stars."

Dart looked down at her warmly, his smile widening in an instant. "You're pretty smart, aren't you?" He teased, nudging her gently.

Shana beamed, eyes shining like the very stars at his praise.

Lisa laughed out loud, covering her mouth with a hand to try and muffle the sound. "You have such amusing friends." She appeared truly happy in this moment.

Meru and Haschel rubbed their heads and smiled sheepishly back at their friends and Lisa. They then made haste in escaping from the limelight by backing up into the circle.

"Please continue." Dart waved his hand at her to prompt her.

The life in Lisa's eyes died instantly, a soft sigh slipping past her lips. "It is about my sister Emille." She hung her head, hands clasped low.

Albert's brow furrowed and a wave of worry swept over him. "What has happened to the princess?" A flash of the first time they'd seen Emille came to him. "I cannot believe that's her normal self…" he shook his head in dismay.

Lisa lifted her head up to see if he was truly as plagued by her sister as she was. "Well, it started a half year ago." She recalled it as if it were yesterday, images of them on horseback filling her mind. "Back then, my sister Emille was very kind, and my…well, everyone in the country admired her."

Albert thought back to when he was a child, remembering bits and pieces of a girl who must've been Emille that he played with constantly. She hadn't been the woman she was now, but she had most definitely been kind then. And no person could change so much.

Lisa's hands clenched tighter around themselves as she forced herself to tell them. "It all started when the two of us went horseback riding." She breathed out heavily. "And suddenly my sister Emille's horse bucked and ran away to the forest." She still saw the horse Emille had ridden on perfectly as she lost control of it."

Shana sucked in a sharp breath, a hand flying to her mouth. "What about Princess Emille?"

Dart unknowingly tensed, the story making him think all too much fear he felt when he learned Shana had been taken to Hellena.

Lisa turned away from them and walked solemnly over to the railing of the balcony to gaze at the waves of the ocean in the distance. "It seemed that my sister lost consciousness and couldn't control the horse, so I chased her with my vassals." She grimaced at the mere thought. "And when we found her, my sister was on the ground in the forest."

Rose was the least interested of the bunch, staring blankly off into space for the most part. Only as she sensed a twist in the tale did she even glance Lisa's direction.

"Fortunately, she didn't have any injuries." A flicker of a smile passed her lips as she faced them again. "And everyone felt profound relief." The pause she took then unintentionally added a dramatic effect. "However, when my sister Emille came to, she was completely different."

Rose raised a brow. Was it really possible to change to the extent the princess was making it sound like? It was fishy.

"Everyone says it is because she hit herself on the head, but…" Lisa shook her head. "…something more than her language and attitude was wrong. It was as if she was a different person."

Albert was stricken by such an idea. Could it be? "Does anybody doubt the change?" He eagerly watched her, fists clenched before him. "How about King Zior?"

Lisa sullenly disagreed. "No, instead he was **happy** to see my sister Emille become so active." She held her head in the web of her fingers.

"This must be hard for you." Albert tried to sympathize. "I'm sorry."

Lisa smiled faintly, a little pleased that an almost complete stranger would care. "It's ok." She assured. "But, I did hear that you are heading to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity." She gazed deeply into Albert's eyes as if he were the decider. "And I have a favor to ask."

Dart opened his mouth to agree to hear her out, but before the words made it out Albert was speaking. "Ask away."

Lisa's smile widened a smidgen, a laugh lingering on the edges as she watched Dart deflate. "I would like you to find out about the relationship between my sister Emille and the Gehrich Gang."

"The relationship between Princess Emille and the Gehrich?" Dart repeated, tilting his head slightly.

Lisa nodded. "Tiberoa appears to be peaceful; however, we are having a serious problem." Her eyes flickered over the balcony down at the peaceful town of Fletz. "It is infested with bandits."

"I know!" Meru groaned in her best attempt at empathy. "Donau is totally awful now!"

Lisa sighed heavily. "I know." A pause. "However, it used to be different." Lisa saw the words forming in all their mouths and quickly answered. "Yes," she nodded. "until a half year ago."

Haschel's eyes widened considerably. "It was the same time Princess Emille began acting strange!" He exclaimed, getting into this story to a Meru extent.

Lisa frowned deeply, facing away from them once more to move to the railing and lay her hands on it. "Astrology also says there is some kind of relationship between my sister and the Gehrichs."

Albert was not brought up having the same faith in the stars as the people in Fletz, but he still believed heavily in the stars when it came to people experienced in reading them. "So it is probably true."

Lisa's hands clenched around the railing. "Yes." She growled tersely "And one more thing…" she spun slowly around. "The stars told me 'never hand over the Moon.' Her words came slowly, making her tone ring with even more ominousness as her eyes held a similar gleam of warning, portraying her immense belief in her craft.

"That doesn't sound good." Shana worried out loud, biting at her nails nervously.

Lisa wholeheartedly agreed, explaining exactly what the message meant to her. "See, my sister will celebrate her twentieth birthday soon. At the ceremony the Tiberoan national treasure, the Moon Dagger, will be passed down to her." Her eyes became narrower as she spoke, fear flashing in them for a spit second. "I assume the 'Moon' refers to that."

Dart and Albert head's instantly jerked toward one another, fear sparking in their expressions. "The second divine moon object." They said in unison.

Rose pushed off from her spot leaning on one of the beams. "It is linked with Lloyd." She growled matter of factly as an image of Lavitz popped in her head.

Meru leaned over to Haschel as she whispered, "Lloyd?"

"He's the one we're **really** after. He stole the Moon Gem from Albert." Haschel whispered back.

Lisa's gaze intensified. "I have to find out the truth before the ceremony." She nodded firmly to assert her position. "About the relationship between my sister Emille and the Gehrich Gang."

Albert felt the turmoil vibrating off of her and fully wanted her to get her wish. Although he had to admit his desire was slightly self-centered. He needed to see Princess Emille, the **real** Princess Emille.

Lisa's eyes softened and she brought her clasped hands up to her chest. "So, would you please look into this for me?" She was practically begging them.

Even if Dart hadn't wanted to accept, and Rose's glares were kind of bugging him, he couldn't deny Albert. His eyes begged him to say yes almost as badly as Lisa's did. "We will." Dart nodded. "We have no reason not to since our original intention was to pursue the Gehrich Gang anyway."

Lisa used her whole body to bow in appreciation. "Thank you." She breathed shakily; faint traces of tears glimmering in her eyes as she rose back up to face them. "I appreciate it. You don't know how much I do." Her smile could not have been brighter.

"Your Highness!" The familiar voice of Libria called to her. "The dinner will be ready soon Your Highness."

A wave of surprise washed over Lisa, shifting the expression on her face like the sand. "Oh!" She chirped. "Is it already that late?" Another more intense wave swept over her. "Oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "I forgot about Fester! I left him in my room!" And in the blink of an eye she was out of sight.

Libria laughed lightly at the princess before looking to Dart and the others. "King Zior also said to invite everyone. So please come with me and I'll take you to the dining room."

The instant Libria had wandered out of sight to wait for them, Meru exploded with joy and excitement. "Yes!" She cheered, throwing an arm into the air. "I was totally right about coming with you Dart!" She spun around to face him with wide eyes. "I was expecting these things to happen!"

Although Dart wasn't half as excited as Meru, Haschel was and jumped right into her spazzing. "You are completely right Meru!" He chuckled. "I am looking forward to it too!"

Meru's eyes gleamed with a lustful excitement over the food. "I'm totally pigging out!"

Haschel's head bobbed up and down in a nod brimming with life. "I wonder what I can feast on there." He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Meru felt her mouth watering just thinking about the possibilities. "Why wonder!? Let's go!" She waved them all on, mostly intending it to be Haschel's cue.

"Yeah buddy!" He cried, sprinting away from the balcony without a thought as to where he was going.

"Hey!" Meru snapped playfully. "You're not going to beat me!" She shot into a run after him, just as clueless as to where they were racing to.

Dart rubbed his head and laughed faintly as he watched them disappear from his sights. "They're a sight." He chuckled to no one in particular.

Shana nodded, flashing him a broad grin. "Kindred spirits."

"Well those kindred spirits are about to get themselves lost." Rose frowned, moving over to stand even with Dart.

"So we should probably go after them." Albert chuckled, offering a half smile to Rose.

Rose contemplated the notion for a whole half a second before she plainly crushed the idea. "Nope. I say we let them run around like idiots. Maybe if we're lucky they'll never find us again."

"Rose." Albert and Dart snapped in unison.

Rose shrugged. "Or at the very least they could tire themselves out."

The other three didn't really have anything to say against this idea. Meru being calm was a rarity after all. So heck, why not? "Maybe…" Dart muttered.

"Sadly, I'm sure they'll smell the food." Rose sighed heavily.

The three snickered at her annoyance over a hundred percent true fact. "I guess we'll see." Dart shrugged, nodding back toward the entrance.

Shana moved closer to Dart, intertwining her fingers with his. He was as warm as ever.

Dart glanced over at Rose who patiently stood at his side. And after catching her eye he lamely offered her his other hand without thinking.

Rose instantly made a face, hissing in a hushed tone. "I don't think so. I'm no Shana." She thrust her head into the air and tromped ahead of them over to Libria.

Dart sighed heavily, shaking his head at how she reacted to things even as small as this. She was a card, that went without saying. Yet her extreme resistance only made her more irresistible. But…at the same time he wondered if his efforts would get him anywhere. Or, perhaps Shana would be better.

Shana's eyes narrowed instantly as she noticed Dart try to go after Rose while he was holding onto her. It made her blood boil and for a split second she actually believed she hated Rose. Naturally she felt immediate guilt, but still hints of her irritation lingered. It was almost scary for her. Did she love Dart that much? Enough to hate a friend?

Albert too saw Dart's move and felt a bit annoyed by the way he made himself come off as a player. It wasn't that he was jealous of either girl. He simply didn't find it fair to them. If Dart wanted one, then he could go after one. But only **one**. And he needed to choose now.

"Come now." Liberia murmured with traces of impatience.

Dart nodded, feeling the heat of all three of their gazes as he promptly followed. Yes, he needed to pick one. Lavitz would have agreed. But it wasn't as easy as it seemed. No one truly understood until they were in his place, stuck in the middle.

**...**

No more than five minutes later they were all sitting around a large table with piles of food before them. The king was at the head of the table, followed by Albert across from Emille, Shana across from Lisa, Dart from Fester, Rose from Meru, and Haschel by Meru.

"Please make yourself at home!" King Zior's voice boomed as he raised his arms high above his head.

The prevalent sound was the scrapping of metal on metal as Princess Emille wasted not a moment in digging into the food. It mattered not that there were guests either. Her eyes opened only for the food before her and awaiting her back in the kitchen.

While everyone else frowned upon her unladylike manners, King Zior welcomed it with open arms accompanied by a hearty laugh. "Isn't she a great eater!?" He cried. "It seems when girls become twenty years old they develop quite an appetite!"

"You don't say." Haschel mumbled under his breath.

Meru giggled a little louder than intended, clamping her hands over her mouth quickly to try and hide her misstep.

Haschel couldn't help but laugh back at her. He, however, made no move to quell his laughter.

Rose rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Children." She sighed, resting her head sideways in her hand as she picked at her food. She just wasn't feeling it today.

The lack of conversation was getting to King Zior as the seconds ticked away, so he created one of his own. "Oh, Fester?" He chimed. "Would you introduce our guests to Emille?"

Fester nodded energetically. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The scrapping of utensils paused momentarily as Emille looked up in slight surprise. "Oh, I didn't know you were here Fester." She chortled in mocking amusement. "Are you still wasting time on useless things? Those things with moons or stars?" When she didn't get an immediate response she dove right back into her food.

Fester chuckled nervously. "L-Let me introduce my friends, Your Highness!" He managed to choke out. "This-" He motioned to Dart.

Emille waved her fork at Dart and then Albert. "You and you!" She barked. "What's your names?"

Dart smiled lopsided. "I'm Dart."

Albert couldn't even muster a smile. "I am Albert. It is a pleasure to meet you." He nodded in insincere graciousness.

"Hm, you are cute guys." Emille muttered, stuffing her mouth full of more food as she decided, "I like you!"

Fester nodded appreciatively. "I am glad to hear that." He motioned to the next person down. "And these-"

Emille's head snapped up, eyes narrowing into slits. "I didn't ask you about the others!" She waved away both his words and the others very existence in her mind with her hand.

King Zior chuckled, too fond of a parent to see the truth. Instead he made excuses. "Oh, please don't be insulted. Emille is a bit shy."

Emille shot him a deadly glare. "I'm not shy!" She snapped back. "I don't like them. That's all!" She twisted her body around then to yell, "Hey! Bring me more food will ya!?"

Lisa sighed heavily. "Please enjoy your meal." She forced a small smile. "I assume you are leaving early tomorrow morning?"

Dart nodded, opening his mouth to say yes when Emille's sharp voice cut him off.

"Where are you going?" She was genuinely interested. Most people were cowards these days and didn't dare take a step out of their homes.

King Zior gladly answered. "Well, they are saying that they want to go to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity." He paused to offer them all a warm smile. "They understand the risk, so I have granted them permission."

Emille's body instantly went stiff and her eyes and mouth shot open. She even lost her grip on her utensils, a clank sounding as they hit the floor. "Humph!" She snorted, bending over to pick up her dropped tools. "Stupid guys!"

The man with the food entered then, bowing as he handed her another plate.

"It took you long enough!" She snapped viciously, shooting daggers into them.

The man cowered pitifully, still bent over as he backed away. Only when he was halfway through the door to the kitchen did he kick it into high gear and fly back to his position.

"Stupid cooks." She grumbled in between mouthfuls. "They can't do anything right."

Dart shook his head enough not to be seen by Emille but noticeably enough for Rose or Shana to see.

Rose picked up on it the fastest. "She is quite the royal brat isn't she?" Her voice floated only to those on her side, the three being Dart Meru and Haschel. "Even worse than Meru."

"Hey!" Meru cried sharply, drawing all the attention on her. "Hehe…hi." She waved halfheartedly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Haschel chuckled softly, nearing the end of the food on his plate. It made him wonder if he was allowed to ask for seconds like the princess.

"It's not funny." Meru hissed, kicking him under the table.

Shana leaned over towards Dart so that she was a hundred percent sure no one else would hear. "She is kind of odd." That was to say the least.

Emille's eyes caught Shana's movement and she instantly jumped on them. "Hey! You two!" She pointed an accusing knife at them. "What're you talking about!? Spill it!"

Shana swiftly drew back, sitting erect with her hands planted firmly in her lap and eyes staring straight ahead. She wasn't about to answer either.

Dart smiled nervously. "We were just…" He was so bad at making things up on the spot! Oh, crap.

"They were wondering if they could have more food." Rose said smoothly, her eyes not giving away her lie as her mannerisms remained as cool and collective as ever.

"Why but of course." King Zior laughed. "You're welcome to as much as you wish!" His grin stretched the length of his face.

Meru and Haschel's faces lit up at this. They had been conversing quietly over the matter as they played footsy. They'd even thought Princess Emille had called them out at first. "Oh!" They cried in unison. "Seconds for me then!"

Dart laughed lightly at their childish behavior. He'd never seen Haschel so loose. Maybe it was good they brought Meru along. She seemed to be doing him tons of good.

Two men brought the four of them a plate and quickly scurried back into the kitchen just like the first. They weren't about to chance getting yelled at by Princess Emille.

"Hey! What about me!?" Princess Emille growled, head turned around to glare at the doorway where she knew one of them would appear.

Just as they vanished, one was peeking his head around the corner again. "Yes, Your Highness." He mumbled, disappearing, reappearing, and disappearing again in the blink of an eye.

King Zior laughed out loud once more, so pleased with his daughter's new habits that it wasn't funny. "Enjoy yourself!"

They all fidgeted a bit in their place as he said this. The mood for enjoying themselves had been killed near instantly by Princess Emille. They saw no way to do this but keep on eating.

Meru and Haschel barely heard the king as they stuffed their faces, way ahead of him in enjoying their time here. Food was all it took. "It's so good!" Meru chirped to Haschel, smile full of food.

Haschel nodded firmly. "Uh-huh."

Dart noticed Rose had barely touched her food. "You not going to eat then?" He whispered gently, not wanting her to think he was judging her or something.

Rose looked boredly up into his crystal blue eyes. "Don't worry about me." She shot him down in an instant. "I will be fine."

Dart grimaced. She was too smart for her own good. "I was just wondering because I…I was still hungry." He smiled unconvincingly.

Rose gave him a look that screamed 'are you kidding me?' "I'm not stupid." She ate a tiny bite. "Besides, there's plenty more that isn't on my plate."

Shana yawned softly, leaning her head against Dart's shoulder. "I'm stuffed."

Dart hesitated a moment, Albert's look from earlier burning before his eyes. _You need to choose. _He knew this. Still, he couldn't help but tenderly wrap an arm around Shana's shoulder. It wasn't that bad if he pretended she was still his baby sister. Right?

Rose might have smiled then for Shana, but she couldn't get her lips to turn upward. They only fell further down. She felt like the worst person then too. How could she hate Shana when she was obviously as happy as she'd ever been? Was this what it meant to love a person as you watched them slowly slip through your fingers? Especially when it was all your fault.

**...**

An hour later and they were all relaxing in the room they'd been given. It was stretched long, ten beds set up across the length, but it was also very small up and down. There was barely enough room to walk past the first bed.

Albert had been pensive for the longest time as they sat and stood, whichever was preferred, in the room. Only now did he choose to speak his thoughts aloud. "Can people change that much from only the shock of falling off a horse?" He was extremely perturbed by the notion, the brows furrowed far down on his head making this fact perfectly clear.

They all took on their thinking poses, trying to come up with a plausible situation. Haschel was the quickest to try his hand at it. "I can produce the same impact with my fist!" He insisted, punching his fist through the air to demonstrate.

Shana made a face at the idea. "It won't work!" She shook her head fervently, bouncing her feet gingerly at the side of the bed.

Meru snickered at Haschel's failed attempt. "Then with my hammer!" Her eyes gleamed with intensity and mouth screamed of her immense eagerness to be right.

Dart shot her thought down just as quickly. "It won't work either."

Meru deflated at the same speed as Haschel, taking to running her foot on floor to distract herself from her failure.

Shana sighed loudly, stretching her arms out high above her head. She was aggravated by this situation more than she'd been almost anything in her life. So she changed it. "You don't like such a formal feast, do you Dart?" She giggled.

Dart shrugged. "I'd rather practice with my sword." He shamelessly admitted.

Shana stifled a yawn. "Aren't you tired?" She knew she was.

Dart shrugged his hands this time. "I suppose." He glanced to Rose. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Meru bounced back to her usual self at the start of the new topic. "Humph!" She snorted, crossing her arms firmly over her chest as she put on a pouty face. "I didn't have enough to eat! Princess Emille stole my portion!"

Haschel frowned deeply, his whole face growing sterner. "Me neither." He sighed. "And I was looking forward to it…"

Albert hadn't really been listening and didn't exactly go with the flow of the new conversation. He said what was on his mind. "I understand Princess Lisa's hardship." He sighed, picturing how the real Princess Emille would act. "But, Princess Emille might lead us to Lloyd."

Rose nodded faintly. "The Moon Dagger is our guide."

Dart's fist clenched at his side and he brought it up before him. "Everything leads to the Gehrich."

Shana rubbed at her eyes, another soft yawn escaping her. "It all started with the Dragoon Spirit." She murmured, gazing sadly up at Dart.

A grimace slapped itself onto his face. "We have to get it back quick." He growled through clenched teeth. "Otherwise it'll be too risky."

Rose snorted loudly, turning her coal eyes on him. "You shouldn't have let it be taken to start with, then." She scolded without remorse.

Dart's grimace slipped into a sad frown as he hung his head in shame. He thought they were over this. He supposed he was wrong.

Everyone flinched as they felt the sting of her words as they whipped Dart's skin. Not to mention it wasn't even necessary to point his mistake out.

Haschel gave her a stern look, arms crossed over his chest. "You are harsh as always." He shook his head in disbelief. "There are some other ways to say that you know."

Rose didn't respond, she simply shifted her gaze to him and stared blankly.

Haschel sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you show a little smile at least?" He suggested, flashing her a smile as an example.

Rose was given a smack of her own as his proposal reached her ears. She started, unable to control the flash of surprised fear on her face. "I…don't remember…how to smile." She murmured in strained bitterness.

Everyone's brows furrowed and they couldn't help but stare blankly at her. Even Dart was unable to spare her in this moment.

Rose regained her cold expression, turning away from them so she could at least pretend they weren't staring her down. "Good night." She breathed curtly before she hurried to the furthermost corner in the room to sleep, or at least lay down.

Shana licked her lips, saying softly, "I'm getting sleepy too." Since Rose had gone off to bed first, it was ok that she did too. So she rolled down the blankets and burrowed underneath like a mole.

Albert sighed heavily, looking back at Rose in worry. "I'll get some sleep too." He wandered over in Rose's direction. He wasn't going to bother her tonight though, but he did want to be nearby if she happened to want to talk to him. It was either him or Dart.

Dart smiled at Shana, her eyes drifting shut near instantly. "Good night, Shana." He ran his fingers over her hair, liking the smooth feeling it possessed.

"Dart…" Shana murmured, already half in dreams.

Meru shifted her position as the number of people around changed. She wandered back to the wall between two of the beds and leaned back, her arms set behind her head to prop it up.

Haschel sighed in content, gaze drifting up to the ceiling. "Being with you young people reminds me of my daughter Claire." He was talking aloud more than he was talking directly to the other two.

Meru perked, zoning in on Haschel and the potential this subject had. "What's she like?"

Haschel smiled warmly. "She had a strong will." An image of her and her smiling face framed by ebony locks flashed before his eyes. "She suffered by herself, decided things by herself."

Meru bounced up off the wall, eyes alight. "Same here!" Meru tossed an arm in the air enthusiastically.

Haschel chuckled, for once not at Meru. "Call me a fond parent, but she looked like her beautiful mother." A certain pain filled his eyes then despite how warm the thought of his daughter made him feel inside. "She was a strong fighter," His mouth matched his eyes as it fell into a grimace. "but her heart was too sweet."

Dart's eyes wandered to Shana. She was kind of like that –strong when she wanted to be, but all together too sweet and weak hearted to really hurt others.

Haschel snapped out of his revere, thoughts jumping to Meru. "It's the complete opposite of Meru."

Meru immediately took offense, mouth falling agape. "I'm a strong fighter too!" She whined loudly, her lip puffed out.

Dart rolled his eyes as a soft chuckle rolled off his tongue. "That's not what he meant."

A faint smile of bitter longing formed on Haschel's lips. "I only taught her how to use her fists, but I wish I could see her in a wedding dress."

Meru grinned from ear to ear, eyes filling with unbound life as an idea struck her. "Don't worry!" She giggled. "You can see me in a wedding dress!" She spun around in a full circle to show how she would do in her dress. "I'll be totally beautiful in that! Don't you think?"

Dart nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

As impossible as it sounds, Meru's face grew brighter still. "Right!?" She laughed loudly from utter joy. And just as quickly, she was ready for bed. "Happy sleeping time!" She chirped, bouncing over onto the bed of her choice. She didn't even use the covers; she just sprawled out over it.

Haschel chortled at her amazing ability to shift gears so quick and easily. "I'll get some sleep too." He shrugged, heading back to the bed opposite Meru.

"We all should." Dart breathed to himself, moving to the bed beside Shana. He propped himself up on one elbow as he lay with the covers pulled halfway up. He couldn't get over how peaceful Shana looked in her sleep. And he wondered why he'd never seen it before. It wasn't like it was hidden. Maybe he was just as blind as Lavitz had said.

And before any of them knew it they had fallen into deep sleep and were headed for the best night of rest they'd had in a while. Not even Rose tossed and turned in fear of nightmares new and old. All was well for a moment in time.

**How was it? I can't really judge it until I go back and read it myself (which may never happen x.x). So please review!**


	8. Shana's Ordeal

**You all should be so proud of me! I actually went back and edited a bit of this chapter. It isn't a major revamp or anything, just some words added that were missing or misspelled. Still, it's an accomplishment. So yay me! Anyway, enjoy!**

It had been easy finding their way back to the fork in the Barrens that led to either Donau or, presumably, the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. All the while Meru pretended she was the one leading them the right way even though they all knew they didn't need her directions for that portion of the trek. But it kept her happy, so they let her be.

"See!?" Meru exclaimed as they stood at the edge of the Barrens and readied themselves for the journey to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. "I told you I'd get you here!"

Dart nodded. "Yeah, you did." He smiled with little sincerity.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "But we're only half there." She reminded unenthusiastically. "So if you really want any praise from me you better get us there in one piece."

Meru stuck out her lower lip and thrust her head into the air superciliously. "Humph!" She peeked out of the corner of her eye at Rose to see if she reacted in the least. "Well I'll do it! You'll see!" She stomped ahead, expecting them to follow her as if she were the leader.

Haschel hurried from the back all the way to the front to match paces with her. "Meru!" He cried softly, hoping she would drop her pouting act and pay him a bit of attention.

Meru lowered her head and glanced over at Haschel, unable to ignore him when he was the only one of them that really and truly liked her company. She didn't count Shana since she almost always hung on Dart. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Don't mind Rose." He tried to get her to drop her act and be herself again. "She just doesn't like being bested, especially be newbies." He half laughed.

Meru smiled faintly. "Still! She could be nicer!" Meru's frown deepened, but her eyes betrayed her real feelings of happiness. "She barely knows me!"

Haschel shook his head. "That's not how it works for her." His gaze flickered back to Rose and then to Meru again. "She's different."

Meru snorted, the bounce finally returning to her step. "Whatevs! I'll still be the best leader ever!" She thrust her arm forward, mouth stretching into a full-fledged grin.

Dart sighed heavily, falling back to walk by Rose and leaving Shana in the process. "Did you really have to do that?" He murmured, giving her a stern look.

"What?" She grumbled. "I was just saying it like it is." A scowl flashed across her features, soon to be replaced by a neutral expression. "And in case you didn't notice, she needs to be more grounded."

Dart couldn't disagree, the girl did need to get ahold of herself and be more realistic about situations. But he didn't feel right siding against her either. "I know Rose." As the leader he needed to treat everyone equally. Just because he had stronger feelings for one member didn't mean he was allowed to act like the others didn't matter. "But I can't keep her from being herself."

Rose's fists clenched instinctively, irritation evident. "I know." She surprisingly didn't argue. "I just wish that wasn't the way it had to be." She sighed.

Dart grimaced lightly. "You'll like her." He promised. "You just have to live with her a while. It's the same as it was with the rest of us." He offered her a small smile of encouragement.

A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "No, not with you." She murmured without thinking.

Dart started, staring wide eyed at her. "What?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, withholding any form of a response in favor of picking up her pace and leaving him behind her. Besides, he knew exactly what she said. There was no way he couldn't.

Dart mulled her words over as he lingered in the rear. _Not you. _Did she mean it? Was he that different from the others, automatically considered ok by her judgmental coal eyes? He shook his head fervently. No, no way. She was lying, she had to be. Right?

"Dart." A meek voice squeaked.

Dart snapped to attention, turning his head toward the source of the voice to see that Shana now stood where Rose had before. "Oh, Shana." He said lamely, making it sound as if he'd expected someone else. "What're you doing back here?"

Shana smiled sweetly up at him, hands clasped at her waist. "You're back here." She shrugged her shoulders faintly as the words passed her lips, acting as if this was a lie and she had no real reason for being by him.

Dart smiled right back at her. "I guess that's good enough." He shrugged like she did.

Shana giggled softly, eyes sparkling as she latched onto him despite the fact she was perturbed by him leaving her to walk by Rose. At least he was back with her anyway. It was alright again.

A good three hours of trudging through unbearably rocky terrain that Dart thought should be considered mountains and they came within seeing distance of the mighty gates. They loomed over everything as they stood fifty feet tall and cast a foreboding shadow across the narrowing path to it. It was a wonder that anything could open such a large doorway.

"Wow!" Meru exclaimed, scrambling up the last ledge to the decently flat stretch leading to their first checkpoint of the day. "Check it out!" She pointed with such speed and energy that it almost made her fall forward. Instead she simply stumbled.

Haschel burst out laughing. "What's the matter Meru? Lose your balance?"

Meru swirled her head around shot him a dirty look, cheeks puffed out in anger.

Instead of making him sorry, her look just made him crack up even more. "I thought you were supposed to be a dancer!"

"Shut up!" Meru cried sharply, unable to hide the smile on her face or in her tone. "This stupid land is too rocky!" She kicked at the ground as if she could hurt it. "That's all!"

"Alright, that's enough kids." Dart chuckled. "We need to be a little more serious from here on out." He glanced back at Rose. "Rose said we're going to be getting into pretty treacherous territory."

"She's right." Albert instantly agreed, arms wrapped around himself in blatant worry. "Can't you feel it? There's a horribly off feeling about this place."

Rose jumped effortlessly up the last ledge. "Impressive." She smirked. "I wouldn't think someone so new to being a Dragoon would sense it."

Albert ignored her slightly incorrect fact about being new and instead took the comment as it was – as a compliment. And he beamed.

As they walked, Dart started to feel it too but he didn't mention the fact. Something was definitely off about this place. It didn't help that the walls of rock were closing in on them as they went and loomed just as high and ominously above them as the gates.

Rose was the first to notice the guard standing diligently at the corner of the unnerving gate that concealed a much darker area. He wasn't all that big and she wondered if he really had the ability to fend off people who wished to pass without permission. Regardless, she did commend him.

Upon sighting their group the guard jumped to the center of the gate and held his weapon out toward them, ever wary. "Halt!" He warned. "No one is allowed past without the expressed permission from the king!"

It was no surprise when Meru ran up the man and started badgering him before the rest had the chance to open their mouths. "Hey, listen bub!" She ordered, planting her hands on her hips as she leaned in close to him. "We've been through this and done that! So move it!"

Dart rolled his eyes and sighed in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Meru, let me handle this." He hurried to the front and gently pushed her to the side. "We have a pass."

The guard raised a brow. "Let's see it then."

Dart dug around in his pocket for a minute before pulling it out triumphantly. "Here you go."

The guard snatched it from him and quickly scanned over it to be sure of its authenticity. "Oh!" He was rather surprised to find it was the real deal. "I'm sorry about the holdup!" He craned his neck upward. "Hey! Open the gate for them!"

Right on cue the gigantic gates began to creak and slide apart into the mountainous ledges framing it. And the man at the top of a poorly built zigzagging ramp was to thank for it. He was turning a crank just as fast as he could.

Everyone had their eyes glued to the gate in anticipation of the scene that was gradually being revealed to them. And although at this point it was no more than a glimpse, they already saw the strange quality the air seemed to possess. It shimmered strangely, captivating them.

Once the gates parted completely they were in complete awe. The air was actually visible in this place. It swayed like the ocean waves and had a light purple glimmer to it. Not only that, but the place didn't even look like it should be able to sit like it was. It was practically suspended in the air.

The guard figured they already knew what he had to say about this place, but he said it anyway. "Over there is the territory of the Gehrich Gang." He nodded past the gates. "If that's not enough, the gravity is totally warped! So advance with caution."

"Oh, how weird." Shana murmured, ignoring the guard as she walked through the gates to peek over the edge and affirm their theory. Sure enough, there was nothing but wavy air underneath the thin, chunky path.

Dart went after Shana in an instant, worried that she might trip and fall somehow.

"Thanks." Albert thought to mutter before following after everyone else.

Rose was the only one paying enough attention to note that the once mountainous terrain, while still bumpy and uneven, no longer had random spikes for them to overcome. More common were floating rocks that either continued on a set path or lingered in a specific spot. What was worse was that the small floating rocks appeared to be the only way to cross over some gaps. "This will be interesting…"

Meru charged past the others who lingered in a circle with each other, kicking the nearest rock as hard as she could over the edge. "Oh! It's not bad at all!" She laughed with a hint of false pouting. "I was expecting to have some fun!" She would have had a blast floating around the place. She'd always wanted to do that. Or it would at least be cool to make other objects float around.

Dart looked up to see what she was up to now, an incoming rock catching his eye. "Meru!" He cried sharply, eyes wide with fear. "Watch out!"

Meru spun around, eyes wide as the large rock dropped at an astonishing pace down toward her. She barely had enough time to leap backwards, unintentionally falling on her butt.

The rock slammed down with a bang right between her splayed out legs, eliciting a relieved sigh from everyone.

"Oh my god…!" Meru croaked, unable to move from her spot due to shock and strangling fear.

Rose rolled her eyes at Meru's childish and very dangerous behavior, choosing not to comment on it. "It still has the backwash from the Dragon Campaign." She murmured with little surprise, going to a small rock setting a foot away to pick it up.

Dart watched Rose with intrigue. He couldn't help but wonder what the point was behind her going after a meaningless rock.

Rose pretended not to see Dart staring at her as she added, "The collision of the magic power of the Dragoons and Winglies can distort nature quite a bit." She gave the rock a gentle push and it floated on up and away easily.

Haschel was also interested in the strange qualities of this area, but instead of focusing on Rose he walked over to Meru "You ok?" He reached a hand out to her.

Meru nodded shakily, taking his hand slowly. As she moved she felt as if her whole world was going in slow motion, a new experience for her. Everything was always so fast with her.

Rose wondered for a moment if Haschel was being a sleaze like he had been with both her and Shana, but somehow she doubted it. There was something different with the way he acted with Meru. He appeared to genuinely want to be her friend, and nothing more.

"I'm ok!" Meru exclaimed with traces of worry still present in her tone and body language.

Rose was glad that she hadn't been crushed, but she couldn't be completely happy because of the way it had happened. Meru had brought it upon herself. "Well, I don't think you're gonna have 'fun' from now on." She scoffed, shooting her a stern look.

Meru scowled at Rose, rounding on her. "I'm not just following you guys for that!" She insisted, throwing her arms up and down to fuss at Rose.

"Well, let's go guys." Dart gave a faint smile.

Yeah!" Meru cheered, throwing a hand in the air as she swirled about to face Dart. "We gotta find the Gehrichs and save Lynn!"

They all nodded, Albert saying, "And as long as we're together we can combine our intellect and find a way through this distorted mess."

Meru bounced her head repeatedly in a nod, shooting off along the twisting path.

Haschel snatched her up by the thick collar-like jewelry around her neck. "Not so fast." He chortled, pulling her back beside him. "Why don't we let Dart lead us right now? It'll be safer."

Dart eased around the two, Shana and Rose following shortly behind for reasons of their own. Naturally, Shana just wanted to be with him. Rose, however, would tell you she simply preferred being at the front pretending she was leading.

Meru begrudgingly fell back, keeping stride with Haschel. At least he treated her like she wanted to be treated and enjoyed the things she enjoyed.

As they twisted along the rocky path, it narrowed to the point it was impossible for any of them to walk side by side. And even then it was extremely dangerous, pieces of the footing chipping off and floating away. There was no telling when the very ground they stood on would go next.

When they came into the next area, the path ended abruptly. There were still patches of earth floating in place around them, but it seemed impossible to get from one to the other.

"Um…so, like…what now!?" Meru laughed nervously. "You think we can float if we try!?" She directed at Rose, eyes wide in hopeful anticipation.

Rose rolled her eyes at the idiocy that was Meru. "Don't be stupid." She scoffed. "Unless of course you want to die. Then go right ahead." She smirked deviously.

Albert hit her with his elbow just hard enough to make her stumble forward a single step. "Stop being mean." He warned.

Rose scowled back at Albert, wanting so much to tell him a few choice words. The only thing that stopped her was Dart's voice giving them a different idea.

"What if we transform into Dragoons?" He went to grab the stone around his neck, starting as he realized that it was not there. Oh, right.

Rose frowned deeply and brows furrowed at the thought. She wasn't sure. It sounded good, like a lot of bad ideas, but she worried about how they would react in such a drastically different environment. "I don't know." She murmured, maneuvering her own spirit between her fingers.

Dart cocked his head. "What's the matter? Would something bad happen or what?"

Rose gazed pensively out into the distance. She couldn't see an end to this place, which only made her more uncertain about turning them all into Dragoons. "The air here…the gravity…" she shook her head. "It would be best if we tried not to."

Dart's expression matched Rose's now. "Well, alright. If you say so." He shrugged.

"Now come on." She leapt with stunning height and strength up over Dart and Shana to land on what remained of a dead bent tree. "Without our Dragoon Spirits we'll have to catch rides on the rocks."

Haschel snorted. "And how do you suppose we navigate the rocks. They don't exactly listen."

"Don't be stupid." She sighed, an approaching rock catching her eye. "Everything here has a predetermined path or position." She jumped onto it then as it passed, landing perfectly.

They all started as she took such a bold move in jumping so many feet.

Rose stared back at them as she floated farther away, disappointed that they did nothing more than stare right on back at her. "This is going to take a while. So be ready." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Because if you miss jumping on your turn, then I'll beat you senseless."

They knew well that she meant it, so they didn't dare stare off into space or delve deep into their thoughts as they waited. They kept their eyes set on her and then the space their ride would pass. And they each went one by one until they met Rose again.

They rinsed and repeated said action countless times over the course of the valley, taking up a lot of time. No one liked this one bit, most noticeably Rose. She couldn't stop clenching and unclenching her fists or grinding her teeth.

Even Shana was growing annoyed. "So, how much longer?" She sighed heavily, staggering along as if she might collapse at any moment from exhaustion.

"I'd love to tell you." Dart grumbled. "But I don't have a clue."

The instant after the words passed his lips everyone's eyes shot to Rose, burning a hole through her in desperate hope that she could once again provide an answer that seemed impossible to have.

Rose sighed, refusing to look at them. What had first made her happy was now getting irritating. "It shouldn't be too far." She didn't want to be looked at as the all-knowing being that fed information without a second thought. It made her feel even more out of place, like she truly didn't belong with the others.

Shana sighed again, sick and tired of being given vague clues as to the distance. So as she stomped on ahead of them, even Dart, she was paying zero attention to anything but herself. This only made what happened next even more of a surprise. Shana felt her feet leave the ground and she was slowly lifted up into the air. "D-Dart!" She screamed, arms flailing wildly to try and grab onto something, anything!

"Shana!" He cried back, jumping to try and latch onto her hand. He came within an inch of her before he felt gravity take hold and he was falling back to the ground.

Shana continued to wail for a while as she spun around until she realized that she was in no danger of simply floating away. Once she was completely upside down she touched down on another chunk of rock. "Wow." She breathed, taking a tentative step forward. Who knows? The lack of gravity could have just been that spot.

"Shana!" Dart called to her again, jumping like crazy to try and get the same effect to happen to him as it had to her. "Come back down here!"

As frightening as walking upside down was for her, she actually didn't care if she got back down at the moment. "Um, well, I don't really know how." She giggled, spinning around much like Meru would have.

Meru's eyes were wide as bowling balls. "Oh my God!" She squealed, jetting forward to try and follow Shana's path. She was beyond excited as she glided upward just like Shana. "This! Is! Awesome!" She twirled as much as was possible in the air before touching down.

"Hey!" Dart snapped sharply. "How is she getting up there when I can't!?" He ran back and forth and jumped as many times as was possible. He was actually wearing himself out in the process. "This is ridiculous!"

Rose rolled her eyes and felt a laugh of the sorts swell in her throat. It just didn't make it out of her mouth. Instead came words, "Come here." She grabbed ahold of his hand and they instantly left ground.

Dart's eyes grew wide as he rose in the air. "W-What…how did you…?"

Rose smirked. "It's all about balance." She shrugged. "We didn't have enough purity alone, but when put together I guess we do. Obviously, since we're floating." She paused to think about another fact that made more since before saying, "And it helps to relax, which you were failing at."

Dart wondered if her first statement had any truth to it or if for once she was making it up for the kicks. The second bit, however, made complete sense. "I suppose I was." He laughed.

Albert and Haschel followed soon after, both feeling extreme nausea due to the sudden shift in position. "I think…I'm gonna hurl." The two moaned in unison.

"Oh don't be a baby." Rose scoffed, walking forward to an upside down rock on the opposite side of the one they now hung from. "It's just antigravity is all." She hopped onto it and was instantly taken down.

"Rose!" Albert yelped, afraid she'd end up falling if the gravity suddenly ended up shifting on them.

Rose laughed inside. "Take it easy." She murmured smoothly. "I won't fall."

Albert's face went blank and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly as he searched for a rebuttal. "That's not what I…" after trailing off, a heavy sigh escaped him. What was the point of arguing? She was too good at reading him for him to ever be able to trick her.

Rose walked gingerly from her ride to the next huge rock which still had her upside down. Although it was actually kind of relaxing if you asked her.

They all followed suit, all still completely tentative over this strange method of travel.

"Alright." Rose muttered with her arms crossed as the last of them squeezed onto the footing. "Now we float a little more." She moved over to another beam of light that she hoped would flip them upright again.

"Rose, where are you-" Dart started to say, stopping as he saw her feet lift off the ground slightly before she sank again.

Rose knew just like before that she wouldn't be able to go without Dart, yet it still aggravated her to death. "Come on." She waved them over, specifically Dart. "This has to be the way."

They all shrugged, Dart being the fastest to reach her.

Rose took a tight hold of his hand and jerked him closer so that their bodies nearly touched. "You can't be so far away." She curtly reminded him, acting as if she was oblivious to the way they were positioned. "It won't pick up on you."

Dart felt a faint blush rise to the surface of his cheeks, but he tried his hardest not to let her or anyone else, especially Shana, see. "A-Alright." They started to be pulled downward, as if gravity were returning.

They did this a few times, sloshing their stomachs around in the process, before they reached what Rose predicted to be the final ascent. There would be no more flipping like circus acrobatics and it would be no more than a few feet to the exit.

"Thank God!" Meru sighed, flopping over at the waist as if she had lost all feeling in her muscles and could no longer move. "I'm sick and tired of this place!"

"I thought you were all about the fun and flying?" Haschel teased, poking her in the side.

Meru smacked his hand away and scowled lightly. "The fun's gone." She grumbled, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "Now all there is is nausea."

Everyone albeit Rose snorted in amusement. Rose simply rolled her eyes, refusing to admit the girl was actually quite humorous.

Dart, however, was more irritated with taking rocks one at a time than he was with flipping around with the inconsistent gravity zones. At least then they could go two by two if they felt the need. So what he did next shouldn't have been all that big of a shock.

Still they all managed to be surprised as Dart wrapped an arm around both Shana and Rose and dragged them over to the rock so that the time it would take would be halved.

Rose was the most shocked of all, her eyes growing a million times their size as the breath was nearly knocked out of her. "Wh-What are you doing!?" She spit out, the deepest blush she'd ever experienced since Zeig spreading across her face.

Shana was visibly astounded too, only she handled it much better. She leaned into the curve of his figure and nestled her head into the crook of his neck after getting over her momentary disbelief. She had no qualms with Dart being so close. It was what she'd wanted for so many years.

"It's quicker than going one by one." Dart shrugged, pulling them closer still to both prevent them from falling and because of his own desires.

Rose sighed softly in inconcealable content. She even unintentionally wrapped an arm around him, secretly enjoying the feel as well as the warmth he possessed. It was quite possibly more comforting than Zieg's body had ever been.

As Dart stepped off of the tiny footing with the two women and looked ahead, past a few more sideways moving rocks, the breath was knocked out of him. "W-What…?" He breathed so quietly only he heard. He never expected to run into one of these again.

"Oh, look!" Shana cried, pointing to where Dart looked. She could scarcely believe it either. She was only able to handle the revelation because of the headache she had been having as they neared this point.

Back at the bottom it was Meru's turn to rally the remaining three. "Alright guys!" She chirped, throwing a hand into the air. "It's our turn!" She threw herself at Haschel's side, latching her arms around his neck.

Albert and Haschel started at her behavior, unable to understand why Meru had a thing about acting the way she did toward Haschel.

Meru's smile fell a bit, her expression going blank. "What?" She chuckled, reaching a hand out to Albert. "You too!"

Albert blinked a couple of times before heading over to her.

Meru grabbed onto him much like Haschel and hopped them all onto the rock waiting for them. She was amazingly strong for her size and make.

Rose moved away from Dart as she followed Shana's finger with her eyes. "Virage." She hissed, eyes narrowing into slits and fists clenching near instantly.

Meru leapt with the two men onto solid ground, eyes enlarging in the blink of an eye. "Huh!?" She exclaimed, jerking her arms away from them to grab her head. "What the heck is that?" She made a face.

Rose shook her head faintly, lips curving into a snarl. "What is worse is it has the complete form…"

Haschel and Albert were entranced by the enormous beast that appeared to be petrified, made of the same material as what they stood on. They had not seen such a creature either, but they found themselves unable to open their mouths, unlike Meru.

"Guys!" Meru whined, fussing at them by flailing her arms. "I'm asking you what that is!" She scowled playfully at them, practically begging for one of them to answer.

Dart glanced over at Meru, the frown on his lips deepening and his eyes growing serious. "It might be the real cause of the distortion of the valley." He finally released Shana and took a tentative step forward as if it would provide him with a better view of the creature.

Meru's hands shot to her mouth, eyes becoming larger still. "Wow! That's scary." She couldn't help but laugh a little due to her childlike side which loved the possibility of danger and unimaginable happenings.

A sudden sharp pain hit Shana in the moment that followed. It was so intense that it elicited a high pitched yelp from her as her knees buckled and she collapsed. Her hands instantly shot to her head.

Dart started and sucked in a sharp breath. "Shana!" He jumped over to her and quickly knelt by her, gently touching her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Shana gripped her head so hard that her fingernails dug deep into her skin. The longer she sat there the more her throat constricted and her body trembled. "H-Here it comes again." She moaned, pupils dilated. "I-I hear the voice again."

Dart's eyes were filled with shock upon such a revelation. "Shana…" He breathed, running his fingers through her brown hair to soothe her. "It's alright."

A voice identical to the last Virage's spoke clearly to her, ringing in her ears. It was so loud she heard nothing else, even Dart's voice was extremely distant – a mere whisper. "Don't go!" She pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. "You can't!"

"But we gotta go!" Meru insisted. "We won't make it to the Gehrichs without going over this thingamajig!" She pointed to it, getting nothing but stupefied stares.

"No!" Shana screeched, eyes wild with fear. "It's too dangerous to go!"

Dart helped Shana slowly rise to her feet as he continuously rubbed her back and hummed a sweet tune in her ear. It was one from his youth, and one of the only pieces of his old life he had.

Despite Shana's cries, the others were still stuck on Meru's choice of words and continued to stare at her like she was insane.

"What are you looking at!?" Meru made a face. "You guys don't trust me!?" Her expression changed into a glare at the mere thought. She firmly planted her hands on her hips out of habit.

"No." Rose didn't know about everyone else, but she certainly didn't trust Meru a lick.

Meru's face turned red and she stomped a foot fiercely. "That's not fair!" She moaned. "You don't even know what I can do!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't need to know."

Dart sighed heavily. "There's no way but to advance." As much as he knew the truth would hurt Shana, he could not change it. It was one of those absolute truths.

They rode the two remaining stones over to a thin path that ran directly in front of the looming Virage. And by then even Dart could feel that something wasn't quite right. He couldn't tear his eyes from the creature as they neared its front, wary as could be.

Shana, who had been walking in Dart's arm until this point, suddenly jerked away. She jolted backwards, nearly knocking the ones behind her over. "No!" She shook her head fervently. "I can't let you go!" The tears were coming back to her eyes. "If we go we'll have to fight again!"

Meru's expression cooled some and she smiled sympathetically. "Hey." She laid a hand on Shana's shoulder. "Nothing can be done without meeting the Gehrichs, right?"

Shana looked up at Meru, sad expression never fading.

Meru thought that if being soft wouldn't work, she would just be herself. "What about Lynn!?" She prompted. "And Dart's memento!" She stopped until what Haschel had told her came back to her. "And this Lloyd that you're looking for!"

Dart sighed, moving over to Shana. "Worrying won't help." He pulled her into a light hug. "Besides…" He nuzzled her gently. "It might not start to move this time."

The area around them suddenly began to rumble threateningly, a dirty mist rising as the earth shifted. "No!" Shana shrieked. "Everybody run!"

The Virage burst to life in a blinding flash, the rock crusting falling away from its figure. And as it leapt to its full height, he slammed its gigantic hand down at Shana.

Dart jolted out of place, tackling Shana and rolling with her to save them both.

The Virage narrowly missed all of them. A sharp scream erupted from its throat in response.

Dart's burning blue eyes darted back toward the beast as he remained crouched on the ground, his arms wrapped protectively around Shana. One hand was entangled in her hair and the other on her middle back.

The Virage jerked its hand sideways toward the pair.

Dart jumped swiftly up over the incoming danger, landing with ease on the other side.

The Virage moved with surprising speed as it changed its hand's course and came back at them.

"Dart!" Meru cried. "Look out!" Then she threw herself between him and the Virage's attack.

The Virage hit her full force, the anger of missing its true target transferring into the blow.

Meru's eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp breath as she was struck in the stomach and all the air was knocked out of her. The sense of fear was only heightened as she felt her feet leave the ground and a fury of whirling air surround her. She was falling…she was falling…falling.

"Meru!" Shana shrieked, reaching a hand out to her as if to grab her as fresh tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her face. "MERU!"

Dart's eyes widened and pupils dilated as Shana's scream attacked his heart and he watched Meru fall. And it was all because of him. "N-No." He breathed. "No!" His hand shot to his chest to latch onto his spirit. He had even prepared himself to jump over the edge when his hand closed on empty air and he froze.

An image of Mappi beating him to and stealing his Dragoon Spirit flashed before his eyes. His sadistic laugh filled his ears. And all the while he was unable to budge.

The Virage brought a foot up and slammed it back down where Dart stood still as stone.

"Idiot!" Rose snarled. She rushed forward to knock them out of the way.

A grunt was forced out of Dart's throat as he smacked the ground. He even lost his grip on Shana. "What the-"

"Shut up!" Rose snapped. "You don't have your powers! Remember!?"

"But I-" He tried to reason.

"You're practically useless!" She shoved him farther back. "So just stay back!" Meru's petrified face popped into her mind. "Or you'll end up like Meru…"

Meru! "You have to save her!" He grabbed onto Rose's shirt. "I know you can!"

The earth directly by them exploded in a bright blue blaze. The whole ground trembled beneath them.

"Shana!" Dart bellowed.

Out from the rising dust came the angelic figure of Shana clad in her shining white armor. Her wings flapped gently. "I'm fine." She whispered, drawing her bow. "So please don't worry."

Haschel snatched up his spirit, clenching it tightly. "You fight!" He barked to Albert, eyes narrowing into slits. "I'll go after Meru."

Albert nodded firmly. He transformed in a green surge of light. He didn't care what Rose said. They had to transform.

All the flashes of light perturbed Rose as she crouched by Dart and stared. "No…" Even though this was most likely the only way, there was no way they could handle it.

The Virage jerked its right arm up. Its fingers spread to reveal its palm.

"Die!" Shana screamed with a vengeance, releasing her bow.

The Virage's hand pulsed and a stream of electrically charged bubbles shot from it.

Shana sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes grew wide as her arrow caught in the first bubble and was turned to ash. Then her pain soon followed.

Despite her best efforts one of the bubbles finally caught her in its grasp, trapping her within.

Instantly upon contact Shana felt a charge of electricity surge through her body. It elicited a high pitched scream from her and made her whole body stiffen.

"Shana!" Dart bellowed, unable to act as Rose continued to hold him back. "Let me go! Shana!"

A blast of green energy shot out from opposite them, slamming straight on into the creature's chest.

The Virage stumbled, his bubbles ceasing to flow from his palm. The ones lingering in the air even popped, freeing Shana.

Dart ran to her, dropping into a slid in order to catch her in his arms.

Albert glared heatedly at the Virage, their gazes meeting. "No one messes with my friends." He hissed.

The Virage leaned forward slightly, focusing all of his attention on Albert as he lined up his red laser on him.

Albert struggled to fly the direction he wanted, fluctuating up and down like a broken elevator. It was absolutely petrifying, especially as the Virage readied to blast him out of the sky.

The Virage released its blue beam in the blink of an eye.

Albert was gripped with a suffocating fear as the bright blue beam of energy sped toward him and he could not get his wings to carry him away. All he could do was shy away and hold his hands in front of his face.

A sharp crack filled the air as the blast made impact and split off into multiple directions around its target.

Albert slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms after the snap of noise came and he had felt no pain. He needed to understand why.

A cracked barrier of black was spread out in front of him and below him stood Rose, an intense expression of pain etched on her face as she held her hands up high over her head. The length of her arms trembled fiercely all the while.

"R-Rose!" Albert gasped, still trying to get his wings to obey him so he could reach her.

Rose lowered her arms, a heavy sigh escaping her. "You're so stupid." She hissed, voice trembling much like she was.

"Are you alright?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I'm fine." She growled, shooting him a deadly glare. "Now get in there and kick his butt!" She pointed her quivering hand toward the Virage.

Dart cradled Shana, completely zoned out on the world. "Shana." He said in a hushed tone. "Shana. Come on. Get up!" He shook her gently.

The Virage cried out, spinning about to thrust its left arm out at them, specifically Shana.

Dart snapped to attention, once worried eyes instantly turning fiery and furious. "You can't touch her!" He snarled, jumping back to set Shana down on the ground. "I won't let you!"

The Virage screamed at a deafening volume.

Dart slowly rose to his feet in front of Shana. He refused to let this thing hurt Shana any more. And he refused to sit out. He didn't care what Rose said!

The Virage turned its eyes on Dart, beaming its red targeting laser onto his forehead.

Dart ducked and rolled along the thin strip of land.

The Virage ignored Dart and shifted its beam down onto Shana's motionless body.

Dart jolted forward, digging his sword deep into the creature's foot. "Nobody hurts Shana!"

The Virage jumped at the sharp pain, swirling its head about to stare heatedly down at the culprit. And without a second thought, it released a blazing beam of fire.

Dart leapt back, stumbling and falling due to the backlash of the blast.

The Virage lifted its foot up high over Dart and let it fall with haste.

Dart had but a moment to react, no time to think, and jerked his sword up above him, pointed end facing the sky.

The Virage's limb sunk deep down on the sword, coming to an abrupt stop only as it hit the hilt of the blade.

Dart struggled to hold the Virage up, whole body trembling fiercely beneath the immense weight.

The Virage screeched in agonizing pain, thrashing furiously to try and remove itself from the piercing blade that Dart so fiercely clung to.

A blast of mixed black and green energy shot through the air all of a sudden, severing its foot from the rest of him in the blink of an eye.

Dart's eyes widened considerably and his eyes shot open as he watched the beam so easily slice through the Virage's limb. So powerful, so unbelievably powerful.

Rose stood firmly on the ground and Albert lingered in the air just above the ground, their hands firmly held in each other's and expressions set hard.

The Virage wailed louder as it swung its arms wildly and bounced around on one foot, barely able to keep from falling straight over the edge.

Haschel came zooming back up to Albert in the moment of temporary ceasefire. His face was frozen in petrified horror.

Albert's intense expression was instantly wiped away and he too felt a sudden tug of worry. "What is it?" He tentatively asked. "Where's Meru!?"

Haschel hung his head some. "I…I didn't find her. I don't-"

"Here I am!" Came Meru's exuberant voice. Her eyes were alight as she waved fervently.

Rose, Albert, and Haschel all started. A wave of deep confusion and shock swept over them as they jerked their heads around. Their eyes were wide as they looked at her.

Meru was hanging onto a floating rock level with the battlefield as she laughed in at ease pleasure. It was as if she had never fallen, like the fear which had been written on her face as they watched her plunge had not existed. And it was as if she had somehow propelled herself back up.

Rose was the most stunned, unable to conceal her emotion for once. Her eyes remained wide as could be as she stared at the girl's happy face. It made no sense. She could not have gotten back up by any sort of means. The rock which she now clung to was one that did not shift up and down. No…this could not be.

Haschel wasn't stuck on the logic so much as he was thrilled to see her in one piece. He soared over to her and lifted her up off the rock. "Meru!" His eyes shined almost as brightly as hers. "You're alive!"

"Yep!" Meru nodded firmly, giving him a big grin. "I can't die!"

The Virage interrupted by releasing an immense buildup of energy out with no aim. It was only interested in destroying **something**.

"Haschel! Move!" Meru pointed over his shoulder, expression suddenly strangled by fear.

Haschel jerked around, eyes narrowed into slits as the blue beam zoomed toward them.

Once the beam came within an inch of them, it suddenly and inexplicably bounced backwards and headed back toward the Virage.

The blast hit the Virage square in the chest, ripping a large gash open. Blood spilled from it and the blow elicited an ear piercing scream from the Virage.

Everyone sucked in a sharp breath, everyone but Meru.

Meru's face broke out in cheer. "Way to go!" She cried, tossing an arm in the air. "Awesome!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at the pair, knowing that whatever had happened had not been Haschel's doing. Even if he were capable of summoning a barrier, it would not have bounced back the attack. No…it was something else.

Rose darted forward, not giving the creature another chance to strike. She aimed for its chest, leaping magnificently up through the air to reach her goal.

The Virage didn't have the energy or room to dodge. It was hit square on, something clicking in it in the process. It let out a blood curdling cry, shooting its beam out like crazy. No aim was taken. It simply sought to destroy everything with what little time it had.

Albert swept Rose up in his arms, shielding her body from the blast.

Haschel did the same for Meru.

Rose did not appreciate Albert's selfless act one bit. She thrashed like mad to get away. "Let me go!" She snarled. She had to save Dart. He didn't have anyone to protect him.

"Rose, stop!" Albert insisted, strong enough in Dragoon form to keep her with him.

"NO!" She reached up and slapped him clear across the face. "Don't make me go Dragoon on you."

The Virage's beam was ripping a hole in the ground, starting to divide Shana from Dart and Dart from the rest of them. Although Dart was more worried about being hit, barely fast enough to dodge.

As Rose reached for her spirit she was jolted even through Albert as a beam struck him dead center of his back.

Albert's eyes widened and he felt unable to breathe as he was knocked out of the air. He then slammed on the ground below.

Rose grunted as she too made impact, but was mostly guarded by Albert. "Albert…" She groaned, crawling out from under him to see what exactly had happened.

The Virage was still going crazy, its sharp cries not ceasing for a second.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath, her hand shooting to her mouth. "Albert!" She cried in alarm.

Albert had a huge hole in his back that nearly reached to his organs, blood spilling out of it like a river. "R…Rose…" He mumbled, reaching a shaking hand up to her.

"Don't move!" She snapped harshly, pulling him up onto her lap. "It'll only make it worse."

Albert let his hand fall, stifling a moan of pain that even such a subtle movement caused.

The Virage opened its mouth wide, a strangely solid glob akin to the bubbles that had once spouted from its hand appearing. Electricity danced over the surface for all to see before he launched it with a fury.

"Look out!" Rose screeched.

The glob clipped Haschel's head, most of it flying on by.

But that was all it needed to do. The sheer force of the blow threw Haschel down to the ground and the tiny bit of contact transferred the electricity to him.

Meru yelped sharply as she skidded along the ground. The blow peeled up skin and twisted an ankle and wrist. Still, she was able to slowly get to her knees and look over her shoulder at Haschel. "H-Haschel?"

Haschel's body convulsed uncontrollably, the electricity spreading through every muscle.

Meru screamed an ungodly scream, unsettling even the deadest of objects.

Rose jerked her head around, horror sweeping over her. "No…"

"Haschel!" Meru shrieked, crawling over to him. "Haschel! Get up!" She went to shake him.

"NO!" Rose yelled sharply. "Don't touch him Meru!"

Meru snapped to attention, wide fearful eyes filling with tears. Her lip even trembled faintly.

"Trust me." Even Rose felt slightly bad the way Meru was looking at her. It was quite pitiful the way she was obviously struggling to keep her whole body from shaking. "If you touch him you'll end up the same!"

Meru jerked her hands back to herself, breathing constricting for no other reason but her horror toward all that was going on. As much as she'd been through, never had it been like this.

"Rose!" Dart screamed from across the nearly perfect gap. "What happened!?" He jumped as another beam soared by mere centimeters from him.

Rose ignored Dart for once, trying not to panic over what was slowly happening to everyone, mostly Albert. He didn't know it, but when a Virage hit you with a beam like it had him it starts to spread a lethal toxin throughout the body. "Just…be still." She whispered meekly, airways constricting and eyes wide with fear. They needed Shana! Where was Shana!?

Albert couldn't keep up being a Dragoon at this point. He lost his armor and became a mere human all over again. This lack of extraordinary power intensified the pain, causing him to cry out in agony.

"Shana." She mumbled through gritted teeth, hands trembling around Albert. She felt so helpless. And to make matters worse, she couldn't get her Dragoon Spirit to react to her either. She didn't understand. Why…? "Why!?" She snarled.

Everything was in total chaos at this point. Everything that could have gone wrong had. Rose couldn't stand it. She was supposed to be stronger than this. She was supposed to be the guardian of her friends. She was what stood between them and death. "And I'm failing!" She wailed.

Shana moaned lightly, her mind hazy as she finally came to. "D-Dart…" She murmured, oblivious to what was going on as she sat up.

Dart was nearly on the opposite side, far away from her. "Shana!" He cried in relief.

The Virage, precariously set on the edge with the earth beneath it crumbling, completely forgot about everything. At the faintest sound of her voice it jerked its eyes around, focusing every aspect of its being on her.

Shana slowly stood to her feet, a strangling fear gripping her as she realized her situation. But all she could manage to do was take a single step back, hands clasped up at her chin. It didn't help that she was no longer a Dragoon either.

The Virage simply stared at first, eerie green glowing eyes cutting through her very soul. And in the next instant it was reaching shakily out for her.

"Shana!" Dart shrieked, anger washing away to reveal nothing but pure terror. "MOVE!"

Shana's mind told her to run, run like the wind! But the message didn't make it to her limbs. Her legs shook uncontrollably and she could no longer feel any part of herself as she closed her eyes tight and let out a bone chilling scream.

Dart shot into an all-out sprint, dying to reach Shana before it was too late.

Even Rose leapt to her feet to rush to Shana's aid. If she couldn't do anything for Albert, then she would save the only person who could!

Shana heard its voice, its sickeningly sinister voice, as it spoke to her. She even believed that it was convincing her to remain frozen in that moment because at this point she felt no desire to move. Only her fear was enough to prove to her she didn't want this.

The Virage's fingertips were mere inches from her delicate body, so close to victory.

Dart and Rose were closing the gap between them and Shana. Their faces were etched with furious fear for similar and different reasons with their weapons posed to strike at any given moment.

But just as suddenly as they'd sprang into action, they were skidding to a stop.

It was small at first – the light emanating from her forehead. But it rapidly spread over her whole body and grew brighter to the point it was blinding, a blissful blue.

Dart and Rose started, mouths agape and eyes bulging out of their heads. "W-What…?" Rose breathed, backing up a step in uncertainty.

Shana lowered her shaking hands to stare in blatant disbelief and confusion as the light engulfing her body continued to strengthen. Then it suddenly pulsed and burst outward at the Virage.

The Virage had no time to react as the energy wrapped itself around him and sapped him of what remained of his energy. And in a moment's time his body went still, falling backward like a domino to go straight over the edge.

Rose also noticed as her stunned gaze wandered back to Albert that the light did not just repel the Virage. The light also appeared to be saving the others.

Albert's gash slowly started to repair itself and the poison was purged from his veins, Haschel's twitching body lying before a petrified Meru gradually regained control, and even Meru's tiny scraps and slightly damaged appendages fixed themselves.

Meru stared in awe as she felt herself being healed and watched everyone else get better too. She was especially pleased as Haschel shakily got to his feet.

"God…I have a killer headache now." He stretched each of his limbs out, acting as if nothing had happened to him. He also tried to pretend he hadn't seen what had gone down with Shana.

Despite Meru's best efforts to stay calm, after a few moments of her body shaking in anticipation she could no longer stand it. "Haschel!" She shrieked. She threw herself at him to wrap him in a warm embrace.

Haschel cringed in slight pain, but didn't say anything. He could hear her sobbing lightly. He had obviously scared her. "I'm fine." Although he honestly hadn't thought he would be as he laid on the ground mere moments earlier.

Rose could do nothing but stare between Shana and her friends as they slowly sat up. Unbelievable. She was so strong.

A clunk followed shortly after as the Virage smacked against a large chunk of floating rock on its way down in its endless fall. Only no one heard it. They were all too absorbed with what Shana had just done.

"Shana…" Rose managed to say, taking a tentative step toward her.

Shana jumped at the sound of her voice. She was completely on edge after her experience.

Rose ignored her anxious reaction, spitting out what had to be said. "What on earth are you…to Virage?" Her brow furrowed as the words passed her lips and her serious expression returned to her.

Shana shook her head slowly, raising her trembling hands up to her face as she stared blankly ahead. "I-I don't know…" She muttered hoarsely, fresh tears welling in her brown eyes. "I don't know anything!" She thrust her head down into her hands, sobs issuing forth.

Dart unconsciously glared at Rose for making Shana cry. He then walked quickly to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders to firmly grip them. "There is no more Virage!" Dart growled with soft sternness, staring intently down at her even as she kept her head buried.

Shana swallowed her sobs before shakily raising her head up out of her hands to look at him, straight into his peaceful blue eyes. "Da…rt." She whispered, the faintest of smiles forming on her lips.

Dart smiled gently in return, pulling her into a warm embrace. "It's okay now…" He sighed by her ear as he nuzzled her ever so slightly.

Shana breathed in his scent, smile widening as she felt his breath tickle her neck. "I know." She sighed, nestling into the crock of his neck. "I always feel safe with you…"

Everyone else rushed over to the pair to ask of her well-being and try their best to not bring into question how she had done such an amazing thing. Meru had the most trouble, but even she knew better.

Rose, however, stood to the side. Knowing that Albert was safe, she focused every bit of her power on scrutinizing Shana. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest and a scowl played across her face as she did so. But for once she wasn't thinking of how close Shana and Dart were in this moment. All she could think of was how Shana was not normal. And she wondered – could she be dangerous? Not just to them, but to everyone she was around.

**So, what do you think? I remember having so much fun adding little things here and there. The gravity bit was especially fun. Balance is key. Also the hints at Meru being a Wingly were fun to add as well. I hope they came across in the writing or at least strike you now. Otherwise I suck. XD Please review!**


	9. Home of the Gigantos

**I can't remember if any years are mentioned in this chapter, but how many years ago Gehrich was kicked out might be. So as a forewarning I'll tell you that I believe I changed the years slightly. Maybe not his, but I'm pretty sure I did. Mostly I messed with Claire's runaway time because it seemed too short to explore the world (if the bridge in Fletz was in fact named after her), fall in love, and then have a kid. Just a heads up.**

They all sat around on the changed ground, contemplative expressions plastered across their faces. It wasn't that they needed to rest so much as they were waiting for Shana to feel ready to move on. She had felt weak after what had happened, whether from shock or actual fatigue was unknown. All they knew was that she needed to come to terms with the event, much like themselves.

Rose stood farther from the others, leaning against a rock that had been upturned by the Virage as it fell. Just like the others, her mind was still focused on Shana and her freaky power. "The power that can awake the sleep of eleven thousand years…" she breathed to herself, frowning lightly. "Is that rancor against us…? The rancor against Dragoons awakening the Virage?" She shook her head faintly, frown deepening as her foot began to tap. "Or…is it something to do with Shana?"

Dart sat on a part of the unsettled ground, arms crossed firmly over his chest as he lifted his head toward the sky. "Shana…" he whispered to himself, a soft sigh escaping him.

Meru sat directly to his left, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on a rock raised higher off the ground. She could barely get herself to tear her gaze from Shana. It had been so weird. But as Dart made a small movement it caught her eye and she swirled around, straddling the rock to face him better. "Dart!"

Dart turned his head about some so as to see her from the corner of his eye. "Hmm?" He murmured distractedly, raising a brow.

Meru grinned broadly at him despite her inner feelings. "Thanks to my guiding you it was totally thrilling!" She laughed softly, smile spreading and eyes lighting up. "Wasn't it!?" She leaned forward.

Dart managed a small smile in response to her overflowing cheer. "Yeah." He nodded.

Meru tilted her head upward, the faint traces of sun catching them at just the right angle so that they glowed. "Yeah! And now we can go straight to the Gehrich Gang!" She pointed past Dart. "Lynn! We're nearly there!"

Dart chuckled, shifting his gaze back to the sky. Yeah. Lynn and his Dragoon Spirit and all that. He gazed back over at Shana. Still, there were more important things for him to focus on at the moment. He even rose to go to her, but for some reason his legs carried him elsewhere.

Albert had been half standing half sitting when he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps. He looked up, knowing there was only one person it could be. "Hey Dart." He stood to his full height. "What is it?"

Dart twiddled his thumbs, unable to look up at Albert. "I…" he sighed heavily, hanging his head. "I don't know."

Albert grimaced, his eyes drifting upward as he tried to formulate a proper response. "We were saved by Shana." He looked back at Dart, forcing a smile.

Dart smiled in the same fashion back at Albert. "Yeah." It wasn't one of his most articulate moments, he admitted it.

Albert sighed softly. "But it seems that this is not that simple for her." His gaze flickered over to Shana. No, not simple at all.

Dart couldn't find words to speak, too entranced be Shana as she sat there. Yet he couldn't say he was as pleased as he might have been before this mess. She just looked so sad the way her eyes gleamed with tears and she remained hunkered over. It made his heart ache.

Albert figured that despite his spacey behavior, he was still listening. So he went on, "The existence of Dragoons and the existence of Virage should have ended eleven thousand years ago." He shook his head. "But they were brought to life around us." A pause. "I think we have to go forward to find out more about this."

Dart nodded faintly, glancing back over his shoulder at Rose. She seemed to be especially pensive.

Rose instantly felt when Dart's eyes were on her and she couldn't help but lift her gaze to see where exactly he was. He wasn't close enough to talk, so she simply raised a brow in question.

Dart wandered over to her, settling against the same rock as Rose. "Hey." He murmured. "Do you know what's going on?" He tentatively asked.

Rose knew she shouldn't say what she was thinking, but she did it anyway. "There must be something wrong with Shana." Her expression intensified.

A flash of anger filled Dart's face, his eyes catching fire. "What?" His teeth gritted as he stared her down.

Rose shrugged, pushing up off the rock. "Sorry." She looked past him to Shana, cringing as she saw how badly this was affecting her. "But you can't deny it."

Dart's fists clenched and trembled as she refused to take back the statement.

Rose shot him a look mimicking his own, daring him to act on his misguided anger over this confusing mess.

In the end, Dart couldn't do it. His body untensed and his expression lost its fire as a miserable sigh escaped his lips. "No…" He murmured as a late reply, body slumping.

Rose frowned faintly. "And she definitely sees it." It hurt to say it, but it was true. It was just as true as what left her lips next, "Everybody knows it."

Dart looked up bitterly, lost for words.

Despite the truth all her words held, she couldn't help but feel nagging guilt in the back of her mind. "Look." She sighed, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You can't change the fact that she has something odd going on. But you can ease her and your own pain by just being there for her." She made her best attempt at a smile. "After all, that's all she really wants."

Dart didn't know what to say at first, eyes wide over how helpful and caring Rose managed to be with her suggestion. It wasn't that he didn't believe she was capable of such a thing, he had just never seen it as of yet. "O…Ok." Dart smiled warmly. "Thanks." He thoughtlessly laid a hand on top of hers.

Rose nodded. "No problem." She slipped her hand from underneath his, stepping back once.

Dart stared at her a moment more, tenderness spilling forth from every inch of his face. It only died as he looked back at Shana for the umpteenth time. He knew he needed to go over to her, especially after what had happened. Still…he wasn't ready yet. So he wandered over to Haschel.

Haschel was sitting down with an arm resting on his raised knee as he saw Dart coming up on his. "Hey." Haschel smiled faintly.

Dart waved absently, taking a seat across from him in the same position.

They didn't say anything for a time, unsure of what was considered right and what was taboo. "Dart…" Haschel tentatively said, forcing himself to look at Dart.

Dart perked, looking up. "Hmm? What is it Haschel?" Was he going to preach to him about Shana's powers too?

"Shana has changed." His expression went stern. "She has obtained more strength."

Dart's mouth stretched in a flat line across his face. "I know." He admitted, nodding slowly.

Haschel clasped his hands together, tapping his fingers on the back of each hand. "I don't know what is happening to Shana." He didn't think any of them did. "But…she is trying to figure that out alone. She has become a woman."

Dart frowned deeply. "I guess." He shrugged. Spending so much time with her he hadn't really given thought to how, if at all, she was changing. You just don't realize it when you are constantly around a person.

Haschel let sigh pass his lips. How should he say this? It had to be said. Things were too weird as they were. Still, was this the right moment? "I…I know it's not the time to talk about this. But…" He grimaced unintentionally. "It's time for you to change to."

Dart started, making a face. "Me?"

Haschel nodded. "Mm-hm." He nodded stiffly. "It's too hard on Shana if you continue to tease her like you've been doing. It's even a little unfair to Rose." He chuckled at the last bit, faintly smiling. "You have to choose."

Dart ducked his head. He tried not to think of this dilemma as much as was possible. It was just too complicated. He loved both women dearly in more ways than he could count. It made it impossible to choose which he wanted more. Should it be Shana, the woman he had looked at as a sister for nearly all his life, or Rose, the highly irresistible but impossible to tame woman who he owed so much more than his life?

Haschel instantly saw the turmoil written across Dart's face at the mention of the subject. He grimaced at his bad choice of timing. "Never mind." Haschel waved his hands dismissively. "It doesn't matter." He stood to his feet and stretched. "Your Dragoon Spirit is waiting."

Dart struggled to keep himself from frowning as he realized he had no one left to talk to but Shana. His hands trembled faintly and he couldn't keep from rubbing the back of his neck as he made himself walk over to her.

Shana was so intent on staring at the ground beneath her feet, hands on her knees, that she almost didn't see Dart as he approached. "Oh." She squeaked, smiling ever so slightly.

"Hi." Dart murmured, taking a seat beside her.

Shana sighed heavily, launching right into what she needed to say. She had had plenty of time to practice what with his pussy footing around their talk. "Dart, after you came back…a lot of things started to happen." A string of images flashed before her eyes, retelling the story of her life starting with her capture.

Similar images passed through Dart's mind. Yes, it was true. It all started with him and Rose saving him and then somehow stretched on until now. And it would keep on going until they caught Lloyd. His fists clenched and eyes narrowed at the thought of the fiend.

Shana was oblivious to Dart's sudden surge of anger. Instead she continued, wringing her hands as she spoke. "But we have overcome everything." Her mind lingered on the first Virage they fought.

Dart snapped out of his heated mood, smiling lamely at her. "Yeah, and we will continue to." He stopped, adding one more thing after a moment. "As long as we have each other."

Shana perked, her eyes shining. "Mm-hm. Because I am not alone now." Her sweet smile widened. "Everybody is with me. And…I have you…Dart." She turned her head away from him, blushing lightly. "You make me strong."

Dart smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close to him. "And I'll always be here." He whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens to you, me, or anyone."

Shana sighed in content, lying in the crook of his neck. "Ok." She purred before leaping up out of his hold and to her feet. "I can do it!" She threw a hand in the air. "I can leave any time!"

Dart stared up with slightly widened eyes. She had so much energy for someone that had been through such a scary experience. "Alright." He got up to stand by her, moving a hand down toward hers.

Shana took his hand happily. "Ok!" Shana chirped. "Let's go everybody!" She pointed forward. "The Gehrichs will be just ahead!"

Everyone rose from their positions, falling into line by the one they most desired to be by. Dart with Shana, Albert with Rose, and Meru with Haschel. This was in part due to the lack of space, but each wanted to be by their choice to at least a degree.

"What did you say to him?" Albert whispered to Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Just what needed to be said."

Albert snorted. "Yeah, ok. That's why you're all tense, right?" He smirked, struggling to hold back a laugh.

Rose scowled bitterly, smacking him inconspicuously in the side. "Shut up." She hissed. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is getting back his stupid Dragoon Spirit."

Albert shook his head in amused disbelief. "You know, it's ok to like him. It won't kill you."

Rose started, eyes widening. _Won't…kill me?_ A picture of Zieg came to her. That's what he'd said, almost exactly. He was being conceited though, talking of himself instead of how Albert spoke of Dart.

Albert's brow furrowed and he leaned forward a bit to see her expression. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He chuckled nervously.

Rose mechanically shook her head. "No. No…it's nothing." She breathed. "I just felt lightheaded."

**...**

Walking into their destination after another day's trek, they were greeted with a sight equivalent to ruin. While the buildings of brown clay still stood, nothing else seemed to. Oversized pieces of statues and other decorative stone objects were scattered all over the ground. There were some even blocking the slightly larger than normal doorways of the buildings.

"Amazing…" Shana breathed, hands clasped at her chest. "Everything is so big."

Meru ran to the front to get a better look for herself. "It's like giants live here or something!" She giggled. "Wouldn't that be cool!?" She spun around and stared wide eyed at Dart.

Rose stared intently past her head at the adobe buildings. "Yes." She nodded faintly. "For once you're right."

"Hey!" Meru scowled darkly, hands clenched at her side.

"Gigantos live here." Rose muttered coolly, ignoring her whining. "Or at least they used to."

Dart raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean 'used to'?"

Rose frowned deeply. "Just as I said." She shrugged. "They used to live here, but from the looks of it no one has lived here for quite a while."

Shana sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide. "You mean…they were killed?"

Albert grimaced. "More likely annihilated." Although he had no concrete proof, he swore he remembered his uncle mentioning something about the Gigantos at some point when he was young.

Meru's eyes caught fire. "That's just wrong!" She huffed. "No one should have the right to wipe out an entire race!"

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tell that to the Winglies. They killed whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted." She shook her head. "Extinction was not an issue in their eyes."

"We're going back to the Dragon Campaign then aren't we?" Haschel asked gruffly.

Rose nodded, eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes. That was when Winglies dominated over all species and decided what happened and anything else they wanted to."

"But those times are over!" Meru insisted. "Winglies don't have that kind of power anymore!"

"True." Rose murmured. "Still…it doesn't wipe them clean of their sins nor does it change the horrible things they did. History remembers."

"Hey!" Shana perked, pointing ahead of them. "Look! There goes somebody!"

They all looked up, just catching sight of a person in animal skin as he disappeared over the rise of stairs. "Probably another filthy bandit!" Meru growled, whipping out her hammer without a second thought.

"Let's follow him." Dart suggested, setting off in a run.

They took chase up and down sets of stairs, coming up closer on the bandit with every step they took. The only factor that could ruin them was unforeseen obstacles.

After so long of running, they came up on a high rising wall of the sorts. It was composed of large stone heads each with a different expression. However, the center place where one more should have rested there was an empty place leading past the wall. It had obviously been busted. And atop the wall sat the upper halves of two stone men. Each held an ax, one missing the head of the weapon.

As close as they were to the bandit, Dart forced them all to stop abruptly. "Wait." He warned in a low tone, looking around suspiciously. "I sense the enemy's presence."

Rose immediately drew out her sword and jumped to the front. "There's nothing we can do but stay alert." She growled softly.

"You're right." Dart drew out his own sword. "Let's keep going."

They took no more than three steps forward before they were assaulted by a barrage of arrows, maniacal laughter following an instant after.

Everyone scrambled backward just in time to avoid all the arrows. "What the-" Dart started, stopping as his and everyone else's eyes found the source.

Seemingly from nowhere a group of bandits had appeared atop the wall, their devilish eyes focused on Dart and his friends. ""Lookie here brother!" One screamed. "We got us a group a trespassers!" He pointed down at them, bursting out into laughter again.

"Yeah!" A second sneered, laughing all the same.

A third, one who seemed to be the most calm and serious of the bunch, talked directly to Dart and the others. "I don't know what you want…!" He barked. "…or how you managed to get all the way here!" He raised a trembling finger up at them. "But you're in for it now!"

Another one nearly fell over the back of the wall in cackles. "We should play with them a little!" He suggested after regaining his balance, smirking cruelly.

All of the bandits gathered on the wall drew out their bow and arrows, swelling with sinister laughter.

"Yo men!" The collected one snapped. "Don't kill 'em! Remember, that's what our boss said!"

A bandit that had previously been absent appeared then. "But…" he snickered. "Why don't we stomp them till they hate being alive!"

They all burst into maniacal laughter, readying their weapons.

"Shoot 'em!" The ringleader ordered, bringing his arm downward through the air.

"Get out of the way!" Dart shouted, shooting into a run.

Everyone darted for the opening in the wall. If they could only get past it, then they would be done with this nonsense.

Suddenly a large cylinder shaped object was rolled from behind one of the heads into the opening, clicking as it sank slightly into place and cut off their only way forward.

The bandits burst out laughing, pointing as they taunted. "You thought it would that easy!? Don't be stupid!"

The leader raised his arm and dropped it again. "Shoot 'em!"

Without a word Dart was able to get everyone turned around and headed back down the path they'd taken to get here. It wouldn't do them any good with progressing, but it was the only way out.

A large square stone was dropped from the sky, blocking them once more.

"Damn…!" Dart hissed, spinning around to be sure he was aware of every move the bandits could make against them.

The bandits cackled like hyenas. "Where do ya think you're going!?"

The arrows rained down on them more so than before, the bandits driven by the fact that their opponents had nowhere to run and very little space to maneuver.

They all scattered, only Rose and Shana staying in a pair. "We need to kill them." Rose hissed in Shana's ear before bolting with her to avoid an incoming set of arrows.

"I can't do it moving like this." Shana reasoned with a faint whine. "I'll never hit!"

Rose jumped again, stifling an irritated growl. "Do it anyway!" She snapped, dodging more arrows. "No one else can get up there!"

Albert wasn't close enough to hear Rose, but it seemed almost like a reaction to her as he reached for his spirit dangling from his neck. It shined brightly in his hand, the light spreading over his whole body before it suddenly died.

Rose jerked her head in the direction of the surge, eyes wide as she saw Albert.

Albert was down on his hands and knees, breathing ragged and eyes wide in extreme pain. "W-What?" He spit out, his body starting to tremble.

Rose let go of Shana and sprinted over toward Albert. "I knew it." She breathed to herself, taking a firm grip around Albert's neck without pausing for the slightest second.

Albert made a strange grunt-like noise as he was jerked from his fallen position. Although he could not gripe since she saved him from arrows by a mere second. "W-What was…?"

"Didn't you feel it?" She hissed, jumping again.

"Feel?" He grumbled wearily.

"When we came here." She reiterated. "The atmosphere was different. Not like in the valley, but just as bad. At least it is for us."

Albert tried to see what she was saying, tried to focus in on how he felt now compared to before. But he couldn't really tell much of anything, he was just so drained. "I don't know."

Rose would have normally bit his head off, but she could feel the pain coursing through him. Not just that, but she had been through the same thing long ago. "I'll explain later." She said through gritted teeth, stumbling as she jumped up to get them out of fire. "Just don't try it again."

One of the bandits lowered their bow, body shaking. "Darn!" He stamped a foot. "Those nimble rats!"

The rest of the bandits stopped soon after, the leader turning his head to cry, "Yo, brother!" He waved a hand to beckon to him. "Take care of them will ya!?"

All the bandits broke into wild cheers and their bodies bounced up and down as a man of much more foreboding stature walked down the thin strip of the wall.

The man didn't stand hunched over like the others and he was much taller because of this. He didn't wear a shirt, just like the man who stole Dart's Dragoon Spirit, and he held his black hair up in a ponytail. "Yeah!" He laughed, waving to the bandits. "I'll get 'em!" He hopped down to Dart's level.

Everyone readied their weapons, prepared for anything he might try.

The gangster flashed them a wicked grin, a faint chuckle passing his lips. "It's been a while." He cracked his knuckles and neck. "I'm aching to get 'em!"

Dart growled angrily, pointing his sword toward the man. "Let us meet with your boss! We have to talk!"

The gangster threw his head back in a loud cackle. "There will be no talking!" He started moving in a strange manner in place, even strange for martial arts. "You've disturbed our territory!"

Haschel started, eyes widening. "That pose…" He breathed. "It must be from the Rouge School!"

The gangster snapped to attention, standing still again. "What!?" He cried. "How do you know about that!?" He pointed a finger at Haschel.

Haschel's eyes narrowed into slits and a snarl formed on his lips. "That's my question!" He snapped. "How did you find out about the Rouge School!?"

"Humph!" The gangster crossed his arms. "Who cares?"

Haschel struck an offensive pose similar to one that the bandit had moments before. "I do!"

The gangster snorted superciliously. "If you really wanna learn about it…" He smirked. "Then tussle with me!"

The bandits from the wall and even others that had remained hidden suddenly swarmed them, filling the tiny area to a near bursting point.

"Kill the small fries first!" Rose ordered, leaping to her feet to stand over Albert. She had to protect him. "And do it quick!"

Shana hurried to the farthest corner from them, letting off arrows as fast as her arms would let her.

Dart swung his sword around like mad, barely paying attention to what he was hitting. All he went by was the noise they made after they fell to their knees.

Meru was doing a pretty amazing job as she swung her hammer wildly about, even knocking some heads off. "Opps…"

Haschel somehow plowed through the most. One hit to the stomach and they were out cold. And he quite honestly preferred not killing them. They hadn't exactly done anything wrong.

The gangster used this distraction as a way to make his way toward who he perceived to be the weakest – Shana.

Shana saw him coming before it was too late, taking a quick shot at him before she was forced to fend off the other bandits who never seemed to end in numbers.

The gangster ducked to the side and kept on running, a smug smirk on his lips.

Shana whined fearfully, frantically smacking her bow at the bandits surrounding her. She needed to create another opening for her to hit at the quickly approaching gangster.

Rose ran her stiletto through another set of the bandits, the number surrounding her quickly dwindling. "Pathetic." She scoffed.

"Rose." Albert wheezed, pulling at her urgently. "Shana." He pointed.

Rose's brow furrowed and a slight frown formed as she stared at him. Then she understood. She snapped her head up, alarmed. "Dart!" She screamed.

Somehow Dart knew near instantly what she was trying to tell him and spun around in the direction he knew Shana would be.

Shana got one last chance to shoot haphazardly, unable to focus.

Her arrow stuck fast in his shoulder, making him stumble and grumble in slight pain. "Stupid girl." He seethed.

Dart sprinted to reach the gangster before the guy could get any closer to Shana, but he had a feeling he didn't have a prayer.

Albert struggled up, supported only by his elbow. He held his javelin in his other hand, positioning it at the best angle he could the way he laid. And he thrust it with all he had in him.

A groan caught in the gangster's throat as the javelin stuck in his leg and he fell flat on his face.

"Got him." Albert sighed, smiling faintly.

Shana took this momentary reprieve to hit her way through the remaining bandits and rush the short distance over to Dart.

Dart pulled her close, cutting his sword through the group that had followed Shana to him.

The gangster staggered to his feet, nearly falling back down as an unbearable pain shot up his leg.

Haschel was on him a moment after. He delivered a bone shattering blow to stomach, feeling absolutely no remorse.

The gangster was knocked off his feet, an agonized moan passing his lips as he skid across the rough ground and slammed into a wall.

The remaining bandits stared with fearful wide eyes at everyone. "R-Run!" One screamed.

They all yelped sharply before scrambling like a herd of spooked creatures back into their hidden nooks and cranny's.

The gangster's eyes slowly fluttered open; his head swimming as his world slowly came into focus.

Haschel flipped over the bodies strewn across the ground and landed feet in front of the dazed man. "Hey!" He snapped, hitting his fist on his palm. "The Rouge School of Martial Arts is a tradition found only in my village." He bent over to get closer to the man's face. "All the people who use the Rouge style from outside of my village must have a connection there!"

The gangster ripped the javelin from his leg, barely about to keep the agonizing pain from escaping his lungs in the form of a scream. He then tried to scramble to his feet, only managing to scoot to the side some as the terror plastered on his face and in his eyes intensified.

Haschel followed him, expression intensifying tenfold as a snarl formed on his lips. "Do you know a woman fighter called Claire!?" Despite his expression his voice came off strangely excited and desperate.

The gangster scooted farther to the side. "I-I don't know any such woman!" He shook his head fervently. "I learned it from my boss, Gehrich!"

Haschel stood up straight, a perplexed look taking the place of his angry one. "Gehrich…" he murmured thoughtfully to himself as he tapped his chin.

"Y-Yeah!" He barked. "My boss used to study it seriously, but was kicked out twenty two years ago." He shuffled some more. "Then he became a bandit!"

Haschel's frown deepened. "Kicked out…" he snapped his fingers. "Now I know! That Gehrich!" He nodded firmly. "Yeah! He must be the man who was once my disciple!"

Dart walked forward with Shana still in his arm and his sword held threateningly in the other. "He is over there, right?" Dart nodded over to the cylinder object completing the wall of heads.

"Y-Yeah!" The gangster nodded shakily. "But…you cannot defeat my boss!" His meek voice turned strong and sure. "My boss is ten times as strong as me!"

The glare returned to Haschel face as he reared his fist back as if to strike the gangster. "It's my fist that decides if I can defeat him or not!"

The gangster swallowed hard, finally finding the strength necessary to leap to his feet and ignore the pain in order to flee just like the others.

Albert was still lying on the ground, the pain in every muscle of his body slowly but surely lessening. "Hey, Rose." He was managing full sentences now. "Are you going to tell me what happened to me?"

Everyone else made their way over to where Rose knelt down with Albert, equally intrigued.

Dart made it first. "Is Albert alright?" He cocked his head, brow furrowed.

Rose had been staring intently at Albert, looking up only as Dart's voice reached her. "Yes." She nodded. "It'll just take a little while. But nothing too serious."

"What the heck was that all about anyway!?" Meru cried, eyes large as bowling balls.

Rose rolled her eyes. "So none of you felt it either?"

They all stared blankly at her.

Rose sighed heavily. "Well, back in the Dragon Campaign some species put up magical barriers to protect themselves from invasions of the Winglies." She gazed up at the sky as if reminiscing. "Of course it blocked not only Winglies, but any creature with magical powers over a certain limit."

"So, are you saying that we can't turn into Dragoons?" Shana ventured tentatively.

Rose nodded. "Yes. That is unless you want to end up sapped dry and in immense pain like Albert." She started to help Albert up to his feet, keeping an arm around him in case he still couldn't support his own weight.

"That's going to make things interesting." Dart noted, letting go of Shana in order to walk over toward Albert and get a closer look at him.

"I'm alright." He insisted, waving Dart away as he staggered farther from Rose.

Rose knew what it was like to feel so weak and helpless, so she didn't move to help him. If he wanted to try and go on his own already it was fine by her.

Haschel thought of something then. "But if there's a barrier here, why is everyone dead?"

For once Rose couldn't say for sure. "I don't know." She begrudgingly admitted. "Maybe they aren't dead, maybe they just moved away from this place." She shrugged. "Or perhaps this is the doing of humans. We can be savage creatures when fighting for something we find worthwhile."

"That doesn't make sense." Albert dully shook his head. "Gigantos are huge, especially adults."

Dart instantly agreed. "You should know that." He half smiled at Rose. "You were there when Kongol nearly killed me and we had to fight him in Doel's castle."

Rose snorted. "You are one man." She pointed at him. "Men who desire to conquer others don't go as one or even in groups of five. They attack in hundreds."

Shana and Meru ducked their heads and grimaced as images of armies slaughtering helpless people of all sorts flashed before their eyes.

"Regardless of what happened, they're gone now." Rose said matter of factly, resting her hand on Albert's arm as he swayed. "But we need to focus on getting to Gehrich. The past is irrelevant."

"She's right." Haschel stretched out each of his arms. "And we're on our way." He then strode over to the cylinder block in the wall.

Dart blinked in confusion as he watched Haschel go. "What are you doing?"

Haschel smirked smugly as he clenched his fists tightly and bent over, concentrating with all he had in him. "I'll show you what the real Rouge School is like." His body quivered as a power rose within him and he was given amazing energy. And he released a furious punch on the stone.

A small crack split the cylinder and quickly stretched the full length until the stone fell two ways back behind the heads of the wall.

Haschel turned around, smiling in triumph. "Shall we?" He motioned to the now clear path.

Everyone stared blankly at him for a moment, amazed by the strength someone of his age possessed.

Haschel laughed loudly. "What? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

Meru burst out, "Uh, yeah!" She grinned. "Cause that was totally amazing!" She sprinted over to him. She then twirled about in front of him once before stopping and laughing again.

Haschel grinned broadly, hands clasped behind his back. "Just a taste of my power."

"Which is good." Dart smiled faintly. "No one else besides maybe Meru could have done that with the barrier."

"Now come on!" Meru cried, bouncing up and down. "We have to hurry and save Lynn!" She spun around and darted through the opening without waiting for anyone.

"Wait up!" Haschel yelled.

Rose watched lazily as everyone ran off after Meru, her eyes drifting back over to Albert.

Albert was a bit slower going, still not fully recovered. But unless you saw his face you couldn't see how painful this really was.

Rose strolled nonchalantly to his abandoned javelin and bent down to pick it up for him. "You forgot something." She reminded him, not even needing to walk faster to catch up.

Albert looked back over his shoulder, smiling despite himself. "Thanks."

Rose shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to end up worse than you are now because you went into battle like an idiot without a weapon." She handed it over to him.

Albert snorted, taking his javelin.

Rose noticed he was still limping and was far too slow to ever catch up with the others if they didn't stop and wait. "Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"No, really." He waved her suggestion away. "I'll be fine. I swear."

Rose shook her head. "Whatever." Even though she understood men and their stubborn nature since she shared that quality, she still didn't like it. "But you're going slower than a snail."

"Gee, thanks." Albert growled. "That's the encouragement I was looking for."

"Shut up." Rose rolled her eyes. "It's nothing more than the truth. And you know it." She sped up her walk, quickly moving from his side with zero effort.

"Rose." He sighed, lifting his arm up as if to reach for her before promptly giving up.

Dart and the others were lingering around a mine shaft as Dart saw Rose appear. "Hey, where's Albert at?" He frowned deeply. "Rose…" He sighed. "Did you really leave him?"

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just wanted to prove a point."

"Go get him." Dart pointed back behind her. "Besides, it's not safe being alone right now." His grip on his sword tightened. "Especially when we never know where they could be hiding."

"Fine." Rose rolled her eyes, turning to go back. "But it's not like he can't defend himself because of what happened." She said without really believing it.

Albert had nearly made it to them by using his javelin as a walking stick when he saw Rose reappear. "Oh, so you decided to come back?"

"Oh, hush." She scoffed. "Do you really think I'd leave you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe." Albert shrugged, smiling.

Rose shook her head. "Come on." She latched onto his wrist and jerked him forward with her.

"Hey!" Albert yelped, body aching. "Watch it!"

"You didn't want me to help." She reminded. "So I'm having to drag you in order to do as you want." She almost felt like laughing.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" He half joked.

"Hey guys!" They heard Meru as she jumped up from the ground where she'd been sitting and ran toward them. "You have no sense of time!" She tapped her wrist as if the time were there.

Rose raised a brow. "Would you like me to do to you what happened to Albert? Then we'll see how well you are with time."

Meru cowered slightly before tossing her nose in the air. "Humph! Whatever!" She stomped back over to where Dart stood.

Albert rested his arm on Rose's shoulder in order to keep off of his full weight as he looked around. Everything was strangely quiet. "It seems obvious there are bandits hiding." He noted.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's look in this mine shaft." Dart motioned toward it and slowly went to enter.

Shana smiled warmly at him as she prepared to follow next, pausing as a soft groan caught her attention. "What's wrong?" She tilted her head and looked in concern at Haschel.

Haschel rubbed his back as he failed at hiding the grimace on his face. "I think I did too much." He half laughed. "My back hurts."

"Oh!" Shana turned around, hand on her lips as her brows rose farther on her head. "Will you be alright?" There was nothing she could do to help this time either. Not having her Dragoon powers made her feel so useless.

Haschel waved away her words. "Don't worry." He slowly moved over to a nearby rock. "I'll be all right if I rest a little."

"Humph! Men!" Meru rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You should've thought about your age!" She spun around and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"We can't just leave him, can we?" Shana worried, looking back and forth between Dart and Haschel. She supposed she could stay.

"Go ahead!" Meru shooed them. "I'll take care of him." She placed her hands on her hips, nodding firmly.

Haschel glanced up at her. "Hm, you will?" He clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. "I think I can wait here by myself."

"No way!" Meru fervently shook her head. "We don't know when they'll come back! And you'd need help beating those thugs!" She smiled widely. "That's where I come in." She pointed at her chest.

Dart shrugged. "We have to leave them then."

Shana agreed, moving into his arm. "We'll be back if something happens." She promised.

Meru gave a one syllable laugh. "If they come back, I'll destroy them!" She pumped her fists and stretched in anticipation. "So just be good, Haschel." She chuckled, walking ahead of him so she could see both sides around them.

After no more than a few seconds Haschel rose slowly to his feet and padded quietly over to where she stood. In one swift movement he slammed his hand into the back of her neck.

Meru's eyes went wide, her mind instantly going hazy. "Ah…" She murmured, swaying before she fell over on her front in unconsciousness.

Haschel frowned deeply, eyes equally as sad. "Sorry about that." He whispered. "But you left me no choice." He then ran as fast as he could up the stairs and into the doorway he knew had to lead to Gehrich.

The path in the mine shaft Dart and the others had taken ended abruptly only a few feet in. "Oh well." Dart shrugged.

"I guess there are only Rock Fireflies here." Shana murmured.

"Perfect." Rose smirked, waving her hands around to unsettle the tiny creatures.

"Rose, what are you-" Albert stopped as the fireflies burst with light not unlike Shana's healing powers and he felt all his muscles relax and his perfect health return.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Rose commented, staring almost mystified at the fireflies. "That such tiny creatures can possess such incredible healing powers is unfathomable even to me sometimes."

"And best of all, I feel great!" Albert exclaimed, stretching out all of his limbs as if he hadn't been able to move all his life. "I only wish I could carry these guys around everywhere."

"Well, we should go on back to Haschel and Meru." Dart turned them all around. "Then we can hurry and find Gehrich."

A sharp cry escaped Shana's lips as they walked far enough to see out of the darkness.

"Meru!" Dart rushed over to where she lay, kneeling down to turn her over and hold her up slightly.

Meru groaned loudly, rubbing her head tenderly as she picked herself up out of Dart's hold to sit on her knees. "Ouch…"

"What happened!?" Albert demanded, extremely on edge about the fact he didn't see Haschel anywhere around. Had something happened to his friend?

"Um…" Meru struggled to get her thoughts together. "Something bumped into me." She slowly remembered. "And…Oh boy!" She shrieked, jumping to her feet. "Where's Haschel!?"

Dart started. "Did he go by himself!?" He jerked his head toward the doorway up the stairs.

"What an idiot." Rose growled, shaking her head. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Don't say that!" Meru and Albert snapped in unison.

Rose scowled at them. "You know it's true. With him unable to turn into a Dragoon he doesn't stand much of a chance."

"To make sure that **doesn't** happen, let's get going!" Dart interjected, directing their attention up the two higher levels with stairs connecting each.

Albert shot ahead of Dart, taking the lead. "Hurry!" He barked, temporarily forgetting his place.

"Yeah!" Meru urged, fast at his heels.

"So stupid." Rose sighed, last in line. "So unbelievably stupid."

**So how was it? Think the barrier idea was cool? There's just no way the Gehrich battle would have been hard enough without it. And I hope this made you feel better ArcaneMaverick. :) Please review!**


	10. Haschel's Disciple

**Whoo! Halfway! Well, sort of. 10 of 21. And page wise not quite there. But by the end of the next chapter we will be. I changed some things in this fight from how it was the first time I wrote it, but only a minor thing. The way someone got hurt was insane, especially because of the way they acted afterward. But, all better now! Probably a few other moments like it I could have messed with too, but I didn't. Well, enjoy!**

The center of the temple was where Gehrich and Mappi resided, perched comfortably on the top of a short set of stairs. Connected to the stairs was a high reaching stone sculpture that held a long reaching hammer in its hand.

The room was circular, the flooring given the illusion of being cut into pieces with a unique picture in each piece. Surrounding the room sat bent parts of a strange substance, a flame flickering in the center of each.

It was then that the bandit Dart and the others had followed into the trap had finally reached the center of the temple. He murmured the news of intruders to Mappi, Gehrich's right hand man, before scurrying off.

Mappi let out a hysterical laugh that shook his whole body. "I cannot stop laughing boss!" He cackled. "They came all the way here!" He slapped his knee and nearly fell off his perch. "I guess that pebble I took was super important."

Gehrich's mouth was a flat line as he continued to stare dully forward, a soft grunt passing his lips. "There are too many people who don't care about their lives." He snorted, resting his head in his hand.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Mappi nodded energetically.

Gehrich started to slowly twirl his knife in his free hand. "The snot nose from Donau too."

"Humph!" He had nearly forgotten that brat. "Let's just kill that kid!" He suggested eagerly, rubbing his hands together. "I don't care that he's the son of the mayor! We've got that woman with us now!"

Gehrich didn't respond. He wasn't sure if killing him would satisfy him or just make him feel miserable. He was so confused lately.

Mappi frowned deeply in response to his boss's silence. "Now is a good chance! Cuz the woman is in control of the palace!" He paced to the opposite side of Gehrich. "It'll be a piece of cake to take over this country!" He insisted hopefully.

Gehrich shifted his gaze to fall on Mappi, disdain evident. "My fist does not desire that kind of thing." He shook his head. "No, I just want to live free."

"Boss!" Mappi whined, slumping some.

Gehrich didn't stop shaking his head all the while. It was almost as if he had forgotten that he was still doing it. "If she wants the power, I'll give it to her."

Mappi crossed his arms firmly over his chest, staring Gehrich down in disbelief. "You're gonna be taken advantage of, being a wimp like that!" He half laughed, unable to hold his smile for long.

A loud, angry snort came front ahead of them. "Gehrich, you haven't changed a bit." Haschel's voice snapped, intense eyes boring into Gehrich.

Mappi instantly crouched down defensively. "Who are you!?" He snarled, body trembling and hands gripping the stone he stood. Hee prepared himself to go at Haschel at any given point in time.

Haschel shot Mappi a deadly look. "Shut up, you small fry!"

Mappi's eyes shot open wide for a split second. "What…?" He murmured, expression growing savage again. "What did you say!?"

Gehrich slowly rose to his feet, eyes wide and mouth agape in knowing. He could barely feel his muscles and he knew he must look like an idiot.

Mappi caught the shift in Gehrich and let his eyes leave Haschel to stare up at him. "Boss?" He muttered, head cocked to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Gehrich struggled to form words, coming up with but one. "M-Master…" even that came out choked.

Mappi started, swirling his head back around to stare dumbstruck at Haschel. "Master of the Rouge School?" Looking at the old man now he could never imagine such a thing.

"Head of the bandits?" Haschel laughed without humor. "How low you have fallen." He sneered, shaking his head. "I was right to kick you out."

Gehrichs expression lost its confounded appearance, brows furrowing far down on his face, mouth curving into a sharp snarl, and a fire lighting in his eyes. "Yes! You were right!" He snapped. "And thanks to you I obtained freedom!"

Haschel could do nothing but stare at Gehrich then and take in his altered appearance. He no longer looked the part of a scraggly teenager that Haschel had known him to be. Now he had muscles, a wrinkled face, and serious eyes.

Gehrich did not like his master's silence and quickly added, "I am not the person you remember." He was surprised by just how unsettling the truth he spoke was. He'd never stopped and thought of how he'd changed since then, but now it suddenly sunk in.

Haschel snapped out of his daze, giving Gehrich a stern look just like he used to back in Rouge. "Martial arts is your heart." He said through gritted teeth. "When you hit, your fist aches, and your heart aches."

Gehrich stared with equal intensity back at Haschel, fists clenched tightly and body tensed more than it had been in years as he readied himself for the inevitable fight.

Haschel shook his head. "Except, it seems your heart has forgotten the ache."

Gehrich's lips had been parted to shoot a snide comment at Haschel, but the harsh words suddenly died on his lips. His mouth fell shut and he felt utterly and completely speechless.

Mappi looked from Gehrich to Haschel before his body started to seethe. "Shut up!" He shrieked, jerking an arm up to point his daggers at Haschel. "No…I'll shut you up!" He shot through the air in many flips, a maniacal laughter escaping him as he left the flips and stretched his arms out to cut Haschel open.

Haschel drew his fist back to strike, the distinct sound of hurried footsteps barely registering in the back of his mind.

Suddenly Dart burst forth, pushing Haschel to the side before swinging his sword upward in a rush to fling Mappi backward.

Mappi guarded himself with his claws and flipped himself backwards with one strong push against Dart's sword to land perfectly back where he'd been before.

"Did we keep you waiting?" Dart chuckled, keeping an eye on Mappi even as he looked to Haschel.

Meru stomped forward next to him, hands firm on her hips and furious expression set like stone on her face. "It's not fair leaving me like that!" She stomped her foot for emphasis. But as mad as she was, there was no denying the hint of betrayal lingering in the depths of her eyes.

Haschel frowned deeply, eyes showing just how bad he was feeling. "You…" he trailed off, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Gehrich made a sound of disgust deep in his throat, hands crossed firmly over his chest. "Then why don't you remind me of your so-called aching heart!?" He challenged, not caring that his odds had been turned upside down.

Haschel charged in toward Gehrich, fists clenched tight with a fire burning deep within him.

Dart ran after him, ready to put a quick end to this.

Before Dart could get to Haschel's side, Mappi threw himself between them, an evil grin stretching across his face. "I don't think so!" He sang, laughing. "This is between my master and him!"

"Get out of the way!" Dart snapped, bringing his sword down hard.

Mappi met Dart's blade with his claws, the screech of metal on metal burning their ears as they struggled for dominance.

Rose leapt over Dart and Mappi, slicing her stiletto throw the air with intent to kill.

Mappi jerked his free hand round, catching her blade mere inches from his side. "Nice try!" He taunted, unable to hold down another laugh.

Meru rushed in, slamming her hammer down over Mappi's head.

Mappi got one last snicker in before he suddenly vanished into thin air, cocky laugh lingering in the air. "How about this!?"

Rose growled deep in her throat. "Coward."

Meru fumed. "Come out and fight!" She demanded, lifting her hammer up over her head as she scanned the area furiously.

Mappi's laughter grew louder. "Can you find me?" His tone went serious as he said, "Before **I** kill you."

Haschel threw another punch at Gehrich's chest.

Gehrichs leaned to the side with just enough speed to dodge it.

Haschel punched again and dropped quickly into a sweep kick.

Gehrich bent backward, feeling the breeze behind Haschel's fist as it went over his body just slightly before he leapt up over Haschel's foot. "You've gotten slow."

Haschel didn't react to his words, throwing two fast punches instead. One where Gehrich was right now and another where he knew he'd be.

Gehrich dodged the first with ease, walking right into the trap.

Haschel made contact with Gehrich's chin, hearing a snap as Gehrich's head jerked backwards.

Gehrich grunted softly, swiftly recovering to throw a series of punches at his master.

Haschel maneuvered brilliantly to avoid all the punches.

Gehrich jerked his leg up suddenly as his punches continued.

Haschel's eyes shot open and he felt himself gasping for air as Gehrich's foot smashed his stomach inward and he became immobile.

Gehrich brought his leg up all the way over Haschel's head and slammed down.

Haschel's face smacked the ground, his teeth rattling around in his mouth as he was knocked into a daze.

"Haschel!" Albert cried, jerking around to at least see if he would get up.

Mappi's insane laugh bounced off the walls. "That's not allowed!" He screamed, reappearing mysteriously to latch onto Albert's back with his hands clasped around his neck.

Albert jolted, flailing like a mad animal in hopes of shaking Mappi as he swung his javelin back at him for good measure.

Mappi let out a high pitched screech as Albert's javelin dug deep into his shoulder. "Bastard!" He screamed, ripping the weapon out before disappearing again.

"My javelin!" Albert cried, arms falling back to his side helplessly as a deep frown came to his lips.

"You just can't hold onto that, can you?" Rose said as she kept her stiletto held close to her. Her eyes darted all about the room to try to sense if he was truly gone or if his disappearing act was merely a trick of the mind.

"Better watch out." Dart cautioned. "Him having that spells trouble."

"Don't worry!" Meru smirked deviously, sprinting over to the opposite side of the room. "I'll smash him!" She swung her hammer with amazing strength.

There was a smacking sound as Meru's hammer hit something and a sharp cry quickly came after.

"Did Meru hit him?" Shana muttered blankly.

"She sure hit something." Dart needlessly said with equal blank confusion.

Mappi was visible for a split second, face smashed and bleeding profusely, as he jammed Albert's javelin at Meru's chest.

Meru jerked back, the javelin missing the mark and instead hitting her shoulder.

"Meru!" Shana gasped.

Meru gripped at the wound, her eyes darting to it. It bled profusely. She jerked her gaze up, a fire lighting in her eyes. She breathed heavily in and out as the blood seeped through her fingers and down her arm, but she didn't back down. She rushed forward and swung her hammer wildly.

Mappi dropped the javelin and disappeared again, cackling despite his injuries.

Dart jerked his head around to look at her. "Meru!" Dart yelled. "Are you alright?"

Meru almost laughed, but her anger was too close to the edge with the fear right behind. "Over there." She ignored Dart, pointing lividly toward Rose. "He's there! Hurry! Get him!" She was too far away to reach her in time.

Rose's eyes darted back behind her, feeling the presence of another.

Mappi laughed maniacally, showing himself for half a second before he vanished for the umpteenth time.

Rose swung her blade blindly to try and hit Mappi like Meru had managed to do. She was better than that girl anyway, so she thought it shouldn't be too hard.

Mappi popped up behind her, giggling, "Too late!" He racked his claws across her back, digging deep beneath the skin.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath to keep herself from crying out. She then slammed her stiletto backwards.

Mappi screamed wildly as the blade went straight through his arm and broke the bone in the process. "I'll kill you!" He snarled, thrusting his claws forward.

Rose leapt gracefully up over his sharp claws and slammed back down on them with full force.

Mappi's claws bent slightly beneath her weight, but they didn't break.

He managed to pull one of the set of claws out and went for the easiest target – her leg.

Rose let out a soft cry, bending at the knees as the blow made her legs shake. Immediately after she changed her aim from Mappi to his dangerous claws, and brought her stiletto down on them.

There was the sharp sound of metal on metal and his three claws broke clean, remaining stuck in her leg. "M-My…" Mappi stared in disbelief.

Rose smirked deviously, forcing herself to turn around and face the punk despite the unimaginable pain that coursed through her leg at the movement. "Next time it'll be your head." She hissed, bringing her stiletto down hard.

Mappi jumped back, flinging the knife hanging on his side at her.

Rose knocked it away, growling fiercely as she saw Mappi no longer stood before her. And upon feeling that he truly was away from her, she fell to her knees and clutched at the back of her leg.

Haschel was on the ground, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth as he glared intensely up at Gehrich.

Gehrich towered over Haschel, angry eyes boring into him as he cracked his knuckles. "You're not the master you once were."

Haschel spit out blood, hands planted firmly on the floor. "Maybe not, but I'll always be the better man." He said coolly.

Gehrich's eyes flashed with fury and he slammed his fist down with a vengeance.

Haschel pushed down hard with his hands to propel his body up and backwards in a long reaching flip. He even managed to land perfectly on his feet, fists raised in defense as a smug smirk graced his lips.

Gehrich's fist cracked the concrete floor and sent a backlash shock up through his body.

Haschel jumped forward, fist snapping out for Gehrich face.

Gehrich heard and felt the crunch of his nose as his whole face was smashed inward. As he stumbled back from the blow he drew his knife and slung it at Haschel, not caring where it hit.

Haschel growled deep in his throat, ripping the knife from his lower stomach.

Gehrich launched a punch at Haschel's chest and brought his foot up simultaneously.

Haschel leaned away from the kick, but was hit squarely in the chest and thrown back to land on the ground with a grunt.

Gehrich threw himself at Haschel, fists reared back.

Haschel jerked his body back to lift his legs in the air just in time to catch Gehrich on them and throw Gehrich back behind him with unmatchable force.

Gehrich crashed into the wall, body crumpling in a heap for a time.

Haschel stumbled up, pressing a hand on his bleeding stomach as he walked closer to Gehrich. "You don't even have class anymore."

Gehrich rose tall to his feet, legs shaking slightly beneath his weight. "I don't need it." He hissed, charging blindly.

Haschel jumped just high enough to get over top of Gehrich's head so he could kick his legs out and grind his face into the concrete. He then swiftly jumped back onto his hands and flipped back into a standing position.

Gehrich forced himself to get up, blood dripping all over his face. The most prominent wound was where his hairline was.

"You could have been better though." Haschel reminded, arms resting at his side.

Gehrich breathed raggedly, lurching forward toward Haschel. "Enough talking!"

Mappi was still hopping around under the cover of invisibility, his laughter the only sign that he was still around.

"Nobody kills him but me." Rose spat venomously, limping along with the metal pieces pulled from her leg.

"Don't be so conceited." Albert warned, wiping blood from his face. "Any of us catching the little devil would be a miracle."

A disgruntled groan replaced the laughter as Mappi reformed before Shana. "Think you're lucky, do ya?" He hissed, his mouth turning down into a devilish snarl. "Well fight this!"

Shana jerked her bow up and shot arrows like crazy, barely finding the time to breathe in her frenzy. All she could feel was the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Mappi struck each one away as he charged at her, a dangerous lust burning in his eyes.

Shana almost went for her Dragoon Spirit, stopping as she remembered how Albert had been. Instead she shot off one last arrow, praying for luck.

Mappi was struck in the shoulder, but it was not enough to detour him. He zoomed around her and jumped for her back.

Shana jerked away, swinging her bow at his nimble form.

Mappi knew he didn't have time for this and vanished once more.

Shana sucked in a sharp breath, spinning around and swinging her bow like crazy in hopes of making contact.

"Behind you!" Meru moaned from nearby. She ran to reach Shana. She had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be enough.

Shana hurried to spin around.

Before she could turn all the way around Mappi had latched himself onto her back, a maniacal laugh spewing from his mouth. "You aren't like the others." He snickered.

"Shana!" Dart bellowed, racing toward her.

"But you still lose!" He reared his hand back and dug his three claws through her throat.

Shana eyes shot open and she sucked in a sharp breath of shock, not getting a drop of air from the action. Instead she got a mouthful of blood as it spilled down her throat and from the corners of her mouth as she collapsed.

Rose didn't need to think about it. She sprang toward Shana, face etched with terror mingled with anger. Still, she stumbled along. She was only able to keep from falling because of the wave of emotions pulsing from Dart to her.

Dart's body was numb and limbs immobile as he stared horrorstruck at Shana and the immense amount of blood that spilled from her delicate form. He didn't even realize that every inch of him was quaking.

Mappi threw his head back in laughter, jumping off of Shana as she fell flat. "Who's next!?" He laughed harder.

Meru continued her charge toward Mappi. Tears welled in her red eyes as she swung her hammer with an incurable vengeance.

Mappi smacked her with the back of his claws without even looking.

Meru stumbled back. Her ears rang and face ached from the impact.

Rose ripped her sword through the air at Mappi with hate. She then dropped to her knees by Shana and lifted her up in a cradle position in her arms.

Mappi felt the sting of her blade cutting across his chest and clutched at the wound. A heavy sigh like growl passed his lips as he hopped back a space, eyes gleaming.

Shana grabbed at her throat as if it would loosen it up enough to allow her to breathe, squeaky gasps barely making it from her mouth every so often.

Rose knew better than to do what she was about to do, it was downright stupid really. But as she looked with strained coolness over at Dart she knew she had no choice.

Dart stared vacantly over at the two women on the ground, frozen. Shana…Rose…they were both hurt. All because he had lost his Dragoon Spirit. It was his fault. And he couldn't bear it!

Rose swallowed hard, tears of her own stinging her eyes as she saw all of Dart's thoughts through his eyes. "I have to do it." She murmured shakily. If she left Shana like this, she would surely die. And Rose would not be able to bear it.

Mappi snickered deviously as Albert grew close to him. But he had no desire to mingle with him. He had only one target.

Shana's body continued to thrash in misery, although her movements were slowing and her eyes could barely be held open.

Rose shakily wrapped her hands around Shana's throat and closed her eyes shut tight to focus all of her energy on this. She felt the spark of resistance biting at her before she felt the power of her astral drain reach her palms and start to flow into Shana. And it already hurt like hell, especially since she was draining from herself.

Albert caught Mappi for a moment, stabbing his javelin for his head.

Mappi growled in annoyance as he ducked, more irritated by being distracted from his target than he was by the thought of getting killed.

Albert struck out again, yelling over his shoulder, "Dart! Snap out of it!"

Mappi jumped this time, flipping far backward.

The barrier's electrical energy snaked its way up Rose's body, making her grit her teeth, shut her eyes tighter, and shake in pain. But she refused to stop. She could not. She'd rather die.

Mappi knocked Albert back and turned with amazing speed to face Rose's back. And in one swift movement he stabbed her clear through the back.

The pain she had already been feeling coupled with the sudden sharp jab made her cry out. She instantly lost all focus, slumping over to lean on Shana a bit as she struggled to get her healing magic to work again.

Rose's sharp cry snapped him out of his lost daze and he jerked his wide eyes over to Mappi and then back to them. "R-Rose…Shana…" He breathed ever so softly.

Mappi burst out laughing, nearly falling over he was so tickled. "Women! HA!" He brought his claws up to his mouth and licked their fresh blood.

Rose was coughing up blood now as she poured all her strength into healing Shana instead of herself.

The holes in Shana's throat were slowly fixing themselves, but she still was not fully conscious of what was going on around her. All she could say was, "Dart…"

Dart felt a surge of energy like he'd never felt before. His eyes literally filled with fire, his fists clenched so tightly the knuckles were white. "You hurt them." He seethed, whole body surrounded by fire.

Mappi started, laughter dying on his lips as he stared in awed fear at Dart.

Rose could see Dart from the corner of her eye and could scarcely believe it. He was somehow calling on the power of his Dragoon Spirit without even having it. What was more was that he didn't look to be in any pain at all.

Dart felt tiny sparks of resistance from the magical barrier, but he felt no pain as he stared Mappi down with unbound passionate fury. "Nobody hurts the women I love!" He snarled, the fire around his fists intensifying as he held them out before him and opened his palms.

That was enough to make Shana snap up, eyes wide with uncertain confusion. Love…? That's what he said, right? He said he loved them! But he couldn't love them both the same. So…who did he really love?

Rose started. Her eyes were just as wide as Shana's as she leaned up enough to fully see him. What? Why did he say that? He wasn't supposed to love her! At least not how she thought he meant. So why? Why did he have to try and draw her in when she didn't want it! Why couldn't he pick Shana!?

"Now die!" Dart didn't give Mappi a chance to move. He shot a stream of blazing fire from his hands at him, his body shaking from a mixture of his confused emotions and the faint pain from the resistance.

Mappi stared down the fire as it came at a blindly speed toward him and engulfed his defenseless body. He immediately started wailing and rolling around like he could really put it out, his body quickly turning black.

Haschel had Gehrich backing up toward the statue. They were both in bad shape, but Haschel knew how this would end. He planned it.

Gehrich's moves had slowed considerably and he felt like an old man. But still, he refused to give up. He made one final punch for Haschel, hoping to at least break something.

Haschel moved smoothly to the side. He then let out a furious cry as he threw a deadly punch at his chest with absolute precision.

Gehrich grunted loudly as he was smacked back with unbelievable power. And as he slammed mercilessly back against the statue, his back arched and he groaned loudly before sliding down the object in what appeared to be slow motion.

Haschel walked slowly and steadily closer to Gehrich, fists still held up in case Gehrich had a bit more life left in him. He'd learned long ago that underestimating your opponent could be the last mistake you'd ever make.

Dart's knees wobbled as he stood and stared at what he'd done. The flame was still going.

"Dart…" Albert breathed in disbelief. "How did you…?"

Dart shook his head. "I don't know." He took his eyes from the scene in order to look at both Rose and Shana before he sprinted over to them.

Albert followed quickly, but he soon fell behind because of his limp.

Mappi felt that the end of his life was nigh, so he made one last effort to get at least one more of them. He picked his heavy dead skinned hand up and reached as far as he could. "I'll…smash you…" He hissed, dropping his hand down on a secret button as he felt all his limbs lose feeling.

The room started to shake, quietly at first, but it quickly grew violent.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked all around themselves in a panic, trying to figure out what this sudden quake meant and what they'd done to trigger it.

Gehrich's head was swimming as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, recognition hitting him as hard as a fist. His eyes shot open and he jerked his throbbing head up.

The hammer that the statue held cracked at the end and it quickly spread down the handle until it reached the wrist and snapped.

"Master!" Gehrich screamed, feeling true fear for no one in this room but Haschel, not even himself. "Please run!"

Haschel snapped his head up toward the sound of the break. But he did not move – he could not.

Meru's mouth hung open and her eyes bulged from her head as the shadow the giant object cast grew larger. "No…!" She moaned, tucking down and covering her head with her hands as if it would save her.

Rose held Shana close to her and made sure her body was covered almost completely by her own. Rose closed her eyes tight and concentrated as hard as she could to try and create a shield that might at least save Shana. At least Dart would still have her.

Dart was the only one with enough feeling in his legs to move and he made sure to sprint for Shana and Rose. He had to save them! If nothing else he had to do this!

Albert hunkered down much like Meru, hands flung over his head. "It's hopeless…"

Through all of the panicked confusion, the loud sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room and vaguely registered in all their minds.

The harsh sound of the statue piece smacking the ground burned their ears and for a moment they believed they'd died. Only they'd felt no pain.

Albert was the first to check this oddity, lowering his arms back to his side as he slowly turned his head around where the smack had seemed to come from. He was astonished to see a monster of a man standing right next to him.

What was more – the man was Kongol.

Kongol pushed back against the heavy statue piece, his feet sinking deep into the concrete floor as he lifted it high over his head. A deep cry of complete focus ripped from his throat as he put all his strength into throwing it across the room and away from everyone.

Dart turned around in utter confusion, a look of pure awe and shock playing across his face. "Kongol?" He said breathlessly, taken aback.

Kongol had no change in expression. He only showed recognition of Dart's call by turning his head slightly to look sternly at him.

Haschel walked to Gehrich, his eyes never leaving Kongol. Gehrich was still propped against the statue. Only when he absolutely had to stop in order to deal with Gehrich did he allow his guard to slip.

Rose was slowly getting up and pulling Shana with her. But she couldn't move from her precarious position. Her legs shook greatly and she knew they'd buckle in a moment's notice.

Although Shana wanted to run to Dart and hold him as long as possible, she forced herself to stay by Rose. For once Rose was the weakest and Shana knew she owed it to her for all she'd done, especially now, to stay and make her look as if she were still strong.

Meru remained glued to the ground, petrified by the sight of a species she thought had been extinct.

Haschel picked Gehrich up in a cradle position and stared intently down at his broken form. "Gehrich…" He sighed, a faint smile forming to contrast the sorrow in the depths of his eyes. "Now I seem to be helping you remember the ache in your heart."

Dart tore his gaze from Kongol long enough to see where Haschel now sat. "Will he make it?" His voice was coarse and his mouth a flat line despite himself. Why should he care about the man who nearly got them all killed?

Haschel sighed heavily after surveying Gehrich fully. "For now." His eyes flickered to Kongol, not sure what to feel. "But if the Giganto over there hadn't saved us, he would be completely dead by now." He swallowed hard. "And all of us too."

Dart grimaced, eyes focused on Kongol again. "Kongol, why are you here?" His brows were furrowed deep on his head and confusion danced in his eyes. "And, why did you save us?" He asked carefully, almost suspiciously.

"It's a strange way to get revenge on us." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, frown deepening. "What's going on in your mind?" She tilted her head ever so slightly.

"You enemy no more." He boomed, making a small motion with his hand. "Fighting wrong here anyway." He shrugged.

"Why is that?" Albert ventured, standing back up.

Kongol looked at him passingly, ignoring his ignorance. "Here holy place of Gigantos." The smallest of frowns twitched at his lips. "And…me survivor."

Shana looked sadly at him. "What about the other Gigantos?" She murmured tentatively, a hand held up at her mouth.

Kongol's gaze intensified greatly, a fire appearing as if it might start in them. "Human killed us." He growled, stepping toward her. "They stole Giganto's treasure. Human thinks other species can die. Human selfish creature."

With each step he took toward her, Shana backed up two to match. She didn't mean to seem so afraid, but she was unable to keep herself from cowering all the while.

Albert tried to drag his attention from Shana. "Was that the reason you joined with the human's war?" Despite it being a distraction, he was genuinely curious.

Kongol shook his head. "It's for Emperor Doel."

Albert found this especially interesting. What could Doel have done to make friends with him? If he had to guess, he would have thought Doel was at fault for the massacre.

"Me still small and ran. He saved Kongol. He fought against bad people." He explained in choppy sentences.

"But if you were so loyal to him, why follow us?" Dart rested his arms heavily over his chest.

"Emperor Doel say he make world where every species equal." He thought fleetingly back to Doel as he'd been when he'd first told him this. "World needs strong leader." He turned to face Dart. "Whether you can be leader, Kongol will watch to the end. Giganto's sadness should not be repeated…"

Rose scoffed loudly. "There is no such world where 'equal' exists." She shook her head, placing a hand o Shana's shoulder to push off of her a bit and make it look like she wasn't leaning on her for support. "No, what we have is killing and being killed. That's it."

Kongol turned himself around, arms crossed firmly over his chest as he dared her to say that again.

Rose stared back at him with equal intensity, lips curved into a snarl. She wasn't about to let him think she was scared. It didn't matter that if he attacked her she didn't stand a chance right now.

Dart jumped. "Wait!" He ran in front of them, holding his aching head. "I have my own objectives. I am just continuing my journey towards them." He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous grin appearing. "I don't think I make a good leader."

Kongol let Rose's words go, instead focusing on Dart. "You defeat Emperor Doel." He reasoned. "Strong, strong power. Stronger than Emperor Doel."

"Yeah, I suppose." Dart shrugged. "But it's only because of my friends."

Kongol surveyed them in their broken conditions, not thinking much of any of them. "Kongol wants to see where the power goes."

Meru was gradually getting past his frightening stature and pushed herself to her feet. "Sounds good doesn't it?" She said more gently than any words spoken, still holding her wound. "Cause more people make us feel more secure."

Dart lazily looked over to her as she approached. "You ok?" Dart thoughtlessly asked.

Meru nodded, smiling a bit. "Besides…I understand how he feels to be attracted to you, Dart. There must be something wherever you go."

Everyone solemnly agreed with this. Joining him had been so natural, like waking up in the morning or eating. There was something that separated Dart from all others.

Meru stood by Dart and stared warmly up at him. "I still don't know what it is…but I want to be with you, and do something."

Dart studied Meru for a moment before he turned his eyes on Kongol. "Okay." He gave a fleeting smile. "We are friends now."

"Friend?" Kongol tested the word on his tongue, nodding. "It sounds good."

Rose scowled at the back of Dart's head. "Enough of this." Her voice was sharp. "You are forgetting the reason for coming."

"Yeah! Come on!" Meru instantly perked, a wide grin on her face. "We gotta find Lynn!"

Dart ignored Meru and walked quickly over to Rose and Shana. "No." He said sternly. "The most important thing is making sure you don't die."

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like that rat could kill me."

Dart rolled his eyes and barely tapped her in the side.

Rose cringed and sucked in a soft breath. She instinctively gripped her stomach and nearly fell over.

Dart caught her before she could fall too far and lifted her back to her feet. "Maybe not." He kept an arm around her so that she had support. "But he can hurt you. You aren't invincible."

Rose growled, hating him in that moment.

He ran his hand down the small of her back, stopping as he felt the three holes and the wet blood that spilled from each. "And you are bleeding." He'd known it all along, still he was incredibly disgruntled by speaking the truth.

"So?" She pushed off of him, trying her best to hide how flustered she was by sending a dark glare his way.

"Rose. Don't be so stubborn." He reached out for her arm. "You need help."

She stumbled farther from him. "Go help someone else." She grumbled, looking up in the air so he couldn't see her expression. "Shana was hurt too."

Dart went to say something, stopping as his eyes wandered to Shana's petite form. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she looked in pained cheer at him. "Are you alright?" Dart finally asked, walking the few steps over to her.

Shana nodded, smile growing ever so slightly. "Yeah." She tugged at her sleeve. "But it's all thanks to Rose." She hated giving Rose another point on the board, but it was true. If she hadn't strained herself, she'd probably be dead.

Dart gazed over his shoulder at Rose who was trying her best not to fall over. "I don't care how it happened." He moved closer still, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'm just glad you're ok."

Shana let out a soft sigh of content, taking in every aspect of Dart that she normally couldn't from far away. She breathed in his scent of sweat and faint sweetness, felt his heavy breath against her skin, soaked up the warmth of the skin on his neck, and lightly touched his strong arm.

Dart didn't want to, but he acted much the same as her. He loved how her hair smelled of flowers even when she hadn't been around them in forever, how her skin remained as soft and smooth as a baby's, and how she fit so well in his arms and against his body. But more than anything he cherished the fact that her heart beat steadily in time with his own. He couldn't imagine living without her. He's rather die.

"Come on! Come on!" Meru was jumping up and down in impatience despite her injuries.

Dart released Shana and turned back to Rose, hands planted firmly on his hips.

Rose caught the look he was giving her regardless of how hard she tried to completely ignore him. She couldn't help but snap, "What!?"

"If you won't let me take care of you, then I **will** carry you." He smirked smugly.

Rose felt a tiny burning sensation in her cheeks which almost made her jump. "No!" She growled, stepping back. "No way in hell!" She bared her teeth.

Dart matched her steps. "Yes." He kept a cool tone. "I won't let you walk around like that, especially with your leg like that." He nodded to the wound.

Rose's eyes darted to the wound. She had hoped he wouldn't see it. "It's nothing." She insisted, running her hand down the bleeding surface. "I promise."

"Liar." He scoffed, smiling. "I swear, you're worse than a child."

Albert shook his head at their childlike flirting. They really needed to grow up, Dart especially needed to stop. "Children." He groaned, doubting they'd pay him any mind.

"Shut up." She hissed, smacking his hand away. "I told you already, I'm **fine**."

Dart shook his head. "You may be able to trick other people, but you can't trick me." His smile became almost sad. "You of all people should know that."

Rose gazed deeply into his crystal blue eyes, feeling so overwhelmed by all she saw. "Yes…" She breathed so only he could hear. "You are the key to this book."

Dart smirked in victory, scooping her up into his strong arms. "This good?"

Rose sighed, crossing her arms with more firmness. "I suppose." She grumbled, trying to avoid his gaze. She knew that to look in his eyes meant certain defeat. Meru was right. There was something about him, something in those blue orbs that not even she could conquer. So much like Zieg…

A rather loud moan broke the momentary silence, all eyes falling on the source.

"Gehrich." Haschel smiled faintly. "You've come around."

Gehrich smiled lopsidedly back, busted teeth showing. "I'm glad…to receive your fist, Master." He squeezed out, coughing.

Quiet." Haschel scolded. "You'll only kill yourself faster."

Gehrich shook his head. "No." A pause. "I gotta tell you this…" He insisted. "…or I'll die a real fool." He coughed up blood and it trickled down his chin.

"Don't say anything." Haschel hopelessly urged. He really didn't want Gehrich to die.

Gehrich pretended not to hear. "It's about…the Princess Emille…in the castle." He stumbled along his words, coughing every so often. "She's…a fake." His eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden and his breathing grew shallow. "That woman…was switched." He grabbed at his chest, a strained groan following.

"Gehrich." Haschel sighed, staring sadly down at his former pupil. His protests were obviously a waste of breath.

"The real one…is hidden in…the castle." His body went limp in Haschel's arms as his last breath left his lungs and eyes fell shut a final time.

Haschel laid his head down on Gehrich's forehead for a minute before standing up with his body hanging in his arms. "I'll catch up to you later." He mumbled near inaudibly, expression solemn. "I have to entomb him." And he walked back out of the temple.

Shana was too high on the rush of Dart's words and action to care about how close he was to Rose. "Where do we start looking?" She asked sweetly, swinging her arms.

"What you are looking for may be down there." Kongol pointed down at the floor. "You push the thing up here." He redirected his finger to the bottom of the statue.

Dart followed his finger, walking with Rose up the few stairs. "Is this it?" He pushed the area that looked to be right.

The stairs started to shake much like the whole building had before.

Dart was so startled that he nearly fell back off the stairs. Somehow he managed to jump out of the fall and land on his feet back on the floor.

The stairs sunk down below the floor, the shaking and moving stopping as the top step became level with the floor. It now led down into a room Dart compared with a basement.

"Cool!" Meru shrieked, running around to the start of the stairs. "This must be it!"

"Come on, Dart." Shana smiled brightly, motioning to the stairs. "Your Dragoon Spirit is waiting."

Dart looked to Kongol with his head cocked to the side in question.

Kongol caught his eye. "Me wait here." He turned toward the entrance. "Bandits may come again."

Dart nodded to him and let his eyes come to rest on Rose. "Hey, Rose."

"What?" She said with feigned irritation.

"What did I do? I mean, earlier with Mappi." He felt woozy just thinking about it.

Rose's brows knitted together low on her head. "What I'd call it is desperation. You felt that there was nothing you could do and it triggered something deep within you that allowed you to control the Red Eye Dragon Dragoon Spirit." She frowned deeply. "Even without your spirit with you…" she added.

"What does that mean?" He stopped at the stairs, staring intently down into her coal eyes.

"I don't know." She half lied. "Just that you must have really wanted to stop him."

Dart didn't say anything after that. He went on down the stairs, lost in thought. He knew what she was driving at. Yes, it was because of Shana and Rose that he had been given such strength. He'd wanted to protect them more than he'd ever wanted to protect anything in his life. There was something about them both, something that he couldn't explain. The only thing he thought that came close was he loved them.

Rose settled her head on his shoulder despite her desire to keep looking like she hated having to be babied. Sadly, it was quite comfortable in his arms. It allowed her muscles to relax and stress drop. He made her feel safe. She had not known such a feeling since Zieg and she never thought she would again.

"Lynn!" Meru screamed all the way to the bottom. "Lynn! Where are you!?" She looked fervently all about her, eyes wide.

Meru?" A voice called in hope. "Is that you!?"

"Yeah, duh!" Meru laughed. "I'm here to rescue you because I was worried!" She went over to the wall with tiny windows with jail bar over it. "Kate is totally worried too!"

Lynn sighed. "I feel awful for leaving her like that." He admitted, hanging his head.

"Oh, stop it!" Meru fussed, searching over the surface of the cell for a way to open it. "You'll be out of here soon enough!"

Everyone filed in behind her and stood watching more than they were looking to open the cell. Only Dart went up and started feeling around the lower area for a weak point.

Meru sighed heavily. "Man…alright!" She started banging all over the surface with her hands. "I'm letting you out now!" She insisted in a half laugh, eyes narrowing as she started to kick at the cell.

Albert raised a brow at her in faint amusement as he looked lazily over to the side of the cell. He was mildly surprised to see a large switch setting there, but he was not so much surprised that Meru had overlooked it. "This opens it." He muttered, trotting over to pull it.

The door gently lifted up from the ground and vanished in a tiny opening above made for it.

"If your brawn doesn't work, you should use your brain." He tapped his head, smiling smugly.

Meru scowled at him for a split second, perking as she swirled around to see Lynn. "Lynn!"

"Meru!" He beamed, running to her and hugging her. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." Meru giggled, grinning from ear to ear as she pulled away.

Lynn's smile fell slightly as he noticed others standing around. "Do you know these people?" He tilted his head slightly in question.

Meru spun around, spreading her arms out wide. "These are my pals!" She brought her arms back to her side. "We are traveling together for a variety of reasons!"

Lynn smiled warmly. "You came all the way to such a dangerous place…" he sighed. "What great people!"

"It was nothing." Shana squeaked, head ducked some and her hands clasped at her hips.

"No, thank you! Really!" He nodded fervently. "You don't know how happy it makes me to see that people's courage hasn't dried up yet."

"You showed it yourself." Dart motioned to him.

Meru frowned deeply, turning back to him. "But why did you come alone?!" She scolded, arms crossed over her chest. "I had lots of things to say to the gang too!"

"I wanted to solve this by myself." Lynn shrugged. "Besides, I thought I might be able to talk to Gehrich if he hadn't changed." Lynn laughed bitterly. "But something had changed." He shook his head. "Probably, the person who joined him a half year ago changed Gehrich."

Albert's eyes narrowed into thin slits and hands clenched into tight fists. "And that person is now assuming the form of Princess Emille." He said through bared teeth. "We need to go back to the castle quickly!"

Rose looked sternly over at him. "That's after we find the stolen Dragoon Spirit."

Lynn perked. "Any stolen goods should be around here!" He motioned with his hands. "They were throwing all the sorts of things in here."

No one had really noticed before, but there were piles of useless junk all over the floor. There was actually very little room to move around. And for something so tiny, this was going to be interesting.

"Ok!" Shana scurried over to a section of the junk. "Let's split up and look for it."

Everyone separated, choosing what they perceived to be the best place.

"The Dragoon Spirit should be easiest for you to find since it recognizes you." Rose nonchalantly mentioned as if it were normal conversation.

Dart wandered over to a place in the corner that seemed to be drawing him near. The closer he got the stronger the pull became and pretty soon he saw a sparkle. "Hey!" He chirped, hurrying over to it.

As Dart bent over, Rose reached out for it. In her hand it only gave off a dull white light, but that wasn't a surprise. "Here." She handed it to him.

Dart took it with a smile. The stone burst with red light the instant it touched his skin. "I got it!"

"Wow!" Meru gasped, curious eyes wide as could be.

Shana smiled sweetly. "It seems happy to meet you again." She giggled, moving over to his side.

Dart nodded, tucking the stone in his pocket. "Now let's go back to Fletz and see Princess Lisa! We have to tell her everything!"

They all hurried up the stairs, Dart last since he carried both his weight and Rose's.

"Wait." Rose said at the last moment, sure that only Dart would hear.

Dart stopped suddenly, looking curiously down at her. "What?" He smiled faintly.

"Bend down." She pointed down.

Dart eyed her strangely, but listened nonetheless.

Rose reached out and clasped her hand around a thin piece of string. "I know yours was broken back in the Barrens. So I know you need another one." She dangled the string in his face.

Dart couldn't believe she would be so nice about it. He fully expected her to start rubbing it in his face any minute now. "Well…thanks." He chuckled.

She felt around for his pocket, easily finding and taking the spirit from it. "Here." She murmured to herself, looping the string through the stone before tying it around his neck. "Perfect."

"Yeah." He muttered contentedly, continuing on up the stairs.

They were all waiting in a semicircle as Dart finally came to the top of the temple.

"Did you find thing?" Kongol asked.

Haschel reentered the temple then, wearing a grim yet somehow happy expression. "It seems you found both Lynn and the Dragoon Spirit." He nodded. "That's good."

"Now we must hurry back!" Albert urged. He wanted more than any of them to find the true Emille and look upon her grace and beauty. He knew that despite their similar looks, the Emille hidden within the castle would be so much more wonderful. He could scarcely contain his eagerness.

"Before that we need to get cleaned up." Dart reminded. "We should stop at the fireflies."

They all nodded in agreement, even Rose. The pain of her injuries was coming back to her, and she wanted to be rid of it all. She was so focused on the pain that she barely noticed that her grip on Dart was tightening.

They all exited the temple in a rush, Shana lingering a moment longer. She hated how complicated this life was. She just wanted to be with Dart and know he would forever be hers. But Rose made that near impossible, even if she didn't mean to. And it made Shana want to cry as her rush finally faded. For a moment she even wished Rose hadn't healed her. Then maybe she'd be the one in his arms.

"Shana!" Meru's voice called to her and she quickly reappeared. "Come on!"

Shana jumped a little, quickly working to cover her shock and previous emotions. "I am!" She insisted.

Meru eyed her with uncertainty. "Shana, are you all right?" She walked closer to her.

Shana thought about that. Alright? Was that the right word? More than anything she was confused. "I'm fine." She said carefully.

Meru smiled painfully. "Don't worry." Meru patted her on the back. "You'll get him."

Shana started. Was she that easy to read? She even felt her face blushing faintly.

Meru burst out laughing. "And besides!" She grinned from ear to ear. "Rose doesn't have anything on you!" She paused to switch her tone. "I'm Rose. I can't show emotion because it may put the whole world at risk. Must…stay…brooding. No smiles!"

Shana laughed out loud despite herself.

"There we go!" Meru hit her on the back again. "It's good to smile and laugh! Don't ever forget that!"

Shana's smile widened. Meru was so funny. Shana bet she would have Dart in a heartbeat if she wanted him. Shana needed to be more like her. "I know." She nodded.

"Alright then!" Meru latched onto Shana's wrist. "Let's go!" She darted toward the exit.

Shana stumbled at first, but soon regained her footing as she matched speeds with Meru. "Thanks, Meru." She said sweetly.

Meru waved a hand, dismissing her words. "Ah, whatevs!"

As they ran Shana wished something that she'd never really thought of until now. She wished she could care a little less, just like Meru.

**How was it? Dart's power is a little weird, but I still like it. Also, shameless DartxRose! I am not even sorry. I have a feeling I'll be saying that again too. So be prepared. Please review!**

**Ps There was a referece to the first chapter with one thing Rose says. Can you remember what it is? You get a cookie if you get it right. :P**


	11. None Shall Pass

**I'm drowning you in updates. lol Enjoy!**

It had taken them a while, but they were finally in the last stretch of their journey back to Fletz. This was also where they had to part ways with Lynn. He'd be safe at this point.

"Hey! Donau isn't far!" Meru chirped, bolting ahead of everyone and spinning around in utter relief. Even at this distance she felt the cleanliness of the air that no other place seemed to have.

"Guess this is where we part ways." Dart shrugged, half smiling at Lynn.

Lynn smiled in the same way. "Yes." He nodded.

Meru ran to Lynn and pulled him away from the rest of them. "Then go on!" She giggled, pushing him gently. "Go home quick to her, you handsome man! Kate's worrying!"

Lynn chuckled at Meru's urging, waving her off of him as he gazed back over at Dart. "Dart." He said with slow deliberateness. "I can not thank you enough." He shook his head. "But I have to say it – thank you. Now Donau is saved."

"It's not just me." Dart insisted. "The Mayor must be taking action in response to your courage, Lynn."

Meru sighed very loudly for emphasis. "Finally!" She even slumped over as if the mayor's cowardice physically wore her out. "It took him long enough."

Dart laughed softly at her dramatic actions. She never seemed to tire of them or being in the spotlight because of them. "Thank you for your guidance, Meru." He motioned toward her. "It really helped."

Meru crinkled up her nose. "What are you talking about?" She laughed a fake one syllable laugh. "It's not over yet!" She popped up; hands planted on her hips as she posed like a hero.

Dart started. "What?"

"Dart's journey won't be easy." She shook her index finger. "No. What you guys do is not normal." She started pacing back and forth, hand held to her chin as if she were thinking deeply. "Monsters like Virage appear, Dragoons, Gigantos…" she trailed off. "…I thought they only existed in fairytales…"

Rose knew where this was headed and she knew that it inevitably would come to this. From the minute Dart and allowed her to guide them she'd cling onto them any way she could. But she wasn't half as disappointed as she thought she'd be when that time came.

Meru spun around to face them. "I can't explain it." She shook her head. "But I think there'll be a lot of things I can help you with!" Her eyes shined with hope. "So? What do you think!?"

Dart held his head in his hand, smiling despite himself. "It'll continue to be like a travelling circus."

"Alright!" Meru jumped and threw her hands into the air.

"I'm going now." Lynn waved.

Meru spun around, waving like crazy. "Bye! See you soon!"

Dart looked up. "Say hi to Kate for us!"

Lynn nodded over his shoulder. "Will do!"

Meru moved past his leaving as fast as she got over all things. She had an amazingly short attention span. "So what're we waiting for!?" Meru leaned her body forward closer so she was in Dart's face. "We can't procrastinate like this, right!?"

Dart's mouth twitched in a nervous smile. "Yeah."

"Then let's go!" Albert snapped with uncharacteristic impatience. "We can't let Tiberoa fall into shadows like Serdio!" He darted ahead.

"Yeah!" Meru burst out, zooming forward.

"He sure is wound up in a knot." Rose had her arms crossed over her chest and a brow raised.

Dart shrugged. "At least he's focused." He reasoned, grabbing her wrist. "Now we should follow suit." He dragged her along and reached for Shana's hand as he passed her.

Shana smiled contentedly even as she was pulled along. At least he had not forgotten her.

**...**

Even before they entered the city loud booms from drums and blaring sounds of trumpets reached their ears. Dart swore there was even the faint tune of a piano somewhere in the mix, but that was the least of their worries.

"That sound…" Dart breathed, eyes wide and muscles tense. "It can't be!"

A grim expression stretched over Albert's face. "It seems the ceremony for Princess Emille's coming of age celebration has already started." He shook his head in despair.

"No!" Meru gasped, hands shooting to her mouth. "We just found out that Princess Emille is a fake!" She spun around to face Dart. "We gotta do something!"

Shana put a hand on Meru's shoulder and turned her back to her. "It doesn't necessarily mean that the Moon Dagger has already been passed on." She reminded, fists clenched up near her chest.

Haschel nodded solemnly. "Indeed."

"Let's go!" Dart ordered almost harshly.

They all nodded in agreement, sprinting down the empty streets toward the large castle. All the citizens must have been at the ceremony already. That or they were too afraid to leave their homes. That was the only logical reason for such an empty town.

Not even the large guard was at his post as they reached the spiraling staircase that led into the castle. And for this Dart was especially thankful. They didn't have time to talk.

"Which way was it to Princess Lisa's room again?" Dart whispered.

Albert immediately jumped to answer. "I think it's out that side!" He said a bit too loud.

Large footsteps echoed through the castle then and they all tentatively turned around. They all almost wished that it were Kongol being his stealthy self.

"Bad people!" It was the gatekeeper. "Coming in without permission." He made tsk noises and shook his head.

Dart and Rose planted their hands on the hilt of their weapons, ready for anything that might happen.

The gatekeeper let a booming laugh slip past his lips. "Just kidding!" He waved his hand.

Everyone relaxed some, heaving a sigh of relief. They really didn't need to get into it with any one of these guards.

"I excuse you, because today is such a happy day." The laugh never faded from his tone.

Dart snapped back to attention, expression intense. "When did it start?"

The gatekeeper held his smile. "A moment ago." His eyes became a bit more stern. "But just asking doesn't mean you have an invitation." He wagged his finger, lifting his head up to gaze over the railing of the second floor. "It's so packed you couldn't fit a penny in. Look." He motioned.

They all did as he said, seeing that he spoke the truth. They could see the civilians spilling out from the throne room and could only imagine how uncomfortable they all were. Not only that, but they noticed there were a few guards pacing back and forth by the two stairways leading to the room.

The gatekeeper saw plainly the look in Dart's eyes and thoughtlessly explained. "She suddenly got a lot of hanger-ons. There are so many new faces that I have never seen before." His smile became a flat line. "And according to rumor, they used to be bandits."

"Bandits?" Meru growled lightly, trying not to let her tone soar above a reasonable level.

The guard nodded. "See, bad attitude, right?" He half laughed. "They call themselves knights, but nobody can say anything because it's Princess Emille."

None of their expressions loosened after his explanation. Even Kongol's face appeared more tense than usual.

The guard snapped to attention, realizing he'd said to much. "Oh!" He slapped his hands over her mouth. "Don't tell anybody about this!" He waved his hands frantically in front of him. "And…and I'll let you in!" He nodded. "Yeah. Just go on."

Dart frowned in amusement, a brow raised. "Alright."

The guard turned back around, pretending that they didn't exist as he watched dutifully fiir other intruders.

"Now let's go." Rose hissed. "We already wasted enough time with him."

They headed up the stairs, thinking for a moment that they should go to Princess Lisa first. But Dart quickly chose option B. It was the fastest one, at least if it worked.

Dart turned to go up the few stairs to the second level.

The knight caught sight of them in an instant and was just as quickly standing in the middle of the path up the stairs. "Hey!" He snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

"We need to get by." Dart tried to remain cool.

The knight snorted. "Yeah, right! They're busy with an important ceremony!" He pulled his weapon out to point at them. "So don't even think about bothering them."

"They are not decent knights…" Shana muttered, scowling at the knight.

The knight started. "What!?" He moved his weapon forward ever so slightly as a threat.

Shana ducked her head and backed up, a soft whine escaping her.

Dart was quick to move in front of her, the angriest look he'd ever possessed plastered on his face.

"Can't you see our armor!?" The knight continued to seethe, hitting his chest with his fist. "We are the authentic Knights of Tiberoa!"

Rose rolled her eyes, about ready to pull her stiletto out on them if she had to.

Albert stepped forward. "Is Princess Emille in there?" He asked sternly.

Dart started to push his way through, tired of wasting time.

Another knight heard what was going on and ran over to stand in their way, blocking the entire path. "Whoa!" He cried as if he were speaking to a horse.

The first knight half laughed. Yeah, you can't go in there. It's not a place for strangers like you." He pushed Dart back off the stairs.

The second knight nodded firmly. "Cuz it's the birthday of our princess!"

Dart ad Rose simultaneously pulled out their weapons, a fire dancing in their eyes.

Both knights jumped back a space, surprised fear etched across their faces. "D-Do you really think you can get away with making a scene like that!?" They stuttered in unison.

Rose smirked darkly, the faintest hints of true joy showing. "It's special today." She reminded, nearly chuckling.

The knights swallowed hard, eyes flickering from each other back to Dart and Rose. "Are-Are you gonna make an enemy of all of Tiberoa!?" The first finally managed to say.

Albert sighed heavily, moving his mouth close to their ears. "Seems like bluffing isn't working."

Rose snorted, whispering back. "Who said I was bluffing?"

Albert smacked her in the head, scowling at her as she jerked her head around.

Rose's free hand clenched and shook with fury, lips curled back as she sent daggers into him.

"Easy Rose." Dart hissed, grabbing her hand and squeezing firmly. "We can't turn on each other now."

Before things could escalate between the three, Shana stepped around Dart and looked one knight dead in the eye. But her tone wasn't half as intimidating. "Can you send a message to Princess Lisa?" She clasped her hands at her chest.

The knight glared away from her as if he were mad at the wall. "She's not here!" He snorted. "And it's the birthday of her own sis!"

The second knight shook his head in disbelief, eyes closed. "I guess she is keeping herself cooped up in her room."

Dart sheathed his sword and silently told Rose to do the same. "I'll be back." He warned, leaning in toward the two. "Then I'm going to get past you."

The two tried to seem tough by not stepping away from him, but their faces gave their fear away.

Dart turned hard on his heel, angry grumbled escaping his tightly pressed lips.

Shana followed his movements with worried eyes, a hand resting on her lips. She didn't even realize she did it, but when she worried over him she always ended up biting her nails.

"Come on!" Dart snapped. "We have to see Princess Lisa."

Haschel noticed how upset Shana was looking over Dart and made sure he was the first to catch up to him and walk by his side. "Calm down, Dart."

Dart's eyes caught fire and body went stiff. "Calm down…?" He repeated, laughing falsely. "How can you tell me to calm down?" He turned his burning eyes onto Haschel.

Haschel didn't cower away from Dart, he stared him right back in the eye. "We'll find Emille, and then we'll stop this plot."

Dart shook his head, eyes shut tight. "You don't understand." He said through clenched teeth, fists shaking. "This isn't just about stopping this. It's about stopping this before anyone else gets hurt." He said with hushed harshness.

Haschel dropped his gaze to the ground, a grimace stretching all the way across his face. "I know." He murmured near inaudibly. "But you're upsetting Shana."

Dart snapped to attention, looking with what he felt was stealth over his shoulder to get a glimpse of her. He was devastated to find that Haschel was right. "I'm sorry…" he forced himself to say.

"It's fine." Haschel hit him on the shoulder. "Just go back there and make her feel better." He nodded back toward Shana.

Dart slowed, falling in line by Shana. "Hey." He said with the utmost gentleness, lightly touching her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Shana forced herself to perk up. "Of course." She smiled lamely. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Dart half smiled in return. He started to say exactly why she wasn't alright, but stopped himself before the words could pass his lips. Instead he said lovingly, "No reason. I just want you to be happy."

A true smile showed on her lips and her eyes shined, bringing out a beauty that Dart had never really noticed in them.

"Stop!" Rose snapped suddenly, jerking her arms up to stop them and sufficiently shattering the moment. "Look."

If Rose hadn't said anything they might not have noticed, but they were at the bottom of the downward spiral stairs that led out to a balcony like area. From here if they craned their necks they could see both the towers that were the reason for the castle's name.

The balcony was very beautiful. Designs like in the city splayed across the floor in a mixture of bright colors of gold, blue, and white. And of what Dart saw the walls weren't much different. Even the guard rail was wavy at the top. But he knew that was not what Rose was directing their attention to.

Dart knew that she was perturbed by the knights pacing back and forth all over the place. It was obvious they were watching for anyone that came around that wasn't royalty or one of their indecent posse. And he also knew that there was no way all seven of them were going to sneak by them.

"What we do?" Kongol said in his softest voice, which still boomed.

Albert rubbed his head in aggravated contemplation. "We can't sneak by all of them. No way."

"Why don't we just knock them out?" Shana shrugged, acting as if this was the obvious solution.

Everyone started, staring in utter disbelief at her. They couldn't even find their voices to speak.

Shana laughed lightly, smiling nervously. "What?" She looked sweetly around at all of them, pretending not to understand their reaction. "We want to get this done quick, right?"

Rose smirked darkly. "I'm all for that." She whipped her stiletto out and popped her neck.

Dart put a hand on her stiletto and pushed it back. "She said knock out." He pointed out. "Not slaughter."

Rose frowned deeply and scowled at him. "Humph." She shoved her stiletto back in its sheath.

"Let me handle this." Haschel cracked his knuckles and stretched out his arms as he walked confidently out toward the closest knight.

Dart started to protest, even going as far as to reach his hand out to stop him. But at the last second he decided against it, allowing his arm to fall back to his side.

Haschel made one swift movement. He slammed the knight in the back of the neck like he's done to Meru in the Gehrich's hideout.

The knight fell instantly.

Haschel did the same to the other three guards swarming around the area of the tower closest to them. Each one he timed perfectly so that the knight he attacked wasn't watching him and the others wouldn't see him until he was upon them next.

Everyone walked out as soon as they heard Haschel's triumphant laugh. "Looks like it went well." Dart chuckled, surveying all of the unconscious men.

Haschel laughed. "You're telling me!" His grin stretched full across his face. "That was the easiest thing I've ever done!"

"Now let's hope the king guessed right and this is Lisa's tower." Rose teased.

Albert ignored her and all of them, going on ahead up the long spiral staircase that snaked its way around the tower.

"Guess the king's not in the mood for jokes." Meru shrugged, scurrying on after him.

Dart rubbed his head. "Well, let's go."

The staircase connected with the second level balcony where a single knight stood looking back and forth from one tower to the other. But he never looked at both at any point in time; he always turned every few minutes.

"We don't need to hurt him." Albert decided, easily slipping by him while he wasn't looking.

Everyone else mimicked Albert's actions, effortlessly moving past the knight.

It took a couple of minutes to get all the way up the stairs, but finally the floor flattened and they found themselves on the rounded platform that had what they hoped was Lisa's room fitted in the tower's pointed top.

A guard was just outside her door, a stern expression planted on his face as he stood stiff as a board. He took one glance at them and decided that they were fine to pass, letting his eyes fall back forward.

They all squeezed into the beautifully decorated room, Kongol lingering closer to the door with his head ducked down.

"I have been waiting for you, everyone." Princess Lisa said the instant they entered, turning slowly around to face them with her hands clasped at her waist. "And I am ready." She smiled and sighed in anxiety. "Please tell me the truth…"

Dart stepped forward, volunteering. "The Princess Emille attending the ceremony is a fake." He said with stiffness, expression hard as rock. "A woman who is helping the bandits made the switch a half year ago."

Utter relief swept over Lisa's face and she made a soft laugh like noise. "Thank God…" She nearly sank to the ground she was so overwhelmed.

Albert smiled for the first time since they'd learned the truth, his eyes shining he was so happy. "The star of Princess Lisa has shown the truth!"

Lisa held her head as it swam with countless emotions and questions. "I knew it was impossible for my sister Emille to have such an attitude." Tears found their way into her eyes and she wiped them away. "Now, where is my true sister Emille?"

Albert's face fell neutral. "It seems she is confined somewhere in this castle." He moved his hand in a small circle.

Lisa started, blinking repeatedly as she raised trembling hands to cover her mouth. "Confined?" She said again as if testing the word out. "Somewhere in here?" She unconsciously shook her head, brow furrowing.

"It was the last words of a dying man." Haschel mentioned gravely, eyes downcast as he sighed softly. "We can trust him."

Dart frowned, looking sympathetically over at Haschel before he further explained. "It all started at the time of the horseback ride a half year ago." He moved his hands animatedly as he spoke. "By taking advantage of the confusion, the woman switched herself with Princess Emille and took over Tiberoa with the cooperation of the bandits."

Albert couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. "It's an amazing plot." He chuckled.

Rose pursed her lips before taking her turn. "The finale was to be the coming of age ceremony when the Moon Dagger was passed down."

"Princess Lisa!" Meru exclaimed out of the blue, jumping forward and shaking her by the shoulders. "We have to find Princess Emille or we cannot stop the ceremony!"

"Meru!" They all snapped, eyeing her with disapproval.

Meru released Princess Lisa immediately, chuckling nervously as she stepped away.

Shana cleared her throat. "Um, is it possible to use astrology to find Princess Emille?" She ventured.

Lisa raised a brow and frowned, thinking hard on it. "Let me try." She closed her eyes and lifted her arms up in front of her.

The area above her open palms gave off a soft blue glow in the shape of a sphere. It pulsated every so often for a minute before it burst with brightness and faded back into nothing.

Lisa shook her head. "All the stars are refusing to tell their story" She sighed. "As if a mist is covering the night sky."

Dart's expression intensified and he cracked his knuckles. "Then we just have to search every nook and cranny." He hurried to turn around and leave.

Lisa jumped, eyes widening. "Wait!" She rushed forward and grabbed Dart's shoulder.

Dart cocked a brow as he turned his head to look at her.

"Let me come with you." She stared almost pleadingly. "When I am with you, you may be able to avoid some trouble." She added as an afterthought.

"Alright." Dart said after a moment of thought.

"Now, let's start with my sister's tower." Lisa suggested, heading to the front of them.

They moved carefully down the spiraling stairs leading back down to the balcony. But when they got to the area with the single guard they were surprised to find him gone. "Uh, where…?" Shana tilted her head to the side as if trying to solve the puzzle in her head.

"Who cares?" Albert snorted. "It gives us a quick opening to Emille's tower, and that's all that matters." His eyes were narrowed and voice coarse.

Meru stared at Albert with the utmost confusion, head cocked to the side. "What's wrong with him?" She whispered to Haschel.

Haschel shrugged. "He seems to have a thing for Princess Emille." He was about as sure as anyone else though. He just made the best guess based on Albert's behavior whenever there was the slightest mention of Emille. "But after we find her I'm sure he'll be back to normal."

Meru made a face. "Emille? What for? They've never even met!"

Haschel chuckled. "He was here when he was younger." He couldn't remember if she'd been around when Albert had told them before. "So maybe it's a kid crush."

Meru slapped her hands over her mouth as she burst into laughter. "Puppy love!" She said through her fingers.

They walked out onto the flat area of Emille's tower shortly after. Unfortunately there were two knights waiting for them in front of the entrance to Emille's room.

The knights started at the sound of their many footsteps and spun around instantly to meet them. "You!" They barked. "If you wanna talk to Princess Emille, go to the Chamber of the Sun!" They both wore menacing glares and snarls on their faces as they stared Dart and the other down.

Dart returned their look of hatred, hand gripped tightly around the hilt of his sword. At this point he wasn't beyond using force to get by if it meant speeding up the process.

One of the knights noticed Dart's position and started to bring his own weapon out, jumping in shock as he saw Lisa working her way to the front. "Oh!" He blanched. "Pr-Princess Lisa! How are you feeling!?"

Lisa offered them a sweet smile full of insincerity. "I feel much better." She nodded with the upper half of her body, hands clasped at her waist. "I have to go into my sister Emille's room now. Can I come in?" She tilted her head in question.

The knights looked uncertainly at each other, practically shaking in their shoes.

Shana stepped to the front and over to the edge, smirking in uncharacteristic deviousness. "It's far away from the bottom of the tower." She noted as she peered over the wall.

Rose smirked with even more darkness. "Screams won't be heard down there." She flicked her stiletto out. "Why don't we settle this here?"

The knights shared one last glance and sprinted past them all, screaming, "Damn it!"

Lisa giggled in amusement at Shana and Rose. "Shall we go?" She motioned her head over to the entrance. "If the real sister Emille is in this castle, she must be somewhere in this room."

They filed into the room as best they could, this one actually much smaller than Lisa's and red themed instead of blue. It didn't help the size that everything was knocked over, littering the floor.

Lisa gasped, hands shooting to her mouth. "It is awful…" she moaned.

Dart shook his head in disgust. "Somebody looted the place."

Albert shared his feelings, his expression much more infuriated. "That makes this room even more suspicious." He seethed. "We might find something here to help us find Princess Emille."

Rose immediately headed toward the painting of Princess Emille hanging on the wall. She stared intently at it, zoning out on everything else.

Kongol stood within the room for only a few seconds, fidgeting all the while. "Kongol go outside." He finally said, pointing. "Watch." He quickly stepped back.

Meru stared with a deep frown out at Kongol. "Aw, Kongol is too big for this room. I feel sorry for him." She turned her body slowly before making up her mind and sprinting after him. "I'm gonna go wait with Kongol!" She called over her shoulder, waving.

Haschel gazed longingly over his shoulder. I…I'm going too." He nodded as the words passed his lips. "There are too many people in this room anyway." He laughed, leaving.

Dart shrugged. "Well, let's start searching."

Shana wandered to the back of the room, Lisa stayed at the front, Albert searched around the bed, and Rose settled herself near the large painting, still unable to get over it.

Dart didn't know where to start. Honestly, what should he consider suspicious in a place like this. For all they knew this place held no clue as to where the princess was. So he stood with a perplexed expression at the center of the room, tapping his foot.

Rose had her arms crossed as she gazed at the picture next to her. There was something about it that was unsettling her. In fact, she swore she felt some sort of magical power emanating from it. "Dart." She murmured after a long while.

Dart glanced up, face wiped of its anger and confusion in an instant. "What is it?" He walked toward her.

Rose nodded toward the painting. "I feel something. I think it's the painting."

Dart stared at her for a moment as if thinking on her words, but really he was simply memorizing her appearance. She looked better than she did most of the time, relaxed in a sense. But her eyes were as dark and striking as ever. He loved her eyes. That was one thing Shana never would have.

Dart snapped out of it, feeling a sudden draw from the painting. Could this be what Rose was talking about? "It's a nice portrait of her…" he said absently, reaching out to touch it. A bright white light then sparked from where he touched the painting, making him jump back. "Wow!"

Everyone else started, but there was no time to do more. The light instantly spread from the little pocket of space to cover the entire room. And when its glow disappeared, they were all gone.

**Meh. Nothing big happened in this chapter. It was shortish too. Next chapter is Lenus! I hated her first battle. She's much more fun in the second battle. Please review!**


	12. The True Princess

**This chapter was fun if only for how I wrote the battle. As much as it sucked in-game I actually really liked writing it. Enjoy!**

The three outside had been standing around, not making much conversation as they waited. The flash was just what they needed to stir things up. They jumped a mile off the ground as it caught their attention. "What was that noise!?" Haschel spun around.

Meru was faster, sprinting inside to see for herself. Her mouth fell agape and eyes grew wide when she saw an empty room. "There's nobody here!" She turned back around to stare in blank shock at Haschel.

Haschel returned her look, worry swelling in the pit of his stomach.

As the group had been snatched up, they'd felt their bodies literally disappear from their sights. Only now did they finally reappear, but it was not where they had been before. This place was nothing like before, not even the round piece of floor they stood on seemed to fit.

As Dart looked around he saw many stars of varying sizes littered the air and some even splotched against the brown and teal walls. But could they really be called walls? He also noticed as he looked down that there was a twisted mess of colors far below. And it gave a horrible nauseating feeling. "Where are we…?" He managed to squeeze out, backing away from the edge.

"Forget that!" Albert was overwhelmed with the same dizzying feeling as Dart. "How on earth did we get here!? What happened!?"

Rose walked coolly over to the edge and bent down on one knee to stare down at the area below.

"Rose!" Dart cried, eyes wide. "Be careful!" He had a really bad feeling about whatever was down there.

Roe ignored him. "It seems a magical space was created in the painting." She nodded to herself, standing back up to ease Dart's mind. "It seems peculiar."

"Is this really magic?" Shana squeaked, eyes wide in intrigue.

"Dart!" A voice that seemed far away called out. It sounded like Meru. "Where are you!?"

Dart swirled around as if he had to face the direction of the voice for them to hear. "We are in the painting!" He cried back with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Meru perked, running over to the painting. "Haschel!" She chirped, pointing. "They must be talking about this!"

Albert jumped as he imagined the first thing Meru would do. "Don't touch the painting!" He yelped frantically, waving his arms even though he knew they would not see. "It seems to be linked to the world over here!"

"Got it!" They both cried in unison, going back out to stand with Kongol.

Dart slowly turned back around, eyes alighting on the other side of the strange magical space. "Hey! Look!" He pointed with enthusiasm, happy to be the one to find Princess Emille.

Far from them she sat in a chair, eyes closed and breathing normal as she lived in a never ending dream of her own creation. She wore the exact same dress as the fake Emille, proving how perfect the liar's image was.

"Emille!" Lisa gasped in sheer joy as she rushed forward. "Sister Emille!"

Dart jumped in front of her, arms stretched out as far as they could to insure she didn't slip by. "It is too dangerous." He insisted.

Albert stared over Dart's shoulder, an infatuated look coming to him. "Oh…" he sighed. "She is Princess Emille."

Rose bent down again in order to make double sure. "Yes, it is linked with a different dimension." She breathed, staring with unease into its depths. "It is too dangerous to jump over."

Albert's hands clenched into tight fists, body quaking. "Ahhh!" He groaned. "She is right in front of us!" He shut his eyes tight to calm himself. "How can we…?"

They all stood contemplation, tapping their feet, chins, crossing their arms, and whatever other pose they saw fit.

Dart was the only one who took to pacing back and forth across the tiny space they had. "God, what to do. We're running out of time!" He moaned in outrage as he slammed his fist into the wall, something clicking.

Everyone swirled around as the click came clear to them. A ball of light emerged from the section of the wall he hit and swirled around all about them before it went to the center of the pit separating them from Princess Emille. It circled there a few times before it spread out into a decorated walkway meant for one, creating the perfect path.

Dart's face lit up instantly. "We can cross now!" He pumped his fist.

Albert brightened just as much if not more than Dart, sprinting forward and across the bridge. "Princess Emille!" He cried in an almost laughing tone.

Lisa was right at his heels. "Sister! Sister!" She laughed, going to the opposite side of her as Albert. "Sister Emille!" He smile fell some as Emille remained unmoving. "Please wake up!" She cried with more desperation as she shook Emille roughly.

All but Rose were now at the other side with them, staring hopefully from Lisa back to Emille.

Lisa backed away, hanging her head. "I can't wake her." She sighed, shaking her head slowly.

Albert stepped up. "Let me do it!" He insisted, hitting his chest. "Princess Emille! Wake up!" He practically screamed at the top of his lungs. "Wake up at once or something irrevocable will happen to Tiberoa!"

Emille's body flickered between a bright color that made her seem normal and a darker one which she had had while deep in sleep. "Ah…Ahh…" She grumbled, the feeling returning to her limbs and allowing her to rub at her eyes.

"Oh Emille!" Lisa squealed, jumping at her and wrapping her arms around her sister's neck with all the love in the world. "I'm so happy…"

Emille grunted as she was nearly knocked from her seat by Lisa. "Lisa…?" She muttered in confused questioning, hugging her back briefly.

Lisa pulled away, whole face shining like never before. There were tears in her eyes too, but they were a signal of nothing less than overwhelming emotion.

Emille noticed the other three then. "Oh! And you are?" She glanced up and around her as the words passed her lips, starting as she realized where she was. "Where…am I?"

Lisa wiped the tears away and straightened up, remembering the severity of the situation. "You have been sleeping for the past six months since we went for a horseback ride, sister!" She quickly explained, almost unsure if her words were understandable.

Emille's mouth went agape. "A half year!?" Her brows furrowed deep down on her head. "I was sleeping…the half year since the horseback ride." She dissected this piece of information carefully, the full effect of it slamming down on her after a minute. "What about the coming of age ceremony!? Yes! What about the Moon Dagger!?" She jumped up from her seat.

Dart's expression intensified for the millionth time in the past few days, fists clenched tightly. "It's about to be passed over to another person!" He jerked his arm back behind him to point out toward it.

Emille looked with much more calmness than most would expect of her at Dart. "Can you explain that to me?" She pressed sweetly, hands clasped at her chest. "About this other person and you?"

Dart reluctantly retold the story as fast as his lips allowed. They really didn't need to waste this valuable time doing this, but he couldn't resist. She had the same charm as Shana, it was almost scary.

Emille listened intently until the story was done, nodding every so often. "I see." She sighed, lowering her head some. "It seems I've troubled you a lot due to my absence."

"It's not your fault." Albert assured her with a soft smile. "You had no control over the matter."

Emille smiled warmly back at him. "Now!" She clapped her hands together. "Let us go to the Chamber of the Sun! We have to let people know the truth."

Rose had been inspecting every aspect of this world while they were waking the Princess and found that to get to the other side one simply had to touch where the painting would have been on this side. So they were able to quickly return to their world.

"Guys!" Meru squealed as they all emerged from Emille's room. "You're back!" She enveloped Dart in a hug, not thinking much of it besides it showing how glad she was to have them all back.

Shana was a bit concerned by Meru's affections, the way she pulled at her sleeve being proof of her nerves. Still, she was thankful it wasn't Rose. Then she'd really be in trouble.

"It's good to see you again too Meru." Dart chuckled, pulling away from her. "But we have to go!"

"Right!" She threw a hand up to her head in a salute. "Yes sir!"

They sprinted down the stairs despite their exhaustion of having run around so much. Their sheer determination was enough to get them past the tiredness.

When they got back to the second balcony level the guard had returned and he immediately spotted their large group. "Hey! Who are you!?" He snapped, blowing a whistle to bring a couple of the conscious guards to him.

Princess Emille knew that she needed to handle this and thoughtlessly pushed her way to the front.

The knights started and blanched. "P-Princess Emille!?" They chuckled nervously. "Wh-Why are you here?"

Princess Emille smiled gently. "Thank you for your work." She bowed slightly. "My coming of age ceremony is still being held in the Chamber of the Sun, isn't it?"

"Ye-Yes, Your Highness!" They grinned awkwardly, running their feet in circles on the concrete.

She lifted back up straight. "Thank you." She said again, moving on down the stairs with the utmost perfection and beauty in her step.

One knight sighed in content as they all disappeared around the bend. "How graceful…"

"Yeah." The second nodded, barely registering the words being said. "There's no comparison with the fake one."

The third stared at the two as if they were stupid. "Hey!" The two snapped to attention at his harsh tone. "There is no time for this! Our plan is not working anymore!"

The two nodded fervently. "We gotta run!" They cried in unison. And they all darted away, headed for the exit of the castle and then the city. They had to get away at any cost. This was the end!

Dart wore a smug smirk as they neared the guards who had blocked them before. He could scarcely wait to rub their faces in this because now they held the free entry card.

The guard saw them and crossed his arms firmly over his chest as he moved to block them again. His eyes were narrowed into slips and lips parted to make a smart-aleck comment, but it all came crashing down as he saw Princess Emille with them – the real one. "Oh! It's Princess E-Emille." He backed up a bit.

Emille nodded, smile never faltering. "Did I make it in time for the ceremony?" She tilted her head to the side, showing her teeth in her smile now.

"Ye-Yes!" He swallowed hard, sweating instantly forming all over his body as he stepped to the side and shot into a run for the exit. The other two knights weren't far behind him.

Emille giggled softly. "Shall we go?"

In the throne room the ceremony was nearing its end, King Zior standing at the top of the stairs to the throne and Emille at the bottom. "You've been filled with twenty years of experience since you came into this world." His voice boomed, reaching every corner of the room.

Emille stood there barely paying attention to him words. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms as she looked lazily at anything but him. She just wanted this thing to be over!

"You have reached the age that deserves the succession of the Moon Dagger as an heir to the throne of Tiberoa." His grin stretched clear across his face and he brought his hands high above his head, the Moon Dagger resting in them." His eyes rested softly upon her, all the warmth of a fond parent showing. "And never forget the blessings of the sun, moon, and stars." His voice was just as gentle as his eyes.

Emille forced a smile, looking more disgusted than anything.

King Zior cleared his throat, reverting back to serious mode. "Anybody!? Are there any objections!?" He stared around coolly, brimming with pride for his daughter.

All the people gathered in the room itched to cry out, but they felt Emille's icy eyes even with her back to them. So they pressed their lips tightly together, their desires showing only through their fidgeting.

King Zior nodded firmly. "I assume this silence to be the approval of the succession."

"Wait!" Dart's sharp voice cut through the still air.

Everyone in the room started and turned to see who was foolish enough to challenge the new Princess Emille. But as the crowd's eyes alighted on the mirror image of Princess Emille in their group they all parted ways, too dumbstruck to do anything more.

The fake princess was the most taken aback by this turn of events as she stared into the eyes of her carbon copy.

"I have an objection to the succession!" The real Emille shouted, the faintest traces of a scowl on her face.

King Zior felt his head spin in dizzying circles at this revelation. "Oh my god." He gasped, eyes bulging from his head. "There are **two** Emilles!?" He held his head to try and soothe it.

The fake Emille slowly backed away, knowing she was caught in her lies. But she wouldn't lose this! She couldn't! In the blink of an eye she leapt over the stairs, swiped the dagger rom King Zior's hands, and was over by the balcony.

"The Moon Dagger!" King Zior cried, reaching uselessly out. Immense anger flashed over his face soon after. "What is going on!?" He demanded.

"King Zior!" Dart growled fiercely. "That girl is a fake!" He slung his arm to point at her.

King Zior stared with uncertainty at the Emille by Dart.

"It's true." Emille nodded. "I have been put into a sleep for the last half year. And during that time it seems this person was making a variety of social missteps." She shot daggers at the woman.

Zior couldn't find his voice. All he could do was stare at his two daughters.

"Father!" Lisa took her turn. "That woman was going to take over Tiberoa by forming a conspiracy with the Gehrich Gang!" She hoped this would snap him out of it.

King Zior's hands shot to his mouth. "Oh my god!" He gasped.

"Humph!" The fake Emille snorted. "I guess you found out about everything." She sneered in mock congratulations. "But don't ya think it's too late? I got this in my hand." She waved the dagger.

Dart snorted loudly and drew his sword out. "Look around yourself." He gave a one syllable laugh, shaking his head.

All his friends gathered tightly around her with their weapon of choice at the ready, anger evident in all their eyes.

The fake Emille grinned wickedly. "You think I'm cornered, huh?"

Dart's grip strengthened on his sword, a fire dancing in his eyes. "Who are you!?" He snarled, teeth bared.

The fake Emille crossed her arms and turned her body so her profile was facing them. "I guess I can't run in this stuffy dress." She giggled evilly. "This will be a treat!" She shined in anticipation, grabbing an amulet hanging around her neck. "Let me show ya my true self!"

Dart jumped, taking a huge step back as he was blinded by the immense light that burst forth from the amulet.

The woman beneath the guise was nothing like who she pretended to be. Her hair was silver, sticking out on both sides of her face from underneath a red bandana, her shirt split down the middle with only thin bands of fabric connecting the two sides, and she no longer had a petite figure. She appeared strong and capable of taking anyone down.

Everyone in the room started, eyes wide as could be.

She grinned. "Surprised, huh?" A sinister laugh passed her lips. "This is the true self of Miss Lenus!" She threw her arms in the air.

"Princess Emille!" Albert cried. "Please leave the room with the king and Princess Lisa!" He pointed behind himself.

Lisa and the king hurried out, in no way opposed to running from this. Emille took a little longer. She made small slow steps on her way out, staring fearfully at Albert.

"Go!" Albert insisted.

Emille jumped, nodding swiftly before running on after her sister and father.

Once they were gone Dart addressed her with absolutely no worry for any repercussions. "The Gehrich Gang has fallen apart!" He snarled. "Give us the Moon Dagger!"

"The only chance you have is to give up." Albert quipped, moving his javelin closer to her in threat.

Lenus gave a one syllable laugh. "A girl in love doesn't know the meaning of the words 'give up'!" She took her focus off of them to inspect the dagger and move it through her fingers for a moment. "Besides, I have managed to get this for my love. I won't give this up so easily!" She shoved the dagger in her pocket.

Rose's lips pulled back in a snarl. "I'm sorry." She said in mock apology. "But you don't have time to be in love anymore." A pause. "Because you will die here!"

"Interesting." She nodded, taking an offensive pose. "Why don't you try!?"

Dart sprang forward, sword raised to bring down on her and end it all in one swift move.

Lenus grinned mischievously, a faint snicker dancing in the air. "Fool." She bounced lightly, moving her hands in a strange manner before thrusting her arms forward and releasing a powerful energy.

Dart sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the black energy speeding toward him, but he was too close to do anything else. It hit him straight on, knocking the breath out of him as he slammed into the opposite wall.

"Dart!" Shana screamed, forgetting about the battle at hand to rush to him.

Rose gritted her teeth and shook with fury, springing into action.

Lenus jerked around to face her, throwing a ball of burning energy her way.

Rose jumped up over it, slicing her stiletto through the air at Lenus.

Lenus leapt back and slung another powerful blast at her before either of them touched down on the ground.

Rose started, trying to twist herself out of the way. To no avail. The blast slapped into her arm, hitting her so hard she flipped backward in the air and continued to tumble even as she smacked the ground.

Lenus cackled, lifting her head high into the air.

Albert and Meru went at her from opposite sides, her hammer posed high above her head and his javelin held horizontal to his side.

Lenus moved with blinding speed, shooting out a blast of ice at Albert and then a rock blast at Meru before either had a chance to get at her.

Albert was hit all over with the shards, a stabbing pain coursing through his body with every hit. But he shakily managed to throw his javelin despite the agony he was in as he stumbled and sank to his knees.

Lenus easily stepped out of the way, laughing at his lame attempt.

Meru deflected the rocks with her hammer, the pieces clattering as they fell to the ground. "You have to do better than that!" Meru growled, slinging her hammer with all her might.

Lenus spun with all the grace in the world to get herself out of the way of the blow, shooting a single shard of ice from her hand at the end of the twirl.

Meru shattered it just like the rocks and wildly swung her hammer around again.

Lenus leapt round like crazy to stay out of the way, but she could tell this girl wasn't going to be shaken.

Meru gave her hammer an extra powerful swing, eyes narrowed into slits.

Lenus yelped loudly, hearing and feeling the sickening snap of a bone in her arm. She stumbled some, glaring heatedly up at Meru as she held her arm tenderly.

Haschel came up behind Lenus, aiming to smack her in the neck like he'd done to all the knights.

Lenus's eyes snapped back as her finely tuned ears caught the sound of his footsteps. She just as quickly snapped her good arm back and latched onto his incoming fist.

Haschel started, eyes wide.

Lenus smiled smugly despite her agony, reaching with her damaged arm to grab a rectangular object from her side. Upon her touch it instantly transformed. From each side came a curved end, turning it into a sharp boomerang. She swiftly brought it across his stomach, slicing a deep gash into it.

Haschel sucked in a sharp breath, grasping at the wound as he pulled as hard as he could to free himself from her.

Lenus snorted, thrusting him back. She then jerked herself around just in time to catch Meru's hammer on the center piece of her boomerang like weapon.

Meru shoved for dominance, struggling for once.

Lenus lifted her broken arm with immense aching up to where her open palm faced Meru's head. "You may be better than the rest." She hissed, bending in closer. "But no one is better than me." A stream of ice flew from her palm and wrapped itself around Meru.

Meru tried to jump away, knowing what was happening. But she was already ensnared by it, the energy coating her whole body in a thick layer ice.

"Meru!" Haschel cried from his bent over position, eyes wide and filled with fright.

Meru's frozen body toppled over, clinking faintly.

Kongol came in from the side, his pounding footsteps a dead giveaway to his position.

Lenus did a one-handed cartwheel around Kongol, flipping out of it with her hands at the ready. He was too strong for normal attacks, all Gigantos were, but by using her speed and all her magical energy she was sure she could take him down.

Kongol tried to turn around, but was far too slow. So as he moved he swung his ax around to his back.

Lenus let out a breath. Her eyes opened wide and a small scream fell from her lips as she felt a bludgeon to her shoulder and the bone crack. Still, she still managed to blast him with a stream of fire, darkness, and ice despite her body's immense strain from the pressure the combo created on her.

Even Kongol was thrown forward from the sheer force of the blow. Blood dripped from the scattered marks on his back that managed to break through the skin.

Shana shook Dart's body roughly, tears welling in her eyes. "Dart! Dart! Get up!" Her eyes left him to scan over her other friends briefly, horrorstruck by what was becoming of them. "You have to save us!"

Haschel ran awkwardly at Lenus, fist reared back. "Hey!"

Lenus turned lazily around, not expecting much.

Haschel launched his fist at her the second he saw her moving to face him, hoping for the perfect hit.

Lenus unintentionally walked right into his plan. She turned just in time to receive the full force of his fist in her face.

"That's it!" She snapped, shooting flames from her hands.

The flame engulfed Haschel and caused him to fall down on the ground, agonized screams ripping from his throat as he rolled frantically.

Lenus wiped her hands together, chuckling in satisfaction. "Now." She whipped around to where Shana knelt by Dart. "Looks like you're all that's left." She took slow deliberate steps toward her.

Shana released Dart, fumbling with her bow and arrow. "Dart…" She whined before finally getting an arrow off.

Lenus burnt the arrow to a crisp before it came anywhere near her. "You're the weak one then, right?" She teased, eyes gleaming devilishly. "You'd be a good hostage."

Shana cowered, pulling Dart up near her and holding him tightly. "W-We'll beat you."

Lenus burst out laughing. "You? Beat me? Look around you!" She spread her good arm out wide. "There's no one left!"

Shana reached her shaking hands over and grabbed Dart's sword, nearly falling over from the weight. "I-I'm still here!" Shana insisted, pointing the sword at her.

Lenus smirked wickedly. "Alright then." She nodded, extending her arms palm forward. "Let's see you beat this." She shot a streak of lightening out.

Shana cringed and shut her eyes tight, preparing for impact. When a loud crack issued forth she even made a noise appropriate for being struck. But there was no pain.

Lenus made a face. "What!?" She yelled.

Shana tentatively opened her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips as she saw both herself and Dart surrounded by a pure white barrier.

"Cocky bitch." A strained voice came from behind Lenus.

Lenus jumped, swirling around to strike down whoever it was.

Rose staggered forward, skin burnt from the fire and eyes darker than Shana thought she'd ever seen them. "You should never turn your back on an enemy."

"Rose!" Shana cried, fear etched across her face. She didn't care how strong Rose was, she looked in awful shape. Not even she could fight like this.

Rose shot a ball of dark energy from her hands, but the source was not the same as Lenus's power.

Lenus sidestepped and lunged at her. She knocked her hard in the side of her head and kicked her in the gut.

Rose hit the floor hard, a groan escaping her lips.

Lenus put her foot down on Rose's face, pressing hard. "If there were an enemy here, I'd be worried. But fortunately none of you are any match at all."

Shana felt her body overflow with energy due to the fear mingled with rare anger and she stood trembling to her feet. "She didn't mean herself." Shana hissed, expression wiped of any feeling.

Lenus cocked her head back. "What?"

She dropped Dart's sword and lifted her bow with a new arrow up even with Lenus's chest. "She meant me!" She released her arrow, the force of her Dragoon energy propelling it with amazing speed and strength.

The arrow stabbed Lenus deep in the chest and sent her spinning through the air to land roughly on the floor ten feet from her previous spot.

Shana had never felt such sensations. It was like she was light as a feather and strong as Rose if not more so. "Had enough?" Her voice, however, sounded strange to her. "Or am I not an equal fighter?"

Lenus stumbled to her feet, reaching for another object dangling from her neck.

Shana shot another arrow, knocking her hand away from the object. "Now hand over the Moon Dagger." She ordered in the same unfamiliar tone. "Or next time it'll be fatal."

Lenus's stunned expression suddenly vanished, transforming into amusement as she lifted her head and cackled.

Haschel had finally put the fire out and was crawling toward Lenus. "Gehrich is already dead." He squeezed out.

Lenus looked back over her shoulder. "Gehrich?" She grinned widely. "HA! I didn't care about the man from the beginning!" She brought a leg forward and swung it back to kick him in the jaw.

Haschel stifled a moan and brought a hand to his face.

"Besides…!" She brought the dagger back from her pocket and stared wistfully at it. "I told ya! I need the Moon Dagger for my love!" She held it out teasingly as she backed away.

Shana's expression intensified. The image of Lavitz allowed her to keep this newfound strength within her. "There is no way to escape!" She screamed.

"No way to escape, huh?" She chuckled, so far away she was leaning against the balcony. "Hey you over there!" She called to Meru.

Meru's head had finally thawed out, her neck down still frozen solid. But she could hear Lenus and instinctively looked over to her.

Lenus grinned in amusement. "What do you think of that!?"

Meru stared blankly up at her, voice lost to her.

Lenus snorted. "Whatever!" She shook her head. "See for yourself!" She leapt over the railing and disappeared from view. "Is there no way to escape!?"

Shana started. What!? She sprinted over to the railing to bend over it and stare.

Lenus floated back up on translucent wings, looking smugly back at Shana as she lingered a moment. "Bye now!" She waved, speeding off toward the horizon.

"W-Wait!" Shana shrieked, shooting one last arrow out at her quickly fading figure.

Lenus moaned as the arrow dug into her back and knocked her off kilter, but by that point it had lost most of its potency. So with her good hand she pulled it out right then and there, tossing it down into the ocean. Now she had but a small distance to go to get this to her love. Her wounds were nothing. All she needed was to see him smile, then she'd be alright.

"Oh no…" Albert moaned, having been watching with half opened eyes from afar. "She's a Wingly?"

Rose was back on shaky feet, stumbling over to Dart. When she reached him she simply stared for a minute. Her neutrality was quickly wiped away and anger flashed over her features as she reared back and slapped him across the face.

Dart jumped a mile, eyes shooting open instantly upon contact being made. "What the-" He stood offensively on his feet, heart skipping a beat when he realized his sword was no longer in his hand.

"Nice of you to join us again." Rose sneered, almost wanting to hit him again.

"Rose!" He cried.

Knowing that Dart was ok made her so relieved that she no longer had the strength to hold herself up. She slumped over, eyes falling shut.

Dart caught her easily, holding her in his embrace. "Rose…" He sighed, pausing a long time. "I'm sorry…." His voice was a whisper, the pang on his split head nothing compared to the pang in his heart.

The power that had run fiercely through Shana's veins left her suddenly, leaving her feeble. Her legs shook and she sank to her knees, in total shock.

Dart caught the movement with his eyes and was just as ashamed as with Rose. "Shana!" He bellowed in terror.

Shana's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. "Dart…?" She murmured inaudibly, slowly and forcibly getting herself up and turning around.

"Are you all right!?" Dart barked, strangled by fear.

Shana nodded slowly. "Yes…but no one else is…" She said as she looked around her at all their fallen bodies.

"Hurry! Heal them!" Dart begged, running to her with Rose. "Here." He laid Rose down on the ground between them. "Do her first."

Shana felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle as he put Rose as top priority – as always. She even had her lips parted to ask why her when she saw the tears in the corner of his eyes. She was robbed of air and was given the biggest smack of her life. Seeing her like this was physically hurting him. He was hurting…and she was trying to scold him for playing favorites. What a horrible person she was. "A-Alright…" She held her hands over Rose's body, barely having to concentrate.

Dart stared intently down at Rose with his breath held. He watched as her wounds slowly closed and the burn marks ruining her skin vanished into nothingness. He couldn't stand for her to die, not like this and not ever. "Come on Rose…" He unconsciously said aloud.

It took a good five minutes, but finally Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open. She burst into a coughing fit, stray blood flying out on her chin.

"Rose!" Dart breathed in relief, about ready to cry from joy at this point. "I thought you were…"

"I'm fine." She muttered in an exhausted tone, stretching her limbs out to test them.

Dart hopped up, reaching a hand out to help her up.

Rose stared at it as if there was poison in his palm and then slowly lifted her gaze up to meet his. There was no denying she wanted this, it was pointless to deny it at this point, but it was still a dangerous game they were playing with each other. And yet it mattered little. She still laid her hand in his.

Dart pulled her up, refraining from giving her a hug. One step at a time.

"Hurry, Shana." Rose ordered. "Heal the others."

Shana nodded, keeping a wary eye on the pair as she went over to Albert.

"So…" Dart moved his foot around in a circle. "What happened?" He had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

She shrugged. "She got away. She was a Wingly." She said as if it were natural.

Dart stared at her incredulously "Really!? And she was that powerful?"

Rose snorted. "That split in your head should be proof enough of that."

Dart lifted his hand to the back of his head, the slick substance covering his hand in an instant. Only then as she mentioned it did it truly start to ache like it should. He groaned loudly, bending over.

"Shana can heal it in a minute." Rose said with unusual softness, grabbing onto his wrist. "Meanwhile, you have to unthaw one hyperactive girl."

Dart let her lead him to Meru and bent down when she did.

"Now, put your hands over top of the center of the ice." Rose pointed to what she believed to be the center.

Dart swallowed hard, trying to do as Shana did with her healing powers so easily.

It took a while, but he eventually had a small wave of heat rolling from his hands down toward the ice. The longer he kept it up the more Meru was able to move and squawk. "Hurry up!" She demanded. "I need to get out of this!"

"Shut up, Meru." Rose hissed. "Or I'll get someone to put you back in the ice."

Meru crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "Humph!" She threw head in the air superciliously.

By the time Meru was out, Shana was by Dart and healing the gash on his head. She was doing so silently.

Dart hated the silence and forced himself to break it. "Shana…" He breathed. "Are you sure you're alright?" He could never be too sure.

Shana perked. "Oh, yes." She answered dully, trying to smile.

Dart frowned deeply. "Really?" He traced his fingers in circles on the carpet. "Because you don't look too happy to me."

Shana averted her eyes. "You didn't ask if I was happy." She grumbled.

Dart's brows furrowed and he was struck hard in the heart by what she was insinuating. "Then why aren't you?" His voice dripped with concern as he looked wide eyed at her.

Shana sighed heavily. "Fighting…and losing the dagger…it all reminded me of Lavitz." She admitted shamefully, hanging her head.

Dart grimaced, a defeated sigh escaping him. "I know." He reached out and laid a hand atop her free one.

Shana's eyes widened and she sucked in a soft breath, her heart nearly stopping.

"But we'll stop this." Dart said through gritted teeth, tone fierce. "I swear."

Shana managed a tiny smile, insides fluttering around wildly. "But what will come next?" She thought out loud.

Dart was caught a bit off guard by her comment, but he quickly hid it. "I don't know…" He admitted, shaking his head. "But I hope that whatever it is, you're happy."

Shana grinned. "You too." She took her hand from his head and placed it on top of his hand.

Dart took her hands and brought her up into a standing position with him, a warm smile plastered on his face as he stared deep into her beautiful eyes.

"So…she was a Wingly." Haschel sighed as he walked to them at the center of the room, shaking his head. "Figures."

Dart let go of Shana's hands and let his arms fall back to his side.

Rose nodded stiffly, taking her place by Dart. "The species that dominated the bygone world." She gazed back out of the open area Lenus jumped from, trying to recall some clue that could have let them know what she was before she trounced them. "She's a survivor."

"And man was she mean!" Meru cried, fists trembling before her. "I've never seen so strong a person!"

Kongol lumbered over. "She who Gigantos fear."

"And if a Giganto is afraid of them, then they are definitely dangerous." Albert noted, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders.

King Zior had been watching for a while and had seen Lenus take off. Only now did he choose to walk into the room and speak. "People of magic who run across the sky with wings." He recited from something he'd seen once.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him curiously.

"Was she here to take it back from humans…?" He wondered aloud, staring worriedly back into their eyes. Who knew anything anymore? For all they knew, what they'd been chasing was a lie.

**...**

Hours later the mess created in the throne room had been cleaned up and the king and his two daughters were sitting back in their seats, almost as if nothing had happened. The only change was that many secrets had been spilled.

"You are the King of Serdio, Albert!" King Zior's voice boomed over them all. "Why did you take such a risk?"

Albert smiled lamely. "It might be self-gratification." He shrugged. "However, I would like to settle my friend's old score, with my own hands." He took in a deep breath as he forced himself to continue. "We are pursuing a man who manipulated the war in Serdio from behind the scenes. My…my friend was killed by that man."

Princess Emille and Lisa covered their mouths with their hands, pity showing through their eyes.

"At the same time, the Moon Gem, which belonged to Serdio, was taken away." He shook his head, hating the memories that came with this tale. "We have different reasons…" He motioned to all of his friends. "…but we are all linked to that man. And so we are here."

"You said the Moon Gem?" King Zior raised a brow, leaning forward in his seat. "It is a legacy of the Winglies, isn't it?"

Albert nodded grimly.

Dart stepped forward. "Could you please tell us about the Moon Dagger, Your Majesty?" He asked wide eyed.

Shana seamlessly moved up with Dart, letting her hand linger behind his as an offer. She knew men preferred to appear strong in many cases, so she didn't push it.

Dart felt the heat from her hand behind his and thoughtlessly took her hand in his. She gave him strength, more so than anyone else. And he needed that now.

King Zior stood. "It was after the Dragon Campaign." He began. "Humans defeated the Winglies and built Serdio, Tiberoa and Mille Seseau." He illustrated with his hands. "They say the few surviving Winglies then sent a divine objet of the moon as proof of peace to the three countries."

They could all just imagine such an occurrence, the scene playing out in their heads as his words filled their minds. It sounded like a perfect end. Yet nothing ever stayed perfect.

Zior sighed sadly. "That's all I know about the legend."

Albert smiled faintly. "We have the same legend in my country." His tone showed traces of excitement. "But…what is dangerous is that we humans don't know what the divine moon objects are for." He pictured mass chaos and shuddered.

Dart tensed, face contorted in a mixture of emotions. "You mean the Winglies know everything and formed this entire conspiracy?" His hold on Shana tightened as his fear rose.

Emille stood suddenly, looking in uncertainly from Albert to her father. "Father." She clasped her hands at her chest, her voice overflowing with worry.

King Zior looked to her, brows raised.

"We have to take the Moon Dagger back!" She insisted, turning to stare fearfully out to sea and allowed her arms to fall back to her side. "We must hurry before the stars that have beheld Tiberoa are lost in a shadow!"

King Zior nodded firmly, his gaze returning to Dart and the others. "It seems that the girl of the Winglies got away to Illisa Bay." He finally revealed, having learned so from a loyal knight minutes before they'd settled down to talk.

"Then we must follow her!" Dart barked, fist trembling before him.

Rose raised a brow and turned her head lazily toward him. "How? We can't cross the sea."

King Zior's face lit up. "It is time for an appearance by Commodore Puler!" He cried, lifting his arms into the air. "I will send the most powerful warship that Tiberoa has – the Queen Fury!"

Shana's eyes shined. She had never been on a boat. She sure hoped he meant for them to come aboard.

"Wow! On a ship!? In the sea!?" Meru exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "How fun!"

King Zior laughed heartily. "Of course you are more than welcome to be on the boat." He reassured.

Dart bowed his head some. "I appreciate it, Your Majesty."

King Zior beamed. "It was the first time I'd seen a Wingly." He muttered absently, his smile falling. "But they seem to be beyond our power." A flash of the way the room had looked before came to him and he shuddered. "So…we might need your help."

Emille snapped out of her trance on the sea and walked gracefully down the stairs. She stopped as she came to Albert, her hands clasped at her chest and eyes shining with admiration and love. "Please take care of yourselves." But they all knew she spoke only to Albert, he was her primary concern.

Albert smiled warmly back at her, reaching out to take her hands in his. "Don't worry. I'll return to you." He swore, never wanting to let go.

**I never liked that Lenus's powers were unexplained. I don't believe I mention it here, but there's a reason for her powers. It's revealed later on. So look forward to that. Anyway, what did you think of it? Please review!**

**And next up is the Queen Fury! Whoo! I loved that part of the game. This whole upcoming arc is a blast. :D**


	13. The Queen Fury

**Queen Fury baby! Whoo! It's one of the few truly peaceful moments they have in the game. Enjoy!**

They made it to Donau's harbor the next day around noon. They were all in high spirits despite the circumstances and the butt whooping they'd received the other day. Rose naturally was still disappointed, but her pride in Shana's actions was enough to keep her with the closest thing to a smile on her face.

They now stood before the grandeur of a ship, staring in awe. "Is this really a ship?" Shana breathed, eyes filled with wonder.

Even Kongol was brewing with energy. "Kongol is excited." He smiled, bouncing ever so slightly on the balls of his feet. "This bigger than me."

Meru giggled into her hands. For someone as big as Kongol to get so excited was quite something. Despite his size, he was almost like a child.

Dart stroked his chin. "So, this is the Queen Fury?" He muttered more to himself than any of his friends.

A woman ran up to them then, wearing a huge grin and almost as full of energy as Meru. "You must be Dart!" She yelped, shaking she was so excited.

Dart chuckled softly. "Yes, I am." He nodded, smiling.

"Oh my God!" She cried, elbows tucked in close to her as she held her clenched hands close to her mouth. "I can't believe it! You all are amazing!"

Dart waved her praises away. "And you are?" He tried to turn the spotlight from himself.

"My name is Kayla!" Her grin widened. "I'm a crew member on the Queen Fury!" A small laugh issued forth without her permission. "I'm getting the Commodore now!" She turned and sprinted back toward the ship, screaming, "Commodore! Commodore Puler! Dart and his friends are here!"

Shana giggled. "She's funny. Kind of like Meru." She looked to Dart, eyes shining.

Dart didn't bother stopping himself from laughing. It was too true. "Yes." He nodded with more life than he'd had in so long.

Meru snapped her head around to glare playfully at them. "Hey!" She wagged her finger. "I'm not like that! No way no how!" She even stomped her foot.

This made everyone laugh except Rose of course. But on the inside she was smiling.

Meru stuck her nose in the air, pretending not to look as she peeked at the whole lot of them. All the while a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"You're a sight." Haschel grinned, hitting her on her shoulder as if she were just another one of the guys. She was so unlike a traditional girl that she could easily be.

"What Kayla!?" They heard the captain's voice from afar. "Be quiet!"

Kayla simmered slightly, still buzzing with energy. "But sir-"

Puler dazed for a minute, spilling one of his many sayings. "A man of the sea should have a big heart. Sometimes you listen to the waves, and cast your dreams to the ocean. That is a man's romance!" He grinned to himself.

"Commodore!" She snapped, giving him a stern look.

Puler jumped slightly, cocking a brow.

Kayla smiled bashfully. "Dart and his friends are here! Remember?" She tilted her head some in question. "You got an order from the king didn't you sir?"

"Oh!" Puler snapped his fingers, running past Kayla to meet them. "Hello!" He waved. "You must be the brave young people who routed the bandits! You deserve to be guests on my ship!"

Dart smiled, nodding with his whole upper body. "Thank you. But we don't want to be treated as guests." He insisted.

Rose nodded with less energy. "We have the same objective – to pursue Lenus."

"Hmmm!" Puler moved his head up and down as if sizing them up. "I like that! Yes indeed!"

Kayla zoomed to the front of the ship, standing stiff as a board as she reported. "We are ready to go, sir!" She made a salute.

His gaze flickered to her. "I see." He murmured, quickly looking back to Dart. "Now the only thing left is for you to board. And as soon as you are ready we will hit the ocean!" He spun around and headed for the steering room.

Kayla watched him go until she could no longer see him and then bounced back around. "So!" She chirped. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Dart smiled.

"Alright!" She cheered, throwing a hand into the air. "Then let's set sail!"

They walked in a straight line down the ramp connecting the boat to the dock, silent all the while in order to better take in the sights of such a magnificent vessel. Not even the hyperactive Meru opened her mouth even the slightest bit.

Just as quickly as they were on the boat, they dispersed. None knew where they were headed, but they went the direction that they saw fit. And for once they didn't care where any of their friends were going either. They desired the peace that being alone would bring.

Hours passed since they had split up and they were far out at sea. Shana had chosen a spot near the bow and was leaning up against the side, staring wistfully out at the endless miles of water. It was so beautiful, especially to Shana's eyes. It was so full of life, so open, and so calm, even for the sea.

Shana sighed contentedly, stepping back to spin around animatedly with her arms stretched out about her. She broke into laughter immediately after coming to a stop, grin stretched fully across her face. "Ah…" She deeply inhaled the fresh scent of seawater. "So nice."

She turned back to the side of the ship and leaned forward again. "Many things have happened." She whispered, falling back into the past. "I was put in jail…and Dart came to rescue me." She smiled warmly, as if the thought were a blanket tightly wrapped around her. "We were with Lavitz…and now we are here, pursuing Lloyd."

She sighed heavily. "There are so many things I don't understand though." She didn't deny it. She knew perfectly well that she was not all knowing, unlike some men. "The Moon That Never Sets, the voice of Virage…" She lifted her hands high above her head, turning slowly in place. "I wish I could fly like you guys." She half laughed, smile growing more prominent by the second.

The smile quickly slipped from her face. "But it doesn't take me anywhere." She chuckled forcibly, the light fading from her eyes. "Dart would laugh at me." She frowned as her mind wandered to him. "Dart, I wonder where you are?" She tapped her chin.

Shana moved gingerly to the center of the ship. She entered through a set of three doors and found herself in one of the only two parts covered, no doubt meant to sleep in and cook. She really didn't know where she was going; she went where her feet carried her.

Once inside she meandered over to and up two sets of stairs. She knew this wasn't much compared to how much they usually travelled, and yet she still felt tired afterward. She even bent over, hands on her knees, in order to catch her breath.

She perked back up soon after, hurrying along. As she went straight toward the other covered section she swore she saw Haschel from the corner of her eye. She almost stopped to say hi or something, but her feet wouldn't allow it. They carried her on.

It was as she walked up a slightly slanted ramp that her face lit up once more. "Here you are, Dart." She murmured to herself, walking with pep in her step closer to him. "Hi, Dart." She chirped, putting on her biggest grin.

Dart said nothing and continued to stare blankly out the window at the open sea. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest and his face was laced with anger and seriousness.

She frowned in confusion. "Dart?" Shana cocked her head and leaned around a bit to try and see his face.

Puler chuckled. "When humans go to sea, there is a lot to think about." He smiled, turning his head toward her. "Friendship, love, life, and romance." He remembered fleetly of how often he did so. "Probably Dart's heart is wandering in the mother ocean."

Shana was leaned over far enough now to get a good view of his face. It made her shudder and jump slightly. "Such a scary face." She swallowed hard; knowing only one thing got him this way. "He must be thinking about the Black Monster."

As if it were a delayed reaction, Dart heard Shana's voice and started. As he turned around his face was no longer harsh and his arms fell back to his side. "Oh, Shana." He smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Shana dropped her eyes to the floor. "I have been thinking too." She smiled bashfully, moving her foot in circles on the wood floor.

Dart raised a brow. To him it was like she had started in the middle of a conversation with her added word 'too'. Still, he did not interrupt.

She tentatively looked back up at him, smile more confident. "About the past and future…and about you and me." She blushed lightly, teeth showing in her grin.

Dart started, eyes widening and a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "You and me?" He repeated meekly.

Shana nodded, never faltering. "Eventually, our journey will end."

Dart nodded with more of a strain than her. "Yes, eventually." As he formed his next words he was reminded of the other day's exchange. This moment and then seemed to go hand in hand. "But…I wonder where we will be?"

Shana took a single step forward, staring deep into his blue eyes. "I want to be next to you, Dart." She said what she had not been able to only a day ago. Somehow the conditions were just right now. "But…" she added. "…Nobody knows about the future." She half laughed, quickly running away like a child admitting infatuation to their crush.

Dart stared after her, not sure what to make of this. She loved him, this much was obvious. But what of her last words? Did she not expect this end to come to pass? Did she perhaps look at Rose and see her stealing him? He did not know. Whereas she wanted to know the future, he wished to know her thoughts.

Puler had watched her leave as well and turned to face Dart to give him a bit of advice. "Love and sailing are alike." He motioned to two different places of air, giving each one the label he described. "If you don't swim against the waves and just enjoy it, you will overcome it."

Dart snapped out of his trance and stared over at Puler, brows furrowed.

Puler grinned broadly, laughing on the inside at his ignorance. "Thinking alone is sometimes good." He put it in laymen's terms. "But sometimes, when you listen to others, your way will open up." Just as soon as he had turned to him, he was facing the opposite direction again.

Dart moved to face the window once more, crossing his arms back over his chest as a contemplative look washed over him. "The Black Monster." He thought aloud, flashes of the past crossing his mind. "I still don't know anything about it." He shook his head in bitterness.

He focused his gaze on the horizon as if the answer lied just beyond it. The devil had to be out there somewhere. And one day he'd find him. But for now all he had were shattered pieces of a nightmare to piece the mystery together.

After so long of hard thinking the way his body rocked with the waves somehow soothed the savage beast within. And his mind cleared for the briefest moment, allowing him a window of realization. "Rose." She knew so much. "Maybe she might know something about it." He smirked.

Dart backed up from the window, knowing immediately where he needed to go to find her. He had heard her light footsteps as she entered the room and had felt her dark eyes on the back of his head. He figured she had believed him to be deep in thought as she paused and stared, but he had instantly sensed her presence, unlike with Shana. Not that he'd ever tell.

She had soon moved on up the ladder to the crow's nest. So that's where he headed now. He climbed the long ladder all the way to the top, seeing her dark figure even before he had scaled the whole stretch.

Rose stood straight with a hand on her hip, the gentle breeze catching her hair and blowing it around the frame of her face as she gazed out at sea. Her mind wandered just as much as anyone else's, her expression tense and foreboding as she dwelt on darker parts of her past.

Dart hopped gently from the ladder, smiling as he looked fully upon her. "Here you are."

Even in her daze Rose heard the clunk of his feet on wood and her eyes darted backwards. "May I help you?" She muttered coolly, not moving.

"It's about the Black Monster." Dart said with an edge, eyes catching fire. "I thought you might know something about it, Rose."

Rose grimaced, hiding it as she lazily turned around to face him. "That's right." She said with a smile in her tone. "You are traveling just for that." She remembered the first time he'd mentioned the creature in front of her. It had been brief, but it stuck nonetheless.

Dart eyed her eagerly. He couldn't believe he'd never thought to ask her before this.

Rose sighed, flipping her hair behind her ears. "Unfortunately, I have nothing to tell you."

Dart's face fell instantly. "Oh…"

Rose cringed as she saw his mood brought down so quickly. And she wondered if furthering this conversation would make it worse or better. Either way she found herself pursuing the topic. "What are you going to do when you catch the Black Monster?" She asked with genuine curiosity. "What are you going to do with him?" A pause. "Kill him to avenge your parents? Will that satisfy your feelings?"

Dart's fists clenched at his side and he gritted his teeth. "Revenge does not generate anything." He shook his head sadly. "That's what I learned from Lavitz." Even though Lavitz had gotten his revenge, Dart was slowly learning to accept his friend's last words of advice.

Rose dropped her eyes. Lavitz…it had been so long since he'd been among them. Yet it still stung.

Dart smiled awkwardly. "To tell the truth, I don't know what I'm going to do." He laughed falsely. "I don't even know what I **want** to do when I face the Black Monster." He shrugged. "I just want to know what he is." His fist trembled before his face.

Rose nodded ever so slightly. "I see…" She breathed, looking back out to sea for the briefest of moments. "Well, I can tell you one thing." She turned her eyes back to him. "Do you know what the source of the power of Dragoons is?"

Dart shook his head in the negative, staring intently at her.

"War is not in human nature." She said matter of factly. "Humans fight by making themselves enter insanity. It is the same for revenge." She reached for her Dragoon Spirit and let it shine in her palm. "This is a tool to amplify the insanity. And this insanity is the source of the power of Dragoons – the Dragon Knight."

"I didn't know that." He was always amazed by her seemingly endless knowledge.

Rose was zoning out as she quoted something she'd learned from Zieg at one point. "Someday, something will happen, and if you cannot chasten your insanity, I wonder if you will be able to endure it, given the size of your spirit."

Dart felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. He wondered if she would ever run out of things to say. But he did not respond to this, too entranced.

"Sorry." She scoffed, waving her hand in a small circle. "It was just nonsense." She dropped her spirit and crossed her arms, turning away.

"It's okay." He touched her briefly on the shoulder. "When I finish with Lloyd, I'll go on my journey to pursue the Black Monster." He walked quickly back to the ladder and gripped the rungs. "When I face him, I'll find my own answers."

Rose slowly faced his direction again, leaning heavily against the side of the crow's nest as she watched him in silence.

Dart offered her a smile, waving shortly before hopping down and disappearing beneath the floor.

Rose frowned deeply, staring intently down at the floor where she knew he was just beneath. "Hmm…mine is not a 'journey.'" She mumbled, taking small steps over to the ladder. Dart was already gone. And for a moment she remained motionless, letting the wind work its way around her as if some part of Dart was resting on it. But that was pure nonsense.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes at herself. "I'll take a walk for a change." She thought out loud, going down the ladder at a strangely relaxing pace. Once close enough to the bottom she jumped lightly the rest of the way down, her hair rushing up around her face.

Dart was back where he'd been as she'd passed him hours before. He had that same serious expression stuck on his face. "I wonder if he's still thinking of that." She breathed, staring in an almost worried way at him. She hated knowing he was so tortured by something, especially that monster.

Puler heard her come down and glanced fleetingly back at her. She was nothing like Shana, but she definitely was just as much if not more to look at. "It seems Dart is popular with the ladies." He chuckled, half expecting her not to respond.

Rose glared a hole into the back of his head, a snarl set on her lips. "I don't need Dart."

Puler smiled, highly amused by her sharp tongue. Not that it did anything to hide her heart.

Rose made a soft snorting noise and swiftly went on her way down the ramp. She wasn't sure what she needed anymore. She barely knew what she wanted nowadays. Life was so confusing, and it had been more so for her since Zieg had vanished from her life.

From the corner of her eye she saw a patch of purple and couldn't help but stop to reaffirm her suspicions. Naturally she was right. It was Haschel. "Haschel…" she changed course and headed to him.

Haschel sat with one arm propped up on his raised knee, gazing contemplatively out over the side of the ship. He watched the waves rise and crash back down, being reminded of how he and his daughter had done so many times when she and he were younger.

"Are you thinking about something?" She interrupted his peaceful revere, standing with a hand on her hip. She stared at him with true intrigue, feeling particularly well disposed.

Haschel snapped back to the present, blinking repeatedly. "Oh, Rose." He lifted his gaze up. "Do you want to talk about something?"

Rose snorted. "I was just walking around and happened to be here." She scoffed, letting her eyes wander out toward the sea to watch the soothing waves.

Haschel pushed up to a standing position, facing Rose. "Can I ask you one thing?" He said in all seriousness, face stern.

Rose shrugged with her hands, keeping her eyes on the water. "Sure."

"You," he motioned to her. "Why are you with us?" He cocked a brow. "I heard that in the beginning it was Dart's Dragoon Spirit." He picked his words carefully, not sure what might offend her. "But…it seems that's not all."

Rose's mouth became a stiff straight line. "I guess…." She trailed off, never having really thought of it before. "Maybe…this journey is just a little break for me." That's the best reason she could think of that wasn't too personal. More specifically – not involving Dart.

"Break…" Haschel tested the word on his tongue. "Hmm, well, everybody has different objectives on the journey." He shrugged,

Rose nodded without realizing she was doing it. "Yes."

Haschel knew he shouldn't do it, but his lips had a mind of their own. "But you," He squinted his eyes and leaned in ever so slightly as if taking her appearance in for the first time. "You look like you're rushing yourself to death, with your life being run by something."

Rose started, expression instantly hardening. "It's none of your business." She snapped, turning quickly on her heel with her head held high as she left him. The nerve! She shook her head, breathing heavily in and out. She certainly wouldn't be talking to him again this trip.

She stopped suddenly, a thought striking her. Perhaps she would go find Albert instead of shimmying back up to her perch in the crow's nest. She rather missed talking to him like they'd done that night in the Barrens. For some reason it was so easy to do with him. Even with her deep connection to Dart, she always felt so uncomfortable when left alone to talk freely.

So she changed courses and headed deeper into the ship. She didn't know where to begin looking, but it didn't seem to matter. The scenic route was fine, just as long as she found him.

Back at the side of the ship Haschel had settled back down in the same position as before Rose had found him. "I guess I was involved too much." He half laughed, watching the clouds in the sky as his mind began to drift. "But I can not make judgments about other people."

The next moment he was back in his hometown, Rouge, twenty seven years ago. His face was free of wrinkles and he was filled with the vigor of youth. He, his daughter, and one of his other students were standing out on one of the platforms composed of pieced together wood.

He remembered the two girls just ass perfectly as if their former selves were standing before him now. Claire, his beautiful Claire, had black hair that cascaded down her back with a loose strand in the middle of her forehead, eyes a bright green, she had a small cut on her cheek, and her black and white outfit was torn to her elbows on both arms.

Lotta, the other girl, had short blonde hair that was particularly messy that day, crystal blue eyes, a bruise on her cheek, dirt ridden hands, and a yellow and white outfit. They were both brimming with energy and willing to do anything.

At that particular moment they were in the middle of a training session, the two girls facing each other as he mediated. Each girl moved with swift steps and punches. But of course he had not been so generous back then.

"Claire!" Haschel snapped, shooting her a stern look.

The two girls stepped apart at the sound of his voice, allowing Claire time to turn her head toward him and gaze in question at her father.

"Your steps during the attack are slow!" He frowned deeply and shook his head disapprovingly. "Take more precise, faster steps!"

Claire nodded with the upper half of her body. "Yes, father."

"You idiot!" He scolded, doing a face palm. "During the training, don't think of me as your father!" He reminded her for the millionth time. "Call me master."

Claire grinned sheepishly, bowing with even more energy. "I am sorry, master." She turned back toward Lotta, fists raised and expression intense.

The memory faded a bit and Haschel saw himself back on the ship. "Claire…" He sighed heavily, feeling a pang of guilt and pain. "You, my daughter, were the only heir to our ancestral Rouge School martial art."

He slipped back into the past, everything so clear. The girls were fighting again, throwing punches and kicks accordingly. Neither could get a real hit in though.

"Claire!" Haschel's sharp voice cut through the air once more. "You cannot take over the Rouge School with such pathetic skills!"

Claire ducked her head down a lot like Shana did sometimes, a fire lighting in her eyes as soon as she laid eyes on Lotta again.

Lotta threw a punch, Claire dodged it. Lotta did an uppercut kick, Claire ducked quickly. Then just as quickly Claire sent a punch through the air and slammed her fist hard into Lott's chest.

Lotta went flying back and slammed with amazing force onto the wood floor.

Haschel started, jumping from his place to run almost frantically over to the fallen girl. He bent down and inspected her carefully, fists quaking and eyes shut tight as he growled, "You implanted a murderous intention in your fist, didn't you?"

Claire fell to her knees, shaking hands covering her mouth. "Oh Lotta…" She whined loudly, eyes wide with fear and traces of tears. "What's wrong? Lotta?" Her voice started to tremble and grow desperate. "What's wrong!? Oh Lotta!"

Haschel's eyes caught fire despite Claire's obvious guilt and he turned his anger upon her. "Get out of my sight!" He snarled, jumping back to his feet.

Claire shook her head, wailing, "Lotta!"

"Get out of my sight!" He said with even more hate, bared teeth showing.

Claire leapt to her feet, keeping her face buried in her hands as she sprinted from the training grounds and headed anywhere but there.

Haschel chased after her for but a moment, stopping as he saw she wasn't going to stop until she was at least far enough away from him. But he never imagined she'd run and never come back.

The memory ebbed again. "I shouted out of anger." He smiled painfully. "I was just running away from the pain that we have to overcome together, as a master and as a father." He hadn't been either in so long, especially a father, that he wondered if he would even know what to do if he found her.

He lifted his head skyward. "It's been twenty years since I left the village pursuing Claire. But what I have found was only my immaturity." He held his aching head in a hand. He didn't know why he'd waited so long to go after her, seven years. It should have been clear after only a few months that she wasn't coming back on her own. But somehow…he'd dared to hope.

"As time goes by, I forget the objectives of my journey." He admitted, standing and stretching. "But Dart and the others gave me a new one." He smiled sincerely. "I think…what I am going through now is a journey to support the passion of young Dart and his friends." He started slightly, waving his hands around wildly. "Oops! Oops! I have become too mushy!" He laughed.

His grin stretched all the way across his face now as he started slowly down the ship. "Well, maybe I'll go tease Kongol!" He chuckled. "I hope he is not knocked out with seasickness."

Haschel enjoyed the soft breeze that had been blocked from his low point on the ship. It was especially nice as the scent of the sea wrapped itself around him and reminded him so heavily of home. He found himself almost guided by it as he walked, if that makes sense.

He walked steadily down the two levels of stairs and out to the open area near the bow. Shana was there, playing with the birds. She made him laugh lightly. Dart was lucky to have someone like her. He'd been without a woman for countless years. It was quite depressing when he really thought about it.

He soon delved deeper into the heart of the ship to the engine room. And sure enough he was in the farthest place from most people. "Here you are, Kongol." He nodded, going closer. "What are you doing alone?"

Kongol slowly turned himself around, a stoic expression on his face. "Kongol always alone." He shrugged.

Haschel frowned deeply. "You are not now." He reasoned, giving Kongol a shrug of his own.

Kongol lifted his gaze to the ceiling. "Friends." He breathed, shaking his head. "I still don't know."

Haschel dug his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to say to this. And it wasn't like he could make fun of any aspect of him at this point. He'd missed that chance after Kongol had spoken his first word.

"Kongol is here to see if you become leader instead of Emperor Doel." Kongol finally said.

"Doel…" Haschel muttered almost unconsciously. "It is your objective for the journey, isn't it?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, then why don't you talk to Albert?"

Kongol raised a brow.

"He might know something about Doel's story from the past." Haschel said more specifically.

Kongol crossed his arms over his chest, staring past Haschel. "Hmm, king of human."

"I hope you find out what you want to know." Haschel tapped him on the side of his arm, unable to reach his shoulder.

"Yes." Kongol's voice boomed.

Haschel gave one last smile and then he headed out. He was slightly bummed he didn't get to make jokes or anything, but maybe he'd make up for it by going and hanging out with Shana for a little bit. She looked like she could use a companion.

Kongol reached out as if to grab him, stopping as he figured Haschel didn't know any better than he did where Albert was right now. He'd just have to go searching on his own. So he set off at a pace suited for a man of his size. Honestly he didn't want to worry people with his pounding footsteps which would surely result from running.

He noticed that Haschel had already decided on his next pastime – Shana. She seemed to be acting courteous as ever, but at the same time she also looked to be enjoying his company. It made him smile ever so slightly. It had been so long since he'd been able to see people happy that wouldn't instantly withdraw upon sight of him

"Hi Kongol!" Shana waved, grinning widely.

Kongol waved shortly in return. It had been even longer since he'd had a human speak to him with such relaxed cheer. It felt pretty good too.

Kongol walked steadily through the doorway into one of the covered areas, looking intently around as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle. There were three ways to go. But which was the right way? He started to go over to the stairs, stopping as he saw a blur of black headed his way.

Rose appeared before him, strangely relaxed and unsettled all at once.

"Rose." Kongol nodded to her. "You know where king of humans Albert is?"

Rose took deep breaths, looking without care up at the towering figure of Kongol. "Yeah, he's back there." She motioned over her shoulder. "But he probably won't say much. The waves are affecting him just as much as the rest of us." And she quickly went around him and up the stairs toward the crow's nest.

Kongol stared after her for the few moments she was within his view before she disappeared around the bend and up the stairs. "Back there?" He murmured to himself, heading back the way she'd came from. Instantly he saw Albert.

Albert sat back on a couch in the room full of beds. He had his head resting on the back of his hand and he was drifting in and out of the past. Mostly he lingered on Lavitz and all aspects of him. He had been the best friend he could ask for. Unfortunately that hadn't stopped him from dying young.

Kongol went up to him without thinking that he might not want to be bothered and immediately started talking. "Kongol wants talk."

Albert started slightly at the interruption, but he did not voice his irritation. He simply glanced up at Kongol, brows raised.

"What is friends?" Kongol shrugged with his hands. "Dart said, Kongol friend. And Kongol don't know." He leaned back on the wall. "What is friend?"

Albert wrapped his hand around his chin, frowning thoughtfully. "My uncle Doel was your friend wasn't he?" He peered up, looking at Kongol with true interest.

"No." Kongol shook his head without a second thought. "No. I fight for Emperor Doel. To make a world where all the species equal." It had nothing to do with being friends, whatever friends were.

"Hmm…maybe we can put it this way." He decided, sitting up straight. "Maybe friends are the people who walk the same road." He nodded as he picked his words carefully. "People who walk together, but not led by somebody, who share happiness and pain."

Kongol tilted his head slightly. "That is friends?" He crossed his arms heavily over his chest, still not entirely sure. He'd never heard of such a thing. In fact, he had never even heard the word friend.

"Yes." Albert smiled faintly. "That is us now."

Kongol nodded, matching Albert's smile. It sounded good.

"Although we have different objectives, we are walking side by side." Albert wrapped his hands around the bottom of the vouch and swayed forward and backward a bit. "Kongol, you are already walking the same road as us."

Kongol nodded in appreciation to him before turning and leaving without another word. He didn't like this place. It wasn't half as big as the engine room and he felt cramped. Besides, he preferred the solitude. And like Rose said, Albert wouldn't want his company for long.

Albert sat there for a long while without moving. His mind went to the future more than this time. He wandered what would become of him by the end of this journey. He considered the possibility of suffering the same fate as Lavitz. Because no one really knew what the future held. It was all a mystery.

"Boring!" Albert heard a voice clearly through his wall an hour or so later. "Anybody want to hang out with me!?"

Albert chuckled, staring in amusement at the wall which the sound came from. "It is thanks to everyone that I can continue to walk on this road." He rose to his feet. "Now…I'm going to socialize with my friends too." He started walking toward the door, finding himself out with two ways to go.

He heard another squall from Meru and easily chose to follow it. He went down a long hallway and entered the room with two sets of bunk beds in it. The room was smaller even than the one he'd sat in. But it was still cozy. "You are having fun as always." He smiled, motioning to her.

A wicked grin flashed across her face and her eyes twinkled mischievously before she suddenly launched a pillow from behind her back down at him. "I gotcha!" She cheered, throwing her arms up high in the air. "Big success!" She cackled.

Albert frowned and shook his head. "It's an awful welcome." Still he walked closer to the bunk she resided on.

Meru snorted loudly and bounced farther back on the bed. "Hey, Al." She barked. "You are a bit too squarish." She created a square shape with her fingers and peered through it at him. "You have to become cool like Dart."

Albert stood there silently, staring blankly at her. She was certainly the most out of place and energetic of the group. Sometimes, like now, he wondered how they'd ever allowed her to tag along. She probably wasn't even an adult, especially when you considered her behavior.

Meru's wide smile slipped slightly and her eyes lost their shine. "Are you mad now?" She ducked her head, voice soft.

"No." He assured. "But I now have a question." He said on a whim.

Meru perked back up instantly, jumping swiftly down in front of Albert. "Wow!" She exclaimed, leaning in close to him, her hands on her hips. "The exciting question time!" She laughed.

Albert looked at her sternly. "Meru, when you joined us you said 'there is still something I can help with.'" He easily recalled the only serious thing she'd said from the mess of excited words. "Is that true?" He cocked his head.

Meru stood back straight and stared intently at him, her red eyes piercing him. "Um…let me see." She placed her arms back behind her head, tearing her eyes from him. "I don't know why, but I really feel that way." She nodded firmly. "It's true!"

Albert tucked his hands in his pockets, waiting to see if anything more would fly from her mouth.

Meru sighed heavily. "I just don't know what it is."

Albert stared intently in silence at her, expecting some outburst of laughter telling him this was all a big joke. When it didn't come he was quite surprised. "You are not just kidding it seems." He turned away from her, looking up at the ceiling. "Our journey is a dangerous one. We will not be able to succeed, if we take a lackadaisical attitude towards it."

Meru dropped her eyes to the floor. This was getting serious. She hated when that happened. But she couldn't bring herself to make a childish comment either. So she remained quiet.

"Therefore, I wanted to make sure one more time." A grimace spread across his face and his eyes lost all light. "I don't want to see anybody else dying."

He was thinking of Lavitz. She didn't know him, but she saw clearly how strongly everyone else felt for him. That first night she'd spent with them had made it especially obvious. "Al…" She breathed reaching tentatively out to touch his shoulder.

"Now, please excuse me." He forced out, breathing out heavily as he hurried to leave. He needed to hurry and be alone again. His heart was aching far too much to be around anyone else, most of all Meru. Only Rose would have been a possibility in this moment. But she had already come to him and they had talked quite a while. She wouldn't want to again.

Meru snorted, crossing her arms and taking on the appearance of a pouting girl. "Whatever." She blew a loose strand of hair up out of her face. "The king became too serious."

It suddenly felt hot to her and she started fanning herself frantically. How weird! Maybe this was a sign she needed to get on out of here and find something else to do. Yeah! It totally was! "Now is my big chance to hang out with Dart!" She cheered.

She laughed loudly in early triumph as she sprinted from the room. Now where would he be? "Hmm…" She tapped her head, narrowing down the possibilities according to his personality and the way everyone else seemed to be affected by the ship. "I know!" She threw a hand in the air and darted.

Meru raced up the two flights of stairs and zoomed across the open area that she emerged onto. She thought she saw a purple blob that must've been Haschel back in his spot, but she was more concerned about fining Dart. So she ignored him and soared up the ramp into the other roofed area. "Aha!" She did a fist pump. "A Dart spotted!" She hurried over to where he still stood at the window, barely able to control her giggles.

She started to clap her hands really loud by his ear, stopping suddenly. "Hmm, he's thinking about something." She took a step back and tapped her foot thoughtfully. "I know!" She snickered mischievously as she hopped up and slapped her hands over his eyes.

Dart jumped, startled out of his revere by the sudden darkness.

"Who do you think it is?" Meru said in what she perceived to be a disguised tone. But it was really hard to keep her voice hidden because of her constant laughing.

Dart smiled, rolling his eyes. "Of course, it's Meru." He chuckled.

Meru took her hands back from him, puffing out her lower lip. "Aww…" She grinned shortly after despite herself. "How did you know?"

Dart turned to face her, shaking his head as if she were stupid. "There is nobody else who would pull a prank like that."

Meru shrugged. "I guess so." At least it made sense out of all the girls. Maybe if she had tried harder and made a guy voice then Haschel could've been a possibility.

"So, what's up?" Dart figured she wouldn't leave just like that no matter how much he wanted her to, so he made idle conversation.

"Well!" Meru clapped her hands together, grinning widely. "I have great news for someone who looks totally bored!"

"Do you now?" Dart raised a brow, vaguely intrigued.

"Uh-huh!" Meru nodded fervently. "Why don't ya come with me on an adventure around the ship!?" She looked on eagerly.

Dart smiled unenthusiastically, rubbing his head nervously. "I've already seen a lot." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Meru snapped, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "You were thinking about Shana, weren't you!" She leaned in close to him, hands on her hips.

Dart stared blankly at her, not quite understanding. "I…"

Meru snapped back straight, laughing. "If she sees you walking with a pretty girl like me, she would get mad, wouldn't she?" Meru fluffed her hair up and spun around, trying to prove how pretty she was.

Dart snorted, shaking his head faintly. "Shana doesn't get mad about those things." He assured. He'd known her long enough to know. "And what's with this adventure all of a sudden?" He raised a brow.

"Well…" Meru's voice grew meek and she suddenly lost her glow. "There is something bothering me."

Dart was surprised by how serious she seemed over this. "What is it?"

Meru averted her gaze, frown deepening by the minute. "Don't ya think Rose is strange?"

Dart chuckled softly. "She is strange." He admitted for once, not feeling the need to be defensive. "But I don't think she is as strange as you." He pointed a finger at her, grinning.

Meru scowled playfully. "I'm not talking about that strange!" She waved her hands in a flurry at him, fussing. "I think she has something that she hasn't told us…" Her voice faded to a whisper again. "…or she has been involved in something shady. Or…"

Dart's expression went hard. He knew Rose just as well as Shana. Just because she was different and guarded did not mean she was a bad person. "Have you told us everything about you, Meru?" He raised both brows dubiously. In fact, he trusted her deeply. He was even able to say he trusted her with his very life.

Meru made a face. "I'm the exception!" She stuck her nose in the air, never letting her eyes leave him.

Dart sighed heavily. "Don't talk bad about your friends." His thoughts drifted to Rose who was back in the crow's nest. "Everybody has something that they need to hide."

"I'm sorry." She grumbled, hanging her head. "I don't mean to talk bad about Rose." She dragged her foot around in circles on the floor. "But she's cold to me…so somehow…" She sighed softly.

Dart found his smile again. "Then you want a change of pace with an adventure?"

Meru perked, the light returning to her eyes. "That's my Dart!" She hit him on the shoulder. "You are totally cool!" She threw an arm into the air. "So come on! Now departing on Meru's expedition!"

Dart rubbed his head, laughing softly. "Meru's expedition huh…?"

Meru nodded fervently, latching onto his hand and pulling him along. "And we're going to the crow's nest first!" She decided, letting go of him in order to climb the ladder. "The view's supposed to be awesome!" She explained.

They went up in less than a minute, Meru heaving as she stood and looked out to sea. "So beautiful…" She breathed.

Dart hopped up after her, stretching his arms out high above his head.

Meru spun about, setting wide eyes on the back of Rose's figure. It was strange to her that someone like Rose would choose to hang out here.

"Rose…" Dart breathed inaudibly, staring warmly at her back. The way the wind caught her hair made her especially alluring. She was like one of those glass figures. There appeared to be no imperfections. Only, unlike them, she would never let herself break when she fell. And even if she messed up, he would be there to catch her.

Meru crept up behind her, seeing how close she could get before Rose reprimanded her.

Dart jumped in his skin as he noticed Meru pushing her luck. "Don't play a prank on her." He hissed frantically. "She doesn't understand jokes."

Meru jerked her head backwards, smiling brightly. "I won't!" She promised, envisioning how that would go down despite her words. She imagined she'd get as far as touching her before Rose threw her mercilessly out of the perch and into the sea.

Dart sighed in relief, hoping this was not a lie.

Meru noticed his distrust and said more in a hushed tone. "Rose has a mysterious personality. She is always cold, but when it comes to a critical point, she leads us in a variety of ways." She gazed back at Rose who still hadn't budged. She must have heard them though.

Dart nodded, glad Meru at least halfway understood Rose. "We are alive now because of Rose." There was no denying it.

Meru nodded with her upper body. "I agree."

Rose went to say something to them about sneaking around and acting like she couldn't hear them, but she was interrupted by the low pitched wail of some part of the ship. What she saw shortly after made her start slightly.

Meru and Dart hurried over to each side of Rose to look out and see if the noise was because of anything. And they were stunned by what they saw.

Coming in on them through the darkness was another ship. This one was a shell of its former self, especially compared to the one they rode in. This other ship had sails that were tattered and torn, the wooden beams holding the sails up swung wildly around as it rocked on the waves, holes were smashed through countless spots of the wood, and the only signs of life were the spirits that floated aimlessly around it.

"What is…?" Dart gasped, eyes bulging out of his head.

Before an answer could be spoken, Rose slung her arms around both of them and jerked them down to the ground with immense force.

"What the heck!?" Meru exploded, glaring at Rose.

The next instant they were thrown forward and backward, slamming into the sides and nearly falling down the ladder as the ship rammed into theirs.

A sharp scream escaped from Meru as she went over the edge of the opening to the ladder. She barely had enough time to cling desperately onto the wood, slipping by the second. "Help!"

"Hang on!" Dart cried, scrambling with the crazy rocking of the boat to try and get to her side.

Meru whined pitifully, her nails coming out of the wood and letting her slip even farther. "H-Hurry!"

Dart grabbed onto one of her hands and Rose grabbed the other, catching her just as she would have fallen. They then pulled as hard as they could as the ship settled and they were able to get better traction.

Meru breathed heavily, body shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself in self-comfort. "W-What…?"

Rose scowled out over the side, afraid to know what was going on elsewhere.

"Rose." Dart said, voice trembling ever so slightly.

Rose looked with concern at him.

"We have to find the others."

**I might have disappointed you with how short Meru's 'adventure' with Dart was. I don't know, back when I wrote it I wasn't big on running around with her. Actually, I only recently went around the Queen Fury and talked to everyone with those two. It just never was something I did. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Please review!**


	14. When the Past and Present Meet

**I love this chapter to death. It is without a doubt one of my favorite parts of the game. So while I was writing it I took extra care. I hope I did it justice. The only other chapter that I loved writing more than this one has to be once Rose and Dart fall off the ship. This arc is just great. Enjoy!**

Everyone near the bow scattered as the mighty ship opposing them made no effort in changing course. And just as quickly as it had been spotted, it crashed without mercy into the Queen Fury. It shook the ship to its very core; the shaking magnified as the spikes protruding from the side of the Queen Fury dug deep into the ghostly ship's side and ripped a long gash in it.

The men down in the engine room had not seen it coming and were knocked to the ground and slung around like ragdolls. Even Kongol was having trouble staying on his feet. "What?" Kongol boomed, hanging onto a box.

In the aftermath all the men in the engine room and all over the deck rushed back to the site of impact. They were drawn like bugs to light by the scene of destruction. "What on earth is this!?" One piped, all of the gathered sailors bouncing excitedly on the balls of their feet.

"I can't believe this!" Another cried, slapping his hands to each side of his face.

The captain came flying in, anger plastered on his face as he stared them down. "What are you doing!?" He snapped fiercely.

All the men jumped in their skin and spun around in the blink of an eye to face the captain. The amazement they felt toward the situation was sucked from them and fear slapped itself over each of their faces upon laying eye on the captain.

"Get back to your stations and check on the damages!" He snarled as they continued to linger, pointing firmly back away from the mystery ship.

The crew jumped and saluted in unison, running off at a breakneck pace so as not to further anger the captain.

Kongol was the first to make it to the bow, eyes wide as he took in the ghost ship. From here he could see that the ship was not only dark and dismal, but was covered by an eternal mist. There were even burn marks all over the place. And he swore that as he listened real closely that he could hear a never ending wail of utter misery and despair.

Albert was next to come, his breath taken away as he took in smaller details that Kongol had missed. "This is a heraldry." He breathed, staring intently at the crowned skull halfway up the mast. "It looks like a royal ship of Mille Seseau." He wondered deeply how in the world it was staying afloat in such a condition.

Meru burst forward, nearly running into Albert. "Wow!" She squealed, brimming with newfound energy. "Is this, like, a phantom ship!?" Just the thought made her want to go on over to it and explore. The possibility of danger did not squelter her desire.

Dart was moments behind Meru, but his reaction was far less excited. "Oh boy." He moaned, holding his head in his hand.

"Commodore!" Kayla screamed, running frantically up to him. "Bad news! It got the engine room!" She shook her head woefully.

The captain grimaced, quickly hiding it. "Kayla! Let them hurry to fix it!" He ordered.

"Aye aye sir!" Kayla chirped, saluting him before scurrying down into the engine room.

Dart groaned loudly, running his hand down the front of his face. "We cannot pursue Lenus like this!" With her wings she could be halfway around the world by the time they got anywhere.

Puler nodded, forcing his dismay below the surface. "Sometimes the ocean is capricious." He shrugged. "But…I have never seen such a thing." He stared in awe at the shell of a ship.

Dart gritted his teeth and bowed his head as he tried to deal with this unexpected event. All the while he wondered where on earth the other two were.

"Wait for a while." He broke his trance on the ship. "There is nothing we can do now."

Rose finally reached the bow, the breath leaving her lungs in the blink of an eye. Her heart nearly stopped. "Th-This ship is…" She shook her head in disbelief.

Haschel came sprinting across the deck, breathing ragged as he threw his hands on Dart's shoulders. "Dart!" He cried, bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

Dart looked in wide eyed concern at Haschel's bent form. "What is it!?" He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Haschel picked himself back up, a strangled look about his face. "I can't find Shana anywhere!" He finally got it out, fists clenched before him.

A high pitched scream ripped through the air no more than an instant after the word's passed his lips.

They all started, Dart more so than any of them. "Shana!" He screamed. Not thinking, he darted across the spikes that linked the two ships toward the terrified scream.

"Dart!" Rose called after him. "What are you doing!?" She was the first to go after him.

Dart didn't respond because he knew she knew the answer already. That had been Shana's scream! He had to find her before anything truly horrible happened.

Shana lay motionless on the deck of the ghost ship. She had been knocked unconscious when she was thrown from the bow by the impact. But all around her everything moved on. The spirits of the deceased floated all around her and one particularly strange creature lingered directly above her, evil thoughts swirling in its head.

Only after a few minutes did she slowly start to awaken. Her hand twitched with feeling and her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm…" She murmured, vision clearing as she sat up. "Where am I?" She murmured inaudibly, holding her dizzy head.

The creature floated down in front of her, showing her a twisted smile and bursting into an evil cackle.

Shana didn't breathe a sound at first, her hands shooting to her mouth as she scrambled to her feet.

The creature kept up its laugh and waved a black cane in its hand, rising two skeletons from their broken state beside her.

Shana felt a lump in her throat as she tried to scream, hunched over as she backed away. She grunted softly as she hit a wall behind her, quickly looking to both sides of her to see if she could make a run for it. When she saw that it was too late she began whining loudly.

The skeletons closed in on her with swords raised and faces void of feeling.

Out of thin air two figures dressed as knights appeared at either side of her. They brought their swords out as if to attack her as well.

Shana screamed at the top of her lungs, her body losing all control as she sank to the knees in convulsions. "N-No." She slapped her hands over her head.

The knights turned swiftly on the skeletons and cut them to pieces in but a single blow.

"Shana!" Dart's voice pierced the air and he sprinted onto the scene with his sword drawn a moment later.

The creature, a bogy, fled immediately. It headed down a flight of stairs further into the ship.

Dart turned on the knights with a dangerous fire in his eyes, ready to kill them in a heartbeat.

The knights ignored Dart, sheathing their swords and slowly moving to face Shana again before bowing and disappearing.

Dart shoved his sword back in its sheath, frantically dropping down to Shana's side. "Are you all right!?" He cupped her face in his hands and held his breath in fearful anticipation.

Shana nodded stiffly.

Dart kissed her hard on the forehead, jerking away to look her dead in the eye. "Why did you come here?" Was the next thought that made it to his lips.

"I-I don't know." Her voice trembled. "When I woke up, I was here."

Dart sighed heavily, pulling her into a warm embrace, a hand on the back of her head and one near her shoulders. He could find no words to show what he felt.

Shana wrapped her arms around his neck, fitting into his shape perfectly. "But those knights protected me." She said with a more even tone. "They…are gone though." She felt almost sad as she looked toward the now empty space.

"At least you are safe and sound." Albert beamed.

Dart helped Shana to her feet, not wanting to let go of her even after they were standing.

Shana stayed perfectly still. She was afraid the slightest twitch of a muscle would somehow trigger an invisible mechanism that would make Dart realize what he was doing.

Meru was just as happy that Shana was safe as any of them, but her mind could not stay solely on her when they were in such a place. "Come on! Come on!" Meru burst out, jumping high off the ground. "We are here already! So we might as well just take a tour! Right!?" She nodded fervently as if to tell them this was the answer she was looking for.

Dart scowled at her, moving his hands down to Shana's middle back. "No way!" He shook his head firmly in the negative. "It's not safe!"

"Dart." Shana muttered meekly, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

Dart perked, face softening instantly.

"I want to go too." She said as if ashamed by the desire.

Dart stared sternly at her, desperately searching her face for some hint of a lie. Why? Why would she of all of them want to do such a thing? Wasn't she afraid? "Shana…"

Shana dropped her gaze, moving her foot around in nervous circles on the floor. "I don't know why, but I want to know about this ship." She pulled away from him and looked back up. "Oh please!"

"We'll go with them." Albert shrugged. "Then, it won't be a problem."

It was sound reasoning. But Dart just really didn't want her out here, with or without him. "I…" Everyone was staring expectantly at him. Were they **all** in on this!? "Okay." He sighed, defeated. "But if anything happens, we've got to go back."

Shana nodded fervently. "Thanks." She impulsively leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Dart started. He turned bewildered eyes on her.

Shana simply smiled sweetly. She clasped her hands behind her back and swung them slightly.

"Alright!" Meru threw her hands in the air. "Not departing on the epic ghost journey!"

Shana laughed softly at her enthusiasm. Everyone else shook their heads and rolled their eyes. But all thought deep down she was truly a sight.

"Where to first?" Dart asked Shana in particular. It didn't matter that this was Meru's idea just as much if not more than hers. He was doing this for her, not anyone else.

Shana shrugged her shoulders. "What about that room over there?" She pointed past the stairs to a closed door.

They all followed her finger. They saw the spirit that went back and forth in front of it rather than the door itself.

"What that?" Kongol asked, staring around at everyone as he waited for an answer.

Haschel shook his head. "I don't know." But he had an idea. "It looks like a spirit."

Meru threw her head back and laughed out loud. "A spirit!? Really?" As cool as it sounded she just couldn't see it.

"Well, whatever they are we should try and stay away from them." Dart decided quickly. He pulled Shana close to him.

They walked past the set of stairs to Shana's path of choice and carefully maneuvered around the ghostly entity to reach the door. Dart jiggled the handle and for a minute it stuck. However, he managed to force it open much to Shana's delight.

Within was a narrow passage filled with countless spirits like the one outside. "Oh my-" Shana's hands flew to her mouth. "Dart, look at them all."

Rose stared dully at them all. She wondered why there were so many gathered here.

Shana felt the urge to reach out and touch one of them, almost like she was possessed. Halfway through the action words came to her lips. "Are all these really dead people…?"

Her words struck them all. That fact hadn't come to them until now. Could it be? Were all these spirits once alive? If so, what could have done such a slaughter? No one deserved this. No one.

"Yes." Rose thoughtlessly breathed.

They all jerked their heads around to stare intensely at her.

Rose pretended that she wasn't the center of attention. She answered like she was talking only to Dart. "When people can't let go of something in this world, they will manifest as spirits. Whatever happened here…it was so horrible that none of them could move on." She grimaced.

Their expressions transformed into true sadness. To think…these people, whoever they were, they were all killed no doubt at the same time. Whatever was tying them to this world must have been important, dearly loved.

They snapped out of it and jumped as a figure suddenly appeared at the end of the hall. He had the same look as the knights the way he almost didn't seem real. However, his garb was that of a sailor. He stood sullenly before the door, voice full of tears. "Captain, please open here." He begged.

Shana started to walk toward him. She was stopped only by Dart's firm hold on her hand.

"Where are you, captain?" The sailor moaned, turning about and heading toward them before he vanished just like the knights at the halfway point.

Meru hated this newfound bitter atmosphere and hurried to fix it. "Well! Let's try the door!" She insisted, charging ahead.

"Meru!" Dart called, reaching after her.

As Meru passed through the floating souls, she was hit with a wave of memories that were not hers and a paralyzing cold that sent a shiver up her spine. She sucked in a sharp breath and collapsed to her knees in an instant.

"Meru!" Haschel cried with high levels of fear, about to run after her.

Meru gripped her head tightly, nails digging into her skin. "N-No…" She moaned, tears welling in her red eyes as shivers continued to rack her body. "G-Go away…!"

Kongol ended up being the one going to get her. "Meru alright?" He questioned. He bent over and lifted her up into his large arms.

Meru clung onto him for dear life, sobs ripping from her throat all the while. "It was awful!" She insisted, pressing her head into his chest.

Kongol walked straight through a ton of spirits, but none had the same effect on him as they did Meru. He returned to the others without trouble.

"Meru!" Everyone gathered around Kongol in order to see if she was alright. "What happened?" Dart spoke.

Meru tentatively raised her head up off of Kongol, wiping fervently at her eyes. "I-It was awful." She said again. "I saw it."

"Saw?" Albert cocked his head. "Saw what?"

Meru buried her head in her hands. "I saw what he went through…right as he died." She shook her head woefully.

"Kongol no want you to cry." Kongol tried to comfort. He didn't really knowing what he was doing though.

Rose sighed heavily, fidgeting slightly. "That can happen sometimes." She said out of the blue. All but Meru looked expectantly at her. "Sometimes…when passing through a spirit, you can see what they saw moments before death." She shook her head. "It's an awful thing, but it's part of being trapped here."

"Then why didn't Kongol get affected?" Haschel queried.

Kongol turned his gaze on him, shaking his head slightly. "Kongol did." He said sadly. "But Kongol already know pain. So…it not the same."

"We need to go back." Dart sighed. "Come on."

Shana stared bitterly up at him, refraining from fighting with him over this. She didn't exactly want to go through the same thing.

The door slammed behind them as they headed at a brisk pace back to their ship to wait. It was better this way, especially since Meru had lost her drive.

Walking across the grate where Shana had laid at the start, Dart stiffened. He felt something wrap itself around him and a shiver ran up his spine. He tensed and drew his sword on a whim.

"Dart?" Shana brought a hand to her mouth. Her eyes screamed of her worry. "What is it?"

Rose felt it too, but she did not draw her stiletto. She glared heatedly all around her instead.

There was a whoosh of air behind Dart all of a sudden. He spun around quickly. He then took his hand from Shana's in order to better grip his sword.

A man almost identical to the sailor in the passage stood before Dart and the others, the same miserable expression about his face. "Help me…" He reached out toward Dart. "The bastard…the bastard is…" He clutched his gut as if reliving a moment of sheer agony. "I don't want to die!" He moaned, thrashing his head about. "H-Help!"

Dart started, grip on his sword loosening in his confusion. "What?"

Another sailor appeared, this one behind him. "We…cannot make it." He buried his head in his hands. "We'll be killed by him."

The group swirled around again, not half as worried as before. Now the prevailing emotion was pity.

"I don't want to die!" He moaned into his hands. "H-Help!" He vanished the same as the first.

"What are they talking about?" Dart scrunched up his nose, sheathing his sword.

"Whatever it is…" Shana breathed shakily, feeling tears coming on. "It must have been awful."

Dart sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter." He grabbed onto Shana's hand. "We're leaving."

"No!" Shana cried sharply. She wrenched her hand away from Dart. "No! I want to see more!" She wore the darkest scowl Dart had ever seen her have.

Dart stared sternly down into her brown eyes. He was scared by how serious she was about this. "Why?" He shook his head faintly. "Why does it matter?"

Shana's anger faded and she dropped her eyes. "I can't explain it." She whispered. "But…I just need to know something about all this. It's drawing me."

Dart turned his gaze to Rose, seeking her opinion on this. He was downhearted to see that she was still refusing to look him in the eye. Ever since they'd run onto the ship she'd been acting this way. He didn't understand it. Was the presence of so much death so unsettling to her?

Rose sighed softly to herself. "Let her go." She finally said, looking at Dart for the briefest of moments. "If you don't want to come, then don't."

Dart stared with brows furrowed far down on his head.

"I'll go with her." Rose shrugged. "I want to know about this too."

Dart shook his head firmly. "No, I won't leave you all alone." His mouth was a flat line across his face. "No, I'll go too. But I won't like it."

Shana smiled warmly at Rose as she walked over to her. "Thank you." She whispered so only Rose would hear.

Rose shrugged. "It's nothing. Really."

Meru had mostly calmed down now. Her eyes were red from rubbing. "I-I think I'm ok." She breathed, wriggling down out of Kongol's arms. "But…thanks." She smiled up at him.

Kongol bowed slightly. "Kongol happy to."

"Now the stairs." Shana directed their attention to them by pointing. As she did so she felt something nip at her and she shuddered. This was where that creature had gone. She wondered if it was waiting for them.

"Alright." Dart halfheartedly agreed, moving to Shana to take her hand gently. "Let's go."

They all set off down the stairs, finding themselves in another long passageway. This one, however, was much more foreboding. Whereas normally it would have been closed in below deck, the left side was nearly completely burnt out. Only stray sections remained.

There weren't quite as many spirits pacing this hall as the other, but there were still enough to cause discomfort in all of them. Meru was especially unsettled.

Meru whined loudly, squirming to the back of the group to get as far from the spirits as possible. "Do we have to go that way?" She whispered.

Dart smiled painfully at her. "You don't have to Meru." He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kongol can carry you." Kongol offered, turning awkwardly around to face her.

Meru stared past him at the spirits. A shiver ran up her spine just looking at them. "Uh-huh." She nodded slowly. "Ok."

Kongol lifted her up over his head and set her on his shoulders.

Meru smiled with sincerity. "It's a good view." She half laughed, tapping his head lightly. "And a good drum."

Haschel, Albert, and Shana chuckled at her. Somehow she managed to be funny even when she was in distress. It was an endearing quality.

"Shana?" Dart said suddenly as they started to go forward.

Shana perked, looking to him. "What is it?"

"Do you want me to carry you?" He couldn't exactly do the same as Kongol, but he could easily carry her bridal style. Besides, he was extremely worried for her. He'd hate himself if she ended up like Meru.

Shana half laughed, smiling sweetly. "No, it's ok." She waved his words away. "I'll be careful."

Dart sighed heavily, hanging his head some. He wished that she could be that timid little girl who hung onto him constantly like when they were young again.

Dart took himself and Shana carefully through the bunch of spirits, not paying a lick of attention to any of the others. Besides, the rest were not so weak minded.

They peeked into each of the rooms on the right wall, Shana shrinking back each and every time as a fresh set of skeletons was found. Only the last room at the end of the hall was void of the unsettling sight. The room appeared to be the kitchen, at least it once was.

Now the room was layered with dust. Cobwebs were strung out in corners and even places that seemed impossible. The kitchenware was also strewn out on the floor and rusted, and just like everywhere else there were burn marks all over.

"Look." Haschel pointed. "There's a chest."

Albert cocked a brow and stared intently at the out of place object. "What do you think is in it?"

Haschel shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He chuckled.

Meru would have been the first to run and throw the lid open, but she was quite comfy sitting up on Kongol's shoulders. She left it to someone else.

Shana was that someone. She took short, fast steps toward it in the corner. She bent down and went to flip it open, yelping as it reacted.

The box literally jumped from the ground, rattling like crazy. It went to the middle of the floor, convulsed, and jumped again to the opposite corner.

Dart drew his sword in a flash, eyes catching fire.

Shana had her elbows tucked tightly to the center of her body, hands trembling up at her mouth. "What the-"

"Something must be in there." Rose hissed, drawing her stiletto. "We should kill it quick."

Out sprang three bogies. Each cackled like hyenas with their canes twirling wildly.

Rose snapped out of place near the rear. She dug her weapon deep into the center of the middle bogy, unbound fury flashing over her face.

The bogy wailed angrily. It swayed as its eyes quickly fell shut and the dark purple coloring of its body faded as its life left it.

The other two darted higher into the air, unable to stop laughing despite their anger. The only sign of this emotion was that they lifted their hats from their heads and shot a stream of bats out at all of them.

Dart darted toward Shana and pulled her out of the way before leaping up on the kitchen counter to get the height he needed.

The bogy nearest Dart flew down and slapped him with his cane.

Dart stumbled. He caught himself just before he toppled over.

The bogy shot higher into the air, shooting another stream of bats at Dart.

Dart bent over backwards, barely avoiding the bats. As he slung himself back up straight he propelled himself up into the air, slicing the bogy right down the middle.

The bogy wailed just like the first, slumping over and falling to the floor.

The last bogy was over pestering Meru and Kongol. He zoomed in and swiped his cane at them before darting back just out of reach. It all made him cackle even harder.

Meru had her hammer drawn and was swinging at him like crazy. "Stupid ghost!" She snarled, the life returning to her.

Kongol wasn't able to fight quite as fervently as Meru. He had to worry about accidently hitting her. So he only swung with his ax every so often.

Shana, now free of danger, aimed her bow. She lined it up with the bogy's head, hoping that this way even if the thing moved it would be hit in the stomach. And she released it.

The bogy jerked back just as Shana predicted, causing her arrow to strike straight through its heart.

"Yes!" Shana did a fist pump. Winning always gave her a certain rush as of recently.

The third bogy moaned and groaned especially loud and long compared to the others. It didn't seem like it would ever shut up.

Meru thought the same because even though it was obviously dead she reared her hammer back and smacked the crap out of it. "God!" She sighed, shaking her head. "It needs to die already."

The bogy slammed into one of the counters before hitting the floor, writhing a bit, and finally going limp on the dirty floor.

"Well." Haschel stretched his arms out. "That was exhilarating." Even though he hadn't done a think he still felt a rush.

"I suppose that's everything in the ship." Dart said with obvious relief.

Everyone shrugged, turning to go ahead and leave.

As Shana walked after them she couldn't help but turn her head and glance back at the empty chest. There was something about it, something off. She squinted at it. What was it?

An instant before her eyes left it a tiny spirit rose from the bottom of the chest. It lingered around knee level for a few seconds. It beckoned them.

Shana spun herself around to face the chest fully. Her eyes were wide in anticipation.

Dart caught her movement from the corner of his eye and followed her. He signaled everyone else to wait as well.

The tiny spirit rose higher, to eye level. It then spoke to them. "I have a favor to ask you." Its voice echoed throughout the room. "Please come to the captain's cabin." The light blue glow of the spirit faded and soon after diminished completely.

They all stared blankly at the spot where the spirit had once floated. Haschel was the first to speak, voice unsure. "That…that thing just talked to us, right?" He gazed around at everyone else, fingers crossed.

Albert nodded stiffly, swallowing hard. "Yeah…I-I think so." At least that made two of them. Hopefully they weren't the only ones though.

"Kongol hear too." He agreed.

Meru nodded fervently. Her eyes were wide and smile spread fully across her face. "Yeah!" She threw her legs up into the air, nearly bending over backwards on Kongol. "How cool was that!?"

Shana lifted her gaze up to the ceiling. She imagined trailing through the upper passage one more time. That must be where the captain's quarters were. "We should go." She breathed, stepping back.

Rose stood with her arms crossed, eyes set on the box. It was like she expected the spirit to come back and say more. Really even she didn't know what glued her eyes to it. All she knew was they were getting very involved with the past.

"Are you ready?" Dart pressed Shana. This was her little adventure after all. Although he couldn't deny it at this point, his interest in this was growing by the minute. He wanted, needed even, to know what had killed these men and caused them so much grief that they had to remain tethered to this world.

Shana spun slowly, nodding. "Yes." She latched both arms around his arm. An earnest smile graced her lips. "I want to know more."

Dart leaned his head over on hers as they prepared to go. "Go on, Kongol." He waved him on. "You lead." This was best, especially since he was unaffected by the visions the spirits could give.

Kongol eyed him strangely for a moment before doing as he was told. He lumbered at the front, piling through countless spirits easily and clearing a temporary path for the rest of them.

Meru occasionally tapped him on the side of his head and egged him on like he was a dog, but for the most part she was as quiet as ever. It was kind of disturbing considering her usual personality. But aside from her rare shudders no stranger would have ever guessed she'd been through something so traumatic.

They returned to the hallway they'd first entered, the mass of spirits still filled the room. In all honesty Dart was sure that there were more than before. But it was probably his mind playing tricks.

"Onward Kongol!" Meru giggled, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

As Kongol started to go through the spirits and make them scatter for the others, the spirits suddenly split of their own accord. They squeezed tightly together by the walls of the hall. It was almost like they parted for them specifically, like peasants bowing to royalty.

"Would you look at that." Haschel smiled faintly. "Looks like they want us here just as much as that other spirit."

"Indeed." Albert nodded. "It would seem so."

"We shouldn't deny them." Rose said shortly, heading forward briskly with a stoic look about her.

They went in single file down the hall, stepping tentatively through the door which had somehow opened itself between now and the first time they'd came here. The room wasn't much bigger than the kitchen and like everywhere else it was in shambles. There was only one thing that seemed untouched by dust and destruction.

Meru gazed wide eyed up at the mint condition portrait that set above the steering wheel. Despite the years that had passed since anyone had been aboard, it still had a glow about it. "Wow!" It was of a woman and she held a baby in her arms. It almost looked like a newborn.

"It's a portrait of a beautiful woman." Albert noted, staring intently at it. "It seems like the queen of some country."

The door creaked a loud high pitch as it moved on its own and slammed shut.

Everyone jumped in their skins and spun around. "It closed by itself!" Dart gasped, holding tightly onto Shana's waist.

A figure formed from thin air in front of the wheel, back to them as he sat in his chair. "Please." His low voice begged. "Help me!"

They all jerked back around, tense and prepared for anything.

The ghost captain slowly turned his chair about, staring pitifully at them. "He…he killed them." His body started shivering as he remembered it as if it had happened just yesterday. "He killed…the crew…nanny…knights…me…and the newborn princess."

Dart's fists were clenched in anticipation and his arm strung around Shana squeezed tighter.

"Him…" The captain's voice quivered and he buried his head in his hands. "The Black Monster."

Dart's eyes shot open, a wild fire lighting in them, and his lips turned into a furious snarl. "Wh-What!?" He roared. "This was done by the Black Monster too!?"

Shana covered her mouth with her hands, keeping a gasp from escaping.

Rose stared void of emotion at the captain. It was awful, truly awful. But there was nothing she or any of them could do about it. So why torture herself over it?

The ghost captain lifted his head from his hands just enough to see them. "We couldn't protect the princess, so we couldn't finish dying." He moaned weakly, tears as translucent as he was slipping from his eyes. "Please destroy the fear. Please send the souls of the knights to rest." An agonized cry ripped from his throat and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Dart released Shana, anger flowing like a river through his body. "It's impossible to fully die." He growled through gritted teeth. He hunkered over as his body convulsed and he clenched his fists so tightly blood was drawn from his own skin. "He killed people for no reason!"

"I'm sorry." Rose muttered meekly, staring dully at Dart.

Dart jerked his fiery eyes toward her, almost snapping at her. "It's…" He sighed in heavy anger. "It's not your fault." He stood back up, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to get himself back under control.

Shana moved back to him, wrapping her arms carefully around his chest. "It'll be alright." She whispered, nuzzling him lightly. "We'll put them to rest."

Haschel nodded. "Yes, perhaps that will relieve you of some of your bitterness toward him."

Dart shook his head slowly, voice still full of contempt. "No. Nothing will ever be enough for me to forgive the bastard."

Rose cringed. His words were harsh, but not at all misplaced. The Black Monster deserved all his hate and more. Killing people for any reason other than self-defense was wrong. Even some of the people they went and killed didn't fully deserve it.

"Look." Meru pointed down at the floor, breaking through the hate.

Albert and Kongol were the only ones who looked. "It's a key." Albert bent down and picked it up. "I wonder if it is to the princess's room."

"I guess we'll find out." Dart's voice was easing out of its angry state and his body as well as his mind was slowly calming.

"Me think we passed door." Kongol motioned back out of the room.

Meru nodded fervently. "Yeah! When we went for Shana we ran by a couple. One must be it!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dart grinned almost wickedly.

The door lock clicked and swung itself open for them.

"Let's go." Shana breathed, pulling Dart along.

Out in the hall all the piles of spirits were inexplicably gone. Not a single one lingered anywhere in sight. It made no sense. It was like the captain had done this, all of it, for them. He was clearing their way.

"How odd." Haschel noted. "But it's definitely appreciated." He added, smiling.

"Perhaps they've already moved on just knowing we are going to set the knights free." Shana suggested hopefully. She rather liked the idea. It didn't matter how unlikely it was.

"I think so." Rose said automatically.

Shana smiled brightly. Her eyes lit up instantly.

Dart smiled appreciatively at Rose. He nodded faintly to further convey this.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. It was nothing. If making her happy meant seeing Dart brighten, she'd do just about anything.

"Where was it again, Meru?" Albert queried, tilting his head in her direction.

As Meru went to answer, a ghostly force ran up each of their spines. Hatred dripped from it and they could almost imagine how bad it must have been for the spirit.

The spirit materialized in front of them, shooting daggers with his eyes through their heads. "We won't give you Princess Louvia!" He screamed, drawing his sword.

Rose stood there with a hand on her hip. She made no effort to move.

"Rose!" Dart screamed, reaching out for her.

The knight sprang forward and slashed his sword in a slanted motion through her chest.

Rose was unfazed. His sword went right through her, not any more real than the knight was.

The knight fell back and moaned as if he had been the one struck. His body then started blinking in and out before finally disappearing.

Another knight identical to the first appeared behind them. "We'll protect her even if it costs our lives!" He screamed, drawing his sword.

They all turned around, Rose the slowest of them all.

The knight went at her and slung his sword through her like the first, vanishing the same as well.

They all stood in silence for a long time, unable to find their voice or even lift their eyes off of the floor. All these men had once been alive, just like them. And just like everyone Dart knew from his childhood, they were dead. And all because of the damned Black Monster!

Albert sighed heavily, breaking the uneasy stillness. "'After counting a hundred and eight years, when the Moon That Never Sets glows red, a Moon Child descends upon the earth to fill the world with holy bliss." He repeatedly the story they had learned from Fester. "However, what is actually brought is the child of destruction – the Black Monster."

Everyone lifted their eyes up to him, the anger and sadness rising within them as they listened.

"We are witnessing a tragedy from the past." Albert muttered, digging his hands into his pocket.

Shana shook her head. "It's awful." She breathed shakily, holding her face in her hands. "Why did it have to do this?" Her voice cracked.

"The Black Monster!" Dart snarled, hands clenching instinctively. "How much does he have to kill before he satisfies himself!?" His eyes welled with angry tears.

"Stop it!" Rose snapped harshly, glaring in an almost hurt way.

Everyone jumped as her sharp voice sliced through the air. It was almost as jolting as her expert use of her sword. Dart was most stunned. He stared blankly at her, delving deep into her coal eyes.

Rose sighed heavily. "Sorry." She mumbled, closing her eyes in order to shut him out. "I'm just tired of sitting here and talking about it is all." She shrugged. "If we're going to do something about this, then let's go and do it already."

Dart agreed. Still, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right. She was acting so strange. He wondered if this had to do with her dead friends. Was the Black Monster involved in their passing? Or was she so innocent back then that their deaths rattled her to the very core and scarred her for life? Could such a loss really change a person so drastically?

Rose opened her eyes, finding his blue ones still staring into hers. "You want to know, don't you?" She motioned to them all.

They all nodded, Shana and Dart in particular.

"Good." She murmured. "Let's do this then."

**How was it? I hope I did a good job giving hints about Rose while simultaneously covering them up. Please review!**


	15. Set Me Free

**And this children is a lesson in how to stretch out a fight so it is a whole chapter. lol No, I hope it really is good even though it only encompasses a fight. Pointers for how to better my fight scenes are much appreciated (such as it doesn't have to always end in a desperate super attack). Enjoy!**

They quickly found their way to the door closest to them. Dart made sure it was right by trying the handle first. It didn't budge an inch, which was proof enough for him. "Looks like this is it." He muttered with more fear than he thought he was feeling.

"Yes." Rose nodded stiffly.

Albert moved to the front of the pack since he held the key. It stuck in the lock for a moment, the shape of both the key and lock altered slightly from their last usage. But it turned soon after with a soft click and he gently pushed it open. "Alright."

They walked into a room fit for a king. It took up at least half the ship and was no doubt the room where most of the living went on. It was easy for them to picture it too. The shattered chandelier at their feet hung on the ceiling and swayed gently as it glowed brightly, the walls were painted bright yellows and white, the tiny baby was held by everyone at some point to let her watch the others moving about, and there was no sadness. There was no such thing, not until the monster came.

"It must have been beautiful." Shana spoke their minds. "Before…" She clamped her mouth shut, stopping herself before she went treading on incredibly thin ice.

Dart grimaced and tensed. But he couldn't get mad at her for her mistake.

"I don't see anyone here though." Albert said carefully, scanning the area a second time to be extra sure. "Maybe it's the next room."

Rose shook her head, arms crossed firmly over her chest. "No…this is it. I feel it – all the bitterness, hatred, and tears."

Haschel shrugged. "It can't hurt to try the other door."

Dart walked briskly over to the door at their right and gripped it with such firmness that one would think it was what he so loathed instead of the Black Monster. As he turned the knob there was a sudden resistance. No matter how hard he twisted it would not budge the slightest inch.

With the others gathered tightly around him, the first of four knights appeared. "You, Black Monster." He said through gritted teeth, pointing his sword at them. He was the captain, the sign of this being the red feather that dangled from his helm.

Another knight came to the far corner of the room. "How dare you come here!?" He snarled. "How dare you pursue our Princess Louvia!?" He drew his sword.

Everyone spun around, eyes wide and heart beating fast.

A third knight was in the corner opposite the second. "But as long as we are here with her, we are not going to give her up!" He jerked his sword out.

The group jolted forward to be at the center of the room. From this position they had better leverage and did not feel quite as vulnerable. "We are not the Black Monster!" Dart insisted, shaking his head fervently. "We are-"

"How dare you monster, using human words to fool us!" A voice shouted from thin air, belonging to yet another knight as he materialized.

The last completed the circle around them. "Unforgivable." He hissed, pulling out his sword. "Even if it costs my life, I won't give up our Princess Louvia!"

Meru hopped from Kongol's shoulders. She stood defensively with her hands wrapped around her hammer grip.

The captain lunged forward at Dart, swinging his sword with fierce speed.

Dart didn't move, he didn't even bother going for his sword.

Rose's eyes shot open and she tackled Dart, her heart skipping a beat.

They hit the ground with a thud and equal pitched grunts, the sword barely missing them both. "What the heck?" Dart grumbled, rubbing his head tenderly as he scowled at Rose.

"You idiot!" She hissed, dragging him out of the way of another strike.

"What are you talking about? They're dead!" He threw his hands in the air. "They can't do anything to us!"

Rose shook her head, sighing irritably. "No. You're wrong." She jerked her head around to warn the others before they made the same mistake. "They **can** hurt you!"

Meru spun out of the way just in time upon Rose's warning.

"This is the heart of their power – the place they died." Rose said with the utmost certainty. "Anything they do here is just as real as it is for us to do in the world."

"Got it!" They all cried in unison, jerking their weapons out to fight.

Kongol swung his ax out at one of the knights, hitting him square in the chest.

The knight made a soft grunting sound, but he was not hurt. The ax went straight through his body without any resistance.

Kongol started, eyes wide.

The knight smirked, a rough chuckle escaping his lips. He then slashed his sword across Kongol's chest.

Kongol was knocked back like the knight should have been. He hit the dresser behind him full force, groaning lightly upon impact.

Albert slung his javelin across the room at another knight that had Shana cornered.

It flew through the knight and went right for Shana.

Shana yelped at a high pitch, narrowly jumping out of the way before it impaled her.

"What gives!?" Albert snapped, jerking his head back toward Rose. "Why can't I hit them!?"

Rose jumped to her feet, realization finally dawning on her. "That's it…" She breathed, smirking at the cleverness. "Even though they can touch us, we can't touch them with simple physical attacks. It's the perfect defense."

A knight swung his sword angrily at Albert.

Albert hopped just over it. "Yeah! That's great!" He quipped sarcastically. "And what are we supposed to do about it!?"

"Idiot!" Rose snapped, ducking and pulling Dart with her as a knight aimed at them. "You're a Dragoon!" She grabbed at her own spirit, holding her breath that it would work this time.

Albert's face lit up. "Oh, yeah!" He hurried to grab it. It instantly shined brightly in recognition of its master. The power quickly spread through him and armor formed over him.

Dart, Shana, and Haschel mimicked their move, getting the same reaction.

The room was filled with bright colored lights that temporarily blinded the group of knights. All they could do was swing their swords wildly, hoping to hit something.

Rose burst from the dark glow of her spirit, fully transformed. She wore a smirk that almost looked evil as she drew her sword. "Let's do this." She reared her sword back and threw it with all her might.

The knight grunted loudly as her blade struck his chest and slowly started draining his life force.

Rose absorbed as much as she could, giving the energy back to Kongol who was the only one who needed it.

Dart raised his hands up and formed a perfectly shaped fireball. He thrust it forward as one of the knights headed for him.

The knight was thrown back by the fiery blast, slamming into the far wall.

"What about us!?" Meru squealed, swinging her hammer uselessly through the captain.

"Just stay out of the way." Rose hissed, calling her blade back.

The captain grazed her cheek with the tip of his blade.

"Ouch!" Meru moaned, tapping the wound like it was a body part that had went numb instead of an open wound. "That hurt!" She dropped her hammer and sent her clenched fist flying toward him.

The captain stood there, having nothing to fear. He was utterly shocked as he felt himself flying backwards from the blow.

"Yeah!" Meru shook her fist at him, a glowing aura around it.

"What was…" Rose shook her head. That looked vaguely familiar, the way her fist was glowing. But she couldn't place it. She didn't have the time to think about it.

Albert struggled to tap into his magic, trying out different poses that might trigger it. "Come on! Come on!" He urged himself, even flipping his weapon around wildly as a last resort.

The knight was zooming toward him, eyes gleaming.

Rose noticed him struggling from the corner of her eye and raced toward him.

Only as Rose laid her hands on Albert's shoulders did he feel the same surge of power as back with Doel. As he spun his weapon the power of the wind sprang from it, blasting in a straight line.

The knight's blade was inches from stabbing through his heart as he was blown back. He hit the wall hard, his body slumping on the ground.

"Three down." Rose said with a firm nod. "Two to go."

Haschel was being backed into a corner as he tried to access his magic. He's never even tried before. For all he knew he wasn't capable at this point.

The knight dug his sword through his stomach, twisting it with intentional roughness as he pulled it back.

Haschel cried out in pain, frantically clutching at his stomach.

"Haschel!" Meru screamed. She darted toward him and the knight.

The knight spun around, staring Meru down like an insignificant bug. She was just a weak human.

Meru went at him with her fists raised, smacking him hard in the jaw repeatedly.

The knight was just as stunned as the captain had been as contact was continuously made.

Meru hurried to Haschel, getting in close to his face. "You ok!?" She cried in concern, eye wide.

Haschel nodded stiffly, blood soaking through his armor and onto his hands all the while.

The captain was quite tired of this. He brought his sword up and pointed the blade toward himself. As all their eyes were on him, he stabbed himself straight through the stomach, groaning noticeably.

A mirror image of himself rose into the air as he brought his arms upward above his head. His image changed into a ball of light that raced toward Shana and split into more beams the closer it got.

Shana watched with wide eyes, unable to get her wings to carry her elsewhere.

"Shana!" Rose yelled harshly. "Move!"

The beams fell to the floor beneath her and formed a circle of light which the captain's image emerged from. It rose to her level and wrapped its arms around her waist, waiting a moment before squeezing her with ungodly strength.

Shana felt the breath leave her in an instant, almost like she had been suddenly forced under water without any way to return to the surface. She pulled and tugged at his hold, but she could not touch him.

Kongol ignored all logic and brought his ax down heavily where the captain's image stood. Amazingly Kongol felt his ax rip straight through the middle of the captain and his image blinked in and out before disappearing completely.

Rose understood then. His apparition was affected by physical attacks, so magic would do no good on them. What a tricky spell. She was sure everyone else saw it too.

Shana gasped for air as she collapsed to her knees, body quivering slightly.

Kongol bent down next to her, looking worriedly over her. "You ok?"

The real captain on the other side of the room seethed, but he had not completely lost. The pieces of his ripped image floated through the air toward his fallen knights.

The once slumped knight, seemingly dead, rose back to his feet with a vengeance in his eyes.

Rose started, sucking in a sharp breath.

The other knight, Dart's victim, followed shortly after, teeth bared and eyes flashing angrily.

"No way!" Meru gasped, covering her mouth.

The third knight wasn't far behind.

"We have to attack them all at once." Rose finally decided, raising her sword up.

"We don't have enough people!" Dart protested. "Only you, me, and Albert can do this without a doubt! Shana is too weak now, and even if she wasn't she doesn't really know what she's doing!"

Rose shook her head. "We don't need them."

Dart blinked in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

Rose concentrated, her brows all the way down on her face. The part of her blade closest to the hilt started to glow a light red, almost pink. The center of the color quickly turned black and the pink went red as it moved up to the tip of her blade.

Dart stared in wide eyed amazement as she performed another of her magic tricks.

The ball of darkness soared through the air toward where two of the knights were standing. Once behind them it spread out into a large area of swirling and pulsating darkness.

The knights didn't have time to move; as soon as they tried they were frozen. The pull of the vortex kept them held down.

Rose raised her sword higher still and brought it down swiftly. "Gone!" She cried.

The vortex shattered instantly, the two knights crumbling along with it.

Dart smiled brightly. "Amazing." He laughed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"It's a second level spell." She explained in nonchalance. "Like Albert's Rose Storm." Her gaze intensified. "And now it's your turn."

Dart started. "What? Me?" He pointed to himself nervously.

Rose nodded. "Yes. I know you can do it. You have to."

"Eep!" Meru squealed, ducking down as a knight sent the image of a skull her way. It was one thing taking on a sword. But who knew what this would do!

Something clicked in Haschel, hearing Meru cry out like that and seeing her duck down on the ground with her body shivering so pitifully. He felt a sudden surge of electrical energy and every hair on his body prickled. That's why it came as no surprise to him as a ball of electricity formed in his hands.

The knight wasn't deterred. Despite all he'd seen he thought he could pass right through the threat and strike Haschel down.

Haschel fired one big blast, the backlash sending him back against the wall.

The knight was fried to a crisp, sinking slowly to the ground like the first time.

"Nice one!" Meru cheered for him, scurrying on all fours to his side. He still looked pretty bad.

"Hurry!" Rose urged in a sharp tone. "Get the last of them before the others come back!"

"How!?" Dart demanded, body quaking in irritation mingled with anxiety.

"Focus!" She was harsh as ever. "It's up to you to tap into the power! If you don't know how to do it, at least somewhere deep down within you, then I can't help!"

The captain cut himself again, appearing to become wearier each time. This time his victim was Rose.

"Rose!" Dart screamed.

Rose could have easily dodged, but she chose not to move a muscle. If he wouldn't focus hard on this, then she'd give him no other choice. Otherwise, he would lose her.

The mirror image of him gripped her tightly around the throat, squeezing all the life from her.

Rose struggled to breathe, but she refused to fight his grip. Not only had she seen that it was fruitless, but it would defeat the purpose of letting herself be caught.

"Rose!" Dart panicked, sweat forming on his body. He couldn't save her as a Dragoon and no one else was close enough. A physically painful fear swelled within him as he racked his mind for a way to solve this.

Rose felt her eyelids growing heavy and her mind going hazy, her ability to be a Dragoon fading. If he didn't hurry, she was going to pass out…or worse. But he would never let that happen. He'd do anything to save her, her and Shana.

Dart actually felt as if he were going to cry as he watched helplessly. But there was suddenly a rush of power in his veins. It ran through his fingers, face, and every part it could reach. The sword at his side then burst into flames and he was compelled to draw it. And he slammed it into the ground.

The knights whom Rose had felled minutes ago were already coming back to life with the energy the captain was draining from Rose.

The fire from Dart's sword ran into the floor and made a beeline for the centermost knight. Upon reaching him it spread out across the floor, quickly reaching all corners.

Meru yelped as she felt the heat on her feet. "Haschel! Haschel!" She urged, shaking him. "Get up! You've got to get us in the air!"

The captain lurched toward Meru despite the burning pain of the fire and ran her through with his sword.

Meru gasped in shocked agony, eyes wide.

The captain jerked his sword back, heavy amounts of blood dripping from it.

Meru swayed on her knees, her breathing suddenly strained. He must have punctured one of her lungs. She grabbed at the hole in her, seeing for herself. It hadn't been this hard to breathe before.

"Meru!" Shana shrieked, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

Meru fell over on Haschel, body trembling as everything around her started to blur together.

The fire at their feet was sucked back to the center of the room and then a loud explosive sound cracked in their ears. Large balls of fire rained down from the sky, busting through the ship and falling heavily all around them before exploding.

"Get out of the way!" Dart barked, pulling his sword back before heading for Rose.

Agonizing screams could be heard as the balls of fire hit and exploded on the knights. One even grazed the captain despite his efforts to dodge.

As soon as he lost his concentration, Rose was released. She was forced back into human form and swayed on her feet for a moment before falling forward.

Dart caught her just in time, lifting her light body into his arms. "You'll be alright." He whispered, trying to soothe himself more than anything.

Albert concentrated, forcing himself to feel the fear that he'd felt when facing Doel in order to trigger it. And in the blink of an eye he had created barriers around all of them. Just in time too.

An explosion hit on top of Haschel and Meru's barrier a split second after.

The raining fire continued for another ten minutes before it even started to ease up.

Albert sighed heavily, finding it hard to keep their barriers up for so long.

"I wish I could stop it!" Dart yelled from across the room, immediately going back to staring at Rose intently. She still hadn't opened her eyes. This was just like with Lenus only a day ago. She was always getting herself beat up.

Shana had finally fully recovered, breathing regular as she stood to her feet. But she could do no more. No matter how much she sensed the way Dart was feeling through their Dragoon Spirits, she could not move. To go out of the barrier would mean certain maiming if not death.

The rain stopped suddenly, revealing the broken forms of the ghost knights. Even though they were already dead, it was still hard for them not to feel bad.

Albert let out a big breath, untensing as he allowed his barriers to disappear. "Thank God…" He smiled faintly, bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Dart wasted no time going to Shana. Although he thought it to be almost selfish going to her for Rose all the time, he saw no other way.

Shana didn't think twice, unlike before. She placed her hands over Rose's still body and went to work. Shortly after she'd started, Rose responded.

Rose's eyes shot open. She groaned lightly, rubbing her aching head. "I…this is…" She murmured, not forming a coherent thought.

Dart's relief made him instantly transform back to a human form. "You did that on purpose." He scowled, practically dropping her to her feet.

Rose caught herself and stretched out her limbs. "I don't know what you're talking about." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Bull." He pushed her playfully. "You didn't even try to move."

Rose shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" She started, realizing she had not seen if it had worked. "Didn't it?" She tilted her head, eyes wide in anticipation.

"Does it matter?" He set his arms heavily over his chest.

Shana rushed over to Meru and Haschel who desperately needed her attention. She didn't exactly care what Rose and Dart did with each other, at least not right now. They could kiss for all she cared. She was kind of getting used to playing second fiddle to Rose anyway.

A few minutes later, as Shana finished helping Meru and Haschel, everyone was brought to attention by the shattering of the silence. The source of the disturbance was the four knights as they made one last ear splitting scream and then vanished into thin air.

"Poor guys…" Shana breathed, helping Meru to her feet despite her protests.

The captain, however, refused to move on. He dug his nails into the floor and pushed himself back up into a wobbly standing position. "Princess…" He moaned tearfully, reaching out to no one in particular. "Princess!"

Shana ran over to where the captain stood. She stared with immense hurt in her brown eyes.

"Shana!" Dart cried, running over to where she foolishly stood.

It's over!" Shana whimpered, hands clenched tight before her chest. "There is no more Black Monster!" She shook her head fervently and bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from crying. "Oh please…" She pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please suffer no more."

The captain's eyes grew wide and mouth fell open slightly. "You…" He sheathed his sword. "You are…" He breathed, stepping toward her and reaching out to touch her face.

Shana quickly stepped back. Her hands were up at her mouth as she hunkered down. "I…" She mumbled, staring fearfully up at him.

"Thank God." He half laughed, wiping at his eyes. "You made it." He smiled tenderly, looking up at the sky. "Princess Louvia…" He backed away and bowed his head slightly before vanishing from sight.

Shana started. "W-Wait!" She called, running forward and reaching up after him. "Is there still something I don't know?" Sobs mingled with her voice and she buried her head in her hands shamefully.

Dart slowly walked up behind Shana, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. "It's ok."

Shana spun around, throwing herself into his arms.

Dart thoughtlessly wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her close and laid his head on her shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

Shana forced her sobs back, relishing in the warmth of his body. "It doesn't matter." She sighed, nuzzling his chest lightly. "As long as I have you, I'll be alright." She pushed back off of him, smiling through her confusion.

Dart smiled back, kissing her softly on the forehead. He found he rather liked doing this. He almost dared to kiss her on the lips this time too. He just wasn't sure if this was the right time. Not only that, but he just needed more time to think.

The door slammed open then, making them all jump.

"It opened on its own." Haschel breathed, leaning heavily on Meru.

"You're getting too old for this." Meru teased, poking him in the side.

Haschel swatted at her. "Hush. Just because I'm leaning on you doesn't mean I'm old."

"Oh, yeah?" Meru snickered. "Then what **does** it mean?"

"It means I had it harder than you in the fight." He grinned, laughing heartily.

"Enough of that." Rose scoffed, pushing past them. "This place obviously has a few other spirits haunting it. And they want us to go this way."

Dart frowned deeply not only at her seriousness, but at her lack of sympathy toward Haschel, Meru, and even Shana. "You don't have to be in such a hurry." He laughed, smiling back at her.

Rose scowled over at him. "I just want to get out of this place." She sighed, going on through the doorway.

Dart sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Come on, Shana." He kept an arm around her as they walked after Rose.

Upon entering they saw that this room was most certainly the princess's bedroom. It had the same chandelier hanging half attached to the ceiling, a dresser in the corner, and a tiny rocking cradle. Seeing how small this meant the princess was made all of them even angrier.

"It's awful." Shana croaked, wiping fervently at her eyes.

But they didn't see any spirits. They wondered if touching something in the room would trigger it like the door did the knights.

Meru left Haschel and walked slowly over to the cradle. She bent down next to it and stared as if in a trance. She wondered what the baby had looked like. Maybe something like Shana? She hoped at the very least her death had been quick. It wouldn't have been fair for such an innocent thing to be put through torture.

"Meru?" Dart asked carefully, easing closer.

The farther she was drawn into her thoughts, the less aware she was of what she was doing. And she reached out to touch the cradle, like some unseen force was compelling her to do so.

The cradle started to rock itself upon contact, creaking wearily. The door simultaneously slammed itself shut, startling them all despite how much they'd already seen in the spooky place.

"Great." Albert sighed, hands resting on his javelin in anticipation for what was surely to come.

Instead of young sailors or knights, however, a rather old woman appeared at the center of the room. She wore her gray hair in a bun and her outfit made her seem as if she were the nanny, especially when you considered where they were.

Meru snapped out of it, standing and turning to stare at the old woman like the others were.

The nanny paced uneasily back and forth. "Princess Louvia, she was still young." She shook her head woefully. "If she wasn't a princess of Mille Seseau, this wouldn't have happened."

Shana stepped forward quickly, hands clasped at her chest. "Princess of Mille Seseau?" She stared in sad eagerness at the nanny's back.

The nanny stood still a moment as if replaying Shana's words in her head. She then turned slowly around, the breath knocked out of her as she laid eyes on Shana. "Oh my," She gasped. "You are…?" She stepped toward Shana with vigor.

Shana backed away. She was still tentative about these ghosts and their intentions.

"Alive…" The nanny tearfully laughed. "Oh lord." She cupped her hands around her mouth and nose. "It was not in vain."

Shana stared in wide eyed confusion. What? What was going on? Why were these people recognizing her as someone else?

The nanny smiled, lowering her hands. "I have been wandering for eighteen years and longing for you." She touched Shana's face with the tips of her fingers and stepped back, smile more pronounced. "I can now end everything. I can go to the place everyone is." And she was gone.

"Wait!" Shana screamed, sighing in miserable annoyance. "What kind of relationship do I have with this person?" Her voice was meeker.

The door reopened in response to the nanny's departure, allowing them to leave.

"I guess that's it then." Shana muttered, keeping her eyes down.

The cradle stopped rocking just as suddenly as it had started. It created a silence that was so perfect it startled everyone just as much as the impossible happenings with the doors and ghosts.

They all jerked their heads around to be sure. Nothing stirred.

The stillness of the ship was abruptly ended as it was rocked with quakes not unlike an earthquake.

Shana shrieked shrilly, nearly falling over from the force of the shakes.

Dart caught her with ease, struggling to keep himself up more than anything.

"This ship is sinking!" Rose snapped, dull eyes sparking with life and strangling terror. "Run!"

On the Queen Fury things were getting back to normal. "Everything is fixed and under control in the engine room now, sir!" Kayla cried happily, saluting him.

Puler nodded in pleasure, a small smile on his lips. "Now let's relax and wait for Dart and the others to come back." He sighed, leaning back against the side with his arms crossed.

The few spirits that remained floating around the ship began to blink in and out before they finally disappeared just like the others. Instantly after, the quaking started up and even the people aboard the Queen Fury felt the effects as the ghost ship slowly slipped off of it.

Kayla yelped sharply, nearly falling over.

"Kayla!" Puler snapped, jerking out of his relaxed state without thinking. "Get ready quick!"

Albert was the first to reach the joining point of the two ships, but he didn't make the crossing. "Everyone! Hurry up!" He screamed.

Shana came flying, jumping across the spike link first.

Kongol followed her, then Haschel, and Meru. Meru paused just before jumping to call over her shoulder. "Dart, Rose! Quick, quick!"

"Dart!" Shana cried from the other side as she saw him coming into view. She bit her nails all the while.

The ghost ship was slipping faster from the Queen Fury's spike, leaving them to scurry for their very lives.

"Go!" Rose barked to Albert.

Albert leapt across with all the speed in the world.

Rose was on his heel and Dart not far from hers. But as one last tremendous tremor shook the ships and detached the ghost ship, Dart lost his footing and fell.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath, twisting herself around and dropping to her stomach in order to grasp his hand.

Everyone on board jumped as a wave of fear snaked its way up their bodies.

"Rose!" Dart snapped, swinging like a pendulum. "Let go!" He insisted.

Rose's eyes widened considerably and she was slapped with the harshest memory of all. "This is the same as back then…" She choked inaudibly, tears stinging at her eyes. "No." She shook her head, body slipping forward on the spike with the rolling waves.

"Rose!" Dart growled through clenched teeth.

"I won't let go!" She roared, tightening her grip. "I will never let it happen again!"

With the next harsh bump of the sea the two were sent flying off the ship and spiraling toward the cold sea.

"Rose!" Albert screamed, heart skipping a beat. "Dart!"

Dart!" Shana's terror struck voice pierced the air as she sank to her knees and buried her head in her shaking hands. "D-Dart…" Tears rushed down her face and sobs racked her body.

"Commodore Puler!" Meru snapped, speaking on Shana's behalf. "Put out the life raft!" She stomped her foot and pointed angrily toward the sea. "Quick!"

**How was it? I'll take anything you say, criticism and praise alike. I'm getting closer to my first major fight in the third book and any words of advice would be great! Please review!**

**And be prepared for the next one. It's so much fun (narratively speaking)! Not so much for Rose. x.x**


	16. Stranded

**Just a warning. It's best ignore the train wreck that is the Dragon Campaign. From what I remember I don't think I did it justice. But I suppose I'll leave it up to you to judge whether I did it well or not. Enjoy!**

In the split second before they made impact, Rose tried to wrap herself around Dart. But not even her speed was enough. They crashed down, the sea swallowing them whole.

Smacking down on the water was like being stabbed by a million ice shards. Rose had never felt such pain. And with a jolt she realized she could not breathe. The chill of the water had stunned her body and she was sinking fast, taking in mouthfuls of water.

Rose's head felt light and she was gagging when it hit her – she was missing Dart's hand. This revelation jumpstarted her and gave her the strength to kick like crazy for the surface. The moment her lips rose above the water she gasped in fresh gulps of air and coughed up the gallons of water.

She didn't think she'd ever stop, but she forced herself to. She looked frantically around the surface of the quickly intensifying sea. She didn't see anything, not a hint of red. With a strangled gasp she considered one last possibility. "No…!" She whined loudly, sucking in a deep breath before diving down under the water.

She didn't understand how she was going so far and fast. She couldn't remember swimming a day in her life. All she knew was that her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her eyes were wet from something more than the seawater. Dart…where was he?

She glimpsed a piece of red what felt like miles down and she nearly sucked in a mouthful of water in shocked relief. She reached out and wrapped her arm under his, grunting as she was pulled down with his limp form.

He weighed considerably more than she remembered. Still she fought his dead weight and kicked for the surface. As she fought for the surface her only thought was Dart needed air – and now. She barely even noticed how desperately she was gasping for air when she burst from beneath the water. "Dart!" She screamed.

Dart's body stayed limp in her hold. His eyes were shut, mouth lolling open, and there was an eerie calm about his face. It was the face of death.

"Dart!" Rose yelled in a panic, an angry wave crashing over them.

She dragged them both back up, gripping her arms around Dart with such fierceness it's unimaginable. She hoisted Dart's body up on her hip, going under herself in order to keep his head above the sea. "I have to find land." She gurgled, looking up at Dart. He was so still. His chest wasn't even moving, and his skin didn't seem to have as much color as before. She'd never felt so afraid.

Another wave pushed them down. Rose couldn't take much more of this. But there was little she could do but let the raging waves carry them and swim with it to speed up the process.

What must have been mere minutes later felt like an eternity to Rose as they finally reached the shore. She fell down on her hands and knees, body shaking in relief and cold as the surf ebbed and flowed beneath her. "D-Dart…" She breathed, jerking to her feet.

His body lay next to her, face down in the sand. He still hadn't moved a muscle.

Rose dragged his body across the sand and turned him over. "Dart!" She yelled as if her voice would snap him out of it. She dropped down over top of him and placed her mouth to his. "Dart!" She screamed. She tore his armor off with much difficulty before she switched to beating on his chest.

She rinsed and repeated her actions, them getting harsher and more desperate each time. "Dart!" She lifted her head to the sky, tears welling in her eyes. "Please…don't leave me!" The tears streamed down her face and sobs choked her. "P-Please…"

**...**

Dart opened his eyes to a world of pure blackness. All he saw was himself in the midst of it. He wondered for an instant if perhaps he was dead. His body felt ice cold and he had no feeling in his limbs. It was what he thought death would be like. "Where am I?"

A voice so familiar to him laughed sweetly. "Don't worry." She chirped. "You're not dead."

Dart started, looking wildly around as far as he could without moving. "W-Who is it!?"

The voice laughed again. "You're making me so sad." She deflated. "We've known each other so long, you can't not know me."

"Oh, stop it." A harsher voice scolded. "He's scared out of his mind already. You pestering him won't help things."

Dart sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide. "R…Rose…?" He whispered. "Shana?"

The sweet voice giggled, a petite form materializing at his side as it went on. "Yeah." This sounder much more like Shana, it was more timid. "It's me."

Rose's form appeared shortly after her. "Me too." She nodded to him in knowing.

"But…" He shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you here? I mean…aren't I dead?"

"We told you already!" Rose snapped, eyes narrowed.

"No." Shana shook her head. "But you're close." She admitted, swallowing hard. "That's why we're here."

"We're what you thought of last before you slipped into unconsciousness." They said in unison. "We weigh most heavy on your mind."

Dart fidgeted under their gazes. Most heavy on his mind? What were they talking about? "I don't understand." He half lied.

"Don't lie to us." Rose warned, narrowing her gaze further. "We are a part of you."

"So what is this?" He growled. "Am I supposed to have some kind of epiphany?" He smiled in an irritated, unimpressed way. "And besides! What does it matter anyway if I'm going to die?"

"Don't say that!" Shana screamed, eyes filling with tears. "I…I have to see you again."

Dart felt as if his heart had been stabbed repeatedly. "Shana…I-I'm sorry…" He tried to say, reaching out for her. Reaching!? He could move!

Shana pulled back, hands clasped at her chest.

"You won't die." Rose ignored his snarky attitude.

"Is that so?" He snapped, arms crossed heavily over his chest.

Rose nodded. "Yes. And you know why." She lifted her head to look him dead in the eye.

Dart frowned deeply. "No, I don't."

Both Shana and Rose stared him down, each in a way fitting to their character. "Remember." They chanted, "Remember what brought you here. Remember…"

Dart's brow furrowed, his eyes became slivers, and his teeth were gritted as he focused as hard as he could. He saw something. A ship…ghosts… "I don't know…" He muttered.

The women continued to chant, adding, "Think harder. It's right there."

Dart gripped his head, body trembling. "I don't know!" He roared.

"You're not trying hard enough." Rose barked, grabbing him by his shirt and jerking him inches from her face. "Or have you always been so pathetic and ready to give up?"

Dart looked deep in her eyes, seeing a faint image of something he swore was a part of his past. He blinked repeatedly to try and erase the scene, but it wouldn't fade. He saw Rose hanging desperately onto his hand, her eyes full of fear. "Rose…" He breathed.

_I won't let go! I will never let it happen again!_

He was jolted as a coldness swept over him a moment after her words sank into his mind. "We fell." He whispered. "We fell from the Queen Fury."

Rose smirked proudly, releasing him. "Yes." She nodded. "We did."

"And you came with me. You wouldn't listen. You didn't let go." An anger flared within him. "Why didn't you listen!?" He glared heatedly at Rose.

Rose snorted. "Why would I?" She shot back.

"It was for your own good!" Dart insisted, fists quaking in a combination of fury and hurt.

"That doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I stick with you through thick and thin. I have to be there to save you. I can't let it happen again."

Dart smiled warmly at her. Upon hearing her last sentence, he started. "W-What?" _I won't let it happen again. _The words echoed in his mind. What did it mean?

"I won't let it happen again." Rose said, smirking at him.

"What?" Dart shook his head. "What happened?"

Rose frowned deeply. "I don't know."

"What!? You said it! How can you not know!?"

"Don't you get it?" Shana's sweet voice floated to him. "This place is your mind." She walked closer to him, smiling faintly as she swung her clasped hands back and forth in front of her.

Dart turned his eyes to her, the fire dying. "So?" He said carefully, eyeing her suspiciously.

Shana giggled softly. "You're so dense sometimes."

Rose stepped around in front of Shana. "What she's trying to say is…we act the way you think we would and know only what you know." She smirked. "That's what happens when you're trapped within yourself."

Dart felt a jerk and he clawed at his chest. "Ah!" He groaned, sinking into a crouched position. "My chest." His voice sounded tearful. "It hurts! God! Make it stop! P-Please…!"

Rose and Shana stepped back, watching him with careful worry. "Don't worry." Rose said coolly.

Shana bit at her nails. "Just be still." She pleaded, body quaking slightly.

Dart fell down on his side, the pain intensifying. "Help me!" He screamed up into the nothingness. "Help!"

**...**

Rose pressed her forehead down on Dart's chest, her tears running down his chest. "Come on…" Her voice was weak and she was shaking. "Breathe…" She was almost ready to give up. She had been going at it so long her fists ached and she felt like she might pass out from giving up so much air.

"One…one more time." She whispered, pressing her lips harshly against his to breathe out. Her hands were pressed firmly against his chest as she worked, giving up as much air as she could manage. This had to work. She would never be able to show her face around her friends if it didn't. They'd hate and shun her. They would no longer be her friends.

She couldn't keep it up any longer, jerking up and gasping for air. "D-Damn it." She wheezed, tears coming back to her. "Damn it!" She beat her hands down on his chest as if to kill him.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Dart jerked up. He coughed hard, his stomach clenching. He continued coughing until large amounts of seawater were spilling from his mouth. It went on for a minute before he was completely exhausted. Through it all Dart never really woke up. He fell back on his back, his chest the only part of him that moved. Even now that was shallow.

Rose started. "D-Dart." She breathed, wiping fervently at her eyes. He was breathing. She didn't move through his coughing fit. It was only as he settled down that she found the ability. She jerked his body up and held him close, placing a hand on his chest. Just barely, but it was still there. "Thank God…" She'd never been one to believe in such a thing, but right now she was willing to believe in anything.

She raised her hand to his face, running her fingers gently down it. But he was so cold, freezing even. She had to help him. "Come on." She said as if he were really listening. "We'll find a nice place to rest." She struggled to get him up in her arms and stand. She stumbled some, but quickly regained her balance.

"Don't worry." She muttered tearfully. "I'll keep you safe." She hugged him for a split second before walking along the beach to search for a place that might at least keep the rain off them if it were to start up. And judging from how the waves were acting and the dark clouds rested in the sky, it was likely to pour.

A mile down the beach she saw an opening in a tiny rock formation that was like a cave. A smile twitched at her lips. It would be perfect. She walked faster over to the cave, the wind picking up. The wind would also be off of him there.

She set him gently down on the sandy ground at the farthest reaches of the cave. "Be good." She half joked, running her fingers over his freezing skin again. It sent a shiver up her spine. "And please don't freeze." She said this with more seriousness. "I'll be back with firewood and then you'll get warm. So…be ok."

She slowly and reluctantly got back on her feet, a sigh escaping her lips. She went back out into the whipping wind with just as much slowness, staring sadly over her shoulder at Dart until he was well out of sight. "He'll be ok." She mumbled to herself. "If I don't focus he might not be." And she shot into a run.

**...**

Dart was finally ceasing seizing, the pain in his chest dulling. "What the hell was that?" He groaned to either girl who would answer.

The two exchanged glances, Rose speaking. "You slipped closer to death."

Shana cringed and cowered, a soft whine passing her lips.

Dart glared in disbelief at her as he slowly got back to his feet. "What are you talking about?" He growled. "Rose wouldn't let that happen."

Rose smirked, nodding. "No, she wouldn't. That's why you snapped out of it."

Dart's eyes widened. "Then…what if she hadn't been there?" He said carefully.

Rose shook her head. "You would have died in a matter of minutes." She said matter of factly.

Shana moaned in a whining tone. "Please stop!" She begged, burying her head in her hands. Her sobs choked her and her body shook.

Dart stared sadly over at Shana. "No…" He sighed. "Don't cry." He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Please."

Shana instantly ceased her blubbering, turning around and wrapping her arms around him. "Please don't talk about such things." She pleaded, nuzzling him. "I don't like it."

Dart wrapped his arms gently around her. "I'm sorry."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alright, enough of this." She clapped her hands and the scenery immediately changed.

When Dart looked up, they were no longer in darkness. They stood in the forest that Dart had passed through on his way back to Seles. "W-What is-?"

"The forest." Rose said shortly. "It's where you wanted to be."

Dart scrunched his face up and moved away from Shana. "Why?" He looked to Rose, head cocked to the side.

Rose shrugged. "You tell me. I only did what you wanted."

It took Dart but a moment to realize why they were here of all places. "Because…because this was where I first met you…" He sounded almost stunned, eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

Rose smiled. "Really?" Rose walked with confidence around him to his back.

Shana started, eyes wide as bowling balls and heart weaker than ever. She felt as if it was being stabbed repeatedly and then tossed into a shredder.

Dart watched Rose carefully, blissfully unaware of Shana's shattered face.

Rose wrapped her arms around her neck, her arms hanging loosely at his front. "What do you mean by that?" She whispered in his ear. "How do you feel?"

Dart shuddered in pleasure, reaching a hand up to one of hers. "I don't know." He mumbled, turning his head toward her. "I…"

Rose rubbed her head up against his. "How do you feel?" She repeated.

"Lightheaded."

"How do you feel?" He voice was harsher.

"Blissful…" He finally sighed, pulling his head away from her enough so that he could look her dead in the eye.

Rose smirked. "That's lust." She scolded, licking her lips. "That's not enough."

Dart wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he was frozen. It was just as he'd been at the start of this crazy dream. "What is enough?" He asked.

Rose pulled back so her mouth was by his ear again. "Love…" Her voice sounded distorted and eerie. Her eyes glowed golden.

"Love…?" He repeated almost inaudibly, twisting his head farther back.

She moved a hand up and wrapped it around one side of his face. "Do you love me?" She said specifically, eyes wide.

He leaned in closer to her, wanting this so bad. "I do." He nodded. He just didn't know about the way he loved her. He always imagined the taste of her lips and how it would feel to hold her, but he wasn't sure if that was really love or just wanting something he couldn't have. Either way, he did love her as the dearest of friends. In that regard she was closer than Shana.

Rose read his mind. "But is it the love that deserves a kiss?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

Shana broke into heavy sobs, her hands pressed roughly against her face.

Dart started, jerking his head away from Rose to stare at Shana. "Wait…" He breathed. "Wait!"

Rose drew back, giving him a befuddled look.

Dart shook his head slowly. "No. Rose wouldn't be doing this." He shook his head faster. "It's not like her!" He insisted, glaring at the apparition of her.

"Then why are you imagining it?" Shana squeaked, wiping at her eyes.

Dart stared blankly from one to the other. "What are you talking about? You said that you all act how I think you would! I know you don't act that way!"

Rose shook her head in disbelief, a small snicker passing her lips. "When I said that, I meant what you want influences out actions." She smirked. "You wanted me to be that close to you."

Dart shook his head. "That can't be." He backed away from both of them. "Why would I want to hear Shana sad and crying?"

"It wasn't a want per say." Shana whined, staring pitifully at him. "But you knew that if you kissed Rose, you'd upset me. So since you were so close to kissing, I reacted how you imagined I would."

Dart grimaced. He hated to admit it, but it made total sense.

"But you apparently still don't love me." Rose tried to say in an even tone, averting her eyes.

Dart sighed heavily, hanging his head. "Rose, if you really are me, you should know you're wrong."

Rose shook her head, still refusing to look at him. "Am I? Do you really love me the way Shana loves you?"

Dart walked over to her, holding the sides of her shoulders in his hands. "Are you trying to tell me that you love me like that?" He looked sternly down at her.

Rose snorted. "I'm only a part of you." She reminded. "So obviously you believe I could love you like that."

"And what of me?" Shana's calm voice said from behind him.

Dart looked back over his shoulder. "Shana…" He sighed, leaving Rose to go to her. "I love you just as much." He swore, taking her hands in his.

"Liar." Shana scoffed, jerking her head away from him.

Dart started. "What are you saying? You're my sister." He half laughed. "I love you more than life itself."

Shana's lips turned into a snarl. "Exactly." She hissed. "I'm **just** your sister. You could never love me the way you'd love the one you choose to be with. Especially if it was Rose."

Dart shut his eyes tight. "No, it's not true." He tried to tell himself.

"It is." Shana moaned. "You know it."

"Don't you see?" Rose quipped, walking over by Shana. A scowl was set on her face. "This is what this dream is all about. You can't keep treating us the way you are."

"You must make a choice." Shana whispered, tone almost afraid.

Dart swallowed hard, sweat forming on his brow. "I…I can't." He shook his head tentatively.

Rose shot him a nasty look. "You have to."

"Everyone thinks so." Shana muttered, twirling her hair in her fingers. "You saw how Albert looked at you back in the Twin Tower Castle."

Dart grimaced. Yes, he remembered. He'd never seen such a look from Albert before that, but it was there all the same in that moment. "But, I love you both so much." Dart sighed, hanging his head.

Shana smiled painfully. "We know. But you have to love one of us at least a little more than the other. It's impossible not to."

Rose nodded in a strained manner. "So think." She hissed, vanishing from sight for a moment.

Dart started, looking anxiously all around himself. "Rose!" He called out. "Rose!"

Rose laughed. "Think." She reappeared behind him, mouth by his ear. "Do you like my mysterious, dark, seductiveness? Does my unattainability and sharp tongue entice you?" She purred, rubbing up against his face as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Dart stared with wide eyes at her. He still didn't believe that she would act like this – ever. Still, he couldn't help but want it to last enough so that it wouldn't go away.

"Or…" Shana stepped timidly forward, her eyes wide and fearful. "Do you prefer sweet, timid, predictable me?" She clasped her hands at her chest.

Dart let his gaze wander back and forth between them. "I love all of those things about both of you." He sighed, tilting his head back to Rose. "And I'd like to know what it would be like with both of you."

"You can't have it all." Rose scolded, raking her nails gently across his face.

"Besides, you've been around us both long enough to know what it would be to take the next step." Shana shrugged.

Dart thought hard about it, Rose's lips an inch from his all the while. Shana was right; he had a good picture of it. With Rose it would be one with very little verbal communication, it would be full of banter and even physical fights, but through all the apparent strife and tears they would share a bond like none other. It was just like now. The biggest difference would be they would have a more intense love life. He saw them as being one of those couples who kissed fiercely and had rough sex.

With Shana it would be the total opposite. They would settle down back in Seles, take things nice and slow, talk about everything that was on their minds, but through all the seemingly good qualities they would not have half the connection as Rose and him. There was just something within him and Rose that gave them a bond that would withstand time itself. But he knew he would love being with Shana regardless of this. Mostly he wondered how they'd handle things like kissing and such. Shana was just so innocent. It would all be a softer version of him and Rose.

"It's not easy is it?" Shana murmured, smiling weakly. "We are just so different that you can't have everything that you want and probably need."

"You could just kiss me once." Rose chuckled.

Dart was dying inside. Her presence was taunting him. Actually, he was taunting himself! "I think…my relationship with Rose is more stable." Dart said carefully, being sure to pick the perfect words for this. "Me not loving her won't change the way she acts around me."

Rose pulled back a bit. He was slowly pushing her away. "You're probably right." She nodded.

"But Shana…she'd be beyond hurt. I don't know if I could handle that."

Shana grimaced. "Is it out of guilt then? You know that as much as I love you, I wouldn't like that."

Dart's brow furrowed. "I don't think so." He said slowly, shaking his head. "Maybe not too long ago it would have been. But I honestly do see her as a possible love interest." It made him squirm admitting it. A tiny part of him still existed that refused to let the image of her as his sister go.

Shana smiled warmly. "Really?"

Dart pulled away from Rose, getting close to Shana and looking her dead in the eye. "Yes." He took her hands in his.

Shana's smile grew and a small blush spread over her cheeks. "Then say it." She gently urged, brown eyes shining brightly as she leaned closer to him.

Dart swallowed hard, one last flash of doubt filling his mind.

Shana's face dimmed some as he remained silent. "Dart?"

"Shana…" He raised a hand to cup one side of her face. "I have spent nearly all my life with you. I cared for you as a sister all the while and never stopped yearning for you even after I left to pursue the Black Monster. But now…it's different." He swallowed hard, rubbing his rough fingers across her cheek as he tilted her head up toward him. "I think…I love you."

"Oh, Dart." She squeaked, sighing in infatuation. "I'm so happy." She laid a hand on top of his, tears of happiness welling in her eyes.

Dart leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Shana wrapped her arms around him, pulling them so close that their bodies pressed together. "I love you too…" She whispered through the kiss.

Rose stood to the side with her arms crossed and watched them from the corner of her eye. But there was no anger on her face or even in the depths of her eyes. Dart didn't see her acting out like that. Instead there were the faintest traces of hurt and envy rising to the surface.

Dart broke the kiss soon after, but he didn't move much. He continued to stare down into Shana's innocent eyes. "Shana? Why don't I feel anything?" He frowned. "I mean, there's no sensation anywhere."

Shana laughed softly. "You're silly." She stepped back. "None of this is real, remember."

"This is your mind's way of sorting out this mess you got yourself into." Rose added.

"Oh." Dart had nearly forgotten. He had gotten so caught up in solving the dilemma of the girls that it almost felt like he were in reality, mulling over it with his eyes closed.

Shana giggled. "At least you know what to do now." She grinned from ear to ear. "That means you should wake up soon."

"Hopefully." Rose grumbled, sitting down on a rock from the forest she'd created. "This is getting boring." She set her head in the palm of her hand.

Shana snorted. "You're just mad you lost."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't care about winning or losing." She looked over at Shana. "At least not when it comes to such an insignificant thing."

Dart opened his mouth to say something, stopping as he was suddenly filled with warmth. He wrinkled up his nose. "Guys…" He touched his lips.

The women looked to him. "What?"

"I thought you said I couldn't feel warmth." He laughed nervously, pointing at the origin of the warmth.

"You're probably just inching closer to waking up." Rose shrugged. "It's nothing."

Shana nodded, her eyes widening after a second thought. "Or…" She snickered.

"Or what?" Dart perked and he watched her intently.

Rose snorted in amusement, covering her mouth quickly with her hand. "She wouldn't, would she?"

Shana laughed into her hands. "I don't know."

Dart shook his head fiercely. "No, no way. That's out of the question!"

Rose smirked. "You obviously aren't sure." She quipped. "Otherwise you wouldn't have given us the idea."

Dart swallowed hard. "Well…maybe."

Shana continued laughing. "I guess you didn't **completely** lose then, huh Rose?"

"Shut up!" She snapped, rolling her eyes.

"And to think…I'm not even awake." Dart half laughed.

**...**

Rose had long since found pieces of wood and started a good fire. She'd warmed up quite quickly and was at the very least relieved that Dart's freezing body was slowly gaining warmth. Still, his body was not half as warm as it needed to be. So she made a move that she wasn't sure was spurred by her desire to make him well again or to have him close.

She pulled his motionless body over to her and laid his head in her lap. It was so strange to have him like this, so close and helpless. But not just that. As far as she remembered he had always tried to take care of her. Now she was taking care of him.

She sighed heavily, running her slender fingers through his wet and matted hair. Even this action reminded her of Zieg. Everything right down to the feel of his hair matched the memory perfectly. "Dart and Zieg." She whispered. "They are so much alike."

Rose reached down and grabbed his Dragoon Spirit without even looking and began rolling it around her fingers. "Not only are they Dragoons recognized by the Red-Eyed Dragon, but there is something else." She sighed.

She dropped his spirit back on his chest and ran the fingers of her free hand across his cold cheek. "Something that attracts me." She admitted, smiling painfully. "After eleven thousand years, I now feel the strength and tenderness of Dart. And even…his frailty." A laugh almost worked up out of her throat, but like all her laughs it died before reaching the atmosphere. "These tame the insanity of the Dragoon for me."

Rose lifted her eyes up to the ceiling of the cave, mind floating back to a time where things had been no less complicated. "Zieg…" She moaned. "If only my hands could have grabbed him. Then I wouldn't have had this bitterness."

Suddenly she was back in the past, with all her friends. She was in her Dragoon form and lost as ever. She had never been much of a Dragoon back then. And she hated herself for that a lot too.

Cities floated in the sky all around her and her Dragoon friends as they separated. Only Roe couldn't quite find her place in the fighting. So it was no surprise when she happened upon Kanzas fighting his own battle.

Kanzas clung on to the head of a Virage, blood spilling from his chest as a spike was dug deep within him. "Not bad." He seethed. "But I'm taking you with me!" He screamed, his purple Dragoon armor glowing brilliantly before there was a surge of power and he self-destructed.

Rose looked on in horror, eyes wide in disbelief. "Kanzas!"

Syuveil swooped in on her, gripping her arm and jerking her away from the blast moments before it reached them.

As she was pulled along she could see the dark aura of her dragon – Micheal. He was facing off against a hoard of Virages and was about to use his ultimate attack. The area around his heart opened up and a beam of darkness blasted from it, consuming the Virages in dark matter.

The Virages writhed in the beam before the negatively charged particles drained them of every ounce of life and they went limp. As the beam faded, they Virages crashed down toward earth, slamming into the cities of the Winglies.

Syuveil released Rose near the center of the city Kadessa. He then zoomed off to face one of the few remaining Virage. He would not come back.

Melbu Frahma lingered at the center of Kadessa, his eyes glowing a sickening blue.

Zieg faced him. "Melbu Frahma!" He shrieked, diving at the leader of the Winglies with his sword thrust forward.

Melbu Frahma jerked back and threw a blast of fiery energy at Zieg, a wicked grin on his lips.

Rose watched them fight for what felt like forever, unable to get herself to move. She felt more helpless then back when she had had no power at all. All she wanted was to help her friends. And all she was doing was letting them die.

Finally Zieg went in for the kill, ramming his sword deep into Melbu Frahma's gut. "Die!"

Melbu Frahma sucked in a sharp breath, eyes shooting open as the pain made his scream. "How dare you!?" He hissed, spiraling down with Zieg still attached to him.

As Melbu Frahma's powers weakened, the world he'd fought to keep alive slowly crumbled. Kadessa went first, its fine stone structures used to hold in captives for colosseum matches breaking at all odd angles as it lurched downward, losing the power it once had to float so high.

Ulara was next, the most beautiful of the Wingly towns. It instantly fell all the way to the earth, crashing somewhere in what would be called the Death Frontier. It was one of the only ones that didn't crumble.

Many other places fell to varying degrees, most deteriorating like Kadessa. But Rose couldn't have cared less about them.

On a floating piece of broken land stood Belzac – the Golden Dragoon. He was groaning in agony, struggling to hold up a chunk of stone that had fallen toward him and Shirley as everything fell apart. It was made especially hard since he also had a large spike sticking clear through his body that was slowly killing him.

Shirley slowly came to; Belzac's pained moans snapping her out of her daze. "Belzac!" She cried out, heart gripped with fury and heartbreak.

The sound of a Virage charging its power came from directly in front of them. Its large center eye sparked with electrical energy that it was moments away from releasing.

Shirley's expression intensified and she leapt to her feet, mouth a snarl. "Your death won't be in vain!" She swore, lifting her magical bow up and taking aim at the Virage's center eye.

The Virage released the blast, showing its momentary weakness.

And Shirley released the arrow, striking it with perfect timing before the energy obliterated both her and Belzac.

Everything was coming down to earth now, something Zieg had done destroying the power necessary to keep the few left afloat. Rose was frantic, lost among the falling rubble. She dove down to the level of the earth, searching for any of her friends, Zieg in particular.

Zieg laid on a piece of Kadessa's fallen colosseum that floated aimlessly around, sparks of electricity jumping over his motionless body.

Melbu Frahma's thick voice jolted Rose as she searched through the dust. "Revel to your very core." He hissed. "In my eternal curse!"

Zieg's body slowly started to turn to stone, the spell working its way up from his feet to his head.

"Zieg!" Rose screamed, reaching desperately out for his hand as the petrification neared his neck. She managed to latch onto his fingers, but the course of the rubble kept taking him away from her.

"Let go!" Zieg insisted, much like Dart. "Save yourself!" The petrification completed moments after the words passed his lips and he was frozen for eternity.

"Zieeeeeg!" Rose moaned, tears welling in her eyes. "Zieeeeg!"

Rose shook her head fervently, bringing herself back to the present before she was upset any more than she already was. "I saw Zieg in Dart." She admitted for the first time. But she wondered if it really counted when it was to an unconscious man. "But…Dart is Dart." She sighed, starting to ruffle his hair again to comfort herself. "He is not Zieg."

She flashed back to before their fight with Jiango, how he'd helped her regardless of her wishes. She remembered what it felt like to protect him when he got in over his head. She remembered how it felt to have his lips touch hers, even if it was just to revive her. She recalled every moment that they'd ever shared. All of it always made her think to Zieg by extension.

"No." She said firmly. "He is not Zieg."

And yet…she peered down at his face. He looked warmer already. She wondered if his lips were any warmer, or colder perhaps. She shook her head fervently. What was she saying? Had she lost her mind? Dart wouldn't approve. Heck, she didn't even approve!

Besides, Shana loved him. She had loved him for God knows how long. And she knew Dart loved her too. Despite the fact he claimed to be her brother, she saw his slowly growing feelings for Shana. Sadly, she also saw his growing affections toward herself as well.

Rose loved him too she supposed. But she knew she didn't deserve him. Being with him wouldn't be right. She wouldn't be loving him for him most of the time, she'd be loving him for who she pretended he was. She'd be loving Zieg.

"Oh, Dart…" She sighed. "Why couldn't I have saved someone else…anyone else? Why you?" She cupped both her hands around his face. She could no longer feel his chills through her gloves. She took both her gloves off and put them aside, touching his face again. She was surprised to find she was the colder of the two.

She wasn't going to take from Shana what she truly deserved. She would never be able to live with herself. And her persona would go down the drain too. But she still wanted one chance to pretend he was hers. After this, she'd never take him from Shana again. She swore. She wanted Shana to be happy.

So with more tentativeness than she'd ever felt, she lowered her lips down to his and kissed him. There was the same spark as before, even with him unconscious. His lips were cold too, just as she thought. So she kissed harder. She wanted this out of her system for good. She wanted to let him be happy.

She kissed with the utmost ferocity for as long as she could. And she was right. It was just like it had felt to kiss Zieg all those times before. Only this was Dart. She forced herself to remember. "Not Zieg…" She breathed as she pulled away, her hair falling over her face.

She pushed it back behind her ears and head, looking intently down at Dart. He hadn't moved through it all. She almost wondered if he was faking. "No…" He wouldn't do that.

He was simply resting. And after the amount of water he had taken in she didn't have to imagine why. It was a miracle he was able to breathe.

"Thank you." Rose muttered, putting her gloves back on slowly and carefully. "For caring about me…despite all I've done." She added absently, situating herself with him to try and get a good night's sleep. And for once, she didn't know what to expect. She just wanted to make it through the night and see his sparkling blue eyes.

**So many breaks in the chapter. lol And I might as well say it. I'm not even sorry for this chapter. Not even sorry. Besides the Dragon Campaign I had waaay too much fun here. Please review!**


	17. Seaside Town

**Here's another one. Getting closer to the end. :D Sad though considering I'll have to slow down updates with the third book. :( Oh well, enjoy!**

The boat had docked late that night and everyone had been made to get off. Most of them wanted to leave, thinking that getting as far from the origin of the disaster would somehow free them. The only one that wouldn't budge was Shana.

She continued to stare blankly over the edge where Rose and Dart had fallen, her face wiped of all emotion. If someone who hadn't seen the incident and didn't know her walked by, they might have even thought she was a statue.

The others sat around inside a hotel, unable to get their minds off of Dart and Rose or Shana. Haschel, however, was the only one willing to verbalize it. "Poor Shana…" He sighed, letting his head fall into his hands in misery. "She must be terribly worried about Dart."

Albert sat beside him, averting his eyes as he tried to tune it all out. He was already upset enough without thinking about how much the others, especially Shana, were hurting too. He just wanted to know that his friends were all right, that's all.

"I know!" Meru said in a high pitched whine, her tone more mellow than it had ever been. "She's probably torturing herself over not being able to help him too! I know I kind of am."

"Dart be fine." Kongol boomed, his voice wavering some.

"I wish it was that simple." Haschel sighed. "But Dart could be anywhere. Even at the bottom of the ocean." He shivered, quickly pushing the thought from his mind.

Albert's body started to quake faintly, only noticeable if you really looked at him. He was getting increasingly angry over how none of them mentioned Rose's name in their concerns. Maybe they figured it was a given. But he didn't care.

"Don't say that!" Meru gasped. "What if Shana had heard!"

Haschel rolled his eyes. "She won't. She hasn't moved an inch since then."

"You never know! And you saying that about Dart could easily push her over the edge!" Meru scowled at his profile. "She loves him more than life itself!" She insisted.

"We all care about him." Haschel pointed out. "You think I want to think of him being dead? I know him better than any of you!"

"Oh yeah!" Meru seethed. "I bet you don't!"

"That's **it**!" Albert slammed his drink down on the table, nearly causing it to break.

Everyone jumped, spinning around to look at him and search for a reason behind his outburst.

Albert's face was contorted with uncharacteristic rage. "I can't take it anymore!" He spat. "You two fighting isn't solving anything! You're just giving me a damn headache!"

"Easy, Al." Meru soothed with a forced smile. "We're not really-"

"And **stop** calling me Al!" He said with immense harshness. "It's not my name now and never was it before in my life! So stop it!"

Meru shrank back, ducking her head down.

"Cut it out man." Haschel scolded. "She's just a kid. She didn't mean anything by it."

"And you." Albert hissed, glaring with increased intensity at Haschel. "How would you like it if I threw you off a ship with Shana and only worried about her? Huh!? How much fun would that be!?" His tone transformed into one of mocking as he spoke next, "Oh, I hope Shana's alright. I'm so worried about Shana, but who cares what happened to Haschel! Let's all hope he died!"

"What is wrong with you!?" Haschel didn't back down like Meru. He stood up from his stool and faced Albert without fear. "You're being an ass!"

Albert started to bite back, stopping with his mouth open as a bit of lucidity returned to him. "I…" He jerked his stool around so he wouldn't have to look at Haschel. "I'm just worried." He grumbled, holding his head.

Haschel sighed heavily. "We're all worried. That doesn't mean-"

"Why aren't you worrying about Rose?" He blurted out, his throat tightening.

Haschel started. "What?" He half laughed. "Worry about Rose? You're kidding right?"

Albert glanced dully from the corner of his eye at Haschel, lips pressed tightly together.

"Look." Haschel sat back down, folding his hands together to rest his head on them. "Rose is strong, the strongest woman in the world no doubt. And definitely the strongest woman I've ever met. Worrying about her is like wishing for a penny. It's a waste." He forced a smile. He hated when things became too serious. He almost thought it was an acquired taste from losing Claire.

Albert scowled darkly. "So." He hissed. "Just because she doesn't need it doesn't mean people shouldn't give it." He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "And besides, everyone wants to be cared about. No matter what they say."

Haschel didn't know what to say to this. All he could do was open and close his mouth repeatedly and stare blankly at Albert.

Meru stared just as blankly as Haschel, a higher sense of pity and understanding in her red eyes. "I…I'm sorry." Meru whispered near inaudibly.

Albert looked up, tears in his eyes. "What?"

Meru swallowed hard. "I know you care about her. I saw it immediately that night when you went after her." She smiled weakly. "I didn't get it then. It didn't make sense how anyone could care about her. But…"

Albert raised a brow.

"She's not a bad person. She's just hard to handle and feel for. And I'm sure she'd appreciate your concern." She moved to walk out of the hotel, looking over her shoulder to add, "Even if you're the only one who'd notice." And she left to get Shana. God knows she didn't need to be out with the weather as bad as it was.

"Well…that was…" Haschel grappled to find the right word. "Interesting."

Albert smiled softly. She'd changed so much. Even in this amount of time she was much more than that hyperactive girl they happened to run into in Donau. He actually saw a bit of maturity in her. "Well, I'm going to bed." He sighed, standing.

Haschel stood with him. "She'll be alright." He assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They both will be. They're the strongest of us all."

Albert nodded, shrugging his hand off and heading for the stairs. "Thanks…" He breathed before ascending the stairs and choosing a room. He needed rest. He was just afraid of what sleep would bring.

**...**

Day broke and light filtered into the cave where Rose and Dart slept. Rose made soft noises as the light irritated her sleeping mind, but she didn't wake. It was rare for her, especially when her dreams weren't a living hell. She was so used to enduring the pain that they barely woke her up anymore, the only exception being that night in Fletz.

They slept hours more undisturbed, Dart's head cradled in her lap and her head resting on his forehead. Then a sound that didn't fit with the crash of the waves on the beach or the cry of the gulls pierced the air. After the initial sound it died away for a while. Then it came again and over and over, almost as annoying and constant as a buzzing fly.

Rose's eyes fluttered open and she yawned softly. "What…?"

The bark came louder, almost as if it were right around the corner.

"Pooch!" A child's voice filled Rose's groggy mind. "What's wrong!?"

A dog zoomed around into sight and ran right up to Rose and Dart. It had a happy face and its tongue lolled out as it panted.

"Pooch!" The child cried again, coming to a sharp halt as he saw the inside of the cave. "Oh my God!" He gasped, hands shooting to his mouth. "Pooch! You found people!" His mind instantly wrapped itself around the pair being a traveling couple. They looked the part and certainly weren't a bad match from what he could see.

Rose jerked up; her hands flying off of Dart as her mind fully realized the situation. "Who are you!?" She snapped, moving her body as if to shield Dart.

The child jumped back immediately, eyes wide with fear.

The dog bared its teeth and its hair prickled as it barked fiercely.

Rose sent the creature one nasty look and it hunkered down, a high pitched whine escaping its lips.

"I-I'm just a kid." He stuttered, hands trembling close to his chest.

Rose sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I got that." She gently laid Dart's head on the ground next to her and stood up. "What's your name?"

He swallowed hard. "Pete." He muttered meekly.

"Alright then, Pete." Rose said with a playful yet irritated edge. "Where are we?"

Pete stood straighter. "What do you mean?" He said carefully. "Didn't you come here? From Fueno?" He cocked his head.

Rose stared blankly at him. "Fueno?" She repeated.

"Yeah! It's the only way here!" His slightly perked expression fell. "Unless…did you wash up on shore?" He ventured tentatively.

Rose snorted. "Yeah. We had an issue. It was nothing. How far is your town?"

"A couple miles back." He motioned over his shoulder. "It's nothing much, but it's where the heart is!" He grinned widely, eyes lighting up as he stared at her.

Rose forced herself to not roll her eyes. "I suppose." She shrugged.

"Like you with him!" He pointed to Dart who still lay motionless on the ground. His eyes widened as he waited anxiously for an agreement.

Rose felt the faint burning beneath her cheeks and fought to hold it down. "Don't be stupid." She snorted, bending down to wake up Dart.

The boy smiled shyly. "Ok."

Rose shook Dart's shoulders. "Dart." She breathed. "Dart. Wake up."

Dart groaned softly, eyes fluttering open slowly. "R-Rose…?" He muttered, his blurry vision gradually piecing together her dark appearance. "What…where are we?" He rubbed his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Rose felt a twitch of a smile as she looked deep into Dart's eyes, so happy to see the life in them like before. "We are in a cave." She said simply, adding, "Remember. We were on the Queen Fury and we fell into the sea."

Dart's calm eyes shot open and were gripped with fear. "Shana! What about Shana?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm sure she's fine, just like the rest of them. They made it back from the ghost ship at least."

Dart sighed heavily and leaned back on his hands, smiling in relief.

"Ok?" Rose cocked her head and raised a brow, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Dart nodded. "Ok." He pushed himself up on his feet and brushed himself off. "Who's the kid?" He frowned, finally realizing the world went beyond him and Rose.

"Apparently Pete." Rose said shortly.

"Well, Pete." He walked to him and bent down to his level. "You think you can take us to your home?" He raised a brow.

Pete looked back and forth between the two, his smile growing smugger by the second. "Sure! Like I told her, it's not much. But I love it!"

Dart chuckled heartily. "That's always good. I loved my home all my life too. It's definitely where the heart is."

Rose started, in disbelief of Dart saying the same thing as the small child. She knew he was big on the niceness and wanting things to go smooth, but this went beyond that. "Let's go!" She snapped, pointing past them. "Now!"

Both Pete and Dart jumped, nodding firmly. "Ok!"

The scenery they passed was something they had yet to see on their journey. The sand on the beach was fine and a light brown as the ocean ebbed and flowed. There was not just one cave, but many. It seemed to be a unique characteristic of this beach – the thing it was known for.

The town the boy lived in was also, as he said, not much. The buildings were tiny and poorly built, even worse than Seles. There weren't a lot of them either. No more than fifty people could have lived there, and that was being generous.

Pete's house was set out on a rock a little ways off the beach line. They had to take a tiny row boat to get out to it and they were incredibly relieved when they no longer felt crushed by each other. Rose was especially flustered during the trip since Dart kept pressing against her.

Dart was made nervous over it, but as a whole he was unfazed. Only now as they stepped out of the boat did he turn his head to ask, "What's wrong?" He smiled, his blue eyes curious.

Rose shook her head fervently. "It was nothing." She sighed, hurrying past him in an attempt to hide her true feeling from her face.

Dart frowned at the back of her head, shrugging after a moment of contemplation and then hurried after her.

Inside the house was even smaller than it looked. There were but two beds, a stove, and a fridge in the place. It was insane. The opposite of what Lavitz's home had been.

"Well, this is it!" Pete chirped, brimming with pride. "This is my home!"

Dart smiled softly. "It's nice." Who was he to say that it was worse than even his home in Seles? If the kid was happy, then Dart didn't care.

The dog walked up to Dart, big brown eyes staring deep into his. He whined softly at him and bobbed his head as if to get Dart's attention.

Pete chuckled lightly. "Pooch, you like him, don't ya?" He rubbed the dog's head lovingly. "Now come on! You've gotta meet my mother." He insisted, taking ahold of Dart's wrist in an attempt to pull him.

Dart made things easy for the boy and walked nonchalantly with him.

Rose begrudgingly followed, just wanting to get on the road and find the others. They must have been worried, at least about Dart if nothing else. She imagined them thinking her too strong to need worrying over, that or they might figure she didn't want to be worried over.

"Mom! Look! I found people out in the caves!" He called to her with as much excitement as ever.

His mother was sitting in bed, a soft smile on her lips. "Oh, what on earth were they doing out there?" She queried with equal softness as her smile. "Are they on their way from Fueno?"

Pete shook his head fervently. "Nuh-uh! They say they washed up on shore!" Immense worry passed over his face for a moment, but quickly vanished. "And I was totally surprised! Nobody would think there are people there."

His mother nodded faintly. "I know I certainly wouldn't."

She seemed oddly old for a moment to Dart as she spoke. It seemed the lines on her face intensified and her eyes dulled for some inexplicable reason. But in the next moment it was gone just like the child's worry. "Well, we are especially thankful to you for stumbling on us." Dart beamed.

Pete grinned widely, returning his sentiments.

"We have to thank Pooch too." Dart added, bending down to the dog's level to rub his matted fur affectionately.

The dog yipped in pleasure, rubbing up against Dart's knees almost as if he were a cat.

Pete watched Dart and Pooch with amusement, snapping out of it only as a thought struck him. "By the way…" He muttered almost too soft to be heard as he rolled his foot around nervously. "Are you in love with each other?" He giggled. "Cause you two are traveling alone."

Dart started, a nervous chuckle passing his lips as he stood back up. "Do you think so?" He rubbed the back of his neck, the faintest of blushes creeping up on his face.

Pete nodded with conviction. "I think so!" He spun around to face his mother. "Don't they look it?" His mother was much more versed in such things as love and would surely know the truth.

"Yes." She nodded. "You make a good couple." She smiled sweetly.

Rose snorted loudly so that they all would hear and get her point. "What a stupid notion." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms firmly. "We could never be in love."

Dart frowned deeply for the faintest of moments, almost believing her. He quickly got over it and realized that she was just deflecting by the sullen look in her coal eyes. "We were just looking for our friends." He let them know. "Actually, there are seven of us."

Pete's smug expression faded some at this. "Oh, okay." He shrugged, a flicker of deviousness filling his eyes instantly after. "But you don't need to be shy." He snickered.

Rose was about to comment when his mother suddenly went into a fit of coughs. It made all three of them jump slightly.

Dart was the first to ask of her wellbeing. "Are you sick?" He was incredibly worried despite not having known her for more than a few minutes. It was just part of his personality.

"It's nothing." Her voice was suddenly weak and scratchy. She knew she shouldn't have talked so much. Still, she missed such an activity.

Pete's happiness died instantly. "Actually…" He murmured sadly, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "…we should have been to the clinic in Fueno." He admitted.

"You've mentioned Fueno quite a bit." Rose noted. "What's so special about it?"

"Well, it's supposed to be the only way to get here and it's much bigger than here." He started timidly. "That's because it has a port, you know. Boats go and drop people off all the time, especially from Donau."

"From Donau!?" Dart's heart skipped a beat he was so overcome with eager joy. "The Queen Fury might have dropped by! Don't you think Rose?" He eyed her with anxious hope.

Rose nodded. "Yes. At least I would think so considering they lost two of their passengers."

Dart nodded fervently. "Yeah! And that means Shana will be there too!"

His eagerness to see Shana stung. She felt her skin literally burning from it as did she feel her heart crack within her. "Yes." She said weakly. Still, she knew it was coming. After all the times she had pushed away his advances there was no way it wouldn't happen. And besides, Shana deserved him. Like she said the night before, her love wasn't as true and pure. It was founded on his similarities with Zieg.

Dart's brow furrowed then as a thought managed to break through his crazed mind. "But why don't you take your mother to Fueno?" He frowned deeply, cocking his head to the side.

Pete swallowed hard, shaking slightly at the mere thought. "Cause there is a monster in the Undersea Cavern." He forced himself to say, shuddering.

His mother made herself reenter the conversation. "Now Pete, you shouldn't involve them." She scolded in a strained voice. "You should let them go."

Pete slumped, going silent.

His mother offered the faintest of smiles to Dart and Rose. "Dart…Rose. I hope you can meet your friends soon."

"I hope so too." He said with false cheer. His mind still lingered on his mother and them being their only chance of getting to Fueno.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you." Dart said with uncertainty, not sure it was right to just leave like this. Pete obviously wanted them to help him and his mother more than anything. He felt downright rotten to just turn his back on the child.

"Come on." Rose sighed, taking ahold of his wrist in order to drag him out if she really needed to.

Once they were out of the house and getting into the boat again, Dart spoke up. "Rose, wait." He protested, looking back over his shoulder. "We can't just leave."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure we can." As she said it, she really didn't believe it. Even her heart wasn't stone cold. She felt pity for the boy and his struggles.

"Rose, I'm serious." He jerked away from her, scowling darkly at her. "It's not right. And you know it."

Rose snorted, stepping into the boat despite her feelings. "If they wanted it bad enough, they would have asked." She tried to convince the both of them. "Besides, we need to find the others. Who knows what they could have gotten into without us."

Dart smirked despite himself and crossed his arms heavily over his chest. "Worried, are we?" He quipped, amusement sweeping over his face.

"And you aren't?" She snapped defensively, teeth bared. "They're our friends!"

Dart nodded. "I know." His amusement never died. "But it's not like you to worry so openly." He pointed out, a soft chuckle passing his lips.

Rose glared with such intensity that if looks could kill, he would be dead. "You want to fight." She threatened, hand moving to rest on her stiletto.

Dart waved his hands in defeat. "No, never." He insisted with a smile. "I'm just wondering which of them you're **really** worried over." He raised a brow. "You care about them all, sure. But they all can't stand equal when it comes to your concerns. Honestly, I thought only I could make you act this way."

Rose's mouth and nose twitched in irritation. "Does it matter?" She hissed, eyes cold as ever.

Dart shook his head. "Not a bit."

"So will you get in the boat or not!?" She snapped, fire still blazing in her eyes.

Dart went to do as she wished, mind still lingering on Pete and his mother, when a voice stopped him. "Dart!" It cried. "Dart! Wait!" Pete was frantic as he zoomed out of his home and nearly tripped and fell into the sea.

Dart caught him and stood him back up straight. "What's the matter?" He asked with sincere worry.

Pete stared up at him with wide eyes filled with fear and hope. "Please take us to Fueno!" He begged, hands clasped as he shook them. "I'm afraid of the monster! But-But if we don't go…" He trailed off as the horrific truth crossed his mind.

"Of course." Dart smiled down at Pete. "We were going there anyway." He shot Rose a look that said 'I told you so.'

Rose rolled her eyes at him and pretended not to get his message.

"Oh, thank you!" He sighed almost tearfully. "She really needs to be in a hospital!"

"I know." Dart nodded.

Rose figured now was supposed to be her turn to say something helpful, so she did despite the nagging voice in her head telling her to keep quiet. "I can annihilate the monster for you." She smirked darkly, eyes glinting with malice.

Pete started and jumped back a step, fear of her eagerness to kill getting to him.

Even Dart was mildly surprised by her words. Although she seemed to mean well by it, it just wasn't what one said to a child. And despite his effort, he failed to hide his feelings from his face.

Rose's expression slipped into confusion, her coal eyes looking almost sad by their reactions. "Did I say something wrong?" She blinked repeatedly as she stared blankly at them.

Dart shook his head fervently.

Rose glowered at him, unconvinced. But she remained silent, deep in thought. What a liar. Something had made him jump, she knew it. She just didn't know what.

"I'll bring my ma!" He chirped after an extended silence, zipping back into his home.

Dart watched him for a moment before turning his eyes back on Rose. When she acted strangely like now, it was almost as if he were hypnotized into looking at her more than usual. It made no logical sense, but he found it impossible to look away.

Rose saw him from the corner of her eyes and with every moment that passed the fire within her burned brighter still. Finally she could take it no longer. "What are you staring at?" She said sharply.

Dart jumped again, quick to shake his head. "N-No…it's nothing." He insisted, waving his hands in defeat. "I swear!"

Rose snorted in obvious disbelief. "Whatever." She breathed. There he went again – lying to her. If he didn't stop, one day he wouldn't be able to tell the truth no matter how hard he tried.

Pete returned holding his mother's hand. Neither Dart nor Rose knew if this was for his own self-comfort or to make sure it was easy to help her if she were to fall. "Ok! Let's hurry and go!" He urged.

Dart nodded, stepping into the boat with Rose. He wasn't quite sure of how they were all going to fit, especially since Pete found it necessary to bring the dog along. "Um…how are we…?" He scratched his head.

Pete let out a loud laugh. "No worries!" He assured. "You two and Pooch can go on and then one of you can come back and get us." He grinned.

Rose sighed in impatience. She only grew further irritated as the dog leapt into the boat and landed square on her lap. It even licked her face.

Dart burst out laughing despite the repercussions that he imagined would follow soon after.

Rose twitched in fury, fists clenched and shaking. But she didn't move much to both her and Dart's surprise. She somehow managed to hold herself back and simply push the dog onto Dart instead.

It took them a few minutes to complete both boat trips and when they did Rose sighed openly in relief. "Thank God. Can we go now?"

Pete nodded fervently, unaware that she was accusing him of being slow. "Uh-huh!" He bounced on the balls of his feet. "It's that way!" He pointed the direction which they'd come from before. Who knew they had been so close to finding their friends all along?

Dart nodded faintly. "Alright, Pete. You lead the way then." He motioned ahead of them.

Pete gave one uneasy look toward Rose before he wholeheartedly accepted. "Yeah! I'll do it!"

They walked for miles down the beach, passing all they had before and even some new formations. But it was all virtually the same as the familiar area, even after passing their cave of the night.

Dart couldn't help but wonder as he glanced at the cave what had gone on the night before. According to his near death experience, Rose had been close to him all night. But…how close was that exactly? Was there any truth in his dream at all? Could she really have kissed him?

Rose noticed his sudden shift in demeanor and wondered briefly if he was longing to know of last night. She certainly would if she had been the one unconscious. Although she also would have been quick to ask, unlike him. But even if he asked…she really couldn't answer truthfully. It would ruin everything, for them, for Shana and him…just…everything.

"Here we are!" Pete cried no more than thirty minutes later, pointing straight ahead. "The cave linking Lidiera to Fueno!"

"Good work." Dart patted him on the shoulder.

Pete beamed up at him. "It's nothing." The dog yipped in agreement at his side.

"So, how long is the cave?" Rose asked dully, flipping her sticky hair from her face. She really needed to get out of the heat. Even she, as unconcerned as she was with appearance, was becoming irritated.

"Oh. Not long at all." Pete assured almost bashfully. "It's just…I couldn't help but be afraid of the monster in there." He hung his head. "I must sound pathetic."

Rose opened her mouth to agree, only Dart cut her off. "Not at all." He half laughed, smiling warmly. "Besides, you're just a kid. You can't be expected to go fearlessly into danger like that, especially not when your mom needs you."

Pete perked instantly, face lighting. "Yeah!" He pumped his fist. "So let's do this!"

Dart led them into the dark cave, stepping carefully around in case there was some drop like back in the cave leading to Bale. Bale…it reminded him of Lavitz, or at least what Lavitz had been.

Pete came to a quick stop not far in, pointing out toward a lighter area that went deeper into the cave. It was strange – the way it didn't get darker like an ordinary cave. "Since the monster appeared, the water has never ebbed."

Dart and Rose looked down at the deep water which buried the land linking this part of the cave to the lighter side. It was true. Even they could see the water did not move, it was as still as the water in a pond.

"But it's okay!" He chirped. "Cause Fueno is not this way."

Dart nodded, smiling faintly. "Good." Even he had to agree that the kid was quite pathetic. The monster, if it truly were a sea monster, could not get from the depths of the cave out to this point. At least not with what he could see.

"Only a few more minutes and we'll be out of here at least." Pete informed them, ignoring the look on Dart's face.

Rose was amazingly the one who answered. "Then hurry up." She urged. "The sooner we get to Fueno, the better." She meant to end it there, but for some reason found herself adding, "For you too."

Pete smiled brightly at her inclusion of him and his mother. Perhaps she wasn't as cold as he had first perceived. Maybe she was just different.

"Uh-huh!" He nodded firmly. "And then it's only a little farther to Fueno!" His grip tightened on his mother's hand. "So come on." He directed solely at her. "We have to hurry."

**...**

The city was as bustling and prosperous as Bale and Fletz if not more so. The houses were large, brown, almost adobe looking. But they were certainly not old fashioned; they were as strong as could be. And stairs seemed to be a main part of the city, leading up to homes or down into the heart of the city.

Their steps echoed as they walked across the stone flooring. It was almost unnerving to Dart. Even though he had walked across stone before, it had never reverberated like this.

"Yes!" Dart's thoughts were quickly interrupted. "Here we are! It's Fueno!" Pete exclaimed, throwing his arms enthusiastically up in the air. He then shot forward into an excited run.

Dart smiled after him. Pete reminded him of a younger version of himself. He had had so much energy back then that at this point in his life he found it hard to believe. That went for Shana too.

Pete stopped suddenly and rounded to come back to them. "Thank you!" He clasped his hands and bowed before them. "Thank you so much Dart and Rose!"

Dart nodded in acknowledgement, speaking instead to Pete's mother. "You have to get better soon." He insisted. "Pete will be happy then. So will you."

His mother smiled softly, bowing similar to her child. "I will." She assured in her scratchy voice.

Pete popped back up, grin broad. "I hope you can find your friends soon!" He said in sincerity. "…But, are you actually in love with each other?" He snickered, covering his mouth with a hand.

Rose scowled at him, daring him to keep going.

Dart chuckled. "No, we're not." He assured, waving Pete's words away with a hand.

Pete swallowed hard, getting over Rose's expression in order to say what he wanted. "Well, cause in that cave you-"

Rose's eyes shot open and she jumped toward him without a second thought. She jerked him by the arm to the side, giving him a stern look as she whispered close to his ear. "You are a good boy and didn't see anything. Okay!?" Her tone was so low and angry that she hoped he would fear her enough to shut his mouth.

Pete swallowed hard. "O-Okay." He nodded stiffly. "I didn't see it."

Rose sighed heavily in relief. "Good." She released him, eyeing him warily all the while.

Pete quickly stepped away and went toward his mother. "Maybe…" He snickered, eyes glinting mischievously.

Rose raised a brow, glare intensifying.

Dart stared blankly from Rose to Pete. What was going on? What happened in the cave exactly? Did he miss something besides what his mind had told him was a kiss? He supposed he might never know.

"It's nothing!" Pete laughed loudly. "Anyway, we are going!" He waved energetically.

His mother waved slightly as they walked down the stairs. The smallest of smiles was on her face.

Pete ran back up the stairs after a moment's contemplation. That familiar look of naughtiness was present on his face. "Rose!" He called from a safe distance. "You gotta confess to him!" He insisted, bursting into laughter.

Rose's teeth bared and her eyes caught fire. She ran toward him as if to catch him. In reality she only intended to intimidate.

Pete jumped in his skin and quickly ran back down the stairs after his mother. He didn't doubt Rose would get her hands on him and pummel him if given the chance.

Rose sighed heavily, shaking her head in faint amusement. "Kids…" She breathed, almost wishing she could smile as she turned back to Dart.

Dart was staring with a brow raised at her and his arms were crossed over his chest.

Rose started, almost lost for words. For a normal person this would be a trap inescapable without acting out of character. But for her, she found harshness to work just fine. "What are you looking at?" She snapped, giving him a dark look.

Dart shrugged. "You just seem different." He supposed, unable to get over what the kid had been hinting at. "That's all."

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm no different than yesterday. You just scared me is all." The truth slipped her tongue without her permission, forcing her to look away from Dart.

Dart smiled warmly. "I'm sorry." He chuckled.

Rose glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, trying her best to be discrete about it. "Sorry?" She repeated in her best attempt at coldness. "For what?"

"For worrying you." He took a step toward her, looking her dead in the eyes. "I know you probably don't care if I care or not, knowing you. Or at least you would say that. But…I'll say it anyway."

Rose looked deep into his blue eyes, caught in his hypnotizing gaze.

Dart wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her close, knowing that she would likely kill him for the contact. Still, he couldn't help it this time. He loved her, he really did – just not the same way as Shana.

Rose's eyes grew to the size of bowling balls and her breath caught in her throat. What was he doing? Was he insane!? Still…she couldn't deny it. It was nice and comforting. So she remained limp in his arms, cherishing what she figured would be the last time he would ever be so close to her.

Dart released her but a minute later, still smiling. "So thanks again, for saving me."

Rose nodded absently. "It was nothing."

"Now, come on." He hit her lightly on the shoulder like he might have Lavitz in the past. "Everyone will be waiting for us. And who are we to worry them like I worried you."

Rose nodded, the closest thing to a smile she'd felt in forever coming to her lips. "Yes. Let's go to them."

**I wish I'd actually had the scene where Meru goes and gets Shana. Dang it! If only life would let me be lazy and do nothing but write/fix this story! lol Maybe summer will be kinder with only a job and not classes/homework. So what did you think of the chapter? I always loved Pete teasing them. It was fun. Please review!**


	18. Reunion

**This chapter is different from it's original state. It was originally much longer than this. I cut out a massive flashback scene that didn't really fit with anything. Well, enjoy!**

The pair went down the stairs as Pete and his mother had, but instead went left farther into the city whereas the other two had gone right into a hospital. Walking down the stairs closer to the outskirts of the city they saw the looming figure of the all too familiar Queen Fury. There was no mistaking it.

Dart's face lit up like a light. "It's here!" He exclaimed as if he had not fully believed it would be waiting for them. "They must be here!" Only he didn't know when they might have gotten here. Still, he ran.

Rose remained silent as she followed him diligently. Of course she too was eager to see them all again, but it was a matter of pride to not say so.

They raced past many stands of food and down a spiral staircase that they assumed would lead out to the dock. Relief swept over their faces as they saw it did and that Kayla was in fact waiting for them. At least in a sense.

Kayla sighed sadly, her eyes full of despair. "I don't know what to think." She murmured to a crew member, wiping at the old tears that stained her face. "In that storm…you just never know."

The crew member hung his head in solemn agreement.

"Even for the powerful Dart and Rose…" Kayla swallowed hard. "I just can't see them surviving."

The crew member jumped in his skin, mouth falling agape. "You-You are!" He spit out, a wide smile spreading across his face.

Kayla spun around instantly, reading the feelings on his face perfectly. "Mr. Dart! Miss Rose!" Kayla cried, fresh tears welling in her eyes from sheer happiness. "I can't believe it!"

Dart grinned in amusement. "Kayla, I had you worried." Even though he barely knew her, it still made him feel good to know she cared to such a degree.

Kayla bent over, her body losing some control she was so happy. "Thank god!" She half laughed. "Both of you are safe." She snapped back up, wiping again at her eyes.

Dart waved her concerns away with a hand. "That was nothing." He joked, wondering if Rose would call him out on his lie. It had certainly been something. And from what he remembered of the dream and what Rose had said or alluded to, he could have died.

"Oh!" A thought suddenly struck Kayla. "Did you see Miss Shana!?" She held her breath, hoping beyond hope that the answer might be yes. But from his current expression, she guessed no.

"No!" He shook his head fervently, heart beating rapidly in his chest even though he was standing still.

"Please go see her!" Kayla urged, shooing them. "Hurry!" After a moment's hesitation she added, "She hasn't spoken even a word since you disappeared!" She didn't seek to worry him unnecessarily, but he deserved to know the full situation.

Dart shot into a run toward the boat, stopping just as quickly and spinning around as he thought to ask, "Is she on the boat!?" For all he knew she could be out in the city.

Kayla shook her head. "Everybody's in the city now." She pointed back toward the spiral stairway. "So go!"

Dart nodded firmly, sprinting toward the stairs. He didn't slow for Rose, he didn't have time. So instead he grabbed roughly onto her wrist and pulled her along with him.

Rose started as he practically dragged her along. "Excuse me!" She snapped, not moving to pull away from him. She let him take her where he willed.

"We've got to find Shana!" He insisted. "We can't be going slow!"

There was a sudden harshness to Dart's actions and voice that Rose didn't like. She knew he cared for his friends, but she didn't know him to be the kind of person who would be curt with one of his said friends when one of the others, namely Shana, was in turmoil. Still, she didn't say anything.

Dart flew across the stone to the stairs, not really knowing where he wanted to go. He was so blinded by fear and anticipation that he didn't see the person passing in front of them until he'd smacked into them.

The person squealed loudly as they were knocked flat on their back. Their world spun like crazy and they saw two of everything as they slowly sat up. Through the haze they managed to yell. "Don't you have eyes!?" A girl's huffy voice screamed as she jumped dizzily to her feet and got up in Dart's face.

Dart almost barked back, mind just as hazy as hers, until he saw who it was. "Meru!" He cried in unbridled joy, face lighting up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "It's you!"

Meru's angry expression faded and her mind returned to normal. "Oh!" She grinned broadly. "Dart! Rose!" She laughed, jumping around to Dart's back to hug him like a child might have.

Dart grunted softly as she tugged at his airways, but he did not make her stop. He spoke through the pain in a small voice. "It's…good to see you too."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Now let go of him before he chokes." She said sharply.

Meru instantly released him and ran back to their front. "I knew it!" She said through happy tears. "You guys are alive!" She almost wanted to hug Rose too, but the look in her eyes told her it was best to hold back.

"Of course." Rose nodded, a hand on a hip. "Did you really think we could die?"

Meru for once was unaffected by Rose's attitude. "No!" She shook her head fervently. "But, like Al-er Albert says, everyone wants to be worried about." She unconsciously made a gesture that alluded to the comment being made toward Rose specifically.

Rose sucked in a soft breath, her face softening as she realized what Meru meant. Even if she hadn't said that Albert had been the one to say this, she would have instantly guessed so. Out of all of them she believed with vague shame that she missed him most.

Meru saw the life enter Rose's eyes and inwardly laughed. Still, she quickly moved on and turned her attention back to Dart to discuss the more pressing issue. "Did you see Shana?" She bent in close to Dart's face, eyes squinted and intense.

Dart shook his head, the fear returning to his eyes. He'd nearly forgotten!

"Bad boy!" Meru snapped, hitting him over the head. "She's been absolutely tortured since the moment you disappeared!" Meru scowled almost darkly at him.

Dart rubbed his head gently. He frowned faintly at Meru's behavior.

"Well!" She stomped a foot. "Come on! Come with me quickly!" She spun around and darted back into the heart of the city. "We're in the hotel!" She called over her shoulder, not stopping or looking back.

Dart was mildly caught off guard by her quickness to leave them and for a moment couldn't get himself to move.

"Well, she hasn't changed." Rose scoffed almost happily.

Dart snapped out of it, coming back to reality. "Come on!" He grabbed her wrist again and started to drag her along.

Rose didn't stumble this time. She was fully prepared for his dash. Shana meant the world to him, probably more than any of their lives. As bad as it was to say, she couldn't exactly deny it…nor could he. But it was ok. That's what happened when you loved someone.

They ran through the swinging doors of what the sign outside said to be an inn. In truth it was more of an inn bar combination. It was an odd choice, but not one that wasn't worth the investment. "Shana!" He cried, not bothering to take in anything more. He focused on looking all about him in a flustered manner. "Meru!" Where was everyone?

Rose heard a creak of a board which in Dart's mental state he did not. Her eyes flickered back behind her. She saw Meru creeping up toward them, and for once she didn't bother reprimanding her or even stopping her.

Meru jumped up at Dart, covering his eyes with her hands. "Guess who!?" She laughed.

Dart was forced to bend backwards as Meru pulled at his head. "Meru." He hissed in a less than playful way. "Don't play games."

"Ok." Meru sighed in forced dejection, still as abuzz as ever. She removed her hands from Dart and allowed him to stand at his full height again.

As Dart came back up, the blank scene of the bar was transformed. Now he was surrounded by the smiling faces of all his friends. "Guys!" He cried, a tearful smile passing his lips.

Meru giggled, running around to his front. "You guys are slow pokes!" She scolded. Her grin widened by the second.

Haschel stepped forward, beaming. "We were tired of waiting for you!" He laughed, not wanting things to get too mushy and serious.

Dart shook his head. "I'm sure you were." He hit him on the shoulder. "So next time I'll make sure **you're** the one who falls off the ship and then we'll time you."

"Ha ha ha." Haschel fake laughed. "You're hilarious."

Kongol came forward, arms crossed over his chest. "You, die?" He shook his head. "Impossible."

Dart nodded. "Yeah!" He was so caught up in the moment he hadn't even noticed that Shana was nowhere to be seen and Albert was also missing.

Rose hung back from their circle of happiness, uncomfortable with the attention. As she faintly listened to their banter, her eyes drifted beyond them all the way to the edge of the stairs. There stood Albert, gazing intently over at their group as if looking for something…or someone. She wondered if she was his target. She almost hoped to be.

Albert lifted his head up high, trying his best to see over Dart and find out if Rose was somewhere behind him. It wasn't easy. He wasn't the tallest guy in the world. Still, he didn't want to just run blindly over there and her not be there.

Rose stepped away from Dart, almost like a ghost, and went toward the middle of the room. She hoped none of the guys would see her. She didn't want their attention.

Albert caught sight of her and his face lit up in an instant. He ran over to where she stood in nonchalance, happier than he'd been in a while. "Rose!" He cried, smiling lamely.

Rose nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey." She breathed, eyes darting back to the others to see if he had unwittingly drawn their focus over to them.

Albert nearly went and wrapped his arms around her, stopping only as he remembered who he was dealing with. He came to a sudden halt, arms spread, before jolting back a foot. "I…um…" He struggled to find words, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. "…well…"

Rose gave the closest thing to a smile in response. "I missed you too."

Albert started, staring blankly at her. What? Did she really just say that? For real? "Rose…" He still couldn't find the right words. It didn't help that he was now stunned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "What? You don't think I can care?" She challenged.

"N-No. I mean-!"

"Huh!? Am I too big, bad, and nasty to ever admit such a thing!?" Her words were sharp and meant to cut, but they also were low and almost teasing.

Albert shook his head faintly. "No!"

Rose smirked. "Good." She breathed, face softening. "Then don't act so afraid of me."

Somehow these words freed Albert's tongue and he sighed heavily. "I missed you." He nodded as if rechecking the words in his head. "Probably more than you think. And I…I almost thought you were dead." He shamefully admitted.

"That was stupid of you." She didn't hesitate to tell him so. And she meant everything about his statement, not just him thinking she was dead. Although that was certainly the biggest thing.

Albert grimaced. All along he'd imagined it ending this way. Despite what he'd hoped for, a happy reunion, this was inevitably the outcome.

Rose shook her head at his quickness to become sullen. "But thanks anyway." She said almost inaudibly.

Albert perked, eyes wide. "What?" He managed to say.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I said thanks." She averted her eyes and twiddled her thumbs in nervousness. "I do appreciate that you bother caring, even when you know I don't need it." Her eyes flickered to the others, a darkness coming to her eyes. "Unlike them." She said through gritted teeth. It was obvious from how they swarmed Dart that they weren't even going to pretend to have been worried for her. Some friends.

Albert smiled painfully. "They do care." He insisted. "You know they do."

"Of course I do." She snorted. "Just not enough to openly show it when they know it's not my style."

Albert didn't know what to say to this. "No…" He licked his lips. "They care just as much as me or Dart. They just believe not showing it is better." It was hard to defend them when he honestly thought their way was wrong.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "I'm stuck with them either way."

Albert silently agreed. He'd done his part. He'd defended both parties. He supposed now he should go see Dart. So he started heading that way.

Rose's body ached with indecision. She realized she had busted his bubble with her words and almost was obligated to fix it. But to do so would be demeaning. Was it worth it? She half smiled. Yes. "Albert." She said sharply, eyes cold.

Albert turned halfway around. "Yes?"

Rose swiftly stepped forward and did as she knew he had intended to do from the start. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Albert felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him from the sheer shock of her action. All words left him and his mind was abuzz. He was practically numb even. But he did feel one thing – pure bliss.

Rose could feel his heart speed up and his breath become shallow against her skin. He was just as shocked as any of them would have been. And she liked it. He was second only to Dart when it came to the strength of her emotions. But make no mistake; it was not a relationship of romance. She simply felt strongly toward him as a friend.

Albert's eyes drifted over to the others who were still oblivious to what was happening. He guessed Rose wanted it this way. It would not be good for her image if she were seen by many showing such weakness. And he actually found himself wanting it this way too. It was as if her desires infected his own.

What felt like an eternity to them lasted but a brief moment. Rose quickly released him and moved back a safe distance. "Thanks again." She muttered coolly, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Albert nodded absentmindedly, still not all there. "Yeah. Sure."

"Now come on." She nodded toward Dart. "What will Dart think if you don't shower him with love and attention." She nearly grinned at herself, the emotion struck down by her accursed inability to put it on her face.

Albert grinned at what was the equivalent of a joke for her. He couldn't say he had forgotten about Dart altogether, but his excitement over Rose had pushed Dart down a peg in importance. Albert nodded to her. "Dart!" He called, trotting over.

Rose followed slowly behind him; wanting to give the appearance she wasn't going with him but merely happened to be going the same direction.

Dart perked, face lighting up. "Albert!" He pushed through the others to stand in front of him.

Albert held out a hand. "Good to have you back."

Dart shook his hand, seeing in his eyes that he had much more concern for Rose. But he was above teasing him for it. "Thanks." He said simply, smiling faintly.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and stared sternly at Dart. When was he going to realize there was still one very important person missing? "Dart." She snapped.

Dart looked to her, frowning at her sharp tone. "What's wrong Rose?" Was she mad at something he'd done? Or did it not have anything to do with Albert?

Rose tapped her foot in irritation. "Haven't you forgotten someone?" She raised a brow.

Dart stared at her at her as if she was stupid. Forgotten? Then it suddenly dawned on him, horror washing over his face. "Shana!" He blurted out.

Rose nodded. "Hurry." She urged. "Go see her."

"She is in the back room upstairs." Albert quickly added so Dart would not go blindly looking. He even pointed to guide him.

Dart was gone in the blink of an eye, jumping over the rail as a shortcut. He could scarcely believe his idiocy. He felt like an awful person for not realizing Shana was missing. How could he!? Man! His eyes darted between the doors upstairs. Which one? Which one?

Meru ran over to the bottom of the stairs and watched after Dart, a grin spreading across her face. "Let's leave them alone!" She giggled.

Everyone nodded briefly.

As soon as Dart was out of sight, Rose wandered away from Albert and the others. She walked coolly to one of the bar seats and did not sit, but instead leaned against it. She thought it the perfect distance from everyone else so that she would be left alone to her thoughts. And boy did she have a lot to think about.

Albert watched her as she moved away from him. There was a certain grace about her movements and an uncharacteristic calmness that emanated from her. She was different, not the Rose who had left them on the ship. It was so stunning it was almost unbelievable.

As Kongol went back to do his own thing, Haschel noticed how Albert was staring. He smirked to himself as he trotted over to Albert's side.

Albert saw from the corner of his eye that Haschel was now with him. He didn't really want to say anything about her to him, but somehow he couldn't stop himself. "Rose…she has changed somehow." He breathed, smiling faintly.

Haschel nodded. "Yeah, I got the impression that she has calmed down." He chuckled. "In any event, it's a good thing."

Albert silently agreed.

Suddenly a mischievous gleam came to Haschel's eyes. "Especially for you." He nudged Albert in the side, grinning almost wickedly.

Albert smacked him away, a flustered scowl coming to his face. "Cut it out!" He snapped. "I don't think of her that way and you know it. She's just my friend."

Haschel laughed out loud. "Which I find funny since she loathed you to start with."

Albert scowled darkly. "What used to be doesn't matter." Albert sighed heavily. "She's not the person she once was. And she cares about us, even me now." He smiled contentedly.

Haschel shook his head in disbelief. "You're in denial." He grinned. "I saw her hug you."

Albert rolled his eyes. "Look, it doesn't matter what you think." He shook his head. "Besides…she only thinks that way of Dart." He smiled in amusement. "But I don't care. I'm happy to be her friend. She keeps a part of Lavitz alive for me, his feisty side, and I always did like that part of him."

Haschel let up on his teasing, instead choosing to be serious for once. "Yeah." He nodded. "I can see that. It's like how Lavitz was when he was trying to get through Hellena to save you." The memory was a bitter one, but it was one of the only ones he had of Lavitz.

Albert started, eyes widening. Yes…he knew it must be true. Lavitz always showed that fond fierceness when he fought for something he was hopelessly passionate about. He'd seen this side of him many times as a child, most notably when other children had picked on him as a king in the making. It was an awful memory. Their words still stung, they really did. But the most amazing thing was that Lavitz had seemed to show that fierceness even before he had known him well. It was as if Albert brought that out in him.

"Well, anyway," Haschel said. "It's nice for everything to be alright now." He smiled faintly.

Albert nodded. "It really is a miracle."

**...**

In the back room of the inn it was quiet. Nothing moved and the world seemed to be frozen in the little realm on the other side of the door leading out to the hallway. Even the one living creature in the space didn't budge. She, Shana, was still. She had her head buried in her arms as the upper half of her body leaned on the bed.

This had been her permanent residence since Meru had dragged her from the ship the night before. She had drifted in and out of restless sleep as time passed by in slow motion and she could not conceal her sorrow, not at any point. And through it all she cried and sobbed inaudibly. Even now she could be found doing so. Her worry ran that deep.

Who knew what had happened to Dart. For all she knew he was out in that unforgiving sea right now, even though a whole day had passed. Or perhaps he was stranded on some island, just as scared and afraid as she was. The possibilities were endless. And it didn't ease her conscience as the most horrible of events flashed before her eyes. She saw Dart knock his head, sink below the waves, and never come back up. She saw him struggling to fight the waves, but was pulled down anyway by some unknown force. Worst of all…she saw him dead.

She caught her breath; the first sound loud enough to make the room seem like it was jarred back into what felt like reality to her. Although right now she didn't much want to be in this reality that had mercilessly come crashing down on her. It was too awful, too heart wrenching to think that her beloved Dart…her most treasured friend…could be dead.

Suddenly her silent world set on the brink of surreal falseness and reality was destroyed. The harsh sound of her door slamming back against the wall and then shut again brought her back from the fantasy world. And the sound of her name being called anchored her.

"Shana!" It sounded just like Dart's voice, but Shana could not be sure. She had convinced herself so surly that he would not be coming back to her. As much as she'd hated herself for doing so, she'd done so nonetheless.

Shana slowly lifted her head up from her arms to glance miserably over her shoulder. Tears streaked her face and her eyes were puffy and red. But through the haze of her mind she saw him. She saw Dart standing there before her, well as he'd been the last time she'd seen him.

Dart stood, body stiff with anxiety. His eyes were wide with worried hope and he could no longer find his voice that he just moments ago had cried out with.

"D-Dart?" Shana choked out, standing numbly and turning with baby steps to face him. She could scarcely breathe and her body quaked faintly.

Dart nodded with obvious relief.

Shana's lip quivered uncontrollably as her face broke out into a choked up happiness. The two emotions heavily contrasted each other and seemed to struggle for dominance on her shattered face. "Oh Dart!" She moaned, jolting out of place and practically slamming into Dart.

Dart grunted softly as she threw her body at him, but she was not big enough to knock him back. "I worried you." He sighed bitterly, his voice returning to him. "I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arms around her waist with the utmost gentleness.

Shana pressed her face against his cool armor, her tears flowing freely again. No longer could she stop the sobs either, they started softly and then grew stronger as the moments passed.

"Shana?" His voice did not sound like his own. He swore it even trembled. "Are you crying?"

Shana shook her head as it still rested against him. "Don't worry." She pleaded through her sobs, lifting her head to look up into his crystal blue eyes. "I'm just so happy that I'm crying." She insisted, wiping fervently at her face to try and hide her distress.

Dart grimaced, his heart aching like nothing before. Not even death of his parents had hurt his little heart to such an extent. "Shana…" He sighed, letting go of her waist to lift his hands to her face. He gently closed his hands around her wrists and lowered them back to her side. He then started to caress her cheeks with his thumbs, intent on wiping away her tears for her.

Shana shuddered at his touch, not used to such an intimate action from him. For a moment even she had to wonder if this was real. Did Dart really mean this the way it came off as?

"Please don't cry." He breathed, his voice shaking despite his best efforts. "Please…"

Shana was gradually being eased out of her sad shock. "Please…" She murmured, raising her arms to wrap them around his waist. "…don't say anything."

Dart's words died on his lips at her request. How could he deny her? He had nearly died, nearly lost the chance to be with her ever again. For him to deny her such a simple request after all that, it would be almost inhumane. So he didn't say another word. He answered her by removing his hands from her face.

Shana lowered her head back down to her chest, sighing deeply. "I'm happy just like this." She muttered, nuzzling his gently.

Dart moved his arms up to drape them over her shoulders. He gradually launched into a soft humming song he'd learned from his mother, the song that he dedicated to Shana as much as his mother had said she'd dedicated to him. He then started patting her back in a soothing manner.

They stayed like that for a while, neither moving a single muscle. It was just too perfect a moment to ruin with words. Shana had been right. It brought the both of them happiness to just be this way. And through it all the only thing that came to them was thoughts of the other. It was as if no one else existed, or perhaps even the world itself had shrunk so only they stood on it.

Through the unimaginable bliss of their situation, a tiny voice breached their world. "Peeking is not a ladylike thing to do." It said in a low pitched voice – one of the guy's.

Another low voice came to them. "I thought you wanted to leave them alone didn't you?"

Dart lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder. The door was no longer closed. It was open a small sliver with the vague image of a person visible in the opening. He smirked, unable to be unamused after such a joyous reunion with Shana.

"It's ok for me." A high pitched voice hissed. It could not be anyone but Meru. Rose would never do such a thing as spying even if she wished to know how Dart's meet-up with Shana was going. "I gotta learn about love and romance!"

"Don't be so childish." Albert scolded, arms crossed as he sat crouched behind her. "It's a private moment."

Meru scowled back at him, eyes narrowed into slits. "Hush!" She shooed both of the guys. "Just go on back already! If you don't we're gonna be caught!" The more she talked the louder her voice got.

Shana and Dart separated, turning to face the door. They stared a moment, wondering if the three would leave on their own before they glanced back at each other.

Dart shrugged, walking over to the door. "Kids…" He chortled, turning the knob slowly so as to give them a chance to leave before he flung it open to reveal them. As the door banged against the wall it showed that none had managed to escape. Haschel, Albert, and Meru still stood before them.

The three froze for a moment, staring sheepishly at Dart and Shana.

Meru snapped out of it first, bursting out laughing. "Wow!" She rubbed the back of her head in one of the few sincere instances of embarrassment she had experienced. "Please excuse us!"

The other two darted before she did. They did not say a word, but it was more than obvious by their actions and facial expressions as they sped down the stairs that they felt emotions of Meru with even more intensity.

Meru's laughter died into a nervous chuckle and she half waved. "Bye!" She jerked the door back shut as she followed after the boys, the slam echoing throughout the room.

As they finally disappeared Shana giggled ever so softly. "It's typical of Meru." She whispered, moving her hand to her mouth to try and conceal the laugh.

A smile lighted on Dart's face as he witnessed the first signs of true happiness in Shana. "Finally," He grinned. "You smiled." He stepped back toward her, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"Yes." She breathed almost sadly, clasping her hands at her waist. "It's been a while."

Dart once again wrapped his arms tenderly around her. "But now you can keep on smiling." He insisted, nuzzling her head gently. "Because I'm never leaving again."

Shana swallowed hard. "O-Ok." She meant to scold him for promising such a thing, that he never knew what might happen with them on this journey. There was no way of knowing. Still, she could not deny his promise made her heart feel at ease. It was the one straw of faith she could grasp and hold on to.

Dart pulled her closer suddenly, squeezing her tight. His body trembled as he held her and he felt tears of his own finally start to form and fight to fall from his eyes. He wanted to say more, but he was afraid that his voice would shake and show plainly his weakness.

"D-Dart?" Shana timidly ventured. "You're not crying are you?"

Dart could not bring himself to answer.

"Please don't." She begged. "I don't want to see you upset too. I-I…just want us to be happy again."

Dart swallowed his tears, wanting so badly to do as she wished. Still, he could not speak.

"Let's just…sleep." She suggested, lifting a hand up to his face without looking to run her fingers over it. She felt wet tears and she shuddered faintly, but she did not comment on them. "I want to pretend it never happened."

Dart nodded faintly, grabbing her hand on his face as he let go of her with his other arm. He led her with him over to the single bed in the small room and set her gently on it.

Shana scooted over and pulled Dart over to lay with her. She knew she was small enough so even he would fit with her in such a bed. "Come on."

Dart situated himself beside her so that their bodies touches, his front to her back. He then wrapped an arm around her front, hugging her warmly. "I was crying because I was afraid." He tentatively admitted.

Shana stared slightly, daring to peek over her shoulder at him. "What do you mean? Everything is fine now." Her voice trembled despite her best efforts. Did he know something she didn't?

Dart swallowed hard. "It wasn't for myself though." He said with the faintest of chuckles, the sound coming out more strained and uneasy than anything.

Shana turned around in his hold so that she faced him. She looked in sad interest up into his pained blue eyes. What was he talking about?

"I was afraid that I'd never see you again." He sighed. "And now…here with you…it almost doesn't feel real." He started to choke up again. "So my fear finally spilled over…and I cried."

Tears came back to Shana's eyes, and this time they truly were happy tears. "Dart…" She breathed, wrapping an arm around him as he had her. She quickly proceeded to nuzzle him just beneath his head. His skin was as it always had been. Only now it seemed as if it was overflowing with affection equal to hers.

Dart tenderly nuzzled her back, moving his hand up to the back of her head. He ran his fingers threw her tangles hair with the utmost care, amazed at how something she barely ever paid attention to could stay so well kept. Not long after he started to mess with her hair, he began humming that all too familiar tune in her ear.

Shana relaxed further. She so loved this soothing song which Dart had sung to her many times through her childhood. Even better was that the sound of this tune meant that Dart was at peace at mind or at least on the road to being that way.

For the longest time neither of them spoke a word. All was silent albeit Dart's soft hum. It was as if they had created their own little world within the walls of the room. Unfortunately, it was not enough to last. Dart's song faded slowly and true silence set in.

Shana was near to sleep and instantly jerked awake as the tune ended. "Dart?" She softly asked, almost afraid.

Dart smiled warmly down at her. "You remember that tune?" He muttered absently.

Shana smiled softly. "How could I forget?" She said with the faintest hint of a laugh.

Dart placed a gently kiss on her forehead before speaking. "It was a song my mother created." His smile became pained. "She told me she made it specifically for her child – me. And she said that I should continue to pass it down."

Shana saw he was growing stressed and hurried to comfort him. She kissed his cheek impulsively and cupped his face in her hands. "And you did." She whispered.

Dart nodded. "I don't know if she meant it the way I see it and have always seen it since that fateful day though." He shrugged. "But I've always believed it to be a way for her to live on through the generations."

Shana cuddled up closer still to Dart, letting an arm fall back to her ide and the other fold around Dart again. "I think…" She trailed off as she tried to picture the perfect way of putting it. "I think that she simply wanted you to see how much she loved you." She nodded. "Yeah…"

A wide smile broke out over Dart's face and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Shana stared blankly. "What's so funny?" Her voice was almost a whine.

"You're just funny." He chuckled, running his fingers over her cheek. "And I never really noticed before." The amusement died from his eyes, replaced by serious affection.

Shana didn't quite know how to respond to this, so she remained silent. She let his fingers work their way over her face and then down her neck until his hand was back in her hair.

Dart sighed softly. "I think I'm going to teach my kid that song too." He said out of nowhere, smirking at the thought. "Whether it be a boy or a girl, I don't care. But they'll know it."

Shana giggled. "It's a good idea." She was just curious as to why he hadn't said she should pass it on to her kids. He'd always said that through the years as they got closer to being teenagers. It was a bit of a strange thing to say as kids, but it was the way they were. So now she wondered what changed him.

"You think?" His eyes seemed to shine a little brighter as she agreed with him. "Well, alright then." He moved his arm down around her waist and closed his eyes.

Shana curled up into an oddly shaped ball, letting her eyes fall shut as well.

It was a while before Dart said it and he didn't even mean to say it aloud, it just happened. "That's what we'll do then…" He murmured drowsily, slipping into sweet dreams mere moments afterward.

Shana's dull mind barely registered his words. But one could tell by her infatuated smiled as she fell into dreams that she subconsciously got the message perfectly. And she could not have been happier.

**My Rose-Albert pushes it, doesn't it? I won't lie though, I really like doing things with them. I never meant for it to be romantic, but I see it comes off as such sometimes. Oops. Anyway, please review!**


	19. The Prison Island

**Before anyone gets there and says anything - yes, I know I screwed the water scene up. Ok? You'll see what I mean when you get there. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it, but what's done is done. Other than that I hope you enjoy it!**

Everyone had a peaceful night, too content to have nightmares after being reunited by some stroke of luck. Most people who went into the sea did not come back out. They all knew that. So they weren't about to be ungrateful. They were just happy that their friends were alive.

The next day Dart slept in again, just like the night Meru had played that game of hers. By the time he got downstairs the others were sitting around waiting for him. It almost made him feel guilty for slowing the expedition. But none of them said anything to him about it, not even Rose, so he took it as meaning they knew he needed the rest.

"Hey!" Haschel cried as he saw Dart descending the stairs. "How are you?" He waved.

Dart shrugged. "Pretty good," He grinned, "and definitely better than the night before last." He half laughed.

"That's always good." Albert nodded to him. "And how about Shana?"

"She'll be down in a minute." He pointed back up the stairs. "She was saying something about fixing her hair or something."

"That's very important you know!" Meru almost sounded as if she were scolding Dart. "A girl has to look her absolute best for people!" She nodded firmly. "I do too." She fluffed up her hair, indicating it.

Everyone but Rose chuckled at Meru's childish behavior. Despite how annoying it had been at the start, it was rather endearing at this point. She brought a certain light to the group. Not even Haschel did the same thing. Dart figured it had to do with age.

Shana came not long after, wearing her usual outfit and showing her usual hairstyle. Her smile however stretched much farther across her face than it had in a long time. "Hi Dart…everyone." She clasped her hands at her waist and bowed slightly.

Dart waved her over and patted the stool next to him. He wore a smile like nothing any of them had ever seen before.

"So…what exactly happened to you?" Albert ventured cautiously as Shana seated herself by Dart. He didn't want to be rude or intrude on a time that could have been delicate or private, meant to be known only to Rose and Dart.

Dart didn't hesitate a fraction of second. In his mind nothing had happened that could not be told. Sure there were moments where Rose acted strangely and made him think that perhaps his time unconscious had not been as uneventful as he thought, but he didn't know for sure and didn't have to say anything about those times. So he launched into the tale of their time apart.

The story was much shorter than Rose's version would have been, and far less exciting and intimate. So his version was finished in no more than fifteen minutes. "And then we finally made it to Fueno." He concluded, leaning back and sighing heavily. He could barely believe he had told the story without stopping to take a breath.

Albert nodded. "Not only that." He noted, glancing over at Rose. "You two are safe and sound." He smiled warmly at her.

Rose nodded as faintly as possible at Albert. He should know better than to try and get her to acknowledge him like she had yesterday while everyone was looking.

Albert understood her silent words and looked back to Dart, unaffected by her response. "It is just a miracle that the seven of us can meet again." He thought back the castle and their belief in the stars, saying almost absently. "We have to offer our thanks to the Tiberoan God."

Dart frowned slightly, not sure what to make of Albert's strange and rather sudden faith in the Tiberoan God. But it did not need to be mentioned aloud. Instead, he got back on track. "We ought to return the favor to the God by taking the Moon Dagger back."

Haschel's expression wet stern. "We have to catch Lenus then." He growled.

Meru who sat perched on one of the tables had been quiet through all the talking. She didn't even interrupt Dart's tale a single time and was now dying to speak. "Um…may I ask you a question please?" She muttered, looking shyly up at Dart as she hopped off the table to her feet.

Dart started, a deep confused frown on his lips. "What's wrong?" He half laughed. "Why are you being so formal like that?"

Meru gazed lazily around for a minute as if she truly were interested in something in the room. Really she was just nervous about overstepping her boundaries. "Well…you guys were alone in the cave, weren't you?" She timidly ventured, eyes flashing fearfully over to Rose. "Did you guys put yourselves into a…um…romantic situation?" She chuckled.

"Meru!" Haschel reprimanded her before the others had a chance to close their gaping mouths and wipe the shock from their eyes. "You can't ask something like that! Even though you're trying to learn about love, it's too rude!" He sounded disapproving, but his face gave away his true feelings of amusement.

Meru tried to keep her grin from showing as she saw Haschel didn't mean it much. It was nearly impossible and the only way she managed to pull it off was by hanging her head and saying in her best apologetic tone, "Okay…sorry." She even moved her foot in circles as an afterthought. Then she hopped back over on her table.

Haschel stepped forward, looking with amusement at Dart. "So, Dart." He tried to sound serious as he looked from Rose and then back to Dart. "Did you cuddle with Rose?" He snickered.

Everyone spun around to face him, crying in unison, "Haschel!"

A bright but bashful grin spread over his face. "Sorry, sorry." He chuckled, shrugging. "It slipped out."

Dart made a face. "What do you mean 'slipped'?" He sighed in exasperation, shaking his head in disbelief. "How does that slip?"

"Let it go Dart." Rose said from across the room as she leaned against the wall. She then turned her eyes on Shana, face softening greatly. "Don't worry, Shana." She assured. "Dart was concerned about you the whole time."

Shana smiled with sincere appreciation at Rose. "I know." She whispered, glancing lovingly over to Dart. And she meant it this time. After last night she saw that she would almost certainly be the winner of Dart's heart. Not only that, but from the looks of it Rose had given up already. Shana knew it was not because she couldn't win. It was simply that she didn't want to take Dart away from her. And it was the nicest thing Rose had ever done for her.

Dart hugged Shana, pressing her body against his so they fit perfectly.

The act was so sudden that Shana nearly fell out of her seat. Fortunately Dart's hold on her was enough to keep her held up and all she had to do was hope he wouldn't let go.

Dart rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes as he took in her wonderful scent. Still, all he could see behind his closed lids was Lavitz. It wasn't like so long ago where he saw Lavitz dying and dead before him. Now he saw his happy face, him so proud that Dart had finally given Shana what she wanted. And although it made Dart smile faintly, seeing his best friend happy, it also stung.

Rose sighed heavily, not wanting to be tortured so much by their open display of affection. It was as if Dart didn't have a clue about the feeling she still harbored for him. Honestly, the least he could do was be a little more discrete, at least for a little while. "Anyway, about Lenus…"

Everyone looked to her. She was the ultimate authority and they all knew better than to ignore what she had to say about any given situation.

Rose felt a twitch of a smile at how easily she gained their undivided attention. "We should go out and ask about her in the city." She said with a firm nod. "We may find out something." It was a simple course of action, one that might not work given the size of the city. Fortunately this was a chatty city, nothing like Fletz. "Don't you think?"

Dart nodded, smiling with excitement. "I agree." He mostly agreed because he was purely amazed by her actually asking them what they thought. On any other day she would have told them this was what they were doing without care as to what they thought. So he wasn't about to disagree. "How about you guys?"

The rest of them nodded, some liking the idea a little more than others.

"Good." Rose stood up straight, stepping away from the wall. "Then let's get to it."

As the others filed past her Meru quickly jumped down off her table, making a face. "But how do we know where to start?" She half whined, sticking out her lower lip.

Dart was the only one who turned to acknowledge that she had made a sound. "We're just going to have to look everywhere." Dart smiled warmly at her, shrugging before following on after the rest of them.

Meru jumped from the sudden realization that they were just leaving her. "Hey!" She cried, scurrying after them. "Wait for me!"

Kongol stepped out of the group and waited for her. "Want me carry you?" He thoughtlessly offered. Even though he was slow his large strides more than made up for it, they all knew it.

Meru stopped short of him, hunkering her head down some. "Well…I don't **really **need you too." Her voice was strangely soft and she unconsciously started dragging a foot in a circle on the ground.

"I will if you want." He said with the same booming voice, expression unwavering from its always stoic state.

Meru's eyes regained a bit of light for unexplainable reasons. She also unexpectedly changed her mind as she saw around him that the rest of her friends were still moving on. And besides, being carried would give her legs a break from the many miles they were sure to travel these next few days. "Ok!" She leapt toward him.

Kongol easily lifted her up under her arms as if she were a small child. He sat her on his shoulders. "Better?" He looked back at her, brows raised.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded her whole body. "So let's go! The others are getting away!" She pointed out toward the exit. They were all gone from sight now as the door swung gently on its hinges.

Kongol went quickly after them, not worrying about catching up. Even if none of his friends noticed he was behind it would be ok. He had managed to tail them all the way through Tiberoa with no problem, so this would be a piece of pie.

As they walked into the light of the sun they saw the group heading back toward the entrance of the city. Kongol made his strides a little bigger to catch up more swiftly and did so in a matter of seconds.

"You're so cool." Meru laughed, patting him on the head. "I could never catch up so quick." She craned her neck around in order to see the front of Kongol's face.

Kongol smiled ever so slightly. "Thanks."

"Hey guys!" Meru called. "What are we looking for again!?" She wasn't too big on searching blindly like they'd told her they planned on doing.

Rose sighed heavily in plain annoyance. "Anything." She growled. "As long as it pertains to Lenus and her whereabouts, then it is important."

Meru slumped, puffing out her lower lip and making a disgruntled face. "That's so vague." She grumbled. "That'll take forever."

"Stop whining." Rose snapped. "Use your effort to ask around town rather than wasting it acting like a child."

"Oh stop it Rose." Dart rolled his eyes, nudging her softly. "Give her a break. She just wants to get Lenus as fast as possible, no different from you or me. She simply shows her impatience more than us."

A loud spurt of laughter filled the air then, dragging all their attention from Meru and to the object of the sudden sound. "What is…?" Dart muttered, leading them toward the sound.

As the wandered up the steps they came upon a man who was much older than them. He was surrounded by other men and women of varying ages, all of which wore sorrowful expressions. They weren't really talking to the man at the center though, mostly they listened.

"Oh, you poor thing." A woman crooned, hands clasped at her chest. It reminded Dart heavily of Shana.

The man went to say something to the woman, but his ears pricked at the sound of footsteps and he stopped. He suddenly spun around, nearly falling over in his hurry. But he managed to keep himself upright with the use of all his strength. "You-You don't believe me either!?" He slurred, pointing an accusing finger at Dart.

Dart made a face. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't even know." Haschel observed, lines leaving his face as he became serious. "He's obviously drunk as all get out."

Everyone's eyes widened a degree as they turned their eyes on Haschel. "Really?" Albert spoke up.

Haschel nodded with sureness. "Definitely. He can barely stand and his speech is incredibly impeded." He half smiled as he thought back. "Trust me."

"I-I sa-saw it!" The drunk insisted, ignoring Haschel and the others. "I r-really sa-saw it-it!"

Rose raised a brow. "Saw?" Somehow she found herself intrigued. "Saw what exactly?" Even if he was a drunk, she somehow felt that what he was saying was important.

"I saw a-a dra-dragon on t-the Prison I-Island-d!" He cried out with all his might.

Dart started. "Dragon!?" He clenched his fists before him and they trembled faintly. "On the Prison Island!? Where is that!?" He jumped forward toward the drunk, inches from grabbing his collar and demanding he spit out the truth. He needed to know if this pertained to Lenus in the least.

"Y-You don't kn-know that!" He burst out, his words barely having anything to do with Dart's reaction. "Y-Ya…don't!" He shoved Dart back, nearly falling over with the effort.

"Hey!" Shana squeaked. "Don't push him." She scowled at the drunk, unable to help feeling protective. Dart protected her so much in her life that she almost owed it to him to at least defend him with her words.

"Easy." Dart whispered, tightening his hold on her hand. "He doesn't mean anything by it."

Shana stared strangely at Dart, shivering as his breath tickled her neck. Still, what most held her attention was his ability to brush off such irritating behaviors. He was always so calm. It absolutely amazed her.

"M-My sh-ship was smas-shed by the S-Sea Draaaagon. The S-Sea Dragon rum…rumored to live o-over t-the Undersea Caaave…!" He shoved his head into his hands, body starting to tremble as sobs shook his body. "I gotta have a drink or something!" He moaned.

Rose shook her head. "He's just a pathetic drunk." She finally decided. "And we don't have time for his nonsense." She stepped ahead of them, looking sternly back over her shoulder. "So leave him be and let's go."

The drunk snapped to attention, a new fire in his dulled eyes. "But!" He said sharply, jerking an arm up in the air and pointing to the sky. "Yo-You ca-can noooot-t go the-there anymore!

Albert stopped, forcing the three behind him to stop as well. "Why not?" He looked curiously around at the man.

The man gladly answered, an excited lopsided smile forming. "Th-There are lo-lots of moooonsters the-there!" He pointed out toward the horizon, arm shaking despite his best efforts. "M-My ho-house was…was t-taken by-by those mon-monssssters!" He broke out into sobs again. "I-I gotta have a dri-drink!"

One of the women scowled darkly at their group, Albert in particular, and swiftly moved in between him and the drunken man. "Don't worry." She soothed. "It'll be fine." She patted him on the shoulder.

The drunken man stumbled around the woman, refusing to let Dart and his friends get away. For some reason he had a strange urge to tell them his tale – and not for the pity drinks it might earn him. There was just something about them, something he couldn't explain, not even if he had been sober. "I-It waaas a half-half year ago…that th-the monsssster showed u-u-up."

Rose started, jerking her head back around. "A half year ago?" She breathed, intrigued all over again. Now she knew this must be connected with Lenus.

The drunk swallowed the quickly forming lump in his throat and forced himself to remain as cool and collected as possible. "I-It's all thhhhe mo-monster's fau-fault tha-at I'm like th-this nowww." He shook his fist at an invisible being. "G-Give me my sh-ship an hou-house back…" He moaned, finally falling over and face plowing the concrete.

All the women in the circle squealed as he hit the ground and immediately went to pick him up. "Oh you poor thing." One said.

"Don't worry. We'll buy you some drinks." Another assured. She was one of the women quick enough to grab onto one of his arms.

Dart quickly lost interest in the man at this point, refocusing on the mission. "It is the same time that Lenus joined the gang." He smiled almost darkly. This had to be a clue. Perhaps Lenus lurked somewhere on that island.

Haschel remained facing the women. "Um, miss." He didn't care which of them turned to him. "Might I ask where the Prison Island is?" He gave his best attempt at a warm smile, but these women's dark glares made it hard to be nice.

Most turned away from him and walked the drunken man toward the inn, but one stayed behind. She seemed the youngest and not half as mean. She even gave him a small smile. "It's through the cave, the one linking us to Lidiera."

Dart's smile stretched further across his face at such a revelation. "Great!" He did a fist pump. "We know where that's at!" He looked to Rose. "Right, Rose?"

Rose nodded faintly. "Yes. But didn't Pete say it was blocked?" She half questioned, half reminded him. Sometimes he just didn't think. Perhaps now it was more Shana's fault than simply his hastiness or inexperience. Love did make you blind, and for him the term seemed to stretch to farther reaches than most.

Dart deflated noticeably. "Yeah…you're right." He even slumped over a bit.

Rose felt a smile twitch at her lips, but like always it died before it fully surfaced. "Still, we should go check it out." There was sure to be some sort of mechanism that controlled the water blocking their way.

Dart perked back up, nodding firmly. "Yeah!"

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Meru cried from behind them. "Come on! Let's go, let's go!" She pointed with unbound energy out to the exit of the city.

Everyone smiled. "Alright Meru." Dart tilted his head back at her. "We're going."

Dart lead them as they backtracked, not only because he was the proclaimed leader but also because he was the only one other than Rose who knew where they were going. And Rose had oddly slunk to the back, refusing to do as she had so frequently pushed to do in favor of remaining out of the limelight. It was very strange to Dart, she just wasn't herself lately. Could it be that she couldn't bear to be near him any longer? Had something so strange happened in the cave to cause this? He just didn't know.

The thought of Rose and her strange new behavior never quite faded from his mind as they neared the cave, but the pain of the confusing thought dulled considerably. This came about after multiple times of him telling himself it was nothing, just Rose being Rose. And for the most part it worked, as shown by the lessoning of the pain. Still, it bothered him continuously, even as they entered the cave and their attention was drawn to the sealed path.

"Ew!" Meru squealed, hurrying to hop off of Kongol. "This place is disgusting!" She wiped at her head furtively, looking as if she were fighting to get rid of an invisible enemy.

"It is kind of creepy." Shana agreed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Is it all this way?" She looked over at Dart, eyes wide with apprehension.

Dart smiled broadly, nearly laughing. "I don't know." He admitted. "From the little way to the other side it is the same, but who knows what lies beyond that path." He gazed past Shana to the strange light from within the cave. By all logic it should be darker the deeper they went. Why was this so different?

Rose too stared intently into the light, but not for the same reason. She hadn't felt it before, too preoccupied with the little brat, but now it came to her with great intensity. Somewhere deep within there was an evil force. The darkness made even her shudder. No doubt going on would be dangerous.

"What's the matter?" Only Albert noticed Rose's tense posture and uneasy expression.

"We're going to have to fight again." She said simply, eyes narrowed into slits.

This in itself was no surprise to Albert considering all they'd been through, but the way it was making Rose act made him feel as if this would be different somehow.

Suddenly there was a sharp, earsplitting scream that shook the very floor. It resonated all around them as if to wrap them up and never let them escape.

They all were knocked off balance and struggled to regain even footing, eyes wide and hearts beating rapidly. "What was that?" Dart growled cautiously, one arm around Shana and the other on the hilt of his sword. They were most important in this moment. "What made the noise!?"

Shana drew a hand up to her mouth and bit nervously at her nails. "I-It came from over there." She pointed toward the light, feeling as if whatever made the sound was lurking beneath the surface right next to them. With a shriek that loud, how could it not be?

"There must be something over there." Haschel said stiffly, fists clenched tight in anticipation. After last night's rest he felt as if he could fight anything. So whatever it was might as well hurry and bring it on!

Rose snorted loudly. "It's not just something." She looked darkly at Haschel, but it was not for his loose term. She stared at him with a rare display of fear – fear for not herself but for the rest of them. "It has to be the dragon." She breathed in a strained tone. Sure they'd handled Feyrbrand, but he was known to be the dumbest of the dragons. Not only that, but it had been equal footing. This dragon was of the sea.

"Dragon!?" Meru gasped. "No way!" Surely they'd all gone extinct thousands of years ago. Well, there was supposed to be one left at least – this she knew of well. But other than him, the mightiest beast, a king even, they were supposed to be gone. Dead.

Rose could scarcely believe Meru's ignorance, but she let it go. Now was not the time. "It seems that the rumor about the sea dragon is true." She said solemnly. "Not that it should surprise us, not after what we've been through."

The scream came again, this one more powerful even than the last.

Everyone cringed and struggled to block the sound by covering their ears. Even then it was not enough. The cry was just too powerful, no doubt aided by the walls of the cave which amplified the sound.

Meru was so shaken that she suddenly felt without control of her body and fell down, barely catching herself in a crouch. Her hands flew to her head as if to protect herself and her body shook fiercely. She didn't want it to do any of this, she wished to hide her fear, but it refused to listen. It was all she could do to keep her whimpers at bay.

"Meru?" Shana squeaked, eyes wide with concern as she noticed her friend's sudden withdrawal.

Meru could not find her voice, frozen by the gripping fear. It was even difficult for her to find the ability to breathe, so her focus could not deviate from this one task.

"Meru!" Dart cried louder than Shana, but with just as much worry. "What's the matter?" It sounded stupid as he said it. What's the matter? What could it be other than the fear of the dragon? Even he was jostled by the fury imparted in the creatures scream. It was only because of all he'd been through with the first dragon and Virage that he was able to keep a calm face.

Meru forced herself to speak. She could not leave them worrying over her. Besides, she wasn't scared. She wasn't! "That's the dragon's cry." She breathed in a strained tone, not really answering their question. "What a powerful thing…"

Rose looked with faint pity down at the quaking girl, frowning deeply. "I can't blame you for feeling scared." She shrugged, truly meaning her words. "Dragons are one of the fiercest creatures on the planet."

Meru's eyes shot open and the fear was instantly sucked from every pore. "I-I am not scared!" She insisted with stern fury, glaring heatedly at Rose as she bounced back up to her feet. She nearly stumbled on her shaky legs, but refused to allow it. No more weakness! "I…I was just knocked off balance!" It was the best she could come up with and she knew it was awful, her reddening face showing this perfectly.

Rose smirked in amusement, crossing her arms to further show her disbelief. The words that followed shocked everyone. "It is not a shame to show fear." She recalled Dart saying such a thing.

Everyone started at her, barely believing what had come out of her mouth. Really? Rose just said that? No way.

Rose lifted her gaze to Dart, faintly amused by his stunned expression. "What?" She raised a brow. "Don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah…but…" Dart trailed off, unwilling to piece his words together the wrong way and end up angering her when she seemed so mellow. Honestly he hoped she stayed this way for as long as possible. At least everyone else would like it. He wasn't too sure about himself.

"Whatever!" Meru exclaimed, fully herself now. "A dragon or two is nothing!" She insisted on repairing her damaged image with false words of courage. "I can beat 'em easy!" She did a fist pump and swung her hammer around expertly. "See!?"

Shana giggled softly. "Uh-huh." She smiled warmly, life dancing around in her eyes.

"Well, let's go then." Dart urged, not wanting to waste a second that could make the difference in them catching Lenus or not. He drew up his Dragoon Spirit from his chest, it glowing eagerly. "We can fly!"

The rest with spirits went to mimic his movement, only Rose remaining still. "No." She said after a moment of thought. "No…we can't do that."

Dart started, frowning deeply at her. "What?" He half laughed. "Why not? It's just water." The amusement quickly died from him as a sense of uncertainty gripped him. "Right…?"

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course." Although it wasn't as stupid a question as it might sound to others. With what they went through, anything was possible. "But not all of us are Dragoons." Her eyes fell primarily on Kongol.

Meru puffed up in angry defense. "Hey!" She snapped. "Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't get across some stupid water!" She went to prove her theory, stopped by a rigid arm.

Haschel shook his head. "Don't." He had been staring intently at the murky water and he had come to the conclusion, yes, it was water, but no it was not completely ordinary. He had the feeling that this water was tainted, perhaps poisoned somehow. Although he doubted it ran through the entirety of the cave, it sure was not safe to touch here.

Meru made a face at him. "What!?" She moaned. "Not you too!" She sighed heavily, shaking her head as she stomped backward and crossed her arms firmly over her chest

"That's one reason." Rose admitted. "The water shouldn't be touched. It seems to be deadly by some manner or another."

"We can just carry them, can't we?" Albert shrugged. "It can't kill us." He half laughed, trying to get rid of some of the tension quickly wrapping itself around them.

Rose's eyes shot to him, piercing his very being with deadly daggers. "You're wrong." She growled, daring him to make another comment like that.

Shana ducked her head down and stepped closer to Dart. "What are you talking about?" She muttered meekly, wrapping an arm around Dart. "Could we really die?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, not die." She said with the utmost carefulness. "But too much strain is not good, not at all." She remembered the time she had caused herself too much strain, trying to do what even Zieg, as skilled as he was, could not do. It had been awful. What would have been nothing had she been able to remain a Dragoon was magnified tenfold as a human.

"Strain?" Meru made a face. "What strain? Are you saying I'm fat!?" She stomped her foot, eyes ablaze. She knew that this was not what Rose meant, but somehow she could not help but act as she did. It was her childish nature.

Rose ignored her completely. "Kongol is too heavy for us to carry." She said simply. Glancing almost tentatively back at him. Who knew what he might say to this.

Kongol nodded. It was true. Gigantos were large, much larger than a human. And his weapon did not help his weight, it increased it exponentially. "Yes."

"Seriously?" Dart could scarcely believe it. "We have all this power as Dragoons and we can't even lift a Giganto?" It almost made him laugh.

"I didn't say that." She was quick to correct. "We could do it, but it would be dangerous. Especially considering our sizes compared to him." They were all strong for their size, but that did not mean much in this situation. "And our power is not in strength." She half scolded Dart for his ignorance. "Our strength is in our magic capabilities. That's what makes us superior to most." Her mind flashed to Lenus. "Except maybe Winglies."

Dart did not attempt to fight her in any of her words. It all made decent sense, at least enough so that it wasn't worth arguing over it. He simply let the glowing stone slip from his hand and fall back in place at his chest.

"So now what?" Albert mused, chin cupped in a hand. "How are we to pass if we can not fly or swim?" Perhaps there was a mechanism behind the ever present water flooding the path.

"Pete said this way was blocked now." Rose thought aloud. "He made it sound as if there was a time when it wasn't." She nodded faintly. "And if my assumption is right, then it is most likely that someone in Lidiera controls it."

"How's that?" Haschel was quick to question, arms crossed dubiously over his chest.

Rose sighed, tired for once of explaining things that should be so simple. "They're a little town. No one goes their but those returning after having gone to Fueno. So they are the only ones with reason enough to bother." Was it really so hard to understand?

Dart sensed the hostility rising in her and hurried to put them all on a different track. "Then we should go to Lidiera." He motioned to the exit of the cave. "Someone there must know a way to the Prison Island."

Everyone shrugged. It was their best bet at the moment. If Rose was right, then it would surely pay off as well. They had little time to lose as it was. So she needed to be right.

"Then come on." He nodded toward the exit. "We have to hurry." A devilish smirk spread across his lips. "Lenus won't get away from us this time."

Dart led them back along the path Pete had taken them before, practically mimicking his very steps with amazing precision. The town was ever the same as the day before. Not really a shock, but at the same time Dart couldn't help but be surprised. In times such as these it was almost more normal for towns to turn to shambles in the blink of an eye.

"Where are we looking exactly?" Rose asked out of the blue, looking from the corner of her eye at Dart. It made it seem as if she were distracted by something, something more important than him and the issue at hand.

Dart shrugged. "Anything." He frowned, quickly changing his mind. "No, I guess a mayor or something. Someone who runs this tiny town."

Meru, who had crawled back on Kongol's shoulders, pointed excitedly. "Oh! Over there!" She grinned widely as she repeated the action continuously, finding great joy in the repetition. She almost felt it had to do with being up on Kongol's shoulders more than anything. She found she rather liked the vantage point more than her low position of walking. "You think that's him!?"

Dart tried to follow her finger, not managing it very well. She jerked it around so much that he didn't think anyone could have kept up. Nonetheless, he put the pieces together and found the only group of people in sight that she could be talking about.

"It can't hurt to ask." Albert shrugged. "Or do you think there is a better option." He aimed at Rose as a tease, hoping that she wouldn't be in too bad a mood. If he judged her wrong she was liable to kill him.

Rose shot daggers at him. She was in no mood for his games or any of them for that matter. She wanted to just hurry this up and kill that stupid woman before she could do any more harm. Perhaps even she might lead them to Lloyd. And that would be the ultimate reward. To kill him would be sweeter than all the honey in the world.

Albert shut his mouth quickly. Ok…so jokes were off limits now. She seemed to be reverting to her old self by now. He was almost glad too despite how nice it was to be able to do whatever without getting that evil look. But honestly it made him uncomfortable when she did not act irritable and as the authority like she so liked to do.

"Only a couple of us need to go." Dart interrupted the pair's silent exchange. "Because the boat can only carry a few at a time." He pointed to what he and Rose had squeezed into the first time.

"Man, this place sure is old fashioned." Haschel laughed. "It's even more so than my home was!" Memories flashed before his eyes as he mentioned his home, fortunately most were pleasant so his smile remained. He wondered though what had become of it now, after so many years. Could it really be the same? He hoped so. If not…all his memories could be deadened.

"I'll go!" Meru threw her hand into the air, eager as ever. "Can I go!?"

"No." Rose said sharply. "We need this to end quickly. You're too friendly and talk too much. Anyone talking to you would go on forever. We don't have time for such a thing."

Meru frowned deeply, not sure how to take Rose's comment. "Well…I guess…" She murmured, still stuck on whether to be happy about such an accusation or mad.

"Dart and I will go." Rose said before anyone else could volunteer themselves. They were the most efficient of the group and were surely the most able to do this at top speed. "Besides, maybe the mayor saw us earlier. Then we'd be familiar faces and more likely to win him over."

Dart was perplexed at how Rose found it necessary all of a sudden to explain every move she wished to make. Was it her being generous? Or was she afraid of something?

"Come on." Rose growled at Dart, moving to the front. "Lenus gets farther away by the second." She hopped effortlessly into the tiny boat, waiting impatiently for Dart to follow.

Dart mimicked her move, although with much more carefulness. He was much less skilled with balance in general and being a guy only worsened this trait.

"Row." Rose ordered. No explanation was needed this time.

The distance was a short one and they were at the platform raised up by the water in a moment. Sitting on the platform around a rounded table were three men. They weren't sure which was the mayor, but they weren't oblivious for long.

"Hey! Mayor!" One of the men said, spotting Rose and Dart. "There are people here." He pointed at them.

The mayor glanced over at them. "Sorry!" He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm in the middle of something. You'll have to wait."

Rose growled softly under her breath, fists clenched. They didn't have time to wait! She shook her head. If only this old man knew who they were and what they were doing! Then he wouldn't dare tell them to wait.

"Easy, Rose." Dart soothed. "It's just a quick game of cards." He'd seen such a game played before and it never lasted long. They'd be fine. Still, he had to admit, it was rather annoying.

"Here we go!" Another man cried, laying his cards out. "How's this?" he said with pure excitement, beaming.

"HA!" The mayor gave a single syllable laugh, slapping his cards down. "Read em' and weep." He grinned broadly from ear to ear.

"Aw, man." The first whined. "Not again." He didn't even bother laying his cards out. "You're too good at this mayor."

"Naw." The second said. "We'll get him eventually!" He insisted, nodding firmly.

"Well, a good win." The mayor beamed. "So let's take a quick break." He turned in his chair to face Dart and Rose. "So…what do you want?" He eyed them suspiciously. They didn't look as if they belonged in this little town. One was dark…almost like a murderer or thief and the other was at least a well versed warrior. Neither belonged here.

Dart stepped forward. "We want to go to the Prison Island." He said firmly, ignoring the mayor's reaction of shock and adding, "But we cannot go because of the flood tide."

The mayor stared at them as if they were insane. "D-Did you say the Prison Island!? No one ever wanted to go there. In fact, everyone had been more than happy when he closed it off. These people didn't know what they were talking about.

Rose nodded. "Yes. We need to know if there is any other way to go." She said flatly.

One of the men started, barley able to speak. "A-Are you serious?" He stared wide eyed and in utter disbelief at the pair. "Just you two? You know, it's no party or romantic getaway."

Rose glared menacingly at the man. If he had not been with two other witnesses she might have killed him. What was with people thinking that they were together? Did they **look **like they were together!? She certainly didn't think so!

The other man added on. "Do you want to commit suicide or something?" That was the only logical explanation for him, especially when they were not in a large group of people.

"We're not going alone." Dart informed them. "There are seven of us."

"Seven!?" The first man still couldn't believe it. "Just seven!? That's not much better!"

"Look," Dart rubbed his temples. "We're serious as ever. And we're not going to commit suicide. Honest." He tried his hardest not to go off on them. People who were cowards like them and automatically assumed everyone else should be just as cowardly as they were were idiots.

"You know it's incredibly dangerous young man." The mayor He half stated, half questioned. He had to be extra sure of these people. Even though they appeared to be great warriors, he did not know them personally so really there was no clear answer for him. "And yet…you still wish to go?"

Dart nodded. Yes. He'd do anything to get back the Moon Dagger for Tiberoa.

The mayor shook his head. "Why…?" He cocked his head to the side. "Why would you want to throw yourself into danger like that?"

Dart hesitated. Was it really necessary to tell this insignificant man the details of their quest? All they really needed from him was that he told them a way to their goal. "We are after someone." He finally decided. This was enough.

The mayor scrunched up his face. "After someone? Who would be foolhardy enough to venture in there. And how would they pass the water without seeing me first?"

Rose was growing increasingly impatient. "Wings. She can fly. Are you happy now? Can you tell us what to do already?" She growled.

The mayor shrank from her harsh voice, fully afraid. No one like her ever faced him. Despite his fear he nearly laughed at the notion of someone flying. And yet… "You look serious." He said in utter disbelief. "Well…alright." He sighed, smiling faintly. "But I have to warn you, the sea dragon lurks there. So it's up to you if you can survive."

"We've faced worse." Dart said absently, not thinking that he was a simple man that was not used to their hectic life. To him hearing there was worse than a sea dragon was surely absurd. "We'll be fine."

The mayor made a face at Dart's words, just as was expected. However, he managed to keep his fear down below the surface. "Alright then." He shrugged. "I closed the route to the Prison Island after the monster problem arose."

One of the men spoke up then. "Why didn't you close the whole cave?" He jabbed his finger at him. "It's really dangerous!"

The second man was more reasonable. "We wouldn't be able to get to Fueno then. Come on, you know that. And when people get sick, that's the only place to go for help."

The mayor nodded in agreement. "That's why I closed only the path to the Prison Island. Otherwise our small population could become nothing but a handful."

The two men grimaced. "You're right."

Albert had been straining to hear from across the water and finally took the opportunity to voice his question. "I have a question!" He yelled, hands cupped around his mouth.

The mayor started, turning around toward the sound. "Yes?" He said slowly and carefully, not certain of this man. Perhaps he was one of the ones the other two said were in their group.

Albert smiled in good nature. "How do you control the tide?" He scratched his head. "It's puzzling me." He admitted almost shamefully.

The mayor laughed heartily. "Oh! Don't be so puzzled!" He waved his hand about dismissively. "I just closed the gate to the sea when the tide was full! Then even after the tide ebbed, the water level inside didn't go down inside!" He beamed at his own cleverness.

"Oh…my." Albert muttered, a deep frown on his lips. "What a simple trick." He felt rather stupid in all honesty.

The mayor laughed again. "You imagined I could think of something complicated!?" His laughter grew louder. "No! Not me!"

Albert laughed faintly along with him. At least this man was not so conceited as to belittle him for his ignorance.

"Hey!" The mayor screamed suddenly, waving his hand like crazy at someone standing far off. "Open the gimmick gate for them!"

"Ok!" The man from afar yelled back. He ran over to a wood elevator looking piece of equipment. He used his weight to weigh it down and as it lowered, the bars guarding an entrance to a cave raised up.

"Thanks!" The mayor called back, turning to Dart afterward. "Go into the cave over there and turn the valve in order to open the gate." He smiled brightly. "Then you can go to the Prison Island."

Dart nodded in appreciation. "Thank you so much."

Before anyone could think of choosing the one who would go and turn the valve, Meru was in action. She hopped off of Kongol's shoulders and flew down the beach. "I'll do it!" She called back, scrambling up the expanse of rocks to reach the cave entrance.

Dart opened his mouth to protest in Rose's stead, stopping as he realized he really didn't care. She was full of spunk and no doubt could handle turning a valve. Besides, Rose wanted fast, and this was as fast as it got.

"You're just going to let her do it then, aren't you?" Rose questioned with traces of irritation as she folded her arms over her chest. It wasn't that she didn't trust Meru, especially with such a simple task. She was just so childish it was hard not to want to take things away from her like one would a child.

Dart shrugged. "Why not?" He looked over at her as he stepped down into the boat. "She's not so fragile as Shana. She'll be strong enough to turn it."

Rose could scarcely believe Dart would say such a thing about his dear Shana. True, it was not a lie, but still…it wasn't like him. So she couldn't help but give him a questioning look as she stepped down into the boat.

Dart stared blankly back at her, smiling faintly. "What?" He chuckled.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing. Let's just row." She offered the faintest of smiles, yet like always it did not look much like a smile that any other person would easily be able to give.

Dart got the message. Even though she seemed unable to smile, he understood when she was trying her hardest to do so. So he smiled back. "Ok."

As Meru walked through the small cave a shiver flew up her spine. It reminded her so much of a place where people were thrown to suffer a long and horrible death. Still, she refused to go back with her tail between her legs. Besides, she could see the valve from here. It wasn't far!

She ran to get through the creepy cave and flew over a short unstable bridge, barely noticing that one misstep could have had her falling down into the shallow water. "Here it is…" She breathed to herself, slowly walking up to the device. It was akin to a ship's steering wheel in her opinion.

Even this area was spooky though because of the glowing rocks set right beside the valve. She grimaced, hurrying to grip onto the valve. She tugged and pulled with all her might, practically wrapping her whole body around it at one point.

"Come. On." She growled, pressing her feet up against the glowing rocks.

Suddenly the valve unstuck and spun around with ease, slamming her backward so that her head hit the wood flooring. "Ow…" Meru grumbled, releasing the valve to rub her head gently. She perked instantly after. "But ha!" She pointed at the device. "I beat you!"

She heard the faintest of cries following her triumph, making her jump. "Well…gotta go!" She sprinted back out of the cave as fast as her legs would carry her, trying not to give the appearance of fright as she came back into the light and her friends were able to see her.

"Got it!" She called to them, waving animatedly.

The man holding down the platform stepped off, bringing the bars back over the entrance. "Well, I'm done then." He said, hurrying back into his home. He didn't feel like lingering outside like he had been before.

Meru hurried down to meet her friends, beaming. "Well!" She cried, hands on her hips. "What do you think of that!?" She leaned in close, aiming her words primarily at Rose.

Rose sighed softly. "Well done." She half meant it, half said it just so Meru would get out of her face.

Meru started. "Really?" She breathed, a smile breaking out over her face once more. "You mean it!? Yeah!" She did a fist pump.

Rose might have laughed at her, but as with smiling she could not manage it properly.

"Good job Meru." Dart nodded to her. More than anything he was focused on Rose and her feat than Meru's. He knew Meru would do it, he just didn't think Rose would be so nice to her. He figured she'd have something negative to say. But…she did not.

Haschel held up a hand for her.

Meru gladly high fived him. "Yeah! I'm awesome!" She continued to gloat.

"Come on guys." Albert urged. "Now we need to hurry to the Prison Island." He insisted, getting antsy.

Dart nodded. "Right. This is it. Stopping Lenus means everything."

**What do you think? I'd call it filler. How about you? Oh, want to hear a funny, but only funny because I fixed it, story? Way back when I had just finished this, my computer corrupted and I lost everything, including my stories. I had only backed this book up to the chapter before last and about died. But luckily I was able to recover all the stories. Hooray! End of story time. lol Please review!**


	20. A Lover's Last Stand

**Not much to say here. I haven't reread it recently enough to remember anything noteworthy. Oh, except maybe the fight might be a little extreme. *shrug* Well, enjoy!**

They returned to the cave where water once blocked their way, and much to their pleasure the water was gone. It was just as the mayor said it would be. "Alright." Dart smiled, clenching a fist before his face. "Our way is clear now." Not only would they find Lenus, but he hoped to see why the light was so much brighter within.

"Indeed." Albert nodded almost grimly. They'd surely have to kill this woman as they did just about everyone on this quest of theirs. And even though she had stolen a national treasure, she did not deserve such a punishment. Besides, she'd said it was for her love. So…if not for him, would she have ever done it in the first place?

As they stepped across the solid path into the brightness of the inner part of the cave, they were made even more at awe. The place was a mess of twisted paths, but this was nothing to them as they took in everything else. Many flowers both large and small were scattered all about the area. They all glowed with unnatural brightness, creating a resplendent effect on everything their colorful lights touched.

These flowers were only part of the reason for the brightness within. The answer which Dart sought actually laid in the white stones somehow hanging from the ceiling. They glowed with as much brightness if not more than the flowers, overpowering their colored glow. Only from within could one see the colors of the flowers.

"Wow!" Meru yelped, dropping to the ground. "Oh my God! They're so bright!" She laughed, plucking one of the flowers. It was a pretty big one. She quickly stuck it in her messy hair and jumped back up to show them. "What do you think!?" She was a bit sad that the flower seemed to dim in her hair.

"It's amazing." Shana breathed, clasping her hands at her chest. "I've never seen such beauty." She bent down by one of the larger flowers and gently touched one of the petals.

Meru beamed. "I know I am!" She grinned, knowing that Shana was not talking about her or even the flower in her hair. She spoke of the scenery as a whole.

Dart chuckled. "And to think such a thing could light up the cave like this." He almost wished he could grab a few and use them to light up the darkness of night in Seles.

"Too bad Seles doesn't have any." Shana sighed, practically speaking Dart's thoughts. "They'd really make it beautiful."

"Yes, they are beautiful." Rose admitted, really just wanting to get a move on.

"Ha ha!" Meru couldn't help but tease her. "So the brooding Rose has a soft spot for flowers too!" She covered her mouth with a hand to try and hide any further laughs. Rose would probably kill her as it was.

Rose glared with intensity at Meru but did not bother reprimanding her. She spoke more of the flowers and stones. "It's because they have a special quality about them that allows them to absorb darkness and feed on it. The darker the object, the brighter they glow."

"Feed?" Albert made a face. "You make them sound like living creatures." He half laughed.

Rose gave him a look of seriousness mixed with faint fear. "They are." She gazed over at the stones overhead. "Most people don't know it, then again most don't ever see them either, but they live just as much as we do. They simply can't move. That's why they lurk in dark places…or, what should be dark."

Kongol reached for one of the stones on the wall. It came off easily and instantly dimmed. "It not as bright." He noted.

Rose nodded. "Yes. When it touches something less dark than what it was leeching off before, that happens." She let her gaze fall to one of the flowers. It seemed quite dull. She wondered if it was defective or dying. "You should put it back."

Kongol did as she said. The strange stone creature latched back on to its spot. It brightened back up in an instant.

As serious as Rose was making it sound, Dart didn't much listen. Instead, he asked, "Do you want one?" For Shana, he'd do anything.

Shana laughed softly, standing back up. "No." She shook her head. "It'd be too much trouble holding onto it all the way back." She stood back up, smiling warmly. "And besides…who knows where this journey will end."

Rose interjected, tired of wasting time. "It ends now." She said firmly. "She won't get away. I swear she won't." A desire to slaughter this woman burned fiercely through her veins. It didn't make much sense, but she'd felt it the instant she'd laid eyes on her. There was just something about her…something evil. Almost like Lloyd…

"She's right." Haschel chimed in. "This is it. The Moon Dagger will be ours once more."

Dart ignored their seriousness for a moment. He bent down and snatched a tiny flower up from the earth. It glowed with less intensity than the others, but it was still beautiful. "Here." Dart took a step closer to Shana shyly. If not for his size, one might think he was a young teenage boy with a crush. "At least keep this one."

Shana didn't quite know what to say. "Dart…" She breathed, smiling contentedly.

Meru giggled over next to Shana. Those two were so funny with the way they showed their love. She wondered if she'd ever have a love like that.

Dart brought the flower to her head, lacing the stem through her hair to secure the flower. Strangely, upon contact the brightness it gave off intensified tenfold. Now it was just as bright as the stones, only its color was a brilliant baby blue.

"Oh, Dart." She sighed. "It's wonderful." She lightly touched the object, hoping it would last longer than the next battle. Yet she highly doubted it.

Unlike the others, who had either forgotten or were ignoring her words, Rose started. That flower was the dying one she'd looked at. How was it that it gained such luminosity simply by touching Shana's hair? If anything it should have faded further. Shana was as pure as a newborn baby. This didn't make sense.

"Hey Rose." Albert whispered. "Why'd it get so bright?"

Rose shook her head. "I…I don't know." She admitted for one of those rare instances in her life. She really didn't know.

Dart thought it strange that the flower had grown so bright, but he brushed it off as something she had gotten in her hair that was making it react, probably dirt. Then after a moment more of smiling tenderly down at Shana he quickly snapped back into serious mode. "So, is this place anything like the Serdio cave?" He knew the only one who would know what he meant was Shana. The only other person who'd crossed with them was Lavitz, and he was…gone.

"I hope not." She sighed, deflating. The Serdio cave…Lavitz.

Rose wasn't quite sure what they meant, but she spoke nevertheless. "Only way to find out is to move through it." Her voice was strained and she felt as if she might blow a gasket if they stood still one moment more.

Dart sensed her aggravation and immediately worked to quell it. "Of course." He hopped to the front, grabbing Shana's wrist to take her with him. "Let's go guys!"

They hurried on the twisting path and came out some thirty minutes later in an even brighter area. It seemed the smooth ground was made of the shining stones, making the place glow brilliantly. Not only that, but they no longer appeared to be in a cave. Faint light shone down from above, as if it was struggling to seep through.

"Amazing." Albert breathed to himself. The power of nature never ceased to utterly awe him.

Although the scenery was finer even than before in this glowing area, they refused to stop again. They ran up the spiraling formation that led up toward the tiny light. However, as they burst from the glowing room out where they figured light must be, they found themselves in an area truly befitting for a cave.

It was dark, everything dead. There was not a trace of any of the previous flowers or stones. There wasn't even any sign of light like they'd thought they'd seen. All that loomed over them were ominous black clouds, the distant sounds of thunder adding to the gloom.

Despite all the dreariness it did not mean there was no clear path. The craggy rocks that jutted out at all odd angles framed a bumpy trail that led them even farther into the depths of this mysterious cave – so beautiful one minute, and so desolate the next.

The more they ran, the louder the rumbling thunder became and the easier it was to see the streaks of lightning lighting up the sky. Each crash cast eerie shadows about the ever rising masses of gnarled, jagged rocks looming over their heads. And the deeper they went, the narrower the path became until the rocks nearly closed around them like the jaws of a hungry beast.

As much as each and every new detail enthralled them, they could not stop to take it in. They couldn't even ask the dictionary that was Rose. A new spark had filled them. And if that meant losing some knowledge of the landscape in order to quell this fire, then so be it. All that mattered was Lenus.

**...**

No more than a few feet out of eyeshot two people stood at the end of the large, strangely formed cave. Jagged rocks stuck up out of the sea around them and a great number of them slid up the sides of the oval shaped platform and curled in toward the pair.

But the dreary deathlike nature did not bother them. Not even the bones of animals much larger than them made them wish to leave the place. They'd planned this too long to care. The woman especially did not mind, she'd do anything for her love. "Here is the Moon Dagger that you wanted." Lenus's sweet but thick voice said as she stretched her hand out to the man.

He smirked in a sinister fashion. "Thank you." He murmured with sincerity. Still, the evil glint in his eyes almost nullified the sincerity. That look simply could not be trusted. "I knew you wouldn't fail me." He took the Moon Dagger from her.

Lenus smiled evilly in return. "Of course not." She nodded firmly. "I could never fail you." Her smug and triumphant face fell then as she remembered what she actually had not done. "But…" She swallowed hard. "I didn't kill those humans like you wanted me to."

He nodded faintly. He had not expected her too. It would have simply been nice if she could have done this. "It doesn't matter." He assured, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Lenus brought a hand up to his, letting his warmth soak into her. "But…why did you suddenly start to say such a thing?" She cocked her head to the side like a child, face contorted in confusion. "It's not like you." She looked with concern into his golden eyes.

He snorted, letting his hand slip from beneath hers. "I've told you before." He reminded almost coldly, stepping back and crossing his arms. "The blood smeared road might be the only way to lead us to the world we desire."

Lenus wanted such a world just as much as him. That was another reason she helped him. Still…she didn't know. All this violence…was it really worth it?

He ignored her perplexed expression and went on. "Death gives birth to tears. And tears give birth to anger. When anger turns itself into rancor, it opens to war." He shook his head. "It's stupid that I have to repeat it, since once should be enough."

Lenus ducked her head some. She disliked it very much when she did wrong by him and strived to do exactly as he said in every way. Still, some things he wanted were just so bizarre. She wished he would tell her the details of this plan of his. "Well…" She sighed. "I won't stop you if you want to do so, Lloyd."

"I know." He nodded, stepping back toward her. He had just remembered. "But now that your work is done, I'll need that stone back." He held his hand out expectantly.

Lenus jumped slightly in acknowledgement. "Oh! Yes!" She untied the object from her neck, it glowing as she touched it. It was full of magic similar to that of Dragoons, only it held all elements and did not give the power of transformation. It was how she so thoroughly trounced them before. It was the Moon Gem. "It was very useful." She snickered. "They didn't know what hit them." She dropped the item.

Lloyd caught it easily, frowning deeply at her. "And yet you couldn't kill them." He noted. "Why is that?" He raised a brow.

Lenus sighed heavily. "That stupid girl!" She threw her hands into the air. "She did this crazy thing where she practically glowed with energy! I was not warned of that!" She wagged her finger at Lloyd.

Lloyd started ever so slightly. "You mean Shana?" He queried, quite interested.

Lenus snorted, shrugging. "How am I supposed to know!?" She cried in exasperation. "I was too busy trying not to get killed by her arrows!"

Lloyd smiled faintly. It was that girl – Shana. Dart had called her that once. Perhaps she wasn't as weak as he had once thought. There was something about her, some sort of power. It wasn't just Lenus who had told him so. This proved even more so how important she was to his plans.

"What're you going to do with her then?" Lenus mused, staring intently at him. "Capture her?" A devious smirk spread across her face at the idea. "Hold her hostage? Because I'd totally do that for you!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "No. There's no need for that."

Lenus frowned deeply. "That's no fun." She sighed, slumping slightly.

"It's not about fun." He scolded, eyeing her with intensity. "It's about a greater good. You know that as well as I. That's why you're here now."

Lenus smiled sweetly. "Yeah." She agreed. "But not the only reason." She breathed, hoping to remind him of her feelings.

Lloyd didn't move in any way. It was as if he thought not reacting to her would make her leave well enough alone. "I know."

Lenus peeked back over her shoulder. She swore she sensed something coming – something human. "I think they're here." She warned, tensing.

Lloyd looked up, noticing the quickly approaching dots in the distance. "It's nothing." He said with the utmost certainty, smirking faintly. "It's all in my plan."

Lenus knew she didn't have long for this, so she acted swiftly. "Hmm…plan, huh?" She stepped closer to him, a devious glint in her eyes and greedy form to her lips.

Lloyd knew that expression well. Although he really didn't want to have her on him right now, he did not move. After all she'd done, he supposed it was the least she deserved. So who was he to protest? It would be her last pleasure anyway.

Lenus's lips curved upward as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, let me tell you my plan." She purred, stretching herself up as far as she could to try and get her lips level with his. "My plan is to get a hot prize from you."

Lloyd made a soft sound of acknowledgement, letting her do as she willed.

Lenus pressed her rough lips against his, savoring his taste for a split second of bliss. Before she could do more, the others were there. She pulled away in a huff, stamping a foot and slapping her hands on her hips as she turned in their direction. "Damn it…" She hissed.

The moment she was off him, he stepped away from her. At least this moment had been brief, just as he'd known it would be. He then turned to face Dart and the others as she had. "So…you came."

Lenus growled angrily, thrusting an accusing finger at them. "Hey!" She snapped. "You're disturbing my moment here!" Her body seethed and her now clenched fists quaked in fury. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Dart started and nearly stumbled as he laid eyes on the man that tortured his dreams almost as much as the Black Monster. "Why-Why is Lloyd here!?" He said in utter disbelief, eyes wide and anger increasing to an unfathomable degree. "Is this all part of your plot!?" He screamed, drawing his sword.

Lloyd snorted. "My will is with Emperor Diaz." He said coolly, shrugging faintly. "Namely, everything was planned by the God."

A low growl ripped from Rose's throat. "You're still talking about that nonsense!?" She barked, whipping her stiletto out.

Meru's eyes widened greatly as she laid eyes on this man. She had never seen him before, yet she had formed an image in her mind, an image which he did not at all match. And his hair…it was just like hers. She had not seen anyone with her color hair anywhere around here until now. Could it be…? Was he…?

"You killed Lavitz!" Albert snarled, jerking out his javelin and pointing it threateningly at the traitorous man. "Let us settle the score now!"

Lloyd smiled eerily, taking a single step back. "I have the calling to reform the world." He informed them, shaking his head. "I have no time to pay attention to little things – like Lavitz." He said it cruelly, as if he intended to cut them deep.

"Lloyd!" Dart bellowed, charging forward.

Lenus instantly conjured up a barrier, blocking Dart off from both of them. "I don't think so." She giggled, grinning evilly.

Lloyd leapt up onto one of the rocks lining the large oval platform. "I am the one who torched your home to the ground. I am the one who deprived your friend of his life. And I hold the Moon Gem and the Moon Dagger in my hands!" He grinned wickedly, eyes shining with darkness.

Everyone in their party seethed with unbridled rage and agony.

"You abhor me, don't you?" Suddenly, the darkness faded from his eyes. The faintest traces of bitterness overpowered the evil and betrayed his heart – his self-hatred. But he wasn't sure why it had hit him all of a sudden. He had resigned himself to what he must do long ago. He knew that shedding blood was a price to pay for his cause. Still, for a moment his heart ached. And he nearly felt human.

Dart rammed his sword into the barrier, dying to get past it and destroy Lloyd. "Lloyd!" He shrieked again, tears welling in his blue eyes despite himself.

Lloyd frowned ever so slightly, jumping backward as if he wished to fall down into the raging water. But before he fell there was a blinding white light that seemed to be his doing. "I am heading to Mille Seseau." His voice echoed. "Pursue me, if you can survive!"

As the light faded, he was gone, leaving the love-struck girl behind without a hint of regret. As long as he was safe, that was all that really mattered.

Dart started, blinking in confusion.

Lenus allowed her barrier to slip and stepped back some, a bright grin plastered on her face. "Now, now." She laughed. "Don't be too hasty." She hopped over them to block their exit. They didn't seem like the type to run, even when there was nothing to fight for, but she needed to be sure. "It was nice of him giving you an invitation." She reached for the stone around her neck. "But you gotta decline it."

Shana stared intently at the object she reached for, starting as she realized what it was. "Dart!" She cried sharply, pointing. "She's a-"

Before the words left her lips, a bright light formed around Lenus and she transformed. Her thin, skimpy wear become hard armor that could protect the weakest of people. However, it still fit her style because it gave only sparse covering of her body. The top was like a one piece bathing suit without straps. Her headband was like all Dragoons only with a tiny pointed piece at the center, her arms were guarded from her hands to her elbow with a sharp spike sticking out from the top of her hands. The outer part of her legs had a thick covering with a spike sticking out at the top and tow thin bands twisted around the bare part of her leg to connect on the opposite side of the leg armor, the knee guards were silver, and her shoes were almost like heels.

"Should have known." Rose hissed, teeth bared.

Lenus grinned devilishly, laughing darkly. "Because you will die here and now!" She cried, ripping her Dragoon Spirit off and holding it up high. It glowed with amazing intensity, a sharp cry issuing from within it somewhere that only Dragoons could hear.

The sound made everyone cringe faintly and wish to cover their ears. What was that noise? Why was it coming from her Dragoon Spirit? Was it calling something? Something like a…

An angry scream split the air, the waters growing even more savage. And then a large dragon with a snakelike body and huge head burst forth from the raging waters, bright red eyes glowing fiercely. As he swayed in place two thin antenna like objects connected to the dragon's lower face waved in the air.

"Now!" She pointed a finger at them. "Die!" She flung her two glowing chakram as hard as she could at them.

They all scattered, having no plan of action but not fearing being split up. Each of them grabbed for their Dragoon Spirit in a heartbeat, knowing it was the best and fastest way to end this. Only Meru and Kongol had to think harder.

Meru longed to have powers as they did and stared in awe as they transformed like Lenus before her very eyes. Still, she did not waste too much time. She charged with spirit at the Sea Dragon.

Kongol was not far behind her, ax raised high above his head. The dragon was the only reachable target for him.

The others rose high into the air with their magnificent wings, expressions set hard in furious determination.

Lenus started slightly at such a revelation. Lloyd had also failed to tell her of this piece of information. She would have to scold him later. "Ha!" She chided, catching her chakram as they returned to her. "Do you really think even a million of you Dragoons could best me!? No chance!" She slung both chakram at Dart, hoping one would hit.

Dart smoothly dodged to the side of both the chakram, anger burning in his eyes. "My turn." He hissed, jerking his hands up. "Flames…" He breathed. "Burn for me!" Fire lit in his hands and formed two perfectly formed fireballs in the blink of an eye. And with just as much speed he shot them at Lenus.

Lenus weaved in and out of the balls, getting closer with each passing moment. Her speed matched the speed at which he created and threw the endless stream of fireballs.

Rose foresaw her plan and quickly jumped to stop it. She drew her blade and slung it at the Wingly woman.

Lenus avoided yet another of Dart's fireballs with a smug grin on her face. But she started as she saw Rose's blade within inches of her. And as a longshot she twisted her body in an awkward fashion to try to both avoid her blade and another of Dart's ammo.

The blade missed its initial target, instead grazing her shoulder.

Despite the slight impact, it still sent Lenus spiraling through the air. She spun like crazy, only able to steady herself with the aid of her Wingly powers.

While Lenus was struggling, Albert swooped in to strike a blow. He wasn't too good with his magic except the guarding one. So he did what was safest.

Lenus's eyes darted to him and she narrowly escaped a hit to the head as she disappeared in an instant.

Albert's trident went through thin air, startling him.

Lenus reappeared behind him, grinning wickedly. "Back here." She purred, not giving him a moment to register what had happened. She jammed her energized chakram into his back, ripping right through his armor into flesh.

Albert let out a gasp of anguish, stumbling in the air from the jab.

Lenus zoomed forward to hit him again.

Haschel noticed Albert's peril and focused all his strength in creating an electrified ball. And despite all odds, it worked instantly. He chucked it at the back of her pretty head, his anger making it fly faster.

Lenus managed to make contact with Albert's shoulder, but it didn't do much. Before she could tear it through to the skin, she was pelted by an electric blast. It stiffened her whole body with shocks and sent her falling toward the ground.

"Now!" Rose screamed toward Shana.

Shana drew her large bow, the arrow charging with the magical powers of the Dragoon. "Got it!" She chirped almost evilly, releasing the arrow.

As much as Lenus knew of the danger she was in and as much as she wanted to move, she could not. She continued to fall, the arrow meeting her decent perfectly and digging deep into her stomach.

"Aw." Shana grumbled. "I missed." She had been aiming for her head.

Lenus was jolted, a pained gasp issuing forth. The arrow had just narrowly missed one of her lungs, yet it still drew much blood.

Dart flung another ball of fire at her, hoping this would knock her down and she would stay down.

While Shana's arrow sent a wave of pain coursing through her, it also nullified the electricity that paralyzed her. So with much agony she managed to turn herself just in time to dodge Dart's fireball.

"Damn it." Dart hissed.

"No matter." Rose mumbled to herself. "She won't last much longer."

Meru was prancing around on the other side of the platform, elegantly dodging each of the dragon's swipes at her. She had yet to land a blow, but an idea just struck her. "Kongol!"

Kongol perked. He had not been able to reach the monster yet either. It would not attack him. The dragon must have known that close combat was foolish with a Giganto.

"Get over here!" She cried, hopping left and the right again. "I need you to throw me!"

Kongol thought this was liable to fail, but he said nothing. Instead he lumbered over to her at his fastest pace.

As Kongol slowly came to her, she worked her way over to him as well. With their combined advances, it would end faster.

The dragon was not smart, as all of the species suffered from this defect, and did not suspect a thing. It went after her ever the same. It was consumed with striking his swift target.

Kongol reached her then, picking her up with ease in his large hands.

The dragon struck the spot where she once stood with one of its antenna-like appendages as it had been doing all along, dim as ever.

"Throw me!" Meru shrieked. "Now!"

Kongol did so without hesitation, sending her high into the air.

Meru laughed giddily as she flew through the air, a devious glint in her eyes. It was as she came back down that she latched onto the creature's neck. "Haha!" She cried triumphantly, letting her grip with one hand go in order to draw her hammer.

The dragon felt her on him immediately and started thrashing wildly about. Despite its stupidity, it knew its weakness well.

Woah!" Meru yelped, struggling to keep ahold as she reared her weapon back and slammed it without mercy into the backend of its head.

There was a sharp crack sound followed shortly by a high pitched scream. The dragon's head throbbed and it did what it always did when threatened – it dove deep into the water.

Meru was startled by its sudden dive and did not have time to suck in a breath. Water rushed into her mouth and she began to choke.

The dragon didn't stop. It went farther and faster, wanting to hide for a moment in the deepest portion of the water.

Meru was forced to release the beast and fight to reach the surface, unsure if she would be able to make it at her rate.

"Meru!" Kongol's voice boomed, eyes wide with worry. He nearly dropped his weapon to dive in after her, but he was stopped.

Lenus had been watching and broke away from her fight with the Dragoons to pester Kongol. She swooped down on him and ripped her chakram up the middle of his back. "Don't think so." She hissed.

Kongol nearly crumbled to his knees despite his best efforts, the pain more intense than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Something about the energy of the chakram made it burn. Still, he forced himself to swing his ax wildly to hit her.

She dodged each time, using her Wingly power to disappear from the spot each time. "Over here." She laughed every time he missed.

Kongol was getting dizzy from so much spinning to hit at her once she changed places as well as because of the bleeding and he started to stumble around. He could barely tell where he was going.

She transported herself up above him, using his weak moment to her advantage. She lifted him up off the ground and carried him over the waters. Still, even as a Dragoon the weight of a Giganto was troubling her and she nearly dipped into the water herself. "You wanna got get her?" She chuckled. "Then go for it." She let him go.

Kongol plummeted, creating a huge splash upon contact. His world was even blurrier as he went below the surface into the depths of the chilling water, but it was easier to help himself. He swam awkwardly for the surface, trying all the while to spot Meru.

Meru was getting lightheaded and her world was starting to blur and fade. But she was so close, she could see. The surface was right there…right there. And she burst forth from the water, gasping hungrily for air.

As she struggled with breathing and coughing up the excesses of water in her lungs, she felt something thin wrap itself around her leg. Had she been functioning at full capacity then she would have started kicking immediately, but she only started with surprise and tried to see through the dark waters.

And suddenly she was dragged down, back beneath the surface.

This time she managed to get in a good breath of air, but for the most part she was still screwed. She could not see through the darkness and had no way of knowing what exactly had her or what was the best way of hitting it without hurting herself.

The dragon drew her closer and closer to its mouth which was opened wide to accept her happily.

Kongol was above the surface now, panicking. Meru had not surfaced since he had and he feared the worst. He was so terrified that he even dove down to find her himself.

Meru just now started to struggle, feeling the pull of what seemed to her like a whirlpool. In reality it was the suck of the dragon's mouth. After so long of getting nowhere she even started swinging her hammer at the spot she felt was covered on her leg, somehow defying the resistance of the water and foolishly striking herself in the process.

The dragon made a tiny cry in response to her blows and released her as she wished. But the damage done to him was nothing compared to Meru's own pain.

Meru inwardly screamed in utter torture as she felt something in her leg quite literally snap. Her leg was turned at an odd angle as well, further proof of her trouble. As she tried to swim away the ultimate proof was shown. When she kicked to propel herself the worst pain in the universe coursed through her leg, nearly making her cry out and lose her air.

Kongol could see no better than Meru, but somehow he saw her tiny form sinking slowly below him. He swam furiously toward her to help her, stopping for the briefest moment as he noticed the large figure lurking behind her.

The dragon's eyes betrayed it as they glowed brightly in the water. It was also the sign that it was about to unleash a deadly attack.

Kongol started. He knew that the resistance was beyond great on him in the water, but he tried anyway. He went past Meru and brought his ax down on the dragon with all his might.

It did nothing at first, but the longer Kongol pressed the ax down the farther it sunk into the dragon's forehead, no matter how slow. Once it seeped in so far, the dragon finally jerked away, its whole body glowing red.

Kongol was especially perturbed by the dragon's glow and hurried to get away. He of course went for Meru before fleeing, gripping her tightly but at the same time gently up against him.

Meru at first swung at him with her hammer, confused as to who or what could be touching her. She quickly settled down though as the person did not crush her like they could have.

Kongol swarm frantically for the surface. He did not want to wait and see what the dragon was about to pull.

The redness surrounding the dragon grew brighter and more menacing the more time passed. Then suddenly it spread its jaw wide, dark energy forming in its mouth, and shot it like a laser. The force parted the water with its might.

Kongol was too slow to move and was hit full force by the blast. He was sent flying through the air and crashed roughly onto the safety of the circular land. The blow made his bones ache and he struggled to lift himself up.

Meru was sprawled out on top of Kongol, but she had sustained no other injuries since he had turned them around. However, she almost wanted to be on the bottom so she might have had a chance to get knocked out and be rid of the unending pain in her leg.

"Meru?" Kongol groaned, feeling around for his ax.

Meru's lip trembled uncontrollably and in the next instant she was wailing in agony. She gripped at her leg and rolled from Kongol onto the ground. She thrashed about, not helping her leg any.

"Meru!" Kongol bent over her, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He'd only ever been taught how to fight people. Being careful wasn't his thing. "What wrong?"

"M-My leg!" She moaned, tears spilling down her wet face. "I-I…" She couldn't tell the truth, it hurt her so to admit such stupidity. She had just been so desperate.

Kongol started at the immense swelling that was already occurring. He had no doubt that she couldn't move it without pain. "Don't move." Kongol half pleaded, rising to his feet with a hard expression set on his face. "Kongol kill dragon by himself."

Meru wished to protest, but she was in too much turmoil. It made her hate herself for her weak nature and inability to do her part. She didn't need to be protected.

The dragon burst forth from the resettled water, eyes blazing red. They charged with a dark energy that he did not care to hit anyone with, not even Lenus if she got in the way. Then he let the energy go and it raced over the surface of the land and sliced through the air at anything it pleased, the very ground quaking with the blast.

Meru was still writhing in pain, but she knew the danger she was in like this. She forced herself up on one foot and rolled with all her might away from the blast. It was all she could do not to collapse during her efforts and quake along with the ground in agony.

Kongol also knew the danger Meru was in, but he did not run to her this time. He went for the dragon looming over them. He reared his ax back as far as his arm allowed and he slung it across the area.

The dragon was focusing all its energy on the attack and did not even have time to register the projectile as it soared toward him and struck him dead center of the head.

Kongol smiled in an almost evil way at his triumph, not thinking of the dilemma of retrieving his weapon. All he thought was that he had bought them all a little slice of time.

The dragon jerked backward, screaming to the sky and making the walls of the cave tremble terribly. The ax nearly sank so far it reached his precious brain and the creature thrashed violently to remove the dangerous object.

Seeing that for the moment the dragon was distracted, Meru forced herself into a standing position despite her body's protests. She hobbled along, each bounce sending a wave of pain through her body until she finally got within range of the beat.

The dragon did not see her, but it knew something was there. So it swung its antennas wildly at the ground, hoping to land a blow.

Meru somehow managed to avoid every strike, wanting to crumble with each forced move. "Damn pest." She growled with more sorrow than anger before she jumped with all her might and busted its skull with her hammer.

The dragon slammed against the wall of the cave, the unsettling sound of rocks crumbling sounding upon contact. The dragon ignored the trivial noise, all but lost in its rage. It screamed an ungodly scream and quickly descended into the depths of the water.

Meru crumpled then, once the dragon vanished. She sobbed heavily, her leg throbbing awfully. She just wanted it to end!

Kongol was still without his weapon, but he was not too worried about that. What really worried him was the sudden savageness of the water. It shouldn't have been so angry. Something was wrong.

Lenus was breathing heavily as she hovered in the air, blood streaking her face and dripping heavily from one of her arms. She really was no match for five of them. Still, she didn't worry.

"Give it up!" Dart ordered, prepared to throw another fireball at her. "Or do you want to die?" The only reason he was confident was because of their numbers. Even now he was pretty bloodied much like her.

Lenus laughed maniacally, tossing her head back in her fit. "Never!" She cried, smirking deviously as she whispered soft words to her dragon through her Dragoon Spirit.

The dragon responded immediately and the water pulsed. Then it suddenly surged from the depths and jumped in an arch around the rock platform. It weaved under and then back up repetitively, the waves growing larger with each move.

Rose started. She's seen this before. "Albert!" She cried in her best attempt at calmness. "Shield us!"

Albert didn't act immediately, not understanding the reason behind her wish. Not only that, but he found himself strangely captivated by the rhythmic movements of the ever growing waves.

"Albert!" Rose's voice was sharp and desperate. "Do it! Now!"

Albert jumped some at her tone, but did not hesitate this time. He concentrated with all his strength to guard them all. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Lenus snarled like a mad dog, her teeth bared as she saw the beginnings of the barriers. "I don't think so!" She snapped, jerking her chakram up to fling at Albert. Without concentration, his spell would surely fail. She then threw another to the spot she predicted him to move.

Albert felt the energy zooming toward him and had no choice but to snap out of his daze in order to avoid it. And his barriers quickly vanished.

Worst of all, his move put him directly in line with her second chakram.

Albert let out a pained gasp as the razor sharp object sliced through his chest and cut his heart through. But the shock was so great and damage so deadly he could do no more than hover uselessly in place.

"Albert!" They all shrieked in unison. Rose's cry was most tormented.

"Ha!" Lenus pointed mockingly at him. "Some Dragoon you are." She caught her returning weapons. "You can't even shield your friends."

Rose's eyes burned with a dangerous ferocity, her body trembling. "I'll kill you." She growled so softly none could hear. "I'll kill you!" She screamed much louder before she shot after Lenus.

Lenus was mildly startled by this woman's sudden surge of speed and energy, barely having time to dodge each of her attacks. "Woah, moody much." She joked cruelly.

The hatred in Rose's eyes intensified tenfold and her movements grew faster still. She was so emotionally distraught that she didn't even bother using her weapon now. She struck out with her fists.

On the third strike Lenus felt the sting of contact. It burned her cheek, but posed no real problem. "Fine." She disappeared and reappeared behind Rose. "You wanna play rough?"

Rose spun around faster than lightning, punching out for Lenus.

Lenus disappeared just in time, once more appearing at her back. "Then let's go." She grabbed a handful of Rose's long hair and jerked it as hard as she could. "Wench." She drew her chakram up in a flash and jerked it across Rose's throat.

Rose coughed terribly in response, chocking on the blood as it filled her mouth and lungs. Somehow she was so blinded by rage that she did not fall right then and there. She whirled around, ignoring the pain from her hair and throat, and brought her blade down heavily on Lenus's undamaged arm.

Lenus let out a mortifying scream as her arm fell away from her and she was left with but one, and that one poorly functioning. Lenus flipped herself up in a furious fit and slammed her foot against Rose's face. "Bitch!"

As the two women struggled to the death, Shana rushed to Albert. All she needed to hear to want this was Rose's distraught cry. It curled around her heart and made her wish to weep all on its own, not even accounting for everyone else's fear and anguish.

Albert had long since plummeted to the ground, body twitching fitfully. He was having a seizure of the sorts, his consciousness all but gone. The only thing he registered in his quickly fading mind was the flying creatures above him and the figure white as an angel over him.

"A-Albert." Shana stuttered, lifting him with little care. She knew he would not feel it. "P-Please…pl-please, don't die." She placed a hand to his heart and pressed with all her might. If he died…Rose would as well.

With the dragon's next surge into the waters, the waves rose to an amazing height and created an inescapable tidal wave.

Even though all the Dragoons saw the necessity of escaping this dome of water with the moment they had left, none could do it. They were paralyzed with undying fear. Only Rose was able to move.

Lenus struggled to get up above the waves with the little time left, but the dark woman refused to let her go. No matter how she thrashed, the woman was set on trapping her with them rather than saving herself.

"You won't get out." Rose snarled, tears stinging her eyes. "I won't let you!"

Lenus knew she was trapped just as much as they were. But she would not suffer half as much as they would, they'd soon see.

Meru knew there was no chance for her, so she did all she could. She gripped the ground with all her strength and prayed to not be swept back into the deep waters. For this time she would surely sink to the bottom with no help to come.

Kongol was not the smartest of the group, but he knew one thing well – to go into the sea at this moment would be better than being knocked at by the wild ones coming toward them. However, he could not leave Meru. So he abandoned his chance in order to try and protect her.

The waves crashed with ferocity and fell mercilessly upon them all. They were slammed down to the ground and tossed over into the sea, the waves seeming to have a life of their own as they went at the group.

After a few minutes the waves finally subsided and rolled from the footing, leaving little puddles of it lingering. Only then did they see the damage.

There was more damage to the surroundings than them, but of them all, Dart suffered most. He felt suddenly weak, barely able to lift himself up on his knees. "Wh-What?" He started, his whole body shaking. He nearly felt that he might transform back into a human.

Lenus, although lying flat and limp on her back, laughed out loud. "You fool!" She cackled, glimpsing him and his predicament from the corner of her eye. "You're the fire Dragoon! Water is your weakness!"

Dart's eyes widened and he stared in utter disbelief. Weakness? Dragoons had those? Why had Rose never told him about this? Did she suspect it was a given? Or did she not think they would ever face such a dilemma?

Rose was not as weak as him, but she could not get up right away. So she did the only thing in her power and smacked Lenus in the face with another punch.

Lenus shot up into the air, only sign of struggling being her slight swerving. "Now!" She chided down at them. "Try and touch me!"

Dart's gaze burned angrily and he brought a hand up to form a flame. He was frustrated further as not even the tiniest spark formed. "Rose…" He groaned, attempting to fly for close combat. "I can't do anything. Not even fly."

Rose slammed her fist on the ground, knowing Dart was as vulnerable now as he would be as a human. "Just stay out of the way then." She snapped with undue harshness, forcing her trembling body to do as she bid and get herself up on her feet.

Dart growled lightly at her tone, but he knew she meant well. He was simply very frustrated by his predicament.

Rose thrust her hands out before her, feeling a mighty and rather intimidating surge of energy within her. She threw the dark energy of her Dragoon Spirit out at Lenus. Just because they were all grounded did not mean they couldn't fight – except Dart.

Lenus struggled to move, her balance ruined by her lost arm. Still, she avoided the dark energy with much ease. "HA!" She cackled, tossing her head up in the air. "You're pathetic! Losers!" Her laughter practically consumed her she was so out of her mind with blood loss.

As Rose fumed, Albert slowly stirred. A long and pained moan escaped him as he sat up and rubbed his head gently. "W-What…where am I?"

Shana perked noticeably at the sound of his voice. "Oh, thank goodness!" She sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "We're in trouble!" She pointed at Lenus with anger. "Remember? We're fighting **her**."

It gradually came back to Albert. Flashes filled his mind and he started in realization. "The shield!"

Shana shook her head. "That's not important anymore. What we need is ranged attacks."

Albert stared in confusion at her, head cocked to the side slightly. "Why?"

Shana's eyes darkened faintly. "Her water attack made our wings useless." She hissed, fists clenching without her direct command.

Albert sighed in regret. "I don't think I can do that." He admitted, shaking his head sadly. "I only did it that once, back with Uncle Doel." The affectionate term slipped past his lips out of habit.

Shana gave the most pitiful look ever in response. "We still have to try."

"Now!" Lenus laughed, raising her only arm in the air. "Time for more fun!" Clouds started to appear above them, dark and heavy, and the rain poured from them without mercy. The water did not hurt, but it was a foretelling of a much severer pain to come.

They all sensed the warning and scrambled to get up and move about in a lame attempt to avoid whatever might be coming. Only Dart could not move. As much as he wanted to, his Dragoon strength was sapped by the water drenching him and his human strength had been destroyed by the intense tidal wave.

Lenus despised the pesky rats as they scattered across the playing field and grew increasingly angry by the fact her spell would not be half as fun with them moving as such. However, an idea struck her as her eyes landed on the immobile Dart. She smirked devilishly and her eyes glinted with pure malice. "Perfect." And she dove for him.

Dart was too busy trying to force his body into doing his bidding to notice Lenus until it was too late. All he had time to do was start in surprise before she had him.

Lenus took a handful of his hair and yanked him up from the watery ground. She then zoomed back up into the air, her eyes starting to glow a sinister red. "Rats!" She screamed down at them, using her powers to levitate both of her chakram and hold them an inch from his throat and heart. "You better stop moving."

Everyone started and their eyes grew wide with fear.

"Do as I say or I'll kill him in a heartbeat!" She snarled, body trembling with the signs of giving out on her. "Don't think I won't!"

Dart had never been one to allow himself to get caught in an enemy's trap, he was the leader. Now, however, his life was in jeopardy. What were they to do? Defy her? If they did, they could be sentencing him to death with their own hands. What were they supposed to do?

"Don't!" Dart cried in a strained voice, her hold on his hair paining him more than he'd ever admit. "I'll be fine!" He insisted. "Just kill her! Do what you have to and don't worry about me!" He sounded strong and sure, but inside he was quaking with terror. He had nearly died from falling off the Queen Fury. He was no God…so this could very well be the end of him. And he knew it well.

Rose's body visibly shook as she stood dumbfounded. No…no, not again. She'd nearly lost him mere days ago. She couldn't risk it again. No…she had to save him. Had to!

"NO!" Shana's mortified cry came from the ground, her face crumpling with fear, anger, and terrible sadness. "No! I won't let you kill yourself!" She shook her head violently, tears flowing down her face like that of a waterfall.

"Shana!" Dart snapped. "If you don't kill this bitch, I–" He stopped to think of the worst thing possible that he could still bear to say to her. He didn't want to hurt her. "I'll never forgive you!"

Shana sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide and filled to the brim with shock and tears.

Suddenly a ball of energy shot from one of the corners, catching them all off guard. It hit Lenus straight in the back and sent a wave of shocks through her body that made her scream like nothing else. The electricity was especially effective since she was covered in water.

Unfortunately, Dart was connected with the victim and soon became a victim himself. The shocks racked his body with such ferocity that his world started to go in and out of blackness. He felt as if his very heart was being torn out it was so bad.

Haschel's momentary pleasure dissipated quickly. It had slipped his mind that electricity was not like the other's powers, it transferred easily. "Oh, crap." He breathed, wishing desperately to take the action back.

"Dart!" Shana wailed, falling to her knees and sobbing her heart out in her anguish.

Rose was the other side of the coin of Shana and her reaction. There was brief sadness, but it was quickly overcome by immense wrath. "Haschel!" She snarled, whipping her head around to him. "You dumbass!" There was no forgiveness in her whatsoever.

Haschel cowered under her intense, burning eyes. No woman in the world scared him as much as Rose. Even on her tamer days she was a force to be reckoned with. Now it was so bad he would have rather stabbed himself than dealt with it.

"Dart can't handle this!" She would have wrung his neck out had he been within reach. But she settled on throwing a dangerous blast of energy in his direction. "Are you trying to kill him!?"

Despite her vengeful demeanor, Haschel could not fight back with even the smallest word. He knew by the faint quiver of her lip and the turmoil only those who knew her well could have noticed in her coal eyes that she was suffering from Dart's pain.

The shocks had rendered Lenus momentarily unconscious and her hovering ceased. She plunged down toward the ground at an increasing speed, followed shortly by her chakram.

"Dart!" Shana screamed uselessly, reaching out as if she might grab him from the sky.

Lenus's body crashed mercilessly on the ground, the jolt waking her up. Dart's body, however, had halted a foot from the ground. A white light surrounded him and he gently floated the small distance to the ground.

Everyone started at this inexplicable occurrence, entranced by the magic.

Lenus knew at this point that her pet was her one and only hope. Her body could take little more abuse. So she called to him and finished her previous spell without caring of the outcome.

Upon her command, thin walls of magic sprung up from the ground, surrounding Rose and Haschel and narrowly missing Albert with its range. "Now…" She breathed, struggling to prop herself up. "Hope you can breathe under water."

The enclosed area quickly filled with water from the rainclouds and sent Rose and Haschel into a frenzy. They swam frantically for the top of the enclosure, finding as the water rose high enough that it too was solid.

Lenus cackled maniacally. "Fools!" She coughed, head swimming with dizziness. "Those walls are made of a special substance that let's water in, but keeps the water and everything else from getting out."

Rose tried to keep what remained of her wits about her, but she was quickly panicking much like Haschel. She saw no way out of this. She needed one of the others outside to knock it to bits – the weakness she knew existed in the trap. Sadly, they were distracted now.

The dragon burst out of hiding, towering high over them all. Its eyes gleamed dangerously and it stared hungrily down at them.

"Now, my pet," Lenus whispered to it, "do as I wish."

The dragon ignored most of them, instead going for the easiest target. His jaws closed around the barely conscious victim and crunched his bones greedily. Although it did not chew him to bits. Its master forbid it.

Dart moaned in utter anguish, too weak to scream like he would have in any other situation. It was all he could do to remain conscious, which he honestly did not want any more as his bones broke all over. He was so weak that he even lost his ability to remain a Dragoon, becoming human in a flash of red light. "R-Rose…" He begged weakly as he reached pathetically out for her. She was drowning…he had to save her.

Then his world went black and body grew slack.

"No…" Shana wept, lifting her tear stained face up to show a face contorted with unimaginable rage. "I won't let you." She hissed, standing strongly up on her feet as her body started to glow a captivating white and she brimmed with power. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" She screamed, her body jerking her arms upward of its own accord to shoot a stunning blast of energy out toward the beast.

Rose and Haschel had been submerged for nearly a minute and Rose was slowly losing control. As her mind struggled to live without the proper oxygen her dark side was given ample opportunity to take over. She knew she needed to return to her human form in order to control this side, but to do so would be to condemn herself to death. This darkness was quickly becoming her only hope.

Haschel hit madly at the unbreakable walls, praying behind measure that one of his punches would somehow help them escape. But much like Rose, his world was fading from him. Another few seconds and he would surely pass out and die.

It was as she heard Dart's plea through their Dragoon Spirits that she lost any hope of control. Something snapped within her and she was entirely consumed by the evil within her Dark Dragoon Spirit. Her body became surrounded by a dark red and black substance and in a heartbeat the energy burst outward.

The blast completely demolished the walls of their prison, freeing them from death. However, it was not good news for Rose. In her blinded state she went violently and vengefully for the direction of Dart's weak voice, somehow defying her inability to fly, and not able to stop even if it had been her friends in her way. Her caring heart was gone.

Shana's and Rose's attacks hit simultaneously on the dragon holding their dearest friend and love hostage. The combined energy rattled the dragon to the very core and burned his skin from his body. He wailed and screeched with such agony it is unbelievable, immediately releasing his captive.

Shana was well enough to fly at top speed to catch Dart, also defying the effect of the water on her wings. "Don't worry." She breathed, reaching him just before he smacked the ground. "I've got you."

Dart was heavy in her arms with his dead weight, but Shana could not have cared less. She was just overcome with pleasure at having him with her again. Now she would hurry to heal him too.

Rose, however, did not stop. She went repetitively at the dragon, burning him continuously. "Monster." She said in a thick voice that did not belong to her. "I'll burn you alive." Not only did she do that, but she managed to rip its antennas from its face.

The dragon seized fitfully, wanting so badly to run and hide. But no matter which way he jerked, she was always right there. And his master would be so terribly mad if he ran. He had no choice but to stay and face his awful demise.

Rose had the dragon reduced to nothing in mere minutes, a sickly satisfied smirk spreading full across her face. "Dead." She laughed almost as crazily as Lenus. "Dead as can be!" Still, she did not stop. She turned toward Lenus who still lay on the ground. "Now…"

Lenus perked, hearing Rose's thick voice directed at her. She trembled as she saw her approach. As she was now, surrounded with dark energy and radiating a sinister vibe, she was a most frightful sight.

"You too will die." Rose hissed, a string of dark energy reaching out like a hand and wrapping around Lenus's waist. "Dead, dead, dead."

Lenus suddenly felt unable to breath. It was almost like a poison was seeping into her lungs and heart, making it impossible to hold onto life. It did not help when another arm of darkness actually wrapped itself around her throat, constricting her airway.

"Feel it." Rose chided. "Feel the pain of a slow death for what you've done."

"Please…no." Lenus choked, pulling uselessly at the darkness as if it were a rope that could be untied.

"Yes!" She snarled, eyes burning a crimson red.

Dart sucked in a sharp breath, jolting up and gasping like he had been deprived of air.

"Dart!" Shana whispered with unbound joy. "Thank goodness." Her voice trembled terribly.

"Ah!" Dart groaned, clutching at his stomach. "It hurts." He said almost like a child.

"Yes." Shana nodded grimly. "You broke a lot of bones. I healed most of them…but I-" She broke off, jerking her head shamefully away from him. "But I just can't do anymore." She sobbed. "I tried!" It had drained her so much that she was no longer a Dragoon either.

Dart eyes filled with immense concern. "No! No, don't cry!" He pleaded. "You did your best…" He smiled tenderly at her as he ran his fingers across her skin. "…and that's all that matters."

Shana smiled as best she could, glad that he did not react as Rose might have. She almost felt she could heal again just from his praise. But there was not time to test her theory. Rose took Dart's attention from her yet again.

At the sound of a thick voice which he did not know he jerked his head up in fearful intrigue. Was there another opponent? They could not take much more. What he saw, however, was not a foreign figure. The face belonged to the woman who had stolen his heart long before Shana had ever been a possibility in his mind. "Rose…" He started, eyes wide in disbelief.

Rose's mad streak was broken at his voice, even as soft as it was. She jerked her head over to the source of the sound and the evil in her eyes disappeared instantly. It was replaced by shock and uncharacteristic shame mingled with fear. "Dart…" She breathed back, body trembling from overexertion.

Her grip on Lenus loosened as she slipped out of madness and Lenus used this last chance to inflict damage on her enemies. She shakily brought a chakram up and slammed it deep into Rose's gut. "Never leave work unfinished." She mocked.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath, pain washing over her sad features. "D-Dart…" She repeated, the darkness completely vanishing from her body. As it did, her wings once more were useless and she fell from the sky like a dark angel, transforming mid-fall.

Dart thoughtlessly bounded up. He ignored the burning of his rib bones and one of his arms as he sprinted to catch her. Unfortunately, his effort was to no avail. He collapsed a few feet from her, the pain so intense he curled over in a ball of the sorts. "D-Damn it…"

However, there was no smack of impact.

Dart looked up miserably, somehow not surprised to see Albert cradling Rose in his arms.

Albert's legs shook fiercely and he struggled to hold up both his and her weight. In all honesty he was just happy to have caught her. He did not think he would manage it. He had almost banked on Dart catching her the way he tore across the area. Still…he did it. "Thank God…" He smiled lamely before he fell to his knees, his Dragoon form vanishing in a bright green light.

"Al…" She moaned weakly, smiling faintly. But there was no more to her words for she lost consciousness shortly after. The wound in her stomach pushed her over the edge and sapped her of the last of her strength.

Albert didn't want to pass out. He fought it with everything in him. He wanted desperately to watch over Rose and make sure she would be alright, but it was not possible. The ache of having his heart ripped apart still plagued him even after healing and he slumped over, losing consciousness just as she had.

Kongol and Meru had been over in a corner all this time. Meru cowered pitifully behind him, peeking over his shoulder as she clung to his back like a leech. Kongol had wanted to help, but with Lenus so high in the air there was not much he could do. So he stayed out of the way.

Dart forced himself to rise and he made his way back over in Shana's direction. He got three fourths of the way to her when he saw Lenus moving.

Lenus slowly sank to the ground, unable to keep up even a small task as hovering in her condition. As she touched down she immediately began to wobble, eyes drifting shut without her consent. The only way she stayed conscious was by jerking her head up every time she felt her eyes fall shut.

Dart drew his sword in wariness, coming closer to her. He stood even with Shana as he stopped; only there was a few feet's space between them.

Lenus's head continued to bob and her body started to lurch as well. There was a point when she was almost completely slumped over. "Lloyd…" She choked out.

Despite her hatred for the woman and what she'd done to Dart, Shana couldn't help but stare sadly at her as she inched closer to death. She even clasped her hands at her chest, unconsciously showing her emotions to them all.

Dart looked down on the woman with the utmost hate. The only twinge of pity came from him knowing that she was but a pawn in Lloyd's sinister game. Worst of all she did not even see it.

Meru stared on from over Kongol's shoulder with the most sadness of all. She could not believe herself. Even though she had not had a direct hand in the Wingly's slaughter, her heart still ached terribly. This was different than the Virage, or the ghosts, or even Gehrich. It was so awful. How could she let this happen…? She was a murderer.

Lenus suddenly jerked herself and her arm upward, holding the chakram in her hand and filling it with all the power she had. "My life…" The chakram glowed with blinding brightness unlike the times before. This was her last strike. "Is for you!" She threw it with all her might, seizing the other which had been floating in the air and throwing it just the same before she fell from the backlash of her swing down on the ground.

They were wild throws, a last desperate attempt, and did not have much of a target. Still, terror overtook Shana as she saw one curving toward Dart and she foolishly threw herself at him. "Dart!" She cried, wrapping her arms about his neck tightly.

Dart started, catching his breath as the chakram grazed her hair flying out behind her.

The second curved as well, making a beeline for the pair.

Dart's eyes widened and he wrapped a strong arm around Shana's waist to pull her to the side. He then jerked his sword upward in front of them.

His act narrowly blocked the chakram's path and sent it clanking to the ground, the magical power fading away.

Dart sighed heavily, letting his head fall down in weak relief. He was especially thankful since he had been in no real danger the first time. She had thrown herself in harm's way for no reason. And it nearly cost her and him dearly.

Shana loosened her hold and slipped back to the ground as she had been before he swept her up in fear. She smiled sweetly at him for being alright as well as protecting her like he always did.

As they looked each other over, Meru dropped from Kongol and hobbled closer to Lenus's fallen body. She stared with the utmost sadness in her stunning red eyes at the victim and clasped her hands at her chest. She still couldn't get over what they'd done. Winglies were a dying species, she'd been taught this for as long as she could remember. Yet here she was, watching without helping one of them die.

Lenus made soft noises of pain, her heartbeats coming farther and farther apart. "L-Lloyd…" She breathed her final words, her eyes falling shut for the last time as her body went limp. And there she died, giving her life for a man who did not love her then and never had a day in his life. Yet she never knew it.

Shana was not afraid, but she could not help but wrap her arms around Dart's closest arm in response to Lenus's body as it started to give off a faint glow of blue. Actually it did not startle any of them albeit Kongol and Meru for the others had seen this happen many times by now.

Dart reacted immediately, bringing his arm up to touch Shana's arm with gentle affection. After this rollercoaster he knew she needed comfort, even something as small as his touch, to make her feel better.

A few moments later and the light completely consumed Lenus's body, leaving no trace of her as it died down in intensity. It then started to float upward as all the spirits seemed to do when their master was cut down in battle.

"She's gone…" Shana sighed to herself, leaning heavily on Dart.

Dart laid his head on hers, breathing in her sweet scent. As he stood still he also noticed that her flower still hung loosely in her hair. It made him smile with pleasure as he hugged her with undying love and devotion.

The Dragoon Spirit came back down after a few moments, mimicking the other Dragoon Spirits after their masters died, and lingered in the air only a foot in front of little Meru.

Meru stared in utter captivation at the brightly glowing object. She had never seen something so unbelievably beautiful in her life. It made her want to reach out and touch it with a desire so fierce she could not help herself. "This is…"

As her fingers came within an inch of the spirit, it burst to life. Its already bright glow became blinding and Meru jumped back in surprise. Her jump was so sudden and unplanned that she stumbled and fell down.

Kongol wobbled over, his wounded back plaguing him heavily. He was just too intrigued to let it stop him at this point. "What is it?"

Dart had ceased to be amazed by this at this point in their journey. "It's Meru's Dragoon Spirit." He said matter of factly. No longer did he need to ask Rose for confirmation. Rose! He jerked his head up and looked over at her and Albert crumpled over top of her. "Shana. Can you still not heal?" He worried.

Shana followed his gaze to the pair. "I…I'll try." She left his side to try and help them, especially Rose. Dart did love her so. And he would continue to love her even though he had now chosen Shana. No amount of time would change this.

By some miracle Shana had enough power left in her to wake Albert and heal Rose's damaged lungs and open wound. "Rose? Albert?" She breathed hopefully.

Rose and Albert stirred simultaneously, soft moans escaping their lips.

Shana sighed in heavy relief. "Good."

Rose's eyes were instantly drawn to the bright light that still had not faded. She could not see Meru anywhere and knew in the blink of an eye what it meant. "Oh, lord." She sighed, shaking her head. Meru was going to have a party with this.

Meru hopped up, eyes growing wider by the minute. "Does…Does this mean the Dragoon Spirit chose me?" She held her breath and crossed her fingers. To have such an amazing honor shown to her would mean more to her than anyone would ever know.

Despite her faint reluctance to accept this, Rose couldn't help but smile in her own strange way. Actually, it was the closest to a smile she'd ever shown in so many years. "I'm surprised that Meru was recognized." She teased, her faint smile turning into a devious smirk.

"It means…I'm one of the Dragoons!" She squealed, snatching the glowing stone from the air. It was the Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit. "I'm a Dragoon too!" She screamed to the sky, bouncing around like crazy despite her wounded leg. In all honesty, it no longer hurt a bit.

Rose stumbled to her feet, wobbling a moment before she straightened. "Dragoon Spirits attract each other, and Dragoons gather as the Dragoon Spirit desires." She said it as if it was imprinted in her mind and she would never in her life forget it. "…As Soa's fate leads…"

Dart went over to her quickly, wanting desperately to make sure she was really alright. He knew better than to ask her straight out though and merely looked her over with his eyes and felt her arms and such with a little bit of embarrassment. "Are we drawn to each other like that?" He said absently, head tilted as he ran his fingers over her face where a scar lied. "Is that what you're saying?"

Rose shuddered under his gentle touch, but other than that no one would have believed she cared at all for him as she moved away and looked almost coldly at him. "It's just folklore." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Dart frowned deeply. He hated when she got like this. It was because she lost, he knew it. Either that or it had something to do with whatever had possessed her before she passed out. Was she ashamed?

Rose's expression softened despite her best effort and she smiled sadly at him. "You're going to pursue Lloyd aren't you?" It was half a question, half a statement for she knew the answer. "For revenge?" She added pitifully, walking past him to leave whether they followed or nor. She wanted out of this place. It made her sick inside to know she had nearly lost herself, and all because of her useless feelings…for him…for them all.

Dart cringed at the word. Revenge…it was an awful thing. Yet it consumed every aspect of his life – his past, present, and even his future as far as he could tell. First the Black Monster, now Lloyd. Would it ever end?

Albert stood up then, holding his aching head. "Unfortunately, we have to go meet King Zior to tell him we couldn't bring the Moon Dagger back." He shook his head in bitterness.

Dart nodded sadly. It was true. They had failed again.

Albert followed quickly after Rose. He was afraid of leaving her alone after her fit of no self-control. She needed someone to keep her in check. If Dart would not be that person, then he would willingly take his place.

Kongol wanted to ask for the same magic which Shana had bestowed on Rose, Albert, and Dart, but he did not feel right doing so. She was surely drained. Besides, he'd be ok for now. Whenever she was ready to help, she would. So he left too after picking Haschel's still body up off the ground.

Meru was still cheering and prancing about the area, oblivious to her friends leaving. She was too ecstatic about this sudden turn of events. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even stop to think of why she was able to run so freely – pain free that is. Her leg exhibited zero signs of being broken and did not make her cringe in pain to the slightest degree. "This is great!" She did not know that her Dragoon Spirit was the cause.

Dart and Shana were the only ones left aside from Meru. Now that they were alone it was easier for Dart to show his emotions. "Are you hurt?" He asked with the utmost gentleness, holding his breath in apprehension.

Shana brought a hand to her mouth, a bright smile breaking out over her face as she leaned forward in a childlike manner. "No." She giggled, a small blush spreading over her light cheeks. "Thanks to you, Dart." She stared lovingly into his blue eyes.

Dart rubbed his head in blatant embarrassment, a bashful smile showing on his lips. There was even a faint blush rising to the surface of his face despite his complexion which was darker than Shana's.

Shana stood back up straight and closed the gap between them. The same smile as Dart's showed playing across her face. Her blush also grew deeper as she hoped for him to show her how much he really loved her by kissing her.

Dart was still aware of Meru's presence and could not bring himself to give her what she wanted. However, he did pull her close and wrap his large hand around hers.

Shana was happy enough to have even this. So with contentment in their hearts they walked away, leaving Meru all alone.

It took Meru a moment to realize they had up and left her without warning her, but once it dawned on her she had a mighty fit. "Hey!" She squealed, stamping a foot. "You guys!" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and scowled with amazing intensity at their missing figures. "Don't you dare ignore me like that!"

When there was no response she began to worry slightly. She laughed nervously, yelling, "Heeey wait for me!" She shot into a run, stopping suddenly to give one last regretful look to the place where Lenus's body had once laid. Then she looked to the sky, wondering if Lenus was up there or in a darker place.

The answer vexed her and for a minute she did not move a muscle. Only as her mind remembered what was going on in the real world did she jolt out of it. "Oh!" She shot back into a sprint, hoping that the others were not too far ahead. She really didn't want to be left behind, not after she'd just found her place.

**One chapter left! I might tweak it a bit before I upload it. I'm not sure I like how I handled the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! We're close to the end of the ride. Please review!**


	21. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Ok, so I didn't do any editing. Life hates me and I've barely had time to breathe lately. Summer is just no fun anymore once you have to work to pay off college. I hope that everyone enjoys it anyway. This book was really a lot of fun and I'm glad I could share it with you, even if I'll never officially publish it.**

By the time night fell that day, Shana was well enough to heal the remaining wounds of her friends. It came with as much grief as could be expected from her since she felt terribly about having them wait when in pain for her powers to come back. They all insisted it was nothing, but it did little to ease her conscience until Rose piped in.

That Rose was willing to be so kind made Shana smile both on the inside and out. She didn't feel half as bad then and she slept well that night. Everyone did. Even though they'd let the Moon Dagger slip out of their grasp, they still had clues to lead them along. Mille Seseau…the place of Dart's birth…they'd see it soon enough.

It took another few days to finally return to Fletz, but they did not fret. They had time enough to relax at least a little bit. Dart did not think this as fiercely as the others, but he did not say so. He enjoyed seeing them so happy, especially after being so hurt. So he simply smiled and agreed that it was what they deserved.

"Finally…" Dart whispered. They were back.

It was as they entered the magnificent city of Fletz that a sort of celebration seemed to be happening. Trumpets sounded and many happy voices rose up in the air. "Princess Emille is here!" One voice shouted.

Out of all of them, Albert's face lit the most. His eyes glowed with anticipation and a smile stretched clear across his face. "Let's go!" He insisted, tearing ahead of them to make it to the quickly crowding square to lay eyes on the princess.

"Albert-" Dart started to say, stopping as he recognized that look in his eyes before he'd left. Dart smiled in amusement and shook his head as well as let his hand fall back to his side. "We'd better follow him. Even though he only thinks of Emille, we do need to go to the castle as well."

Meru giggled over by Shana, shoving her hands over her mouth to try and quiet her noises.

Shana laughed softly despite herself. Meru's attitude was quite contagious. "Oh, Meru. Don't tease Albert." She tried to recover herself by pretending to scold Meru. It really was funny though.

"It's too much fun!" Meru laughed. "He's so weird." She whispered the last sentence, afraid that Rose might take it the wrong way.

Rose heard despite Meru's efforts, but she did not snap at the child. She instead snorted in faint amusement before turning to Dart. "Let's go then. There won't be much room to get through in a minute."

They all hurried to the area at the front of the castle, barely able to see through the swarm of people by the time they were there. "Oh!" Meru moaned. "I can't see a thing!" She slumped, perking only as her eyes landed on Kongol. "Perfect."

Kongol noticed the devious glint in her red eyes, but he did not tell her she could not do what she planned. He rather liked having her sit upon him as if she were a child of no more than five.

Meru scampered over behind him and crawled up his long back to perch on his shoulders. "Thanks." She made sure to tell him, patting him appreciatively on the head as if he were a dog.

Someone in the crowd cried out then. "Oh!" They pointed excitedly. "There she is!"

"Her graceful steps…" Another man sighed, content sweeping over him.

"Her dainty movement of the hands…" A woman chirped.

"Her gracious eyes…" An older person breathed.

"She must be!" The squeak of a child rose up. "She is our Princess Emille!" The child threw their arms into the air and started to jump up and down they were so pleased.

In perfect unison the whole crowd cheered, "Princess Emille is back!" Their voices were beyond relieved and in some tears could be heard through their words. It was the happiest any of them had been in forever. "Thank God…"

Princess Emille wore the same dress she had worn the last time Albert and the others had seen her – the real her. She wore a smile so bright and sincere it could melt any heart, especially Albert's, and her eyes spoke multitudes of her kind heart. "Hello, my people." She said with the utmost gentleness.

A group cheer rose up as she spoke in her familiar tone. Even this little change was enough to fill the people's hearts with glee.

Emille bowed slightly in appreciation to them all. "I have returned after a half year of sleep." She said with faint traces of sadness for what she had lost. "And my father, King Zior, wouldn't say it, but I heard that the evildoings of the sinner who feigned to be me have harmed our people in Tiberoa." Her eyes flashed with a rare moment of anger mingled with bitterness. She scarcely remembered feeling or showing such emotions more than a few times, and even those times were as a spoiled child.

Her smile quickly returned to her and her eyes softened with fondness as if she was looking as her own children. "I can say it is my fault." She nodded solemnly, not hesitating in the least to accept the blame. "Because people were wounded by trusting someone they thought was me." She paused as her eyes fell on Albert and her smile grew sweeter still for him. "So I am determined to make atonements for this, even if it takes forever."

The crowd could not stay silent for another moment. They needed to console their darling princess and soon to be queen. "It wasn't your fault Your Majesty!" They all insisted. "Please do not blame yourself Your Highness! Your returning only makes us happy!"

Albert nodded in approval of all their kind words. "Yes." He breathed, smiling lamely. "It was only the doing of that fiend that made ill things come to Tiberoa. The only fault you have is being too perfect." He half laughed, wondering if anyone heard.

Emille did not really hear, but somehow she felt his words through some sort of connection because she too laughed. "I owe you a debt of gratitude." She chuckled, speaking to her people as well as Albert. "I love this country. I love you people." She beamed, dropping a curtsey. "Let us make this country continue to be a wonderful country!"

As Emille was about to dive into the crowd and pull Albert to the front, a pregnant woman approached her. This caught her full attention. "Um…well, I have a favor to ask you, Princess Emille." She spoke timidly, afraid of another occurrence like the one with the other princess. "I…may I ask you to name my baby, my soon to be born baby, Your Highness?" She ducked her head in uncertainty, a faint smile on her lips.

Emille looked away from Albert, a softness like nothing else in her face. "It would be my pleasure." She beamed, face suddenly going serious as she thought heavily. "Well…" She tapped her skin thoughtfully. "How about Eyie for a girl and Al for a boy?" She asked, head cocked to the side. "They have the sound of great energy and strength."

The pregnant woman felt her throat tighten and she was truly elated. "They are beautiful names." She breathed, burying her head in her hands as sobs and tears overtook her in her joy. "I thank you very much Your Highness!" She backed back into the circle of people.

The crowd cheered excitedly. There Princess was so kind. She was the best Princess ever. "God bless Princess Emille!" They chanted. "God bless the Tiberoa kingdom! All the best for the kingdom and us!"

Princess Emille wished to go to Albert, but she forced herself to retreat back into her castle. She knew she would meet him anyway once the whole group entered. She only regretted that he would not be alone. But perhaps…just perhaps she could sneak him away after all the business was done.

The crowd quickly dispersed. However, happy thoughts and expressions followed them even as their princess disappeared. "Everything will be better now…" They all sighed as they went to their homes and shops.

Albert stared wistfully at the stairs which she had ascended, an infatuated look in his eyes. "Oh Princess Emille…how beautiful she is." He sighed.

Dart stared at him with extreme amusement. By now he knew the signs of love or simply infatuation. He had gone through them himself. So now it was funny.

"Albert?" Rose made a face at his behavior. She knew what it meant, but he did not need to be going in and out of reality on them right now. There were more important things that he should focus on.

Albert kept speaking softly to himself, ignoring Rose. "Just like I imagined." His smile grew stranger still and eyes shined brighter. "Oh, thank you lord for leading me to the country of Princess Emille…"

"Albert!" Rose's voice was sharper and she wore a deep frown. "Are you brain damaged or what? We need to go!"

Albert snapped out of it as Rose's harsh voice broke through the fuzzy haze of his mind. "Oh." He turned his eyes on her, staring with confused eyes. "What is it?" He looked back to the castle, not caring to hear her answer. "Oh, no!" His eyes widened in surprise. "Where is Princess Emille?"

Rose sighed irritably. Still, despite her annoyance, amusement shown through in her eyes and tone. "You can meet her again in the castle." She assured, almost able to give a true smile, teeth and all. Unfortunately, it was still not time. Maybe soon though…just a little longer.

Albert nodded eagerly. Yes. "Yes! Let us go meet the king and princess." He hurried on, not waiting for their approval. He wanted so badly to see the wonderful Princess Emille again.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "What a hopeless case." She snorted.

Meru cackled, holding her stomach. "Totally! He's so in love!"

Shana brought a hand to her mouth, trying to be polite and not laugh. It was really hard though, especially since Albert was not here to hear her.

Even Haschel snickered. "Which is funny since I was sure he was in love with Rose." He knew the stupidity of his words and his sparkling eyes instantly shot to Rose. Still, he couldn't help saying it. He almost would say he wanted Rose to snap at him. It was all the fun of it. Without a reaction, it just wasn't the same.

Rose's eyes narrowed into thin slits and her mouth turned down into a menacing snarl. Her whole face seemed to twitch with fury and her hands clenched into tight, trembling fists. "What was that?" She was gracious despite her anger and gave Haschel a chance to retract his comment. There was nothing between them. Nothing! The only man she'd ever love was Zieg…and by some strange extension, Dart.

Dart gave Haschel a scolding look. "Knock it off." He wagged a finger at him. "Or do you want to die?"

Haschel grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He looked at Rose. "Really."

Rose's eye twitched despite her best efforts. She knew it was all in jest, but this was too far in the name of fun. Albert and her relationship should not be teased. They'd went through too many issues for a lighthearted joke to be made of them. They were more complicated than the others and their relationships. Even Dart's relationship with her was not so confusing.

Dart quickly worked to calm her further. "Come on." He soothed, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You know he's never serious. He just likes to pick at you." He smiled softly, head cocked to the side. "And besides, when we have such formidable enemies we can't afford to fight amongst each other."

Rose sighed heavily, finally agreeing. "Yes. We need to focus on Lloyd." Her voice was low and full of eager malice. It wasn't exactly intended, it just came from a deep hole of hurt created by Lavitz's death. She hated those holes. And she had about a million.

Meru shuddered at Rose's tone. She had rarely if ever heard a tone like that – so full of vengeance and a lust to kill. It was especially unsettling after what Rose had done in their last battle. Meru hadn't said anything about it, but she had a million questions. She simply didn't want to upset Rose.

Dart smiled lamely. "Come on. Albert will be there and gone before we get in." He half laughed.

They all hurried in, surprised to find Albert just inside. "What are you-" Dart started to say.

Albert was in a huff, arms crossed and face full of annoyance. It was one of those rare moments where he acted much like a child, not like the proper king that he was. "They wouldn't let me in by myself." He scowled darkly at Dart as if to say he blamed him and his slow pace for not seeing the princess.

Dart rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry." He shrugged. "You were just too fast."

The Tiberoan knight guarding Albert's way quickly stepped to the side. "We have been waiting for you, sir!" He proclaimed, doing a salute. "Please proceed to the Chamber of the Sun!" He pointed up to the throne room.

As they went to the throne room Dart noted that there were no longer any bandit knights around. All that stood around were noble and true. It made Dart smile faintly. At least they'd helped flush out those fakes.

Upon entering the throne room they all formed a semi-circle around the thrones and knelt on a knee graciously. "We have returned." Albert said, bowing his head.

King Zior stood from his throne, laughing heartily. "Heroes!" He cried, throwing his hands into the air. "Forget about formality! You are the special guests of Tiberoa!" His smile stretched clear across his old worn face. "And we welcome you with much happiness and appreciation."

All of Dart's party stood up, most thankful to throw away courtesy.

Princess Emille and Princess Lisa stood as well, Emille speaking. "I'm glad you are safe and sound." She breathed in her sweet voice, directing her comment more to Albert than anyone as her eyes shone with love and relief. "From the bottom of my heart." She added, clasping her hands at her chest.

Lisa smiled, a laugh in her eyes and tone. "My sister is now acting as if nothing happened." Her eyes flickered to her sister and then back to Albert. "But until you came back, King Albert, she had lost her appetite completely."

"Lisa!" Emille glared at her.

Lisa smiled slyly, giggling softly. It was too much fun to tease her.

King Zior and gave another hearty laugh. "It's not only Emille." He assured. "We were all longing for you to come back." He nodded in appreciation, addressing not only Albert, unlike his daughter. "Well done."

Dart hung his head, an image of Lloyd's cocky face flashing before his eyes. "But…the Moon Dagger is still in their hands…" He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"Stop it!" King Zior scolded almost harshly. "You people brought justice upon the evil bandits! You defeated the Sea Dragon that infested Illisa Bay! It was you, young people, who brought peace and happiness to Tiberoa and brought smiles back to our people!" He counted off each deed on his fingers.

Albert was especially disheartened. "However, the Moon Dagger has to be passed on to Princess Emille." He reasoned. It was just as it was in Serdio. Without the Moon Gem he could not be officially considered king and without the Moon Dagger she could not be officially considered Queen.

Kong Zior snorted loudly, rolling his eyes. It was very unlike a king. "The Moon Dagger is a mere royal tradition." He scoffed. "That is all the Moon Dagger can be." He smiled softly. "And tradition alone doesn't put smiles on our people's faces."

Albert smiled faintly. He supposed it was so. Still…it felt wrong to not keep a tradition going that had been happening for centuries.

"King Albert." King Zior boomed, staring him straight in the eye. "We are satisfied with the way things turned out." He nodded firmly. "So you don't need to worry."

Emille nodded in immense approval. "Yes. Instead of the Moon Dagger, we found something else to hand down." Her sweet smile spread further across her face as her lips parted to tell of their plan. "That is…the heroic story of you."

Lisa snickered at her sister's awkward behavior softly to herself before she too chimed in. "It will be passed down through the ages from person to person – 'The seven stars arose from the east to save the country of the king who lives in the Chamber of the Sun'." They had given the idea much thought and found it too be a splendid idea.

Dart was quite fond of the thought of being remembered like this. As a child he'd always wanted to be remembered in some grand manner. And unlike most of children's fantasies, his had come true. How amazing was that? "It was my pleasure, Your Majesty." He bowed slightly.

King Zior fused over Dart as he kept at being so overly respectful. "That's enough for formality!" He frowned playfully.

Princess Lisa spoke once more. "Father, what about the banquet?" She reminded.

"Hmm?" He stared strangely at her at first, realization quickly dawning on him. Oh! Oh, yes! I nearly forgot!" He laughed, hitting himself softly on the head. "Me and my old age." He shook his head. "Well, we are having a banquet for you!" He announced, throwing his hands into the air.

"We hope you enjoy it." Emille added.

Meru perked then, eyes wide as bowling balls. "Hey!" She smiled almost greedily as she anticipated the answer to her forming question. "Is a 'banquet' a party!?" She used her fingers as quotation marks.

King Zior couldn't help but laugh at her. She sure didn't hesitate about listening to his idea of throwing out formality. "Plainly speaking, yes, it is!" He nodded.

"Cool!" Meru burst out, jumping excitedly up and down. "It's a party!" She spun around to face Haschel who she knew would share her sentiments. "A party for us!"

Haschel nodded fervently. "Yeah! This'll be great." He chortled.

Dart shook his head as if disappointed or embarrassed by them. Yet all the while he was struggling to hold down laughter. They were two peas in a pod, that was for sure

Shana sighed softly, shaking her head. "Oh, Meru!" She scolded. "Behave and be quiet!"

King Zior's amusement grew greater with every moment that passed. "She is cheerful and excited!" He belly laughed. "Don't stifle that! Let it go on as long as she has it in her!"

Emille was tired of being in the room with so many others. She felt quite claustrophobic. "Well…we still have time before the party." She let them know, hinting to Albert that this was their chance. "Please feel free to relax." She went quickly out of the room, giving Albert one last fleeting look that she hoped told him to find her in her tower.

King Zior intercepted the message his daughter intended only for Albert, laughing silently at them both. Young love…it was such a thrilling thing. "Well!" He ascended the stairs from his throne. "Let us prepare for the banquet!" He told Lisa as he was leaving, signaling for her to also assemble all the other people necessary for the project.

Lisa nodded shortly. "Yes! Of course!" And she scurried off.

As they were left alone in the throne room they became uneasy. It didn't take long for them to decide that whatever they did, it wasn't going to be in here. So they left like the others, only stopping as they came to the landing that led down the last stairs and out or farther into the castle where they had never been.

"Well…" Dart smiled halfheartedly at them all and rubbed his head, still feeling nervous. It wasn't often he spoke to tem with nothing to set out and do. True, they were to go to Mille Seseau. Still, it wasn't the same. Now was a lull. "It seems we can relax for the first time in a long time, tonight."

Albert was barely listening, but he was aware enough to respond properly. "Yes." He nodded faintly. "We have to leave here tomorrow. So it's a good chance to relax. You never know when the next time will be."

Shane frowned thoughtfully. "Mille Seseau…" She murmured, tapping her chin. "The country where Dart was born…" She smiled again, a sort of satisfied look coming to her face. "We'll be busy again." What she was truly interested in was Dart's destroyed home rather than Lloyd, despite how much Lavitz meant to her now and forever. She just couldn't help but want to know where Dart had come from and who he had been before he'd come to Seles as a scared five year old child.

Meru looked quickly from one face to another until she'd seen everyone. Satisfied that she'd given them enough time to speak or tell her something to do, she jumped and cried out, "I'll be walking around till the party starts!" She zoomed up the left stairway and quickly disappeared from sight.

Haschel mimicked her decision and walked off up the opposite stairway. Kongol too started to lumber off, not really sure where he was going.

Although Dart had been unable to stop and question Meru, he hurried to do the same with the others. "H-Hey!" Dart called. "Where are you going!?"

Haschel cocked his head back toward Dart and said in nonchalance, "I have an errand to do." He shrugged, not really having anything in mind to do. He just wanted to get away from the smells of food that were wafting from the kitchen.

Kongol turned slightly before he answered. "Don't know." He shrugged, starting to walk with no clear destination again.

Rose decided at that moment where she wished to go. She picked the one place she knew none of her friends would choose. She wanted to be alone. So with a soft sigh she pushed herself up off the pillar she was leaning against and moved to her room of choice.

Dart was not as surprised by Rose's leave. Still, he had to ask. "Are you going too, Rose?"

Rose glanced fleetingly over her shoulder at him, but she did not gratify his words with a response. She simply kept on, feeling absolutely desperate to have some of the solitude that used to be the definition of her life. Now…it was a miracle to be alone at all.

Albert was the last one and he was about to go crazy he was so eager to escape. And he was sure they all knew where he was going. "Let me go too." He offered a half smile, turning to go. Only he stopped halfway up the stairs to add, "You have to appreciate what everyone did." And he was soon gone.

Shana and Dart were alone now. There was no one there to watch what they did. It was like it had been in Seles. Only Shana knew there was one big difference, and it made her glow with pleasure.

Dart smiled awkwardly at her. He felt strange. It was similar to the way he'd felt about being alone with Rose when they first came to Fletz. Still…it was for a different reason.

Shana rolled her foot around on the soft carpet, trying to get herself to spit out the words she longed to say. "Why…don't we go out too?" She finally said, hands clasped behind her back and eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Dart nodded slowly. Perhaps if they were in a more private area they'd both become a little more open. Right now he felt that the both of them were struggling greatly with their feelings. Before, it had always been second priority to battle and their missions. Now…it could be the only thing that was on their minds.

"Come on." She muttered softly, taking his hand and leading him the way she wanted. This would be it. Now was when she would finally tell the secrets of her heart which he had barely noticed until Lavitz came around.

When she finally decided on a place, they found themselves out on the second level balcony. It was unlike the last time they were out there. Now all was quiet, calm, cool, relaxed. There were no guards patrolling for them. They could just sit and listen or talk if they wished.

But for a long time they did not speak. They let the quiet sink into their very bones. They relished in the cool breeze against their skin, having forgotten how wonderful it was. Actually, they'd been so on edge for so long that there wasn't time to even register something as insignificant as a breeze. Most of all they simply enjoyed being with each other, alone with each other. It was perfect.

Only an hour later did they finally move. Shana rose up off the seat they shared and walked slowly over to the edge of the balcony, leaning over as if to see something below. "Dart…" She breathed, pausing to let the wind cool her body and mind. It tossed strands of her hair gently about as it soothed her, tickling her face in the process.

Dart looked up, surprised by the break in silence. "Hmm?" He murmured, nudging her to go on. Although he knew it was not necessary to make a sound. She was going to say what she wanted whether he responded or not. She'd had that serious look about her all the time they had been sitting here. It was just as she had done so much in their childhood. It meant she was thinking – and hard, It also meant she would not back down and keep quiet, not this time.

Shana brought her gaze up to the sky, finding comfort in the soft, fluffy clouds. As she stared the strain present on her face slowly slipped away. Now she was serious, dead serious, but her features were more pleasant. And as she went to speak, she was truly happy. "I love you, Dart." She said with confidence, as if she had rehearsed it many times before. And she probably had.

Dart started slightly. It wasn't that it surprised him, not after so long of being around her. Still, it was jolting to hear those words come out of her lips and she mean them that way. Every other time as kids it had been different, never were they spoken for romance. Now…he knew that's what they were.

Shana's smile became almost sad as she formulated her next words and she had to wipe at her eyes. "Since I was little…" She licked her lips and brought her hands to the railing to grip it tight and release some of her frustrated nervousness. "It never changed." She shook her head. "Not even when you went on your journey."

Dart stared intently at the back of her head. He wished she'd turn and face him. This way it didn't feel as sincere, it was as if she were hiding something. Of course he knew that was not the case. This was no doubt incredibly hard for her to admit after so long of keeping it inside. So he bared with her.

"Actually," She half laughed, the sound coming out choked. It made it sound less happy and more sad and ashamed of herself. "I started to love you even more." She shook her head slowly, as if she couldn't believe herself, and her grip on the on the railing tightened further.

Dart felt so bad for her. He wished she'd just stop talking already and let him say something. But as much as he wanted to end her struggling, he could not find his voice. He was forced to simply listen.

Shana swallowed hard. "Because…while you were gone…I was thinking about you every single day." She grimaced faintly, hating to remember those many years they were apart. They had been the hardest time of her life. She never thought until then that a person could hurt so much because of longing for another.

Dart finally found his voice, but it was weak and sounded as if it did not belong to him. "Shana…" He sighed, standing up.

Shana's face brightened immensely then, although it was mostly false cheer. Dart saw this as she spun around to face him. "But I don't mind being your baby sister!" She laughed, grin spreading clear across his face. "Because I can be with you every day." She lowered her gaze to the ground and twiddled her fingers nervously. "That's just how I think." She shrugged.

Dart couldn't help but smile then. Despite how forlorn she seemed, she was still funny. "Shana…" He tried again, moving closer to her. "I…" He trembled slightly as he prepared himself to reveal his true heart.

Shana perked despite her best efforts to remain neutral.

"I don't think of you as my baby sister, Shana." He shook his head. "I…" A faint blush surfaced on his skin.

Shana looked shyly up at him and clasped her hands at her chest, a blush creeping up on her features to match his. "I know." She breathed, eyes brimming with life and love. "You don't have to say it." She knew men were no good at saying those words. It was just something about it, perhaps showing weakness, that made it incredibly hard.

Dart smiled with more confidence, moving close enough to reach his arms around her waist and pull her close. Their bodies touched and he could practically feel the happiness vibrating from her.

Shana stared as if in a daze into his baby blue eyes, her own eyes sparkling. She could barely breath she was so happy and she knew she must be trembling right now, it was impossible for her not to be. They were so close. Only a moment more and she would have what she always wished for.

Dart brought a hand up to her cheek and cradled it gently. He tipped her face farther up toward his and just stared for a moment. She really was beautiful. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Then he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her.

When his lips were an inch from hers there was a sudden burst of noise that made them both jump. "Dart!" The voice called.

They both instantly hopped away from each other, turning swiftly around as if they had no interest in the other. But it was obvious they were ticked, Shana throwing her hands up above her head and Dart tapping his foot in impatience.

Just as they separated, the owner of the voice came around the corner. "Dart! Shana!" Fester beamed at them. "Welcome back!"

As much as Dart tried not to look angry, he could not help it. Something within him spurred him to it and he scowled darkly over at Fester.

Fester paused, confused by the look he was getting. What's wrong?" He cocked his head to the side, a frown forming on his lips. "You have such a sour face." He chuckled in an attempt to break the unsettling spell in the atmosphere.

Dart attempted a smile, the result being too twisted to be anything but annoyed. "You-You think so?" He said through gritted teeth, forcing a laugh that was thick and in no way happy out of his throat.

Fester gave one last suspicious look to him and then continued talking about what he had intended to from the start. "Anyway!" He clapped his hands. "You are famous in the city!" He laughed with pride and the utmost joy. "The hero who defeated the dragon that descended down on Tiberoa!"

Dart shrugged, wishing with all his heart that Fester would just leave already. "If you say so." He mumbled, glancing over at Shana. "It still doesn't feel like it's real."

Shana was much better at hiding her annoyance than Dart and managed to pull off a cheerful expression. Her smile held no sign of falseness nor did her eyes hold a darkness to them. The only sign of her irritation was her clenched and faintly trembling fists.

Fester laughed jovially. "It's your modest attitude!" He insisted. "You are our times latest hero!"

Dart tried to smile happily once more, it still not looking quite right. "Um…" He rubbed his head nervously and ran is foot in circles.

Fester noticed he was getting uncomfortable and decided to end this quickly. "By the way, the party is starting!" He let him know, figuring it was good of him. "So get rid of your sour face." He wagged a finger at him in jest. "And be happy!" He turned around to leave, waving over his shoulder. "See you later."

Dart sighed heavily. "Finally." He shook his head. "I thought he'd never leave." He smiled with sincerity at Shana as he turned to her.

Shana smiled sweetly back, stepping back over to him. "Yes." She nodded. "It's much nicer to be alone." She half laughed.

Dart laughed with her, pulling her close again. "Now…" He breathed.

Shana did not wait for him to tip her head up. She stretched as far as she could reach on her tiptoes, eager. This could be their last chance in a long time.

Dart leaned down the rest of the way, eyes closed.

Much to their chagrin, just a moment before they would feel pure bliss, there was another voice.

They did as before, hurrying away from each other and assuming poses just like the first time. However, this time not even Shana could keep the irritation from her face. "What luck." She hissed so low only Dart would hear.

Dart nodded in acknowledgement. They'd never had a problem like this before, when being alone as brother and sister. But of course now they would have all the trouble in the world. He'd of loved to kill someone right then.

"Oh!" It was Libria this time, her expression surprised but pleasant. "Mr. Dart! Miss Shana!" Her brows furrowed at them. "Why are you here?" She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. She truly didn't understand. She did not know them like the others that travelled with them.

Dart swallowed his angry words and forced himself to answer with as little curtness as possible. Still, his voice possessed an edge and was very stiff. "We are waiting for the party to start."

Libria nodded knowingly. "Oh. It's starting soon!" She nodded firmly, head bobbing up and down like a bobble head. "Please get everyone or I cannot prepare the dresses!" She spun around to hurry away, not liking the looks she was getting. "I'll see you later!" She called back.

As she disappeared, Shana sighed heavily. That was it. She couldn't take it. She walked across the balcony to leave, shaking her head all the while.

Dart didn't see her for a minute, but when he did he started. "H-Hey!" He cried, running after her. "Where are you going?" He looked almost pitifully after her, lip turned down and eyes wide with sadness.

Shana cocked her head back, giggling softly as she saw his expression. "I'm going to look for everybody." She shrugged, not bothering to go any deeper. He didn't need to know she was sick and tired of being interrupted, he no doubt was irritated too, nor did he need to know that she wanted away from him in order to process all that had happened in this short time. So she left him.

"Wait!" He called, reaching out as if to grab her. But by the time he reacted, she was already heading up the spiraling tower to Emille's room. She was going after Albert first. Everyone knew that's where he would be.

Dart sighed heavily, shaking his head sadly. What rotten luck. Just when he decided he was ready, nobody else was willing to give him the time to seal the choice with a kiss. Even Shana had given up for now. He sighed again. Well…he might as well go find someone else. It would go quicker that way. And then he could see her again sooner. So he set off.

Shana wasted no time going up the spiral stairs. Although she felt bad that she was going to ruin Albert and Emille's moment, there was nothing she could do about it. Sure she could go after the others first, but they were the closest. And besides, she needed a little payback for her moment being ruined.

As she approached the entrance, their voices floated to her and she stopped. As eager as she was to drag Albert along so she could meet up with Dart again, she wanted to hear a bit of this. So she was careful to be quiet as she stood still at the entrance.

Albert and Emille sat on her bed, looking happily at the other. Who knows what they'd been doing before this moment, but now they were simply talking. "Do you know about the Legend of the Mermaid?" Albert's voice carried to Shana.

Emille shook her head, a smile widening across her face. "No…" He voice was almost a laugh she was so amused and eager. "Please, tell me about it." She urged, eyes wide.

Albert grinned in return, happily obliging her request. "The king of some country was gazing out over the waves of the sea and thinking his life was hollow, just like the vanishing bubbles. Everything looked like that because the king didn't know true love" To Shana it almost sounded like he was speaking of himself, but she wasn't sure. "Under the waves, a mermaid was thinking the same thing while gazing at the clouds in the sky."

Emille's eyes sparkled like the stars themselves as she was drawn further into his tale. "Oh my…" She gasped. "And what happened to the two of them?"

Albert chuckled. "Would you like to know?" He needlessly asked.

Emille nodded fervently. Shana too wanted to know how the tale ended. She thought that she knew though. It would be a happy one, one where the two fell in love, most likely with each other.

"This is a secret story handed down only within the Serdio royal family, so…" He tried to suppress his grin as he teased her. He even jerked his head away from her as if truly sorry. "I cannot tell you anymore." He shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I cannot go on."

Shana stifled a laugh at Albert's clever toying. Although he was a very refined man, right now he was showing that he was not so different from any other man. He played the love game with the same skills.

Emille laughed sweetly, lightly hitting his arm. "Oh! You are teasing me!" Her smile became incredibly sweet and earnest as her laughter died. "But I am having a wonderful time." She sighed contentedly, looking deep into his eyes as she laid a hand on top of his.

Albert looked down at his hand which now had hers atop it. He then brought his eyes back to her, utter bliss lying within them.

Emille scooted closer. Shana thought she looked similar to herself when she had been with Dart mere minutes ago. That meant… "I don't notice the passing of time when I'm talking with you." Emille breathed, swaying slightly as if she could not decide whether she wanted to lean in towards him or remain as she was.

Albert decided for her. He leaned in three fourths of the way, making it easier for her. He did not go all the way because he wanted to give her the choice. It would not be right to steal a kiss from her without permission.

Shana moved then. She tapped lightly on the outer wall of the tower.

Albert and Emille jumped slightly and jerked away from each other. A blush filled their cheeks as they hurried to see who was here.

"I knew it." Shana giggled, stepping over the threshold. "You are here." She spoke these words because it would make it seem as if she had just appeared in that moment. She did not want to give away the fact that she had been there all along.

Albert stood up quickly, forcing his embarrassment below the surface. "Is something wrong?" It was instinct by now to assume that when you were sought out it was because danger was approaching.

Shana knew what he thought and sighed on the inside. It was sad the way they had been programmed over the months together. They had gone from relaxed people living normal lives to killing machines willing to jump into peril at any given moment. "No." Her voice was faintly strained. "The party is starting soon, that's all." She smiled again. "So Dart and I are calling people down."

Albert started. "It's already that time?" It was a rhetorical question. He was simply in disbelief. He turned back to Emille then. "Unfortunately, I have to leave you." He sighed.

Emille stood up to better face him. "When can we meet again?" She nearly begged, clasping her hands at her chest. She hoped she'd get to see him a little more before he left again. He would leave again. He had said so, they'd all said so. She would wait for him though, through it all.

Albert glanced up at the ceiling as if thinking hard on it. When he looked back at her, he was smiling softly. "When the stars fill the sky…" He said enticingly, taking Emille's clasped hands in his own.

Shana giggled, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. Even though he was the same as other men in this game of love, he was still different in some aspects. Most men would not say that in such a silly way. "You can just say tonight." But Emille obviously liked it.

Emille nodded, sending Shana an amused smile. She loved Albert's silly manners; they were so much like her own, so it made her very happy. Her words were directed at Albert. "At the party…" She agreed.

"Come on." Shana gently urged. She wanted to find Dart. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just was uneasy about being away from him after them parting on the terms they had.

Albert placed a soft kiss on Emille's cheek and followed quickly after Shana. He could not wait until the party. It would be absolutely amazing.

As Shana had been gathering Albert, Dart had been searching for Rose. He didn't doubt he knew where she was. Although the castle was big, the places secluded from others were few. She would be in their room. He knew it.

Rose was exactly where Dart predicted, leaning back against the wall beside the first bed. She did not look particularly happy, but she looked at the very least pleased. The closest thing to a smile was on her lips as she stared off into space. "I am…a hero." She breathed, sighing.

Dart came upon her then, but he stopped just outside the door. He knew it was wrong to snoop, but he wondered what she was like when she thought she was alone. Maybe even she would see right off she was being watched. But if she did, she did not say so because she kept on talking to herself.

"He would laugh at me…" She chuckled at the thought of his laughing face. And then she nearly fell over in shock. Her eyes shot open and she sucked in a sharp breath. "I…I laughed now." She shook her head, in utter disbelief. "I did laugh…I really did." Happy tears welled in her eyes.

Dart was surprised by her reaction. Why was she so shocked at simple laughter? She had surely heard it before. Although…he thought back – he could not recall having heard her laugh once through their journey. Could it be…was she incapable of laughing? Or at least she had been.

A strange misshapen smile formed on her lips. "Since I have started to wear this choker…" She stood up off the wall, bringing her hands up to the back of her neck to undo the strap. She brought it up and stared at it for a moment, memories of pain and happiness sweeping through her. It had been too long since she had looked fully on it. It had become no more than an object that was ever present, distained by its owner but too precious to throw away. "I have not laughed for years…" She chuckled again. "It was worth the wait."

Dart rapped lightly on the door, not wanting to startle her. "Hey." Dart said as he entered, smiling more painfully then he intended. After hearing that, it was impossible not to look that way. She really had not laughed before. He couldn't believe he had not noticed. It made him feel like a bad friend. Then again, it wasn't exactly in her nature to laugh anyway. So how could anyone really blame him?

Rose nearly jumped, but she quickly concealed her momentary slip in demeanor. "Hey." She returned his word, putting the choker back around her neck. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Shana?" Her tone was slightly annoyed. She did not like being teased.

Dart grimaced. He didn't want to be reminded of his miss with her on the balcony. "Yeah, I was. But the party is starting soon, so we went to tell everyone."

Rose nodded. "I see."

Dart walked over and sat on the bed, looking sadly up at her. "Sit." He patted the bed next to him.

Rose looked at the place he indicated then up at him, eyeing him strangely. She was rather suspicious of what he was doing. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she trusted him with her life. It was just that this seemed oddly out of place for him.

Dart gave her a confused look. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She sat down next to him, still not sure about this. They were alone, just like in the cave. Who knew what they might do. They were only human after all. Yes, despite what Rose wanted to believe, they were still human. Being a Dragoon was simply a layer overtop the truth, and she knew it.

Dart was silent for a time, turning over what to say. Finally he decided, "How long do you think we'll chase him?" Dart turned his head toward her, staring with genuine interest into her eyes. They were as black as ever, and as beautiful and mystifying as they'd always been.

Rose knew who he meant. There was only one 'he' that was worth chasing. "Lloyd?" She asked as if she didn't know. "Until we catch him." She said it knowing he wanted more than that.

Dart had figured that much. He wanted something precise – months, a year, a decade even. It wasn't that chasing him was a waste. It was just that he wanted it to end so that he could go back to a normal life. The only thing that made him want it to never end was the fear that once it was over, they would never see each other again – any of them.

Rose sighed heavily, sensing his silence to be disappointment. "I don't know." She admitted with obvious bitterness. She really didn't know. She let her head fall into her hands. "It depends on a lot of things – our speed, his speed, his willingness to come out of the shadows, and all that."

Dart tried to smile as he thought to make a joke. "You don't know something?" He teased, his tone displaying real shock which he mostly didn't feel. "It's amazing."

Rose scowled over at him, but it was a playful sort of scowl. "Shut up!" She growled, pushing his face away from her. "You're so stupid."

Dart's smile widened into a cheesy grin that took up most of his face. He truly felt joy in that moment, even as she pushed him away, because he knew she too was playing. "No hitting." He wagged his finger at her and used his other hand to grab her wrist and pull her hand down.

Rose rolled her eyes. "That wasn't hitting. Trust me. You don't want to see me hit you." She smiled strangely, her lips still not portraying the emotion quite right.

Even though her smile didn't quite show it, he saw the happiness in her eyes. Her coal orbs danced with life that was rarely present and she almost seemed to possess the cheer that Shana always carried with her. It was quite contenting for Dart. "Trust me." He mimicked her words. "I know."

Rose chuckled faintly. "Alright. Enough of that." She took her wrist from him, but her joy didn't die.

Dart nodded. One could not be so silly with Rose for too long. He was honestly amazed she had played along this long. So he did not argue.

They sat there in silence for a minute before Rose finally dared to break it. "It'll be a fun party." She said absently, pretending not to look at him as she did from the corner of her eye.

Dart nodded in agreement once more.

Rose waited for him to say something. Once it was clear he didn't intend to speak again, she spoke, "We should go get the others then." She stood up, preparing to leave even if Dart didn't.

Dart didn't move for a moment as if lost in thought. His lack of presence in reality made it all the more surprising when he sprang to his feet. "Rose!" He said.

Rose turned her head lazily in his direction. "Yes?"

He hesitated, then said it anyway. "You should laugh more often." He smiled lamely before walking past her and out the door. He wondered who he would run into next. More so he wondered what his comment did to Rose. But he swore he wouldn't look back at her for a while, so he would not look.

Rose started in response, stopping in her tracks. What? What did he mean by that? Did he perhaps realize that she did not laugh, or at least she had not before this moment? The thought was a little unnerving, but she tried not to let it bother her. He was her friend. He would not think much of her laughing or not. This was simply him saying he liked it when she smiled. Still, even that thought was strange. No one said that. Then again…no one was her friend before him.

"Rose!" She heard Dart call. "Are you coming?" He tilted his head back to look at her. The surprise his words caused her was still on her face and he nearly laughed.

Rose snapped out of it then. "Of course." She said smoothly, walking over to him as if she had never felt shocked. She appeared as composed as ever.

Dart was about to say something after a couple minutes of silence when the silence was shattered. He jumped slightly, not having been prepared for the loud nature of the noise. "No!" The voice cried. "You can't be in here!"

Then came the familiar sound of Meru's voice. It was whiny. "Just a peek is fine!" She insisted. "I wanna see the party food! Please!" She tried to get around the maid guarding the door to the kitchen. But no matter which way she bent, the maid was blocking her.

Unsurprisingly, Haschel was there next to her. "We aren't going to eat now." He attempted to sway the maid, picking his words carefully. "We just want to sample the food." Wait…

The maid sighed loudly and with obvious hopelessness. "That is eating!" She moaned, slumping over. "Come on! Go on! You are delaying the preparation!"

Dart snickered despite himself. It figured they would be trying to break into the kitchen. They were so alike despite their age.

Rose shook her head, her hand on her hip. "They are always there to stir things up." She noted. "Lord knows if they were left to their own devices like this all the time the world would probably turn to chaos."

Dart shook his head, undeniably amused by her words. "Come on now, they aren't **that **bad." He tried to reason. Still, there was no denying they could be pretty troublesome as a duo.

Only as the maid noticed Dart and Rose watching from afar did she perk back up. "Oh! Mr. Dart! Please stop them!" She flung her hand in the troublesome duo's direction to indicate them.

Haschel glanced back at Dart then returned his eyes to the maid, a scowl on his face. "Wars never choose their time." He said as if scolding her. "You have to eat whenever you can. That is a basic understanding for a warrior!" He slapped his arms firmly over his chest in obvious irritation.

Meru nodded firmly, a similar expression on her face. Only her anger was much more short lived. She spun around to face Dart, a pleading look about her. "You wanna eat too, don't you Dart!?" She asked in eager hopefulness, her hands clasped at her chest.

Dart chuckled softly. "The party is starting soon." He assured them, sure that even with his back turned that Haschel was listening. "You can eat as much as you want then."

Meru's face lit up like a lantern and her eyes widened considerably. "Really!? Is that true!?"

Rose nodded, not caring if she wanted an answer from her or not. If she didn't, she shouldn't have asked.

Haschel spun around, his face wiped of all anger. It was as bright as Meru's. "Why didn't you say so!?" He laughed heartily. "You could have saved us this mess!" He motioned behind him.

Dart shook his head. "I just got here."

Meru was bouncing up and down in anticipation. "C'mon. Let's go!" She urged.

It was then that Shana came from the door leading to the towers. She was mildly surprised to see most everyone there with Dart. "Well, you really went to work, didn't you?" She giggled. "I only have Albert." She stepped to the side.

Dart smiled back at her. Even if she wasn't very fast, she was still amazing. "It was nothing." He waved his hand dismissively.

Rose rolled her eyes at their flirting. They weren't even flirting like normal people! "But we're not done." She reminded them. "We're missing one person."

"One very large person!" Meru chirped, laughing at her own words.

"Where would he be though?" He knew the least about Kongol, so he wasn't exactly sure of any of his assumptions.

Albert was the one who answered. "I believe there is a training area through those doors right down there." He pointed to the level just down the stairs. "He seems like the type to go off and practice. Why don't we check there first?"

Meru nodded fervently. "Yeah! Cause he's definitely not in the kitchen." She giggled.

"Alright." Dart shrugged. "Let's see."

Kongol was where they predicted. He was swinging his ax at one of the dummies repeatedly as he spoke to himself. Each of his words came between strikes. "Kongol has friends." His voice boomed. "Friends of different species." He half smiled at the thought. Doel had not really been his friend, so this was definitely different. He only wondered if it would last.

They all streamed into the training area, Dart at the front. "Not bad." He noted as he approached Kongol.

Kongol jumped in his skin at the sudden sound of another. He was so surprised that he spun around almost instinctively and raised his ax up as if to strike. He nearly swung his ax too, only the sound of Dart's fearful voice stopped him.

Dart jumped back into the others, his eyes wide. "Whoa!" He cried, breathing a notch above normal. "It's just me!"

Kongol untensed and lowered his ax back to his side. "Don't do that." He scolded, scowling faintly at Dart. Dart should have known better than to sneak up on him like that.

Dart gave a short laugh with more uncertainty than cheer in the tone. "That's what I should say!" He shook his head. "You nearly took my head off!"

Kongol stared in silence at Dart for moment, ignoring the others. Then he finally spoke, "Did you hear Kongol speaking?" He cocked his head slightly, his fists clenching automatically. He did not like people who snooped, especially on private matters.

Dart rubbed the back of his head nervously. He easily saw Kongol's imminent anger and knew saying he had heard it would be bad. "Not really…" He half lied, glancing back at the others. They did not move to help him in any way. He sighed, saying what he had intended to from the start, "By the way, the party is starting."

Kongol nodded. "Ok." He put his ax in its holder on his back. "It will be fun."

"Right!?" Meru cried from the back, jumping up and down.

"That's right…" Dart muttered to himself. "Libria wanted something." He remembered, turning to face the others. "We need to find Libria."

Just as the words were out of his mouth, she appeared. She smiled cheerfully, like always. "It seems you've found everyone." She noted as she looked them over. "Good. Well then, Miss Shana, Miss Rose, and Miss Meru, please come this way." She beckoned to them. "You have to change into dresses."

"Dresses?" Shana's face lit up and her eyes shined with eagerness. She had forgotten about them.

Libria's smile grew slightly and she nodded. "Yes, Princess Emille and Princess Lisa insist."

Meru made a face, not bothering to conceal her displeasure even in the name of courtesy. "No thanks!" She waved her hands in front of her as if shaking off a bug.

Everyone started at her refusal, most notably Dart. "It's not like you." He shook his head, wondering if she was sick.

Meru's disdain fell away, replaced by amusement. She laughed loudly at Dart and his confusion. "Nah, sure it is. See, it's cause I'm a dancer." She spun around in a dizzying circle to demonstrate. "I can't dance well in those dresses." She stuck her tongue out to once more emphasize her disdain.

"No thanks for me either." Rose spoke up, shaking her head. All eyes went to her as she said this, not because it surprised them but because they were quite interested in knowing her reason. She willingly gave them what they desired. "I feel naked without my sword." She shrugged.

Dart figured as much. "Well, I guess you just have Shana." He half laughed.

"Yes." Libria nodded. "The rest of you can go wait in the living room. I will come tell you when you can go to the Chamber of the Sun."

They all nodded. "Ok." They then streamed out of the training area and headed for the room they slept in to wait. It would be a good party.

They were brought to the Chamber of the Sun not long after, but Dart was not as happy as the others. When Libria had come for them, she no longer had Shana with her. He was rather hoping to meet up with her then. Perhaps she had simply sent her ahead. That just meant Dart would have to look a little bit for her. How hard could it be anyway? It wasn't that big of a room.

As they entered, Zing Zior stood from his throne. "This is a banquet to honor the seven heroes who saved Tiberoa!" He boomed, throwing his hands up into the air. "Please enjoy yourselves to the utmost!"

Everyone cheered in response. Meru was the only one from their group to cheer though. Everyone else saw that doing so was conceited. Still, no one thought any less of her, not in that room. In that room she was their hero, and no one dissed a hero.

As Dart started to head further into the room to look for Shana, he was suddenly swooped down on and captured. Two women swarmed him, one in a blue dress and the other in red. "Mr. Dart!" The one in red cried in excitement mingled with infatuation.

"Wait for us!" The one in blue cried, pushing her way closer.

Dart backed up, not comfortable with any amount of attention from strange women.

"You must be Mr. Dart!" The red woman sighed, smiling sweetly at him. "I am just dying to hear your story!" She stepped closer still, not letting him have an inch of space.

Dart looked fervently around for a means of escape, but there was none that he could see. The only option was to leave the Chamber of the Sun, but he knew Shana was somewhere in here. And besides, these women would probably follow him out anyway. "Uh…"

The blue woman made a noise that made her sound as if she were in disbelief of the other woman. "Oh, excuse me, but monopolizing him is not fair!" She scolded, glaring faintly at the other woman. She quickly turned her attention back to Dart, eyes shining. "Please let me hear your story too!"

Dart had backed up in a curve and ended up with a wall behind him instead of the exit. Now he hit that wall, swallowing hard. This must be how a cornered animal felt. He knew it must be.

The red woman went on patronizing him despite the obvious signs of discomfort he was displaying. "I would like to know more about you." She purred.

The blue woman could scarcely believe the other woman. "Oh my!" She cried, flinging her hands onto her hips to further show her shock. "Don't be so fresh with him!"

The red woman scowled at her. "I talked to him first!" She reminded.

Haschel was over by the food stand along with Meru when they attacked Dart. Now, after stuffing his face as full as it would go in the couple of minutes he had, he went to rescue the poor sap.

The blue woman was about to snap back when she noticed someone walking toward them from behind. "Oh…" She breathed, turning around. "You must be Mr. Haschel." She grinned sweetly at him. Just because he was older didn't mean she couldn't pester him like Dart.

"Sure am." He wholeheartedly agreed, stepping around them in order to speak to Dart first, "I'll take care of things here." He assured. "Why don't you go enjoy yourself with Shana? At least for tonight. You have to make good use of the time the two of you are together after all."

Dart nodded, relief sweeping over his features. "Thank you." He sighed, quickly getting away through a gap the women left.

Haschel didn't waste time turning his attention to the women. "So." He mused, grinning. "What do you want to know?"

Dart began scanning the room as he walked, being sure to avoid any other psychotic women. He had searched nearly the whole room when he heard bits of conversation floating from the throne. He stopped, unable to help himself. Just one minute.

Albert sighed heavily. "I have to go to Mille Seseau with Dart." He told Emille with obvious regret. It wasn't that he didn't want to catch Lloyd. He just wanted to be able to stay with her more.

Emille nodded, her eyes sad but full of understanding. "I'll wait for you." She promised, staring longingly into his brown eyes. "I'll wait for you forever." She added with even more firmness.

King Zior boomed with laughter. "Well said Emille!" He nodded in agreement. "The future of Serdio and Tiberoa is shining like the sun!" They had been engaged since they were young, but both King Zior and Albert's father had agreed not long before his death that if they did not come together on their own that they would not be forced to get married. It seemed now that they didn't need to worry.

Albert mostly ignored King Zior, his whole world focused on Emille. "I believe love is the only entity that never changes over time." He said with sweet conviction, taking Emille's hands in his.

Emille's eyes shined with love. "And distance makes the love grow deeper." She added onto his words, smiling tenderly.

Dart could not believe how mushy they were being. Albert couldn't have known Emille that long. He said before he'd only been as a child. Could some love really go back so far? He made a face. He wasn't sure. All he knew was listening to them made his heart ache for Shana. He needed to find her.

King Zior shook his head. "I cannot watch this anymore!" He proclaimed, laughing nonetheless. As he turned away from them he noticed Dart. Oh! What's wrong?" He frowned faintly. "You have a long face."

Albert was drawn away from Emille by King Zior's words. He saw that it was Dart he spoke to, but he felt no different than if it had been a stranger. He was irritated by all these intrusions and in his irritation spoke almost coldly to Dart. "If you are looking for Shana, she is not here." He grumbled, quickly looking back at Emille.

Dart sighed. She was nowhere. He slumped noticeably. What was he supposed to do?

"Mr. Dart!" Libria's voice called to him.

Dart perked, looking over in the direction of her voice. He quickly went to her as she waved him over. "What?" He asked a bit dully.

"Miss Rose needs you." She said with cheer despite his slightly rude response. "This way…" She beckoned, walking over to an opening he had not seen before. She stopped just inside of it. "Out there."

Dart made a face. Rose? Nevertheless he did as he was told. Making Rose wait would be a mistake he was sure to sorely regret. It was in everyone's best interest to go see her.

She was waiting out on the balcony, leaning up against the railing. Her black hair swayed gently in the wind and she looked out to sea as if waiting for something to come past the horizon. She was beautiful. Even though she was no different than any other day, she was still more beautiful than usual in that moment. It was something about the darkness framing her just right or the way she stood that did it, Dar wasn't really sure.

"Rose?" Dart tentatively ventured, walking up beside her. So beautiful. He inwardly sighed. If only he could have two.

Rose's eyes flickered to him, them full of what appeared to be anger. "Dart." She said as if she were warning him of something.

Dart ducked his head slightly, preparing for some harsh string of words. He wasn't quite sure of his crime yet, but he was sure he'd find out soon enough. "Yeah?"

Rose scoffed at his fear, but didn't say anything about it. "Why are you procrastinating like that?" She reprimanded. "Do you want her to catch a cold or something, making her wait all night like that?"

Dart blinked a couple times in confusion.

Rose sighed. He was utterly hopeless sometimes. "She's over there." She nodded her head to the opposite side of the balcony. She felt fleeting regret in handing him over to Shana like this, he might not have ever noticed her otherwise, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Even if she could win Dart over, she didn't deserve it. He needed someone that would love him for him…not for being the spitting image of someone they loved before.

Dart followed her direction and turned completely around. He walked slowly over to her, slightly unsure of himself. Rose was watching. He didn't like that. He felt awful going to kiss Shana with her there since this could have just as easily if not more easily been her.

Shana turned around on cue with Rose's words. She stared timidly at Dart as he approached her. She too was hesitating. She didn't like Rose being there for the same reasons as Dart. It felt wrong.

Dart started as she turned. Before him appeared an image of a girl he barely recognized. She was nothing like the Shana he'd seen before the party. It wasn't that she was more beautiful now than before, there was just something about the way she presented herself that changed things.

Her hair had been raised into a bun held in place by a dazzling gold and silver hair piece, her bangs especially standing out without the rest of her hair hanging down behind it to steal the focus and they framed her face perfectly. There were shiny white pearl earrings gracing her ears and a strange choker like object around her neck. It was strange because it was made of cloth – the center strap white and the outer rims a soft blue. The bottom rim was cut so that it had jagged edges. From the choker hung a gold crescent moon that stood out on her light skin.

Her dress began just below her choker and ended an inch from the floor, the color a mix of soft blue and white. Dart thought that the combination of the two was definitely her color. As he lifted his gaze back up to her face he noticed also that white gloves went up past her elbow, the end cuff ruffled and blue. "You look beautiful…" Dart finally breathed, in total awe.

Shana blushed, a sweet smile forming on her lips. "Thank you." She whispered. "But…" Her smile fell and her composure turned sad as she lifted her arms up and looked herself over. "It's all thanks to this dress." She sighed.

Dart was shattered by her words. "That's not true." He insisted, almost pleading for her to agree. How could she believe she was not beautiful under all circumstances!? This dress just made her beauty even more obvious. "Even without this…you are too beautiful for words." He smiled sheepishly, taking a step closer in order to take her hands in his.

Shana's smile returned and her blush intensified. She didn't know how to respond. Dart had never been the type to say such a thing. Then again, he had never looked at her as more than a baby sister either. "Dart…" She breathed.

Dart pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. He stared down longingly into her brown eyes, hoping this time things would go his way.

Shana was leaning up toward him when something caught her eye. She started and turned her head away from him. "Look!" She gasped, pointing out to the sky. "A shooting star!" She closed her eyes and silently made a wish.

Dart looked out where the star fell across the sky. He smiled despite the interruption. It was too nostalgic for any amount of irritation. He and Shana searched for shooting stars nearly every night as kids. This was almost like a pact made for them, to seal their love.

Shana opened her eyes. "I wonder if my wish will come true." She murmured, bringing her eyes back to Dart. No more interruptions…she promised. She couldn't bear another one. She was honestly surprised she'd broken the moment for a worthless star.

Dart grinned. "It will." He assured. "Because…I wished the same thing…" He breathed, staring with eternal love down into her beautiful brown eyes.

Shana smiled with more happiness than ever before. Her eyes shined with all the emotions a girl in love could possibly feel at a time like this. She could scarcely breathe she was so happy. "Oh Dart…"

Dart brought a hand to her face and gently lifted her face up toward his. "I love you." He whispered, leaning the remaining distance so that their lips finally met. A jolt ran through their bodies at the contact, but it was a good jolt. It carried with it all the best feelings and after a moment the kiss intensified.

It was still quite tame, at least when Dart thought of Rose's version of a kiss, but it was full of passion. Shana brought her hands up and cupped his face, holding on tight to him. Dart let his hand run back down to her waist and he pulled her even closer so that their bodies fit together perfectly.

And in that moment, neither of them could have been happier. They were in their own world, where only they and their love existed.

Off to the side, secluded from their world, stood Rose. She stared on, vaguely envious. She didn't mean to be and she mostly denied the feeling for a stronger one. As she watched them in pure bliss within each other's arms, she was filled to the brim with happiness – happiness for them.

She didn't notice at first, but watching them together made her experience something she thought she'd never feel. She smiled. It was a true smile, perfectly formed and completely sincere. It nearly made her cry in joy it was so amazing.

Even without Dart she had experienced a new level of happiness. Their kiss was not just theirs. It had created a whole new world where her smile could now live, hopefully forever.

**And that's how you overshadow a DartxShana kiss! OH! Yeah, I'm not even sorry. I probably should have given them their moment, but I didn't. So there. Other than that, I hope it was great. Actually, it'd be even better if you enjoyed the overshadowing as much as me. lol Well, the third book is next. Do you all think I should start putting it up here even though it's not done? I'll probably only upload seven or eight chapters because I haven't had time to get any farther than that. :( Too busy working on 'The World Ends with You' and if you tell me that sounds all romantic and crap I will come after you with an AK47. It's a fantasy adventure! *cough* Well, p****lease review!**


End file.
